Dos Caras
by IR-CHAN
Summary: Para ser aceptado por los demonios Inuyasha deberá matar a Kagome, la niña prodiga que algún día matará a todos los demonios. El logra infiltrarse como su guardaespaldas, así que ¿Quién se hará cargo de protegerla a ella de él?. Fic Original de Rozefire
1. Chapter 1

**Dos caras**

(_Two Faced_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

------

------

Capítulo 1

La Bienvenida

------

------

Media ciudad se había reunido al costado del puerto y estaban observando con anticipación cuando el pequeño barco estuvo a la vista y ancló en uno de los lugares más cercanos a la orilla del agua. Apenas había un trozo de pasto verde visible ante toda la espesa masa de personas que habían llegado para ver a LA chica. Así era como hablaban de ella. No muchas personas en realidad recordaban su nombre.

Kagome ya podía escuchar a la multitud afuera y de repente se sintió muy débil de las rodillas. Era difícil ajustarse tan rápido. Había pasado tres encantadores meses en la costa al otro extremo del país, lejos de todas esas personas y quedándose son su humilde madre. Y ahora estaba de regreso en lo grueso de las cosas… y ni una simple cara conocida estuvo viajando con ella… y apenas llevaban una sonrisa.

"Srta. Higurashi, es hora de ir." Su guardaespaldas le indicó que lo siguiera. Él era nuevo y realmente no lo conocía muy bien. De hecho, no muchos de sus guardaespaldas parecían durar tanto.

Pero ella lo siguió de todas formas por la puerta y a la cubierta del barco. Una aturdidora cantidad de ruido de repente retumbó por el aire de la multitud, haciéndola querer meter sus dedos en sus oídos y correr adentro. Sólo tuvo una breve vista al mar de cabezas allá afuera antes de que un tomate chocara contra su mejilla, haciéndola tambalear. Pero lastimó aún más de lo que pareció.

Su guardaespaldas finalmente tomó la iniciativa y se paró en frente de ella mientras la guiaba por los escalones hacia la pista y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el corredor que había sido forjado a través de la multitud. Incontables números de oficiales de policía estaban empujando a las multitudes con la ayuda de varias barricadas y cercas… pero aún era un duro trabajo. Y aquí, más cerca de la multitud, Kagome encontró aún más duro esquivar lo que le lanzaban.

Algunas veces rosas le eran lanzadas… algunas veces era fruta podrida. La amaban y la odiaban en cantidades iguales, y mantuvo diciéndose que no importaba lo que pensaran… no tenía que preocuparse. Pero para ella, todo lo que podía sentir eran golpes de frutas empapadas e incluso gránulos y piedras.

Sólo era media milla desde el puerto hacia la carretera donde su auto estaría esperando para alejarla. No muy lejos… pero cuando tu camino estaba bloqueado con tantas personas era una tarea difícil. Cinco hombres altos en traje caminaban en círculo con ella, casi escondiéndola de vista y haciéndola sentir como si estuviera en un lugar más estrecho de lo que estaba en realidad. No estaba ayudando.

Otra rosa en el aire rasguñó un ribete por su antebrazo y otro tomate pasó entre sus escudos humanos y explotó sobre su oído, bañándola con disgustante jugo y semillas. Por qué todos parecían odiarla? Ella no les había hecho nada.

Después de los que pareció como una eternidad finalmente ella ubicó su auto esperando adelante en el bordillo del la carretera. Al otro lado de la calle había más barricadas y oficiales. Casi estaba ahí… entonces estaría a salvo…

De repente una mujer consiguió arrastrarse sobre las barricadas y pasar a los oficiales quienes estaban muy ocupados conteniendo el resto de la multitud para ir tras ella. Corrió hacia Kagome quien se detuvo de repente, luciendo como una coneja atrapada en los focos de luz.

"Perra asesina!" gritó la mujer, a punto de estrellarse con ella. Si no fuera por los treinta o más guardaespaldas a la defensa de Kagome entonces lo habría hecho. En vez, fue atrapada y arrastrada rudamente por dos fornidos hombres. "Te quemarás en el infierno, perra! Recibirás lo que mereces!"

Kagome la observó ser arrastrada con ojos más endurecidos que antes. Sólo cuando los hombres a su alrededor comenzaron a tirar de sus codos para hacerla mover, notó que había estado fija. Y los siguió rápidamente, aprendiendo a bloquear los sonidos de gritos y ánimos a su alrededor. Ocasionalmente captaba el extraño 'Enorgullécenos, niña!' pero de alguna forma sus oídos eran más propensos a distinguir en vez el 'Muere, perra!'.

Mientras se acercaba a la limosina su guardaespaldas personal dejó su lado y se adelantó para abrir la puerta y entrar. Ella lo vio pronunciar las palabras, 'enciende el motor.'

Y así lo hizo el chofer.

Una luz pareció envolver el área, haciendo a kagome levantar sus manos para escudarse, justo antes de que una asombrosa cantidad de calor y llamas envolvieran el auto ante ella. La fuerza de la explosión fue suficiente para tumbar a media multitud como dominó y lanzar a Kagome y a los otros hombres también.

Kagome se enroscó en el suelo, su corazón latiendo a una milla por minuto. Miró otra vez cuando el rugido de las llamas murió a un nivel más bajo y vio lo muy poco que quedaba del auto… a su guardaespaldas y chofer…

Un temeroso silencio que desmintió a las miles de personas a lo largo de la costa barrió los alrededores. Nadie habló. Hasta unos pocos momentos después cuando un gran rugido irrumpió, aún más fuerte que la explosión. Kagome se sentó en el piso, mirando incrédula su antiguo medio de transporte…

Al menos los oficiales de policía recordaron mantener sus puestos cuando la multitud surgió aún más fuerte contra las barricadas. Todo estaba agitado y gritando o en llamas… y todo por ella. Sólo era una chica.

Cómo la querían muerta tan malamente. Ese carro bomba había sido dirigido a ella… no había duda de eso. Quienquiera que la hubiese instalado había anticipado que estaría dentro del auto antes que ese encendiera el motor.

Sus guardaespaldas la dejaron sola momentáneamente para correr hacia los restos… y Kagome nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable y pequeña en toda su vida.

Entonces notó un pequeño punto rojo de energía en su muslo antes de subir a su pecho e irse después… presumiblemente entre sus ojos. Kagome gritó cortamente mientras se agachaba de una vez cuando un abrupto crujido dividió el aire. Una bala rebotó en la grava tras ella. "Hay un francotirador!" gritó ella a los guardaespaldas quienes la miraron de una vez. Ella señaló el desierto edificio opuesto al auto desde donde había provenido el disparo. "ALLA!"

Cinco hombres se apresuraron mientras el resto permanecía atrás y llamando un auto de apoyo. Había llegado en treinta segundos y fue cargada dentro antes de irse a una gran velocidad por la calle. Dios ayude a quien atravesara esas barricadas para meterse en la carretera en ese momento.

------

Inuyasha maldijo cuando la joven abajo señaló al edificio en el que estaba sentado. Afortunadamente, ellos pensaron que estaba adentro y habían derrumbado la puerta rápidamente mientras la chica era alejada antes de que pudiera hacer mucho más. Casi huye a paso perezoso, trotando por el techo para saltar por el espacio entre ese techo y el siguiente edificio. Cubrió todo el bloque antes de finalmente deslizarse por un desagüe y tirar el arma en una caneca de basura. Los recogedores de basura estarían por ahí al día siguiente y el arma sería triturada y deportada a otro lugar. Estuvo por girarse y hacer una salida casual cuando se estrelló con algo duro… es decir, su hermano.

"Oh mira… fallaste." Sesshomaru suspiró, pero no parecía molesto. "Como si hubiese ofrecido mucha fe en primer lugar."

Kouga se materializó en el codo de Inuyasha, mientras Kagura llegaba a su otro lado.

"Detonaste muy temprano la bomba." Comentó Kouga.

"Se supone que lo haría cuando el auto se encendiera."

"Sin embargo ella no estaba dentro." Kouga sonrió.

"Lo noté." Inuyasha le frunció sus ojos a Kouga antes de mirar a su hermano. "Creo que lo hice muy bien con esa cosa considerando que sólo me dieron una vara de dinamita, un chip de computadora, un trozo de hilo, un lápiz y un poco de goma."

Kagura resopló y cruzó sus brazos. "Aún fallaste un perfecto disparo a ella."

"Se movió y me señaló. Qué se supone que debía hacer?"

"Dispararle otra vez?" Respondió Kouga.

Sesshomaru se irguió, mentón alto. "Sabes que nunca te probarás digno del gusto de nuestra raza cuando te deshonras como lo has hecho hoy."

"Al menos nos hará notar."

"Nosotros ya somos notables, Inuyasha." Le dijo Sesshomaru cortamente.

"Estoy dentro?" preguntó Inuyasha rápidamente con un tono esperanzado.

"Lo veremos." Sesshomaru volteó y se alejó, seguido por Kouga.

Kagura dudó un momento. "Lo hiciste bien, híbrido."

Él curvó su labio cuando ella le sonrió y se alejó en su usual forma marimacho.

------

El Sr. Higurashi miró a su hija entrar tras sus numerosos guardias. Estaba rígida y orgullosamente ante él, aunque estaba goteando con jugo de tomate, su cabello estaba mojado y había varios cortes y heridas en su piel expuesta. Esto movió las fibras de su corazón.

"Cariño," él se levantó de su escritorio para darle un abrazo de oso. Ella lo devolvió brevemente pero se separó. Obviamente tenía algo que decir y no quería distracciones.

"Papá, quiero regresar al campo con mamá." Dijo ella cuidadosamente, esperando por su reacción con ojos resueltos.

"No puedes hacer eso, cariño…" él frunció. "Sabes que tu hora viene muy pronto."

La determinada pose de Kagome vaciló un poco.

"Lo siento… también por tu nuevo guardaespaldas." Él suspiró gravemente. "Y… creo que es hora que empleemos alguien que sepa lo que están haciendo."

Kagome suspiró. "Ningún otro hombre de la agencia… ellos son retirados semanalmente. Nadie quiere tomar más el trabajo."

"No estoy hablando de esos carcamales – no tienen habilidades en lo absoluto."

Él dijo esto en una habitación llena de diez de tales hombres quienes intercambiaron molestas miradas.

"Quién más está entrenado aparte de ellos?" preguntó Kagome, sintiendo aprehensión.

"Conoces a mi compañero de negocios… el Sr. Kosaka?"

"Sí…" respondió ella lentamente.

"Bueno él tiene un hijo…"

"Oh no…" Kagome se alejó de él y comenzó a pasearse levemente. "Eso no va a pasar!"

"Pero él es extraordinario! Es un mejor candidato que nadie más."

"Papá – creo que todo este dinero y poder y la basura de destino está nublando tu juicio-"

"Lenguaje, jovencita." Dijo él firmemente.

"Él es de mi edad! No puede hacerlo!" protestó Kagome.

"Y – tendrás un compañero. No tienes amigos, verdad?"

Kagome hizo una mueca. Ese comentario fue como un golpe en el intestino. Nunca tuvo muchos amigos… principalmente porque había sido colocada en este pedestal lejos de otros niños de su edad. Ahora tenía dieciséis años y todavía estaba sola. Ella miró a los guardaespaldas, queriendo decirles irse – ya que esta era una conversación privada. Pero no había caso. Había intentado eso antes y no había funcionado.

"Tengo a Sango." Dijo ella al fin.

"La hija del General?" su padre levantó una ceja y frunció.

Kagome resintió eso. Sango puede ser poco femenina cuando se refiere a actitud y metas… pero era la chica más agradable que Kagome haya conocido – y tampoco se vestía como un chico. Por qué su padre insistía en que era un marimacho?

"Necesitas alguien que pueda protegerte." Repitió su padre.

"Tengo a esos hombres." Kagome gesturizó alrededor a los hombres neutralmente expresivos.

"Pero el hijo del Sr. Kosaka tiene la fuerza que puede igualar a quince de esos hombres! Con él alrededor tuyo no tendrás que preocuparte por francotiradores o carros bomba – los detectará enseguida."

"Papá…" Kagome no podía entender por qué su padre podía ser tan confiado. "Él es un MEDIO demonio!"

"Y? Es más fuerte!" su padre cruzó sus brazos sobre su corbata de seda.

"Y!" Kagome le gritó ahogadamente. "De quién crees que he estado huyendo desde mi vida pasada!"

"Estás olvidando – también es mitad HUMANO." Su padre la corrigió. "Los demonios mataron a su padre y madre – por supuesto que está de nuestro lado. Él te protegerá de los gustos de otros demonios."

Las manos de Kagome juguetearon. "Pero tampoco les agrado a todos los humanos papá – él no es un buen candidato."

"Kagome… no quiero verte lastimada como resultado de esta profecía." Él avanzó para colocar un húmedo mechón detrás de su oreja. "Eres quien liberarás a tu gente de los demonios y limpiarás la superficie de la tierra de esa asquerosa raza. Es tu obligación protegerlos a todos… y es obligación de alguien más protegerte."

"Papá…" chilló Kagome.

"A algunas personas no les gusta el hecho de que matarás demonios. Ellos lo llaman 'genocidio'!" él volteó sus ojos. "No entienden lo que pasará si no lo haces."

Kagome se sintió incómoda. Su padre creía de corazón y alma en esta tan llamada profecía. A Kagome no le importaba un comino las profecías. No era una asesina – y ciertamente no tenía intención de matar toda una raza de seres… aún si eran demonios. Pero no había caso en discutir con su padre de esto.

"Entonces está arreglado, llamaré a Kosaka." Él se había retirado antes de que Kagome pudiera protestar.

Ella se desplomó en la cama del hotel y miró a sus guardaespaldas. "Y… tienen cambio para una lata de soda?"

Ellos no dijeron nada.

Kagome pausó brevemente antes de suspirar y acostarse sobre su espalda con sus brazos sobre sus ojos. Cuando levantó la vista aún estaban ahí. "Necesito bañarme – entendido!"

"Primero revisaremos la ducha."

Genial.

Y sólo media hora después finalmente consiguió darse esa ducha que quería. Después de que los hombres habían peinado cada baldosa en el baño por alguna especie de arma o micrófono oculto.

------

"Maldito hermano bastardo…" Inuyasha golpeó furioso la puerta de su armario. "Ni un maldito gracias por nada…!"

Él la pateó otra vez e hizo una mueca cuando la madera crujió un agujero apareció… "Mierda…"

"Inuyasha?" llamó una voz desde afuera. "Puedo entrar?"

Rápidamente él pateó una banqueta en frente del agujero de la puerta y se sentó sobre ella. "Síp."

La secretaria de su padre entró luciendo alegre y animada. "Buenas noticias. Acabo de colgar el teléfono con el asociado de tu padre – el Sr. Higurashi."

La sangre de Inuyasha corrió fría. El padre de la chica… sabía que era él?

"Ellos quieren ofrecerte un trabajo, un buen pago por eso."

"Oh…" Bueno, eso era mejor de lo que había esperado.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu:** JEJEJEJE!... Hola a todos! Feliz de estar de regreso junto a mi querida IR-CHAN para llevarles a todos ustedes otra de las buenas historias de Rozefire… me alegra mucho saber que las han disfrutado al igual que yo, mil gracias por todos sus lindos y motivadores comentarios, el apoyo que nos han brindado es increíble… por eso y para no dejarlos esperar mucho tiempo aquí tienen el siguiente fic… espero que les guste pues es con todo el cariño del mundo… IR-CHAN, un besote como siempre…

**Nota de Ir-Chan**: Wow! Como ven otra maravillosa historia de Rozefire, espero que tenga tanto éxito como las otras dos. Hasta ahora la que ha tenia mejor aceptación entre las lectoras es Dead Famous. Este fic tiene 24 capítulos así que la traducción terminara probablemente en Marzo del próximo año xD. No se preocupen tal vez hagamos algo con esto… Así que ¡Disfrútenlo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dos caras**

(_Two Faced_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

------

------

Capítulo 2

La Presentación

------

------

Kagome estaba sentada en la cama, cruzada de piernas mientras cepillaba repetidamente su recién lavado cabello. Estaba aburrida… no tenía mucho más que hacer.

Su padre estaba sentado en su portátil, medio escribiendo una carta y medio hablando por teléfono con uno de sus asociados. Kagome suspiró y continuó cepillando su cabello. Tal vez podría hablarle dulce a uno de los guardaespaldas para comprarle un helado del restaurante de abajo… pero un vistazo a esos hombres y supuso que necesitaría mucho más que largas pestañas para hacer que esas garrapatas la dejaran sola por cinco minutos.

Pronto, leves silbidos podían escucharse desde afuera y Kagome miró hacia la ventana y ubicó un limpia ventanas subiendo en el andamio para limpiar sus ventanas. Saludó animado y continuó silbando mientras se disponía a enjabonar el vidrio.

"Gracias otra vez – sí… por supuesto!... Adiós." Su padre colgó el teléfono y suspiró.

Kagome lo observó volver a desviar su total atención en el computador ante él y giró sus ojos. "Papá?"

"Sí, cariño?"

"Realmente crees que sea buena idea enviar a un niño para cuidarme?" preguntó ella, por la que probablemente era la quinta vez ese día. "Después de lo que pasó ayer en el puerto-"

"Como dije – él es un chico inusual." Su padre no se molestó en mirarla.

Kagome pensó que 'usual' estaba puesto ligeramente. "Estallará inmediatamente! Cómo te agradecerá el Sr. Kosaka por matar a su hijo?"

"Él no explotará – no seas tonta." Su padre giró en su silla para encararla.

"El último joven lo hizo." Señaló ella.

Su padre hizo una mueca. "Era incompetente."

"Es bueno saber que honras al muerto, papá." Dijo ella finalmente.

"Lo siento, cariño… te haría sentir mejor si supieras un poco más de él?" preguntó él.

"No."

"Bueno, es un poco mayor que tú-"

"Lo sé – pero creo que estás perdiendo mi punto aquí-"

"Largo cabello blanco – mitad demonio, sabes."

"Lo sé! Lo que estoy tratando de decir es-"

"Y un huérfano."

"Lo sabía… espera… no lo sabía…" Kagome le frunció y bajó su cepillo para inclinarse. "Cómo es que es un huérfano si su padre es el Sr. Kosaka?"

"Estoy sorprendido de que no lo sepas." Su padre sonrió burlón. "Su verdadero padre era un demonio… no muy seguro de cuál pero un demonio sin duda. Se casó con su madre y tuvieron a Inuyasha – y conoces a su madre."

"La Sra. Kosaka – esa famosa política." Kagome nunca había sido una gran fan de los políticos. Nunca le gustó el hecho de que el trabajo de su padre parecía ocupar todo su tiempo.

"Sí – y desafortunadamente cuando el padre de Inuyasha fue asesinado por otros demonios, eventualmente se volvió a casar con el Sr. Kosaka…"

"Oh… entonces él es su padrastro." Notó Kagome y se sentó.

"Y luego su madre fue asesinada por demonios… así que puedes entender cuánto querrá ayudar Inuyasha a tu causa?"

"Para cometer genocidio?" preguntó Kagome sarcásticamente.

"Es más probable que adopte su lado humano, te lo aseguro. No ha sido nada sino fiel a su madrastra y padrastro." Su padre ignoró su remarque.

"Papá – No necesito un nuevo guardaespaldas." Protestó ella y se levantó, mirando por la ventana que aún estaba siendo limpiada. "Sólo he sido atacada cuatro veces en el espacio de quince años."

"Y qué pasa cuando sea la quinta vez y considere tus palabras y te deje desprotegida."

"Eso no pasará. Si no hubiese mucha protección a mi alrededor entonces la gente no creería que soy algo que necesita protección e intentaría lastimarme." Ella vio la vacía mirada de su padre. "Supongo…"

"Esta no es tu decisión, Kagome." Le advirtió él.

"Papá, no puedo ir a ningún lado y divertirme… No QUIERO otro guardia!" ella apretó sus puños y se dio la vuelta. "Sé que hemos pasado por esto antes pero tú no me escuchas!"

"Kagome! Los demonios están por todas partes! Ellos pueden disfrazarse como humanos – podrían ser cualquiera! Lo que necesitas es a alguien en el que realmente podamos confiar que sea fiel." Le dijo él seriamente.

"Qué tal ese limpia ventanas?" Kagome sonrió y saludó al feliz silbador. "Pero otra vez… también podría ser un demonio, verdad?"

Ante sus palabras los guardaespaldas presentes de repente se detuvieron en frente de la ventana, bloqueándole de vista, recibiendo una perpleja mirada del limpiador. Kagome suspiró y miró a su papá tristemente. "Ves? No puedo ni sonreír a nadie más…"

Su padre sintió compasión por primera vez. "De acuerdo… mira… si estás de acuerdo en tener al hijo del Sr. Kosaka, entonces él será el único guardaespaldas que necesitarás. Los otros pueden irse."

Kagome lo miró. "Lo dices en serio?"

"Es lo que quieres, no es cierto?" Su padre sonrió tristemente. "Pero tienes que prometer que te pegarás a él y… nada de huir. Él puede protegerte mejor que diez de estos gansos."

Ahí iba de nuevo, hablando como si los guardaespaldas sólo fueran máquinas para disponer como lo deseara. Esos hombres no tenían sentimientos? Ella miró sus vacantes expresiones. Tal vez no tenían cerebros…

"De acuerdo… pero sólo él – nadie más." Ella asintió.

"De acuerdo." Él giró hacia su portátil. "Bien, realmente tengo que concentrarme en esta carta que tengo que terminar – trata de no hacer mucho ruido."

Como si ella fuera bulliciosa. Había sido callada desde que era pequeña, así que eso no iba a cambiar. Entonces sólo se sentó en la cama y comenzó a cepillar de nuevo su cabello.

------

Esto era perfecto. Cuántas personas tenían la oportunidad de estar TAN cerca de ella…

"Entonces estás diciendo que debo tomar el trabajo?" Inuyasha frunció mientras sostenía el teléfono cerca de su oído y hablaba tranquilamente. "Aunque podría matarme en cualquier momento."

"Dudo que ella hiciera eso si piensa que estás ahí para protegerla." Respondió Sesshomaru uniformemente. Aunque Inuyasha no podía ver su expresión, pensó que era seguro asumir que era totalmente inexpresivo. "Pero asegúrate de matarla a la primera oportunidad que tengas. No podemos dejar que continúe viviendo, entendido?"

Inuyasha sólo gruñó una respuesta cuando escuchó pasos acercándose por el corredor. No le dijo adiós a su hermano, sólo colgó. Justo entonces su padre entró con su asistente personal y su última esposa.

"Listo para ir, hijo?" le preguntó él a Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa.

Inuyasha sólo volteó sus ojos. "Si tengo que ir."

La asistente de su padre y esposa se adelantó mientras Inuyasha los seguía. Fue llevado a un abrupto alto cuando la mano de su padrastro se extendió y agarró su hombro firmemente. "Si arruinas esto, tendrás mucho que pagar."

"Y eso significa?" Inuyasha frunció.

"Significa que serás civil y amable y harás tu trabajo correctamente! El Sr. Higurashi es uno de los políticos más poderosos en el gobierno – si tú te metes con su hija mi cabeza estará acabada, lo entiendes?"

"Es un cuadro que me gustaría ver." Inuyasha se lo quitó. "Relájate, no soy un idiota. Sabes cuánto me pagarán por esto?"

"Espero que más de lo que gano en un mes." Refunfuñó su padre y lo pasó.

"Como si quisiera algo con esa perra." Dijo Inuyasha tranquilamente para sí.

------

Kagome golpeaba sus dedos contra su muslo nerviosamente. Estaba sola en la habitación de su padre. Bueno… sola excepto por los siete o más Neanderthals entrenados por ahí. Pero por la cantidad de conversación y compañía que recibía de ellos, podría estar sola.

De repente la puerta se abrió y ella levantó la vista cuando su padre entró con una feliz sonrisa. Él volteó hacia los guardaespaldas. "Todos están despedidos."

'Todos están despedidos' era otra forma de poner eso y el miedo de Kagome se incrementó. Fuera de su vida iban sus actuales opresores – y otro estaba por entrar.

Una vez que todos se fueron Kagome encontró que podía respirar un poco más fácil… pero luego su padre volteó hacia la puerta. "Está bien, déjenlos entrar."

Kagome observó con un ligero frunce cuando unas personas que nunca había visto antes entraron – probablemente asociados – seguidos por el Sr. Kosaka… y luego el más joven Sr. Kosaka.

Su corazón se detuvo momentáneamente, y sintió su rostro acalorarse al momento que su mirada aterrizó en la suya. No era que estuviera sonrojada o avergonzada… sólo era la forma en que el joven estaba mirándola lo que la hacía sentirse extremadamente incómoda.

"Cariño, él es Inuyasha Kosaka, el joven del que te hablé." Su padre la hizo levantar. Kagome volteó sus ojos, haciendo un punto para desviar la mirada, como si olvidaría a este joven con lo mucho que su padre hablaba de él. "Inuyasha, ella es mi hija Kagome."

"Es un placer." Dijo Kagome distraídamente y extendió su mano. Hubo una larga, LARGA pausa antes de que alguien empujara a Inuyasha.

Él volteó sus ojos como lo había hecho ella. "Es todo mío." Él tomó su mano sin rodeos.

Agradables manos frías… levemente cálidas, notó Kagome. Él no parecía tan nervioso como lo estaba ella en conocerse. Ella se atrevió a levantar la vista brevemente para revisar su perfil y notó que también estaba haciendo un punto para mirar a otro lado excepto a ella. Tomó la breve oportunidad para ver sus rasgos, notando lo extraño y diferente que se veía a los demonios Y humanos… y aún parecía un buen espécimen en cualquier caso.

Sus ojos regresaron de golpe a ella y frunció, haciéndola sonrojar y desviar la mirada otra vez. Alguien podría pensar que él la despreciaba. Pero eso era imposible, ya que apenas se habían conocido y estaba ganando MUCHO dinero por cuidarla.

"Como estaba diciéndote antes, Kagome," su padre volteó felizmente hacia su hija. "Inuyasha es excelente en todos los niveles de resistencia física. Puede levantar digamos… siete mil libras con cada brazo?" él miró al Sr. Kosaka quien asintió orgulloso.

Kagome, ya sintiéndose engordada, sólo sacudió una pelusa de su manga y suspiró. "Estoy segura que he visto mejores."

El disgusto de Inuyasha por Kagome estaba creciendo a cada segundo. "Has intentado levantar siete mil libras antes?" él le frunció.

"No puedo decir que sí…" sonrió Kagome plácidamente.

"Vamos a decir que es como levantar dos elefantes – uno en cada brazo." Él sonrió.

Kagome no dejó que la sorpresa se le mostrara en la cara. Realmente no había sido impresionada… hasta que lo puso en términos de un lisiado para ella. En vez, sólo sonrió y desvió la mirada. "Estoy muy segura que un mono en la misma ropa también podría hacer el trabajo." Le dijo ella a su padre.

Su padre sonrió pero mentalmente estaba golpeando su cabeza contra un muro de ladrillos. No habían estado juntos cinco minutos antes de que estuvieran haciéndose piquetes mutuamente… esto no se veía prometedor.

Por otro lado el Sr. Kosaka estaba sintiéndose mucho mejor. Química! Fue lo que concluyó que estaba pasando entre los dos.

"Y después de lo que pasó ayer, Inuyasha, he decidido que es necesario que mi hija tenga protección especial." Dijo el Sr. Higurashi apretadamente. "Estoy seguro que lo harás bien."

"Oh sí… el incidente del carro bomba." Él le sonrió ligeramente a Kagome. "Puro genio quien salió con ese plan."

"Realmente no, viendo como el tonto falló en matarme dos veces." Dijo Kagome, usando cualquier cosa para estar en desacuerdo con él.

Los otros adultos en la habitación observaron con su propia mezcla creciente de miedo y ansiedad. A este paso iban a preocuparse más por si sobrevivirían o no a la compañía del otro más que a cualquier intento de asesinato.

"Bueno…" concluyó el Sr. Kosaka. "Creo que deberíamos dejarlos para que se conozcan mejor. Inuyasha – tu primera asignación puede ser escoltar a Kagome a su habitación."

"Sí, como si eso fuera difícil." Él resopló y comenzó a guiar el camino.

"No tendrías idea." Murmuró Kagome mientras daba las buenas noches a los hombres de negocios y seguía a Inuyasha ociosamente, caminando deliberadamente lento.

Cuando Inuyasha notó que ella estaba retrasándose volteó con molestia para encararla. "Cuál es el problema?" preguntó él impaciente.

"Ampollas…" suspiró ella fuertemente. "Caminé cinco metros esta mañana y mira a dónde me llevó…"

Ella sólo estaba molestándolo… maldición… y su padre estaba preocupado de que fuera él el que lo hiciera.

"Continuarías? No tengo toda la noche." Él cruzó sus brazos impaciente mientras ella gradualmente lo alcanzaba y se le adelantaba. Él la siguió, asegurándose de que no se saliera de curso. Se le ocurrió que estaba a menos de un metro de él… todo lo que tenía que hacer era alcanzarla… entonces sería un héroe para miles.

Aunque sería obvio. No se vería bien si era estrangulada misteriosamente después de estar diez minutos sola con él. Y después de la presentación allá, no habría forma de que saliera libre de eso. Él sería paciente y esperaría. Pero ahora fue rápido en perder su paciencia con su velocidad.

"Podrías ser más lenta?" siseó furioso y colocó sus manos en sus hombros para hacerla mover. Kagome hizo una mueca genuina.

"Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo! No puedes tocarme!" gritó ella, soltándose rápidamente.

"Obsérvame." Él agarró su brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla más rápido. "Cuál es tu habitación?"

"Atrás por ese lado." Ella sonrió y giró su cabeza hacia el camino por el que habían pasado. "Perdimos el giro hace cinco minutos."

"Oh por el amor de…" él la arrastró por el corredor.

"No puedes tratarme de esta manera!" Kagome medio gritó, pero secretamente sólo estaba haciéndolo para hacerlo retorcerse. "Podría acabarte por abuso!"

"Qué número de habitación?" preguntó él sin rodeos.

"Ocho, cuatro, dos." Dijo ella simplemente.

Él los llevó a un alto afuera de su habitación y extendió su mano por la tarjeta. Ella se la alcanzó de mala gana y lo observó abrirla por ella. Luego notó que estaba esperándola para que pasara la puerta primero.

"Qué?" ella lo miró expectante. "No esperarás que entre primero, verdad? Qué si hay un demente con hacha esperando detrás de la puerta para matarme?"

"Sólo puedo confiar." Remarcó él antes de pasarla por la puerta.

Por supuesto no iba a haber alguien ahí, pero Kagome hizo un punto de mirar alrededor sólo en caso, ya que no parecía estar arriba en la lista de prioridades de Inuyasha. Sus prioridades incluían la televisión y el sofá. Kagome volteó sus ojos mientras se ponía cómodo. Realmente había algo de descaro en él…

"Me voy a la cama." Remarcó ella significativamente y se retiró.

"Grita si algo pasa." Llamó él tras ella distraídamente mientras tiraba su puerta.

------

Deber haber sido media noche – justo cuando Inuyasha estaba comenzando a dormirse después de ver tres horas de una serie alemana. No quería ver mucho más de Hilda y Hans robando bebés del hospital.

Los ojos de Inuyasha estaban por cerrarse cuando un penetrante grito lo sacó de su adormecimiento. Se levantó en un destello y había pasado por la puerta de Kagome antes de que realmente estuviera despierto. "Qué?"

"Oh vete!" gruñó ella. "Sólo estaba practicando."

Tal vez debiera reconsiderar toda esta idea de aceptar ser su guardaespaldas.

------

Continuará…

------


	3. Chapter 3

**Dos caras**

(_Two Faced_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

------

------

Capítulo 3

Por qué a los hombres no les gusta ir de compras

------

------

Kagome bostezó y se estiró mientras salía de la cama de forma normal… y directo sobre el piso. Hizo una nota mental que los pijamas de seda no iban bien con sábanas de seda. Estaba anormalmente tranquilo afuera y se acercó para asomar su cabeza por la puerta para ver lo que estaba pasando en la sala.

No mucho…

Ella frunció levemente. Normalmente no habría menos de cinco o más hombres en trajes grises de pie alrededor como maniquíes, pero refrescantemente, hoy no había señal de ningún muñeco. Rápidamente supo el por qué después de un momento y miró hacia el sofá. Inuyasha estaba tirado, roncando gentilmente aún cuando debió haber sido su trabajo levantarse temprano para su seguridad. No era que Kagome se quejara del todo…

Era un cambio agradable poder hacer cosas sin alguien bajo sus pies y haciéndolo primero. Así que fue directo al baño para tomar una ducha, feliz de que no tuviera que esperar toda una hora para que Inuyasha revisara por micrófonos ocultos y tales cosas.

Cuando salió… él todavía estaba dormido… y estaba comenzando a ponerla nerviosa. Así que, sintiéndose menos que reprimida, ella avanzó, se detuvo sobre él con su húmedo cabello y exprimió lo último de agua sobre su rostro.

"Qué de-" él despertó de un salto y se sentó balbuceando.

"Oops, olvidé que estabas ahí." Dijo Kagome indiferentemente mientras iba hacia el refrigerador. "Quieres jugo de naranja?"

"Seguro…" gruñó Inuyasha, frotando su húmedo rostro con su manga.

"Bien." Kagome cerró el refrigerador y se sirvió un vaso y regresó la caja.

Inuyasha la miró. "Dónde está mi bebida?" sugirió él mientras ella sorbía casualmente su propio jugo.

"Sólo quería saber si querías un poco de jugo de naranja. Si quisiera servirte te lo hubiera dicho." Ella sonrió plácidamente y miró su reloj.

"Voy a vestirme – no me espíes!"

"Y arriesgar perder mi desayuno? No creo." Él frunció mientras desaparecía con un leve gruñido de irritación.

Él fue a servirse esa bebida y se preguntó lo que debía hacer todo el día. Se supone que debía cuidarla las veinticuatro horas del día… así que realmente esperaba que ella hiciera algo interesante.

Cuando Kagome regresó él frunció sus ojos ligeramente para ver lo que estaba usando antes de mirar de nuevo el T.V.

"Qué piensas?" preguntó Kagome, dando un pequeño giro en su corto vestido de veraneo con su cabello recogido en un moño.

"Muy bonito." Gruñó Inuyasha en la usual respuesta masculina.

"Pero no estás mirando." Ella cruzó sus brazos con un leve frunce en su rostro.

Inuyasha la miró muy, muy brevemente. "Muy bonito."

"Lo dices en serio?"

Él resopló. "No."

Kagome volteó sus ojos. "Mi trasero se ve grande en este vestido?" preguntó ella sarcásticamente. Inuyasha sonrió y estaba por responder cuando su chaqueta fue lanzada sobre su cabeza. "Toma tus cosas, mono, nos vamos de compras." Le dijo Kagome determinada mientras iba a agarrar su bolsa y lentes de sol.

"Crees que sea sabio?" él retiró la chaqueta de su cabeza y se puso a arreglar su cabello otra vez.

"Por qué no?" Kagome sonrió. "Voy de compras todo el tiempo."

En realidad, era una completa y total mentira. Sólo había ido de compras tres veces en toda su vida y cada vez había sido un poco más decepcionante. Había sido hundida por más de treinta hombres a su servicio y todo el centro comercial o distrito comercial con frecuencia o no había sido evacuado para su uso personal. Eso apestaba. Pero ahora tenía a Inuyasha… y él no parecía como el tipo para soplarle a su padre… no conocía las reglas como los otros hombres. Había demostrado eso muy claramente cuando había tocado su brazo.

"Vamos." Kagome lo invitó desde la puerta. "Podemos llamar un taxi en la entrada."

Inuyasha frunció y se metió en su chaqueta. "Como sea…"

------

"Y qué si alguien te reconoce y decide acuchillarte o algo?" preguntó Inuyasha indiferentemente mientras se sentaban tan lejos como fuera posible del otro en la parte trasera del taxi.

"Eso es por qué estamos pagándote." Respondió Kagome con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Qué si dejo a alguien acuchillarte."

"Entonces eso es por qué te despediríamos." Kagome respondió igualmente dulce. "Además las probabilidades de alguien reconociéndome son muy bajas, no lo crees? Difícilmente alguien sabe cómo me veo, porque mi papá siempre trabaja muy duro para mantener mis fotos lejos de los periódicos."

"Con buena razón. No querrás asustar a los niños, verdad?" él sonrió condescendiente.

"Sería mucho más notable si fuera con cincuenta guardaespaldas." Kagome continuó ignorando sus punzadas. "Eso es por qué vas a ser TAN útil."

"Me haces sonar como un pañuelo o algo."

"Deberías estar orgulloso."

De repente Inuyasha jadeó y su mano voló para sujetar su corazón. Kagome frunció. "Estás teniendo un infarto?"

Inuyasha sacó un teléfono del bolsillo de pecho de su chaqueta. "Está en vibrador."

"Lástima…" Kagome volteó para mirar por la ventana. "Dicen cosas extrañas de hombres con teléfonos vibradores…"

Él le disparó una preocupada mirada antes de responder. "Hola?"

"Ya está muerta?"

Era la voz de su hermano. Inuyasha miró a Kagome quien continuaba observando el mundo pasar afuera. "No."

"Mejor te apuras. Recibí una copia por fax de esa profecía que se supone va a actuar y parece que pasará pronto. Sin importar qué – ella NO PUEDE seguir adelante con eso, entendido?"

Inuyasha escogió sus palabras cuidadosamente. "Qué dice?"

"No pudo decirte ahora. Tal vez después. Sólo asegúrate de deshacerte de ella."

"Cuando sea el momento correcto." Dijo Inuyasha un poco más forzado de lo que había querido. Kagome le dio una sospechosa mirada entonces.

"Nosotros no hacemos esto a tu tiempo, Inuyasha. Sólo tienes las órdenes, de acuerdo?"

"Sí." Inuyasha mantuvo su voz neutral pero su rostro debió haber estado despectivo, para cuando colgó Kagome estuvo en su argumento.

"Quién era?"

"Un amigo."

"No sonó como un amigo." Le dijo Kagome.

Por un momento él pensó que había escuchado lo que había dicho Sesshomaru, pero entonces se dio cuenta que tenía un rostro muy expresivo y ella había visto cuán molesto podría ser ante su hermano mayor. "Ex novia." Inventó él rápidamente.

"Una ex?" Kagome sonó sorprendida.

"La idea que haya salido con alguien es tan sorprendente para ti?"

"Sí." Kagome miró por la ventana antes de inclinarse rápidamente y golpear el vidrio. "Déjenos en esta esquina!"

Tan pronto como salieron del taxi y pagaron su carrera – o más bien Inuyasha había pagado, encontró difícil seguir el rastro de Kagome. Las multitudes eran asombrosamente espesas – pero era un fin de semana después de todo. Prácticamente la mitad del país estaría comprando hoy, Kagome no siendo la excepción.

Él consiguió seguirla seguramente todo el camino hacia la entrada del centro comercial pero no tan pronto pasaron las puertas, una multitud de personas los pasaron de salida… e Inuyasha perdió vista de su cargo.

Por un rato permaneció, mirando alrededor, tratando de encontrar por cuál camino se había ido, pero fue imposible. Todos estaban usando los mismos colores de Kagome y estaba camuflada. Sin duda no le importaba si ella lo había perdido o no.

"Oh mierda…" murmuró él, realmente preocupado por un momento antes de caer en cuenta. No se agitó en realidad. Y qué si se perdió? Gran cosa! Siempre podría culparla cuando su padre viniera a reclamarle. FUE su culpa después de todo. Necesitaría irse a casa al final del día así que tendría que encontrarlo entonces… así que sólo podría sentarse y relajarse y tener el día libre de perra.

------

Kagome observó con satisfacción desde afuera de la entrada mientras Inuyasha miraba alrededor por un momento antes de parecer encogerse y alejarse. Había logrado engañarlo al escabullirse afuera con la turba de gente que había pasado. Ahora podía moverse libremente sin el viejo grillete.

"Soy tan inteligente!" exclamó ella y de nuevo entró al centro para ir a tener una seria terapia de compras.

Pero pronto Kagome descubrió POR QUÉ no podía ir de compras. Las absorbió. Debió haber entrado en cada tienda dentro del centro… pero no podía encontrar nada que se ajustara a su gusto. Nada de zapatos… ropa… accesorios o música. Algo debía estar seriamente mal.

Tenía mucho dinero para quemar agujeros en sus bolsillos, pero después de un tiempo estaba comenzando a aburrirse.

Kagome suspiró mientras giraba la esquina hacia la plaza de comida y se detuvo en seco. Desde aquí podía ver a Inuyasha sentado en una de las mesas… más como recostado contra ella ya que no había más sillas para sentarse, ocupadas como todas parecían estar por chicos de su edad.

Tratar con Inuyasha era algo que no planeaba hacer todavía, aún esperaba tener unas horas de libertad antes de que probablemente pudiera intentar arrastrarla de nuevo.

Entonces Kagome se pudo su disfraz.

Nop, ningunos anteojos de superman o algo feo como eso. Sólo se puso su chaqueta, soltó su cabello y se colocó sus lentes de sol. Él buscaría a una chica con su cabello recogido, así que esta era una buena forma de pasarlo sin él darse cuenta.

Cuando se aseguró de que se veía como una chica completamente diferente salió de la esquina con pasos deliberados y se dirigió al baño de damas para refrescarse. Estaba en esa pequeña alcoba con el escape de incendios justo al otro lado del grupo de Inuyasha. Estaba mirando hacia su dirección pero no estaba buscándola así que tenía una buena oportunidad de escapar.

Ella miró a lo largo de su paso, sabiendo que si lo miraba todo el camino entonces inevitablemente la miraría por casualidad y sería atrapada. Ahí fue cuando ubicó a un grupo de jóvenes viniendo de la dirección opuesta. No había forma en que no fuera a ser molestada por esos… no cuando un par de ellos había dejado de hablar y bromear para verla acercarse.

Ella se les acercó, y por un momento pensó que no iban a dejarla pasar… pero se hicieron a un lado un momento o dos muy lentamente para su gusto y dejarla ir.

Inuyasha movió su cabeza lentamente en su mesa y suspiró. A quién creía que estaba engañando? Podría cambiar su cabello pero no podía cambiar su aroma. La reconoció al momento que pasó la mesa. Pero la dejó ir… él no planeaba irse todavía. Chistosamente, tampoco quería pasar mucho tiempo con ella.

Estaba por continuar su conversación cuando notó algo extraño. El grupo que había retenido a Kagome un momento atrás se había detenido y volteado, ahora estaba siguiendo la misma dirección en la que ella iba. No era una simple coincidencia, considerando que esos hombres no podían quitarle sus ojos de encima.

Ellos también eran demonios.

Ira surgió por su cuerpo y se retiró de la mesa para caminar tras ellos. De ninguna manera esta oportunidad de oro para matar a Kagome iba a serle arrebatada – no ahora que estaba tan cerca! Ninguna afortunada pandilla de niñitas se la quitarían. Esta era su oportunidad – no la de ellos!

Kagome intentó la puerta del baño de damas y para su irritación encontró que estaba con llave y la señal de 'fuera de servicio' había sido colgada. Maldijo suavemente y volteó para intentar en otro lugar cuando de repente encontró su paso bloqueado por seis jóvenes. Esto no parecía bueno para Kagome… y tuvo problemas en tragar.

"Puedo ayudarlos muchachos?" intentó ella, insegura realmente de cómo manejar esto. Nunca había estado en este tipo de situación.

Tal vez salir había sido una mala idea.

"Claro que puedes ayudarnos, niña." Uno de los hombres más altos se adelantó y alcanzó para enroscar uno de sus mechones de terciopelo alrededor de su dedo.

Una cosa que Kagome no podía soportar sobre nada más era a alguien tocando su cabello. Ella retiró su cabeza y miró al joven que la había alcanzado. "Quita tus manos de mi."

"Escuchamos rumores de que se supone eras un chico." Dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa de desprecio. "Seguro luces extraña para ser un joven."

El corazón de Kagome se apretó. Ellos sabían quién era ella… sabían que era Kagome Higurashi.

"Ven aquí y muéstranos que no eres un chico, niña prodigio." El que había tocado su cabello ahora agarró su cintura con suficiente fuerza y la atrajo hacia adelante. Kagome abrió la boca sorprendida cuando se halló halada duro contra su cuerpo mucho más alto. Nunca había sentido tanto contacto con alguien más… y un gran rubor se disparó en su rostro y el miedo la enfrió. "Suéltame!"

"No hasta que nos pruebes lo contrario, nena." Ellos rieron ante sus viscosos y pequeños forcejeos para soltarse.

Kagome se retorció y volteó, desesperada por liberarse, pero el joven sujetándola parecía infaliblemente fuerte… de hecho sospechosamente fuerte. No estaría muy sorprendida si en realidad fuera un demonio. Pero todo en su interior estaba gritando alejarse de ellos. Cómo era que nadie estaba corriendo a ayudarla? Estaba en un centro comercial lleno de personas para gritar fuerte!

Entonces la noche en brillante cabello blanco llegó finalmente. "Oye! Creo que la respuesta a esa pregunta es muy obvia."

"Inuyasha!" gritó Kagome con alivio, pero aún no era soltada.

"Obviamente es una chica a pesar de su confusa apariencia."

"INUYASHA!" gritó ella, un poco más irritada.

Él suspiró casi invisiblemente. "Bueno, no más quejas, baja a la chica."

"Y qué harás si no lo hacemos?" desafió uno de los jóvenes. "Eres tan débil que no puedes disfrazarte apropiadamente."

Definitivamente demonios, pensó Kagome de repente. Demonios escondidos en forma humana.

"A diferencia de ustedes no necesito preocuparme por tener que esconder mi cara de los humanos. No soy un cobarde." Dijo Inuyasha sencillamente.

Su comentario los aquietó de una vez y ellos lo miraron, soltando de repente a Kagome y tirándola a un lado. "Maldito traidor – defendiendo a esa bruja!"

Inuyasha frunció, pesando las posibilidades de sus oportunidades. Seis contra uno… hmm… no le gustaba esas probabilidades. Pero no estaba para dejarlos tener el crédito por Kagome.

Kagome sabía que Inuyasha estaba muerto… ahí iba otro guardaespaldas… y realmente tenía esperanzas en él también. No importa. Pero en el momento, estaba ligeramente más preocupada por sus propias posibilidades de salir de este desastre sin mucho daño.

Justo entonces uno de los jóvenes lanzó su puño hacia Inuyasha y Kagome gritó y escondió su rostro. No quería ver esto. Lo que siguió fue una serie de ruidos sordos y gruñidos y luego un fuerte golpe, algo de movimiento y un grito.

"Y quédense afuera!" gritó Inuyasha furioso mientras el resto de la pandilla salía por el escape de incendios donde Inuyasha previamente había lanzado a uno de los suyos.

Kagome levantó la vista sorprendida y encontró que estaban solos e Inuyasha estaba de pie sobre ella con su mano extendida. Una agria mirada era inminente en su rostro.

Kagome quedó boquiabierta. No se veía sin aliento o golpeado. Cómo lo había hecho?

"Bueno impresión de pez." La elogió él quejándose.

Rápidamente Kagome cerró su boca y se levantó, ignorando su mano ofrecida. Inuyasha suspiró y la bajó. Esta joven realmente era más problema de lo que valía. Tenía que hacerlo esta noche… causar un accidente o algo, para que la gente no lo cuestionara.

"Inuyasha?"

Él volteó ante el tono de su voz y estuvo por decir algo cuando ella de repente se aferró a él como una sanguijuela. Permaneció, brazos extendidos a los lados mientras ella lo abrazaba fieramente por el pecho, con una expresión distintivamente marcada. "Oh… no hagas eso…!"

"Entonces gracias por salvarme." Murmuró Kagome en su pecho.

"Y gracias por soltarte de mi." Él la separó forzosamente y la alejó. De repente le sonrió – y el repentino cambio de expresión confundió a Kagome. "Al menos no soy el que tiene que explicarle esto a su padre, verdad?"

Kagome se blanqueó. "Oh dios no…" su padre iba a matarla cuando lo descubriera. Inuyasha no iba a permitir que esto pasara inadvertido. Después de todo era un idiota…

"Si tú no le dices," Inuyasha sonrió. "Yo tampoco lo haré."

"No lo harás?" Tartamudeó Kagome, aparentemente sorprendida.

"Bueno… no hasta que hagas algo para molestarme – entonces le diré." Él avanzó hacia la salida de emergencia. "Entonces, estás lista para ir a casa?"

Kagome asintió tontamente mientras lo seguía. Por supuesto, al momento que él abrió la puerta por una segunda vez la alarma se disparó y todos miraron en su dirección.

"No dejes de correr hasta que llegues al taxi!" rápidamente Inuyasha le gritó y se dirigió hacia la calle principal.

------

Continuará…

------


	4. Chapter 4

**Dos caras**

(_Two Faced_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

------

------

Capítulo 4

Portadores de malas noticias

------

------

"No puedo creerlo…"

"Lo sé…"

"Tú - de todas las personas ser tan estúpida!" El padre de Kagome se paseaba por el largo de su habitación. Kagome estaba sentada en la cama, mirando sus pies… estaba sola en esto. "Sabes que no debiste salir sin protección!"

"Tenía a Inuyasha." Ofreció Kagome.

"Gracias a Dios."

"Entonces puedes culparlo también." Kagome sonó esperanzada.

"Probablemente no, no sabe las reglas como tú. Esto es completamente culpa tuya. Estoy decepcionado de ti." Dijo su padre gravemente.

Kagome volteó sus ojos cuando no veía. Por qué los padres siempre tenían que hacer todo aquel recorrido culposo con el remarque de la decepción. La hacía sentir tan desagradecida e… inmadura. Ambas de las cuales definitivamente no era.

"El centro comercial por el amor de Dios…"

Kagome mordió su labio. No tenía la intención de que descubriera su pequeña salida de ayer con Inuyasha pero una vez que la alarma de fuego había sido activada los guardias de seguridad la habían reconocido y habían corrido al Sr. Higurashi. Pequeños cerdos…

"Y pensar que estás siendo tan descuidada cuando el día de la oscuridad está tan cerca…"

La rabia de Kagome se encendió. Había tenido suficiente de esto. "Eso es todo lo que te preocupa, no es cierto! Cubres el hecho de que casi fui golpeada - o mucho peor - sólo te preocupa si podré ejecutar este milagro!"

Su padre rápidamente trató de aplacarla. "Sabes que eso no es todo lo que me importa, cariño!"

"Entonces actúa como si sí por una vez!" espetó ella.

"No uses ese tono de voz conmigo, jovencita." Dijo él en su voz autoritaria que la había hecho correr cuando era pequeña. El hecho de que estuviera intentando intimidarla sólo la molestaba más.

"Todo lo que te importa es si podré o no cometer asesinato y genocidio al final!"

"No lo llames así! Es sólo… limpieza racial…"

"Papá! Eso ES genocidio!"

Inuyasha se detuvo en seco afuera de la habitación, podía escuchar voces elevadas desde adentro de la habitación del Sr. Higurashi y por el sonido de eso Kagome estaba en un problema. No era sorpresa, pensó él, después de todo era una mocosa malcriada.

Estuvo por continuar su camino cuando escuchó a Kagome continuar. "Yo NO seré parte de esto! NO mataré demonios sólo por un pedazo de papel!"

"Kagome - sabes que esto no es un simple pedazo de papel!" su padre retumbó.

"Lo que sea - es un manuscrito sagrado - me veo como si me importara!"

"No uses ese lenguaje conmigo, Kagome!" espetó él.

"El hombre que hizo esa profecía era un hombre en un instituto mental, papá! Cuánto respeto debo tenerle?" Inuyasha podía escuchar que Kagome estaba paseándose adentro. "Él inventa una malísima historia en el futuro y de repente el mundo cae a sus pies."

"No era un hombre ordinario, Kagome! Se enloqueció cuando imaginó a su familia siendo asesinada en un accidente de auto - y sólo un día después su familia fue asesinada en un viaje en coche!"

"Un viaje en SOFA! Hay una diferencia!" Kagome estaba gritando tan fuerte que su voz estaba un poco ronca. "Y tuvo unos pocos estimados afortunados de lo que podría pasar."

"Profetizó seis desastres después de su muerte - incluyendo lo que podría pasar en su propia muerte." Le dijo el padre de Kagome calmadamente. "Nunca se equivocó o alguna vez estuvo fuera del objetivo. No deberías tomar esto ligeramente."

"Odiaba a los demonios - qué si estaba inventándolo?"

"Cómo podría? No me conoce ni a ti pero escribió tu nombre y lo que pasaría en el día de la oscuridad."

"Que yo guiaré al mundo hacia la luz." Kagome movió su cabeza. "Eso suena trillado, papá."

"Pero es verdad." Él había memorizado la profecía de corazón. "El día de la oscuridad está cerca y tomará lugar en el territorio del sur… al otro lado del bosque que divide el país."

"Cómo puede pasar ahí? Todo es tan primitivo y viejo." Kagome hizo una mueca.

"Los demonios infestan esas áreas - los demonios no pueden esconder sus formas en una faz humana. Viven en los bosques y salen en la noche para exterminar los pueblos y ciudades en el territorio del sur. Todo lo que tenga que ver con demonios pasará en el sur… cada día ahí es un día de oscuridad."

"Aún no tiene nada que ver conmigo." Kagome se sentó en la cama, cruzando sus brazos y sus piernas orgullosamente. "Nunca pedí esto…"

"Kagome… los demonios matan incontables números de personas cada año… algo tiene que hacerse para detenerlos. Tú eres ese algo. Por qué no puedes entender?" Su padre sonó suplicante.

"Porque un loco anciano despertó de repente una mañana y decidió escoger mi destino! Por él vivo todos los días en esta jaula proverbial! No puedo salir! La gente me odia - tratan de matarme! Y los que me aman sólo me quieren porque cometeré asesinato a toda una raza!" Kagome resopló con disgusto. "Todos me enferman."

Inuyasha estaba levemente sorprendido. Realmente debió haber seguido su camino… pero se habría perdido esta pequeña conversación. Cómo era que la bruja perra no quería matar a nadie? Era bien sabido que no podía esperar hasta el día que los matara a todos…

Aunque eso podría haber sido sólo un rumor…

El padre de Kagome suspiró otra vez y se arrodilló ante ella, tomando su mano, sólo para tenerla retirada furiosamente. Estaba molesta con él… entendía eso. "Kagome… la gente en el sur necesita ayuda - ellos te necesitan… Yo… voy a ir allá esta noche con algunos de los otros MP y vamos a intentar resolver su problema… quiero que vengas conmigo."

"Y estar en el lugar correcto para mi cita?" preguntó Kagome.

Su padre no dijo nada, confirmando sus sospechas.

"Entonces me quedaré aquí." Dijo Kagome tranquilamente. "Espero que tengas unas buenas vacaciones."

La embarazosa pausa continuó por un momento o dos antes de que su padre se levantara.

Inuyasha eligió ese momento para entrar, expresión neutral. "Qué está pasando? Podían escucharse a ustedes dos graznando por todo el corredor."

"Adiós, Inuyasha." El padre de Kagome lo pasó en su salida. "Cuida a Kagome."

Inuyasha lo observó ir con una fingida y confundida expresión. Una vez que la puerta se cerró él volteó hacia Kagome, para preguntarle lo que había pasado - sólo para hacerlo parecer convincente. Pero se detuvo cuando vio que se había lanzado boca abajo en la cama y estaba temblando con silenciosos sollozos.

Nada lo hacía sentir más incómodo que los ojos húmedos… así que decidió que era mejor dejarla sola por una vez.

"Está bien, no tienes que irte." Dijo Kagome como si leyera su mente. Ella se sentó, apretando una almohada en su pecho mientras secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Pensé que tú y tu papá eran cercanos." Remarcó Inuyasha, inseguro de qué hacer consigo mismo.

"Lo somos… sólo ha sido un poco estresante últimamente… con esos atentados contra mi vida y todo el amanecer de la profecía." La voz de Kagome tembló levemente, habiéndose destrozado por los gritos y el llanto.

"Oh esa cosa." Inuyasha actuó como si no fuera muy importante para él… cuando de hecho nunca había sido permitido a olvidarlo.

Kagome lo miró lentamente, sus ojos un poco calculadores. "Hay algo sobre ti…"

"Qué?" preguntó Inuyasha un poco rápido.

"Tú… todos dicen que eres fiel a mi causa…" dijo Kagome un poco cínica, causándole a Inuyasha preocuparse levemente. Sospechaba de él?

"Lo soy." Él asintió su cabeza firmemente.

"Pero no te agrado… verdad?" Kagome frunció. "No te preocupes, no me ofenderé si admites que no te agrado… el sentimiento es mutuo."

"Oh gracias…" Inuyasha se encontró sentándose en la cama casi automáticamente, pero con un gran espacio entre él y Kagome. "No me agradas del todo en ese caso."

"Papá dice que tu padre y tu madre fueron asesinados por demonios… así que por qué estarías contra mi causa?" ella estaba inclinándose levemente.

Inuyasha se había tensado mucho. Él sonrió sarcásticamente y estuvo por corregirla… antes de darse cuenta que sería una idea muy estúpida. Si ella sabía que en realidad fueron HUMANOS los que mataron a sus verdaderos padres entonces nunca confiaría en él… sería afortunado si no lo rechazaba.

Así que en vez, él se quedó por la versión Disney con el final feliz que a ella le gustó. "Voy por ti matando demonios… los odio… a cada uno de ellos… es sólo que no me agradas."

Kagome frunció sus ojos. Realmente había estado esperando algo más sustancial que sólo 'No me agradas y ya'. Había estado esperando conspiraciones escondidas y heridas emocionales profundas… pero hey, esto era la vida real! Esas cosas sólo pasaban en cuentos de hadas y culebrones (los cuales están muy relacionados).

Kagome fue a su propia habitación para alistarse para la cama, mientras Inuyasha iba tras ella, profundo en sus propios pensamientos.

Esto le daba un nuevo giro a las cosas. El día que descubrió que activistas humanos habían matado a sus verdaderos madre y padre se había dirigido a la persona que siempre había sido enseñado a odiar… su hermano. Sesshomaru le había dicho la verdad sobre su padrastro y todas las cosas que los humanos harían para librar a su mundo de demonios. Sólo entonces había sido natural caer en los pasos de la especie de su hermano.

Se había enterado que Sesshomaru era la cabeza operante de una célula - un grupo de demonios activistas que trabajaban contra los Humanos… dirigida por algún misterioso demonio que vivía profundo entre el olvidado bosque que separaba el territorio norte del sur. Inuyasha había, por supuesto, querido unirse a su causa… pero para hacer eso tenía que ser el héroe para salvar a todos los demonios y matar a esta niña antes de que matara a cada demonio vivo.

Estaba bien con eso… hasta ahora…

Él levantó la vista y la vio caminando adelante. Todavía estaba retirando con cuidado lo último de humedad de sus ojos. No parecía tan formidable a este nivel… era tan pequeña y… débil… cómo podría destruir a toda una raza?

Además tenía una lengua viperina y un retorcido sentido del humor… había subestimado totalmente que tuviera algo de carácter. Pero aquí estaba tan larga como la vida, y tan totalmente opuesta a matar demonios tanto como las personas que la odiaban por eso. Le sorprendió un poco…

En realidad, le sorprendió mucho. Ahora no sabía qué hacer.

De hecho… se sentía un poco culpable por intentar matarla antes… pero aún tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer…

------

"Knock, Knock!"

Inuyasha levantó la mirada del T.V. hacia la puerta de la habitación de Kagome. "Quién demonios dice ''Knock, knock' cuando golpea la puerta?"

Kagome parecía muy feliz de repente. "Quién está ahí?"

"La Señora de la Canción." Vino la respuesta.

Kagome corrió hacia la puerta. "La Señora de la Canción quién?" Luego abrió la puerta.

Una total extraña estaba ahí sonriéndole a la otra joven. "Oye! Puedes cantar!"

"Hola Sango!" Kagome se lanzó para abrazar a la otra, ligeramente mayor.

"Hola, Kagome." La joven eventualmente se separó. "Mira cuánto has crecido!"

"Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Kagome aparentemente estaba en la luna. "Escuché que estabas en el territorio sur con tu papá."

"Él nos trajo hace poco - Habría venido a verte pero ha estado un poco ocupado en el trabajo de papá - no ha tenido tiempo." Explicó Sango, invitándose a entrar. "Él está aquí para hablar con los amigos de tu papá - están en el lobby."

"Por qué los amigos de papá?" Kagome frunció.

"No lo sé, no dijo por qué iba a venir aquí." Sango se encogió y luego ubicó a Inuyasha por primera vez. "Oh mira - tus guardaespaldas todavía no han sacado a patadas a tu amigo."

"Él no es mi amigo - y él ES mi guardaespaldas." Explicó Kagome con una disgustada mirada a Inuyasha. Ellos habían tenido otra discusión esa mañana sobre quién usaría la ducha primero y el día anterior había sido sobre los arreglos para dormir. Pobre, el frágil pequeño Inuyasha estaba maltratándose la espalda de dormir en el sofá. Normalmente Kagome se habría quejado con su padre por esto, pero ayer él se había ido para las tierras del sur.

Ante la mención de 'no es mi amigo' y 'guardaespaldas', Sango pudo juntar mucha información. Significaba que no estaba comprometido, era bien parecido y muy agradable y apropiado. Kagome podría haber jurado que escuchó un pequeño murmullo de apreciación de Sango y sonrió.

"Sabes - puede levantar un elefante con cada brazo?" Dijo Kagome apáticamente, ganándose una mirada de Inuyasha. "O un mono con cada brazo… lo olvidé."

"De cualquier forma - papá me mandó arriba para decirte que bajes. Tiene noticias para ti o algo así." Sango sonrió, luego miró a Inuyasha. "Vienes?"

"Como siempre." Él se levantó de su acolchada abolladura que había hecho en el sofá y siguió a las dos jóvenes fuera de la habitación y por el corredor, dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Él hacía gestos chismosos con sus manos tras sus espaldas mientras conversaban como viejas amigas… lo cual probablemente eran.

Mujeres…

Cuando entraron al lobby un repentino silencio los rodeó y muchas personas militares de repente se levantaron y tomaron sus sombreros… mirando compasivamente a Kagome.

Kagome notó cómo todos parecieron callarse de repente y se detuvo en seco. Sonaba como si algo malo hubiese pasado.

El General Taijiya, el padre de Sango, se levantó lentamente de su silla y miró gravemente a Kagome. "Srta. Higurashi…"

Inuyasha frunció ante la extendida escena. Alguien había muerto… eso era obvio. Los militares siempre informaban así a los miembros de la familia… lo cual significaba… de repente encontró que el piso era mucho más interesante que lo que estaba pasando.

"Qué pasa?" preguntó Kagome, la confusión era clara en su tono.

"Lo sentimos… es su padre…" Dijo el General Taijiya suavemente.

Por mucho tiempo nada se dijo mientras Kagome intentaba procesar esto. Luego sus rodillas le fallaron y el piso subió apresurado para encontrar a su giratoria cabeza. Ellos se habrían conectado mutuamente si Inuyasha no la hubiera atrapado a tiempo.

------

Continuará…

------


	5. Chapter 5

**Dos caras**

(_Two Faced_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

------

------

Capítulo 5

No es irónico

(Como la canción de Alanis Morisette… (Lo entenderán en un minuto))

------

------

Inuyasha estaba sentado, rebotando un rancio panecillo robado contra la pared opuesta en el corredor del hotel. Cuando se quebró y se desmoronó sobre el piso después de unos pocos choques de este tratamiento, simplemente tomó otro de la bandeja a su lado.

Los sollozos dentro de la habitación de Kagome eran un poco más calmados y dejó de botar sus panecillos por un momento para escuchar atentamente. Las habitaciones casi eran a prueba de sonido… y Sango y Kagome no estaban gritando como el Sr. Higurashi, así que ahora no podía escuchar mucho más que una conversación amortiguada.

Luego el llanto comenzó otra vez.

Entonces Inuyasha continuó botando su panecillo de mal genio, aburriéndose rápidamente. Tenía que mantener guardia como el 'obediente' guardaespaldas que era mientras Sango consolaba a su amiga. No era que Inuyasha en realidad quisiera estar adentro con una mujer llorona… en realidad prefería rebotar panecillos.

Eventualmente se cruzó con un duro panecillo que se rehusaba a desmoronarse aún después de que golpeara diez veces contra la pared y había rodado por la alfombra unas cuantas veces más.

De repente Sango abrió la puerta y salió. "Todavía está llorando."

"Lo noté." Era difícil de ignorar.

"Quieres consolarla o algo…?" Ofreció Sango, lucía desesperada. La pobre estaba encontrando difícil cooperar.

Inuyasha le dio una mirada que claramente decía 'parezco un tonto para ti?'

"Eso pensé…" ella ubicó su panecillo especial en su mano y sus ojos se animaron. "Oye! Eso podría animarla! Puedo tenerlo?"

Inuyasha se lo dio lo alegre suficiente y escuchó con cuidado mientras Sango regresaba adentro y se lo daba a Kagome. Hubo un fuerte golpe que sugirió que Kagome lo había mordido y decidido lanzarlo contra la pared justo tras él.

Él sonrió un poco… antes de recordar POR QUÉ Kagome estaba llorando, y se calmó.

Ella había perdido a su padre. Y lo que era peor, nadie sabía si estaba muerto o no o tirado en una zanja en algún lugar muriendo lentamente. Su avión que había estado volando sobre el bosque al territorio del sur había sido saboteado y se había estrellado repentinamente. Obviamente, quien sea que lo hubiese saboteado había esperado que Kagome también estuviera dentro del avión… infortunadamente ese no fue el caso. Ahora Kagome estaba sola.

Inuyasha se movió incómodo y comenzó a juguetear con sus pulgares. Esto trajo malos recuerdos de cuando su madre había muerto en forma similar… un vehículo saboteado…

Una camarera pasó en algún momento la siguiente hora e hizo un sonido ante las migajas alrededor de Inuyasha quien sólo sonrió plácidamente hasta que se fue antes de hacer un gesto grosero en su dirección. Este lugar necesitaba un mejor personal. Dónde estaban sus modales y sus habilidades culinarias?

Justo cuando había alcanzado el límite de su aburrimiento decidió levantarse y bajar a encontrar algo de acción, en ese preciso momento la puerta de la habitación de Kagome se abrió y ella salió precipitada. Ella lo pasó sin una palabra, obviamente con un destino en mente. Sango la siguió rápidamente e Inuyasha también para averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

"Qué sucede?" preguntó él - la mejor forma de averiguar lo que quería saber.

"Va al Territorio del Sur… para encontrar a su padre." Dijo Sango distraídamente sobre su hombro.

Los pasos de Inuyasha titubearon levemente. Todo lo que escuchó fue 'va al territorio sur' algo muy, MUY malo. Si iba al sur entonces significaba que estaría en el lugar correcto para ejecutar la profecía… mierda…

------

"Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?" preguntó el padre de Sango mientras marchaba por la pista de despegue con su hija y Kagome. Inuyasha iba detrás de mal humor.

"Necesito encontrarlo." Dijo Kagome, llena de determinación y… temor…

"Hay poca probabilidad de que sobreviva." Le advirtió el General.

"El avión se estrelló cerca a la orilla del bosque, más cerca al sur - en los árboles. Era un avión pequeño, no debió haberse destruido por completo." Inuyasha habló, pateándose mentalmente por ofrecer eso.

"Exactamente." Kagome le destelló a Inuyasha una rápida sonrisa que no regresó. "Eso es por qué tengo que ir allá y encontrarlo."

"De todas formas estamos enviando un escuadrón de búsqueda - no tienes que ir con ellos, es todo lo que estoy diciendo." Dijo el General otra vez, aunque todos sabían que quería dejarla ir, por el bien de la profecía.

"Voy." Dijo Kagome otra vez.

"Buena suerte. El escuadrón está esperando en el avión por ti." El General volteó y pasó a Inuyasha descuidadamente en su regreso. Inuyasha sólo miró al hombre y continuó siguiendo a las dos jóvenes por la pista hacia el pequeño avión que ya estaba comenzando a encender los motores. Sango iba como apoyo emocional para Kagome. Inuyasha iba porque tenía un trabajo que hacer… para su célula, no para Kagome.

Estaba escaso de tiempo.

Kagome comenzó a subir las escaleras al avión con Sango, pero justo cuando Inuyasha estuvo por entrar su teléfono comenzó a vibrar con un mensaje de texto. La aeromoza esperó amablemente por que lo leyera antes de decirle apagarlo durante el vuelo.

Había sido de su hermano. Más órdenes para terminar su trabajo rápidamente… la gente se estaba impacientando con él.

Felizmente lo apagó y entró al avión. De una vez fue saludado con una formación de diferentes personas… mayormente militares y un par de doctores. La azafata les mostraba sus asientos antes de dejar el avión cuando comenzó a moverse.

Kagome estaba sentada junto a Inuyasha, y obviamente no le gustaba volar por la forma en que sus dedos apretaban los brazos de la silla.

"Asustada?" él sonrió cuando el avión comenzó a acelerar para despegar.

"No…" respondió ella apretadamente.

"Entonces por qué tienes tus ojos cerrados?"

"Buscando agujeros en mis párpados, de acuerdo?" siseó ella.

Le tomó unos momentos para que el avión despegara y ganara un poco de altura - todo hecho a muy rápida velocidad que Inuyasha disfrutó completamente!

Cuando estuvieron seguramente en el aire podían desabrochar sus cinturones y levantarse. De una vez un joven extraño apareció al lado de Kagome en su traje militar y una amable y encantadora sonrisa en su rostro.

"Srta. Higurashi - permítame presentarme. Soy Miroku Houshi, de la marina - estaré guiando al escuadrón de búsqueda para su padre." Él se inclinó levemente y levantó su mano para besarla.

Inuyasha NO se perdió el leve sonrojo de Kagome y ciertamente notó la forma en que los labios de Miroku parecían permanecer en su mano demasiado para su gusto. Él miró al otro joven, ciertamente tenía mucho valor para un primer encuentro. Ah - pero entonces el tonto notó a Sango! Mucho mejor!

"Srta. Taijiya - que honor. Su padre es un gran hombre - habla mucho de usted." Él alcanzó por su mano.

"Sí? Seguro también habla mucho sobre usted, Mayor Houshi." Ella retiró su mano con una sonrisa forzada.

Bueno, había algo que a Inuyasha le gustaba ver en una chica. Qué lástima que Kagome era más susceptible para fingir encanto.

"De cualquier forma, permítame presentarle al resto del grupo." Miroku volteó abruptamente y miró hacia el resto de soldados que estaban hablando entre ellos. "Ese de ahí es el Teniente Hojo, el Teniente Kenji, el Cadete Shippo, la Cadete Rin y…" Él indicó vagamente a los otros. "Olvidé sus nombres pero eso no es importante porque son de la fuerza aérea! A nadie le gusta la fuerza aérea."

"Mi padre es de la fuerza aérea." Interrumpió Sango de repente.

"Pero son grandiosos… de verdad." Añadió Miroku rápidamente con una sonrisa a Sango quien sólo frunció.

Probablemente a Inuyasha le hubiera gustado comenzar otra discusión con Kagome en este punto, pero ella estaba levemente ocupada presentándose a todos los miembros del escuadrón de búsqueda y a agradecerles. Y cuando terminó de hablar con ellos descubrió las maravillas de las películas en vuelo. Y estaban pasando Casablanca.

"Cómo puede gustarte? Termina mal." Dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome estaba sentada pacientemente en su silla con sus audífonos puestos. "Sabes lo que va a pasar entonces por qué verla?"

Después de una breve pausa Kagome volteó hacia él y retiró sus audífonos. "Dijiste algo?"

"No importa - voy a traer una bebida." Él se levantó y avanzó por el pasillo, notando que Sango estaba llevándose realmente bien con Miroku… 'llevándose' siendo la palabra operativa.

Él los pasó sin molestar mucho pero de repente encontró bloqueado su camino por una joven que se levantó de repente de su silla y en su paso. Cuando se volteó para encararlo se dio cuenta que era Kagome. "Cómo demonios te moviste tan rápido?"

"Perdón?"

"Estabas sentada atrás…" él miró sobre su hombro - Kagome aún estaba ahí sonándose ante la película inconsciente de todo a su alrededor. Miró a la chica frente a él. "Oh no… gemelas no…"

"Oh - quieres decir Kagome." La joven asintió. "Soy su doble, Kikyo Kuonji. Y tú eres…?"

"Inuyasha Kosaka." Él no se molestó en apretar su mano ofrecida. Sólo podía soportar a una Kagome - tampoco necesitaba contentarse con su doble.

"Un demonio?" ella levantó una ceja sospechosamente.

"Mitad." Había algo sobre esa joven… se parecía mucho a Kagome… pero si en realidad se detenía y comparaba a las dos… ya no se parecían mucho. Kikyo parecía ser un poco más calmada, mayor y elegante que Kagome que aún tenía un niño adentro. Lo sabía de haberla tolerado durante los últimos días.

"Interesante." Ella asintió una vez y habló en un tono ligeramente más profundo que el de Kagome. "Te veré por ahí, Inu."

"Es Inuyasha."

"Mm hm." Kikyo se encogió y continuó con su camino. Inuyasha la observó ir sospechosamente, y la vio intercambiar un pequeño movimiento de cabeza mientras pasaba a Kagome, como un saludo.

Eso fue muy extraño. Se estremeció y miró alrededor, revisando que no hubiera nadie para atestiguar lo que estaba por hacer. Estaba un poco inseguro de qué debía hacer o no… pero ya podía verlo en la chica prodigio… naturalmente ella quería venganza… aún si estuviera en contra de matar demonios.

Lo había visto pasar suficientes veces para saber cómo ella reaccionaría a esto. Lo había visto pasar en sí mismo.

Y tenía que detenerla antes de que llegara al Territorio Sur… incluso si también tuviera que arriesgar a todos los demás.

No tendrían ninguna idea de qué los había golpeado.

------

Sango observó con un ligero frunce mientras Kagome parecía llevarse particularmente bien con los hombres a bordo. Nunca lo notó antes… pero Kagome en realidad era un poco coqueta… no en el mal sentido. Probablemente no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo - todo era inofensivo para ella.

Pero Sango notó la forma en que había conseguido volverse el centro de atención en el grupo al momento que había llegado a ellos y estaba bromeando y riendo con ellos como si fuera la Srta. Popular… Sango no lo había sabido porque el padre de Kagome en realidad nunca había dejado a Kagome mezclarse con otros.

Pero hacía sentir a Sango ligeramente envidiosa de su natural habilidad para llevarse bien con otros… eso sólo era pura confianza. Deseaba poder tenerla… pero era mucho más tímida que Kagome… especialmente cuando cierto mayor trataba de llegar a ella.

"Continúa caminando." Dijo ella planamente cuando Miroku se había detenido y abierto la boca para hablar con ella. Una vez que lo había rechazado de plano antes de hablar sólo se encogió y fue a unirse al grupo de Kagome. Un frunce más profundo se formó en la frente de Sango.

"Cuidado, te volverás una anciana mañana si mantienes esas líneas." El guardaespaldas de Kagome se deslizó en el asiento tras ella, ocupado aparentemente limpiando sus manos de algo negro y pegajoso. Sango no se molestó en entrometerse mucho más en lo que era desde que estaba ofendida de que hubiese notado su frunce.

Inuyasha rápidamente terminó de limpiar el aceite restante de sus manos y miró de reojo a la multitud que se había reunido alrededor de Kagome. Todos estaban hablando felizmente, intercambiando chismes y todo tipo de temas. El frunció igual como Sango lo había hecho cuando uno de los jóvenes hombres indicó para que Kagome se agachara para que pudiera susurrarle algo en su oído. Ella obedeció y después de unos momentos de escuchar de repente sacó la clavija del brazo de su silla, casi haciéndolo caer en el piso a sus pies.

La risa de Kagome se unió al resto y reprimió burlonamente al joven.

"Que zorra…" él escuchó un comentario tras él. No tuvo que voltear para saber que era la otra chica - Kikyo.

De repente todo el avión dio una sacudida y un estruendo y toda la feliz charla murió en las gargantas de todos y se aferraron a los asientos más cercanos. Pero el avión continuó sacudiéndose como si se hubiera encontrado con alguna fuerte turbulencia.

Rápidamente los pilotos hablaron por el intercomunicador. "Todos los pasajeros regresen a sus asientos y colóquense sus cinturones." No fue un requisito y no hubo explicación… lo que significaba que probablemente era serio y no sólo una turbulencia regular. Inuyasha puso su boca severa y fijó su mirada estoicamente en el asiento ante él. Kagome rápidamente se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Inuyasha y se colocó su cinturón mientras el avión continuaba meciéndose y temblando.

"Qué está pasando?" susurró ella.

"Vamos a estrellarnos." Respondió Inuyasha planamente.

La respiración de Kagome se aceleró con un jadeo y Sango chasqueó su lengua impaciente. "No la asustes así!"

Inuyasha se encogió y desvió la mirada para ver por la ventana. No podía ver nada sino nubes pasando a alta velocidad… muchas nubes negras…

Hubo un repentino y fuerte estallido y medio avión saltó en sus sillas y miraron por las ventanas de la derecha… el motor ahora estaba humeando y severamente… y luego el otro también se apagó.

Kagome agarró fuertemente su asiento y apretó sus ojos… no necesitaba mirar por las ventanas para saber que los árboles parecían estar subiendo rápido para encontrarlos. Inuyasha, sin embargo, parecía mucho más calmado que los demás. Pero esta era una situación de la que no podría protegerla.

"Un poco irónico…" Kagome logró hablar lo alto suficiente sobre el rugido de los motores ardiendo y los estruendosos vientos.

Inuyasha la miró con una extraña expresión, algo que pensó era una lágrima entre la confusión y la preocupación. Bueno al menos estaba un POCO preocupado por esto después de todo…

En frente de ellos Kagome podía ver que a pesar de su anterior fricción, Sango se había aferrado seguramente al brazo y hombro de Miroku, y él tenía su mano tensa en su antebrazo con sus ojos cerrados. Ambos parecían aterrorizados.

Kagome no pudo detener el pequeño sollozo ahogado en su garganta - esto era! Realmente iban a morir… después de todas esas veces de escapar viva por los pelos… iba a morir en un accidente aéreo de todas las cosas… Pero había mucho que no había hecho todavía - tanto que había planeado hacer y ahora no tendría la oportunidad.

Había estado planeando salir con Sango la próxima semana para comprar ese top negro de diseñador en el centro comercial que había ubicado… ahora nunca lo compraría… ni tampoco lo usaría.

La gente decía que cuando estabas por morir, tu vida destellaba ante tus ojos - esa era una cantidad de basura en opinión de Kagome. No podía recordar una puntada de lo que había hecho en el pasado… todo lo que podía sentir era arrepentimiento ante lo que nunca podría hacer en el futuro mientras el avión bajaba más por el aire así que no estaba más en las nubes.

Otro pequeño sollozo se levantó en su pecho y de una vez encontró un par de agradables y cálidos brazos fuertes envolverse a su alrededor y acercarla. Ella abrió sus ojos con susto para darse cuenta que era Inuyasha. El ruido emanado ahora era demasiado fuerte para preguntar lo que estaba haciendo - él sólo colocó su cabeza bajo su mentón y la mantuvo fuertemente con sus propios ojos cerrados.

Estaba haciendo su trabajo, notó ella. Inuyasha iba a protegerla de la mejor manera que pudiera… ella podía haber llorado… y así lo hizo…

Aunque no entendió, cuando tranquilamente le susurró algo en su oído. "Lo siento…"

Con una sacudida golpearon las copas de los árboles, lanzando a todos en sus asientos y causando que los cinturones de contrajeran dolorosamente. Todos fueron lanzados alrededor cuando el avión giró y pasaba por las cimas de los árboles - el golpe se hizo más salvaje cuando se voltearon completamente boca abajo y se deslizaban a lo largo.

El último pensamiento coherente que Kagome tuvo antes de que golpearan el tronco del árbol fue…

'Voy a morir virgen!'

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Ir chan**: Bueno tengo un anuncio que hacerles. Me voy de viaje por 3 semanas, y no voy a tener tiempo de subir los capítulos. Por eso quería proponerles algo, que tal si subo todos los capítulos de este mes en un día. O sea mañana. Lo malo es que no podrán leer mas caps en un mes xD. Si es que no quieren eso entonces no se preocupen le dejare a alguien encargado subir los caps. Así que es su elección. Por favor respondan hasta mañana. Mañana que voy de viaje. Si no tengo mas de 10 votos entonces se los encargare a alguien mas. Bueno eso es todo.

Gracias por los reviews! Son un gran apoyo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Dos caras**

(_Two Faced_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

------

------

Capítulo 6

Una broma muy mona

------

------

Kagome había estado entrando y saliendo de la conciencia por algún tiempo antes de que comenzara a darse cuenta que estaba en una mala situación. Eso la despertó asombrosamente rápido.

El dolor estaba disparándose por la pierna derecha y el brazo izquierdo… y el recuerdo del accidente regresó, junto con pequeños destellos de vidrios y metal rompiéndose… Sango gritando… Inuyasha separándose de su lado y eso fue todo.

Kagome miró sobre ella y notó con sorpresa que estaba mirando el suelo del bosque… todo el techo del avión había sido retirado como una lata de sardinas y ahora estaba completamente boca abajo. Fue un gran alivio desde que podía ser un poco claustrofóbica a veces… pero esto significaba que podía escapar.

Ella se movió para desabrochar su cinturón con su brazo izquierdo… pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que no estaba obedeciendo. Dio un vistazo para ver por qué… y deseó no haberlo hecho. Literalmente estaba colgando en un muy extraño ángulo del hombro, pero no se veía roto. Estaba dislocado. Kagome se tragó el grito de dolor en su garganta y miró a su pie. Estaba adormilado y atrapado entre el piso y la silla ante ella, el cual había sido el asiento de Sango.

El hecho de que Sango no estuviera más ahí fue más alarmante que el hecho de que su pie estuviese atrapado. "S-Sa…" Kagome tosió, pero se sintió como si sus pulmones estuvieran bañados en alquitrán… probablemente de inhalar mucho humo de los motores. Dolía hablar y su boca estaba muy seca, pero llamó de todas formas. "Sango?" gruñó ella. "Inuyasha - Mayor Houshi?"

No hubo respuesta, y cuando miró alrededor pudo ver que estaba sola. A dónde se habían ido todos?

Kagome pensó un momento en desabrochar su cinturón, pero se dio cuenta que sería una mala idea considerando que había caído con un brazo dislocado y un tobillo torcido. Podría no caer - podría estar clavada al avión colgando sólo de su pie.

Pero tenía que hacer algo pronto de lo contrario se desmayaría de nuevo… la sangre estaba bajando a su cabeza de colgar boca abajo tanto tiempo. Luchó inútilmente para soltar su pie por unos minutos antes de rendirse a la oscuridad que rodeaba su visión.

------

Inuyasha levantó su cabeza al momento que despertó y miró alrededor con desconcierto. "Lo hice…"

Él no había esperado eso… había esperado morir al lado de Kagome. Pero aquí estaba, sentado en un charco de lodo que había amortiguado su caída, con todo tipo de escombros tirados aquí y allá a su alrededor. La mayor parte del avión yacía a una corta distancia suspendido sobre el suelo en enredaderas y ramas de los altos y ancestrales árboles. Parecía haber sido partido a la mitad, y muchos de los ocupantes ahora yacían, esparcidos alrededor del claro bajo él.

Todos estaban respirando, pero inconscientes, probablemente no por mucho tiempo, pronto despertarían. Rápidamente Inuyasha escaneó la carga de cuerpos… unos pocos habían caído más duro que los otros y estaban muertos… no esperaba la aguda punzada de culpa que lo golpeó. Pero dónde estaba Kagome?

Mirando alrededor pudo ver que no estaba con ninguno de los sobrevivientes en el lodo, y no estaba con los muertos… había sido lanzada más allá del claro. De una vez se levantó de un salto y distraídamente tiró la metralla metálica de su costado mientras comenzaba a mirar con más cuidado. "Kagome? Kagome!"

No hubo respuesta, excepto por unos gruñidos de la multitud inconsciente. Miroku fue uno de los primeros en abrir sus ojos mientras Inuyasha continuaba apresurado en busca de Kagome. Él levantó una mano hacia su cabeza para frotar el golpe (causado por Sango, no por el accidente) y le dirigió una mirada a la otra mano. Uno de los dedos estaba doblado hacia atrás en un ángulo muy recogido… definitivamente roto.

Por primera vez miró en el lodo para ver a Sango tirada cerca a su lado, luciendo medio dormida, aunque definitivamente estaba consciente. El resto de su equipo también estaba comenzando a levantarse, incluyendo el cuerpo de la doble de Kagome, Kikyo. Los dos doctores estaba muertos… y uno de los soldados de la fuerza aérea.

Pero el pasajero más importante estaba perdido.

"Dónde está la Srta. Higurashi?" Murmuró Miroku mientras se levantaba, ignorando sus heridas y extremidades torcidas. Fue a ayudar a levantar a Sango quien obedeció y se desplomó contra él. Normalmente hubiera estado deleitado… pero ella parecía un poco fuera de sí, como si tal vez tuviera una contusión.

"Kagome!" Gritó Inuyasha a todo pulmón. No sabía si era algo bueno o malo que no pudiera encontrarla. Incluso no sabía si era algo bueno o malo que pudiera estar muerta. De alguna forma se sentiría aliviado… y aún… culpable?

Hubo un bajo gruñido desde los restos del avión y podría haberse abofeteado. Por supuesto! No hubiera sido lanzada si su cinturón no se hubiera desabrochado como los de los demás. Él caminó bajo los restos y levantó la mirada. "Kagome…?"

Kagome levantó su mentón y miró hacia abajo. "Inu… Inuyasha?"

Estaba viva… remarcablemente se sintió aliviado… y aún culpable. Estaba traicionando a su célula al fallar. Eso era casi tan malo como traicionarla al matarla.

"Deja de colgar - necesitamos movernos." Él cruzó sus brazos mientras Miroku se unía a su lado.

"M-Mi pie está atascado… y mi brazo está dislocado…" señaló ella, su cabeza palpitaba mientras la sangre rugía por sus oídos.

"Desabrocha tu cinturón." Le dijo Inuyasha.

"Entonces romperé mi tobillo con mi peso!"

"Como si no lo tuvieras ya cuando caminas." Se burló Inuyasha.

"No estás ayudando!" Espetó Kagome y le lanzó la máscara de oxígeno que estaba colgando a su lado.

Fácilmente Inuyasha ladeó su cabeza para evitar el golpe. "Tu puntería es tan mala como tu sentido del estilo - lo cual a propósito - tu falda está levantándose y puedo ver tus bragas rayadas."

"Idiota!" rápidamente ella colocó su falda en su lugar.

Miroku le dio a Inuyasha un molesto codazo. "Amigo… si no le hubieras dicho no lo habría sabido!"

"Por favor muchachos podrían apurarse y bajarme?" gritó Kagome. "Mi cabeza está matándome!"

"De acuerdo…" respondió Miroku y miró alrededor. "Um… bueno… um…" finalmente miró a Inuyasha. "Cómo?"

"Treparemos y la traeremos." Inuyasha aún estaba mirando furioso a Kagome que tenía los ojos cerrados.

"Pero no hay nada para trepar." Señaló Miroku.

"Qué tal si te lanzo allá arriba Houshi." Inuyasha frunció.

"Oye - eres su guardia - que tal si yo te lanzo!"

Inuyasha volteó hacia él. "No tienes la fuerza para levantarme."

"Oh sí?" Miroku también lo enfrentó. "Pruébalo."

"Muchachos!" gritó Kagome antes de que pudieran entrar en la discusión elefante de nuevo. "Dejen de desviarse!"

Ellos siguieron un poco más antes de que Inuyasha tuviera una idea. "Cómo sacas a una Kagome atascada de un brazo de un árbol…?"

"Cómo?"

"La saludas con el brazo - ella responderá y caerá." Inuyasha rió. "Siempre me gustó esa broma…"

De repente fue golpeado en la cabeza por el zapato de Kagome. "Ow!"

"Idiota! Vete y deja que Miroku me baje!"

"Bien!" Inuyasha se alejó y se sentó orgullosamente en un tronco para observar a los otros soldados juntos comenzando una operación para extraerla de las ruinas. Sango y Kikyo se hicieron a un lado atendiendo sus propias heridas. Inuyasha resopló ante sus intentos. Dados treinta segundos él tendría a Kagome fuera de ahí y de pie antes de que pudiera parpadear. Se lo merecía… ahora ella tenía que sufrir.

Pero tal vez era bueno. Tal vez su célula creería que lo había hecho bien y había matado a Kagome junto con todos los demás, todo lo que tenía que hacer era huir y dejarlos en el bosque para que mueran. De esa forma sólo los estaría matando indirectamente.

Pensaba en eso mientras miraba los árboles. Estaba mirando al sur… y como estaban muy cerca al bosque como el Sr. Higurashi, había una posibilidad de que estuvieran a sólo un día o dos caminando de bordear en Territorio Sur. Las probabilidades de que esos humanos sobrevivieran tanto tiempo eran asombrosamente altas.

Pero siempre había los malditos problemas de los demonios en este bosque. La única especie que vivía aquí era la que no podía cambiar de forma para igualar a los humanos, para poder esconderse entre las personas de ciudades y pueblos. Así que muchos de los demonios aquí eran grandes, tontos y fuertes.

En momentos como estos estuviera contento de haber traído su espada de kendo… pero probablemente aún estaba dentro de las ruinas del avión al lado de Kagome. Tal vez le pediría bajarla con ella… pero entonces no quería otra vez otra oreja lastimada.

Él levantó la vista para ver si había bajado… nop. Y alguien parecía estar perdido del grupo. Le tomó un momento ubicar quién era…

"Boo!"

"Ah!" Inuyasha brincó y se levantó para voltear hacia Kikyo. "Jesús…"

"Pensé que eras mitad demonio, Inuyasha." Dijo ella sin una sonrisa.

"Sí bueno… Estaba pensando… y tú estabas a favor del viento." E inusualmente sigilosa… a él no le gustaban las personas que pudieran escabullirse. Lo ponían nervioso - como ahora. "Querías algo?"

"Mm… no…" Kikyo se acercó un poco más, sobre el tronco. Inuyasha se contuvo de dar un paso atrás… Su hermano siempre le había dicho nunca retroceder de nadie, especialmente no de mujeres solapadas. "Tal vez vine a decirte algo, viendo que tenemos una oportunidad para hablar… solos…"

Inuyasha miró alrededor. Síp, estaban solos, tan solos como podría estar cuando estaba con muchas personas en medio de la nada. "Sobre qué?"

Kikyo se permitió sonreír. "Vi lo que hiciste… Cómo tú… desapareciste misteriosamente por unos minutos antes de que el motor explotara… Y muy calmadamente dijiste 'estamos cayendo' cuando la mocosa se puso errática."

A él no le gustaba a dónde iba esto. "Qué estás tratando de decir?"

"Estoy diciendo que TÚ fuiste quien saboteó el vuelo… querías muerto a uno de nosotros… supongo que ese sería Kagome." La sonrisa de Kikyo no cambió, pero no estaba sonriendo malvadamente.

"Eres una de esas personas que está tan aburrida con la vida, no es así? Y comienzas a inventar tus propias pequeñas historias." Él movió su cabeza y le sonrió. "Siento decepcionarte pero soy más humano que demonio."

"Está bien. Sólo quisiste volar un motor." Ella sonrió más amplio, ahora bordeando el mal. "Yo volé el otro por ti."

Inuyasha se detuvo en seco. "Tú hiciste qué?"

"Sé que arriesgué las vidas de otras personas…" ella miró hacia el resto del grupo que estaba ocupado tratando de palanquear la silla del pie de Kagome. "Uno de nosotros tenía que hacerla entrar… no puede vivir con ese tipo de poder."

"Estás loca. Kagome no tiene ningún poder - no quiere matar demonios!" Espetó Inuyasha. Aunque tuvo que preguntarse por qué estaba defendiéndola. Esperaba que fuera porque estaba intentando esconder su propia culpa. Kikyo podría estar intentando engañarlo.

"Qué sabrías? La has conocido por buena parte de un semana - La he conocido desde que teníamos seis años y su padre me encontró caminando por la calle. TENÍA que contratarme como señuelo para su princesita." Los ojos de Kikyo se endurecieron mientras observaba a Kagome. "No la dejes engañarte… ella no es tan inocente como dice ser."

"Oh sí?"

"Ella tiene poder… ella TENDRÁ poder…" ella miró a Inuyasha. "No puede vivir."

Inuyasha le frunció un momento antes de voltear su espalda y avanzar hacia los restos del avión. Tendría que vigilar a Kikyo. Después de todo no era una persona agradable, y no quería unirse con ella. Esta era su propia misión… y Kikyo era humana. No la necesitaba ni la quería…

O tal vez no quería verla lastimar a Kagome.

Él forzó una carcajada mental a su propia broma… que no encontraba muy divertida… y sólo lo preocupaba más.

Escuchó la voz de Kagome cuando se acercó.

"Sólo córtalo! Por favor! No me dejen aquí!"

El avión estaba comenzando a desbalancearse y unas pocas de las enredaderas estaban cayendo y rompiéndose aquí y allá. Iba a caer y a aplastarlos a todos en cualquier momento. No era de extrañar que Kagome fuera explícita en que removieran su pie.

"No tenemos el equipo." Le dijo Miroku mientras los cadetes Shippo y Rin soportaban su peso. Él estaba tirando, intentando sacar el asiento frente a ella para moverlo, pero sólo estaba causándole más dolor, y el movimiento se mantenía golpeando su hombro.

"Está bien, tengo el equipo para hacerlo." Anunció Inuyasha mientras llegaba debajo del fiasco.

Miroku parecía inseguro. "No estoy seguro de que ella sepa lo que está diciendo."

"Sí lo sé! CORTEN MI PIE!" Chilló Kagome, sus ojos cerrados de dolor. "No quiero morir!"

"Sólo bajen, la soltaré." Les dijo Inuyasha.

"Él no…" gruñó Kagome. "Cualquiera menos él…"

Miroku y su grupo bajaron de los restos y le indicó que continuara. Kagome estaba rezando silenciosamente con su dios y respirando profundamente para prepararse.

Inuyasha subió de un solo salto y agarró las volteadas cabeceras para colgarse hacia Kagome, el avión temblaba y se sacudía mientras se movía, sacudiendo un poco más a Kagome quien gimoteó. Él alcanzó su lado y claramente vio que los pequeños riachuelos de sangre estaban bajando de su pie hacia su rodilla. Tuvo que preguntarse si su pie no estaba roto también. Literalmente tuvo que tragarse la culpa.

"Todavía vives?" preguntó él mientras se sostenía fuertemente a una vara metálica con una mano alcanzando a examinar la situación.

"No, estoy muerta y tú estás hablándole a mi cadáver." Dijo Kagome entre dientes.

"Eso pensé." Él se estabilizó. "De acuerdo, esto podría doler cuando lo corte… bien?"

"No me importa - sólo haz lo que tengas que hacer para soltarme!" Kagome estaba moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

"Bien… no digas que no te lo advertí."

"Espera!" Kagome levantó la vista. "Vamos a hacer esto a la cuenta de tres…"

"De acuerdo…"

Abajo los espectadores se voltearon, no queriendo realmente ver a Inuyasha cortar su pie.

"Bien…" Kagome inhaló y se preparó para tensar. "Uno-"

De repente Inuyasha arrancó toda la silla del frente que estaba sujetando su pie y la lanzó hacia el suelo del bosque, haciendo esparcir a la audiencia. Kagome gritó de dolor y no se atrevió a mover su miembro herido.

Pero Inuyasha fue despiadado cuando cortó su cinturón y la agarró por la cintura cuando comenzó a caer. Kagome tuvo que morder su labio para no gritar, haciéndolo sangrar.

Con eso hecho, Inuyasha cayó al suelo y rápidamente cargó a Kagome a una corta distancia de los restos antes de acostarla en el suelo. "Todavía estás viva?"

Kagome estaba rígida con dolor hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se fijaron en él. Aún tuvo la fuerza suficiente para darle una sonora bofetada detrás de la oreja con su brazo bueno. "IDIOTA! DIJE A LA CUENTA DE TRES!"

"Si lo hubiera hecho habrías estado tensa y habría sido más doloroso!" gruñó Inuyasha, defendiéndose.

"Eso dolió!" ella le dio otra bofetada, pero él la esquivó la segunda vez. "Te mataré!"

"Al menos no corté tu pie! Sé agradecida, perra desagradecida!" le espetó él.

Kagome se calmó. "De acuerdo… sí… gracias… supongo…"

"Cielos, no lo fuerces." Él vio su retorcido brazo y frunció. "Quieres que lo arregle?"

"Puedo hacerlo sola." Dijo ella cortadamente, aún incapaz de moverse.

"No serás lo fuerte suficiente." Ofreció Inuyasha. "Puedo hacerlo rápido."

Kagome estuvo callada mientras consideraba esto por un momento. "Bien…" finalmente ella cedió.

Otra vez sin mucho aviso él simplemente azotó su brazo contra el hombro y lo escuchó hacer 'pop'. Por un momento Kagome no dijo nada… hasta que su increíble grito envió a volar una cercana bandada de cuervos.

Un poco después, Inuyasha estaba evitando a la malhumorada Kagome, especialmente desde que descubrió que podía entregar certeras bofetadas.

Él estaba sentado en el tronco, observando a todos los demás organizándose para recoger paquetes y provisiones de los restos del avión y tratando con los tres hombres muertos. Después de un tiempo los restos del avión crujieron y cayó al suelo boca arriba, y seguramente hubiera aplastado completamente a Kagome si aún hubiese estado dentro.

Una vez más Kikyo lo pasó y pausó un momento para hablar. "Cualquiera hubiera pensado que deliberadamente estabas intentando hacerlo más doloroso para ella…"

Él miró su espalda en retirada y regresó su mirada hacia los otros. A Kagome le estaban vendando su pie y ya tenía su brazo en un cabestrillo mientras Miroku trataba con su propia mano.

Eso hizo sentir a Inuyasha ligeramente culpable por ser la causa… pero no podía ponerse a ayudar. En todos los aspectos, debería sabotear sus provisiones y dejarlos morir… pero sabía que no podía ir de boca en boca para hacerlo.

Con un gruñido frotó sus manos sobre sus ojos. En qué lío se había metido. Ahora tenía que encontrar una forma para salir de este gran abismo en el que se había hundido.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Hola a todos!... antes que nada quería agradecerles a todos por esos lindos comentarios sobre la historia, muchas gracias por el apoyo en cuanto al trabajo de traducción, en verdad me complace enormemente ver que les está gustando todo esto que es hecho especialmente para todos ustedes... Como sabemos, IR-CHAN salió de viaje unas semanitas pero no se preocupen que mientras regresa yo me haré cargo de subir los próximos capítulos para que puedan seguir disfrutando de este fic sin ninguna interrupción o demora y aquí lo tienen... A mi amiguita IR-CHAN, un saludo muy especial y los mejores deseos para este viaje... Cuídate mucho y aquí te esperamos pronto...

Hasta una próxima entrega... Besitos y abrazos...


	7. Chapter 7

**Dos caras**

(_Two Faced_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

------

------

Capítulo 7

Doble Presión

------

------

Kagome terminó siendo la única sentada en su trasero en el tronco de Inuyasha, observando al resto del grupo recogiendo equipo y provisiones de los restos del avión y estableciendo los arreglos para dormir en la noche. Estaba contenta de que Inuyasha hubiera decidido dejar de ser un sapo perezoso y levantarse en sus piernas traseras y hacer algo. Él fue el que había atravesado lo que quedaba del avión para recobrar equipaje y artículos personales junto con la mayoría de las necesidades que requerían para sobrevivir en la jungla por unos días.

Por alguna razón se rehusó a sacar el equipaje de cinco piezas de Kagome - por lo que estaba muy molesta.

Cómo se supone que iba a sobrevivir a la humedad de la jungla sin su secador de cabello?

Había tres tiendas en total, todas muy espaciosas y firmes con todas las bolsas para dormir y cobijas también. Miroku, siendo el hombre a cargo, fue quien designó los arreglos para dormir.

"De acuerdo… chicas - Sango, Rin y Kikyo van a la tienda del extremo, todos los hombres en la del medio y Kagome en la del extremo." Miroku señaló cada tienda mientras hablaba.

Kagome parecía feliz con los arreglos. Cada hombre gruñó - desde que habían muchos más hombres que mujeres en esta multitud, y Sango y Kikyo se dirigieron aburridas miradas mutuamente - aún no se conocían muy bien.

"Oye, cómo es que Kagome tiene una tienda para ella sola?" Frunció Inuyasha.

Miroku le parpadeó. "Porque… ella es Kagome."

"Y?"

"Y… realmente no debemos dormir cerca a ella o tocarla." Miroku se encogió como si fuera realmente obvio.

Kagome cruzó su brazo bueno cuidadosamente en el otro y le dio a Inuyasha una engreída mirada.

Rudamente diez hombres, incluyendo a Inuyasha y a Miroku se dirigieron hacia su tienda designada y se asomaron dentro. Inuyasha de repente resopló. "De ninguna manera voy a dormir con tantos hombres fatigados."

"Bien entonces - como eres el guardaespaldas de Kagome puedes dormir con ella." dijo Miroku sin titubear y se encontró el mejor puesto, justo en medio de la tienda donde estaría más caliente.

Inuyasha apretó sus dientes irritado y apretó sus puños. Pero no iba a discutir y a hacerlos sospechar que no le agradaba Kagome (como si no fuera obvio de cualquier manera). Así que en vez de protestar sólo se retiró y se sentó en su tronco favorito a orillas del claro y se abrazó por calor.

Bah… preferiría enfriarse que dormir con Kagome o un grupo de humanos. Lo lograría… y nadie podría asumir que no estaba haciendo su trabajo para Kagome porque ahora estaba actuando como si vigilara.

"Boo!"

"Mierda!" Inuyasha se deslizó del tronco y frunció. "DEJARÁS de hacer eso?!"

Kikyo sonrió y juntó sus manos detrás de su espalda. "No quieres dormir con tu protegida?"

"Estoy vigilando."

"Inventa otra."

Inuyasha volteó sus ojos y desvió la mirada lejos de Kikyo. "No pienses que no estoy tras de ti perra." Él la miró. "Estoy observándote cada minuto del día. Nunca lastimarás un cabello de su cabeza."

"Buen acto… Podría creerte si fueras más humano de lo que eres ahora. Pero sé que la odias tanto como yo." Kikyo lo observó sentarse en su tronco y arreglar su espada para que yaciera contra su pecho y hombro. "Posiblemente aún más."

"Cualesquiera señales que estés obteniendo de mi, están mezcladas. Por qué la quieres muerta?" él miró a Kikyo sospechosamente.

"Tal vez no muerta precisamente." Los ojos de Kikyo se endurecieron, justo como lo habían hecho antes cuando había estado hablando de Kagome. "Porque por ella mi padre está muerto… porque por ella mi madre me vendió a su padre… porque por ella no tengo nada."

Inuyasha la miró. "Entonces por qué estás trabajando para él?"

"Al menos me paga… pero no puedes ponerle un precio exacto a la vida de mi padre." Kikyo miró hacia la tienda de Kagome. "Lo siento, pero no debes confiar en ella. Causa dolor y destrucción a donde quiera que va."

"Tal vez eso es porque gente como TU la sigue a donde quiera que va." Señaló Inuyasha y se levantó. "Si estabas buscando mi simpatía, no puedo dártela. Pero puedo ofrecer compasión si ayuda?"

"Preferiría que me odiaras." Kikyo volteó su rostro disgustada.

"Como desees." Él le sonrió cuando le disparó una mirada.

Ellos separaron caminos e Inuyasha se dirigió hacia la tienda de Kagome. La verdad era que preferiría estar en su tienda que afuera a la intemperie con Kikyo. Probablemente se sentía más seguro con Kagome.

Él pasó las solapas con poca advertencia y esperó varias cajas de maquillaje e insultos indignantes lanzados hacia él. Sorpresivamente Kagome sólo levantó la mirada de donde había estado jugueteando con su brazo vendado. Ella le dio una avergonzada sonrisa.

"Por qué estás tan feliz?" dijo Inuyasha gruñón mientras se sentaba y desenrollaba otra bolsa de dormir. "El avión estrellado, tres hombres muertos, y estamos en medio de un bosque con demonios. Aunque supongo que podría ser peor… añade a Britney Spears en la mezcla y definitivamente estaríamos en el infierno…"

"Yo… yo quería disculparme por lo de antes cuando te golpeé." Dijo Kagome dócilmente.

"Qué?" Inuyasha le dio una mirada vacía. "Lo sientes por eso?"

"Sí." Kagome asintió. "Olvidé agradecerte realmente por salvar mi vida. Aunque seguro que te tomaste tu dulce sueño."

"Eso fue un gracias…? Sonó más una crítica para mi." Él le levantó una ceja.

"De acuerdo… de acuerdo… lo siento." Kagome bajó la mirada. "Sólo estaba estresada, puedes entenderlo, verdad?"

"Sí."

"Colgada boca abajo con un brazo roto y un pie torcido…" Kagome se desvaneció con una mirada distante. "Y luego tú…"

Ella se había detenido cuando la mano de Inuyasha otra vez se había disparado hacia su corazón. "Otro infarto? No quería sorprenderte tanto por disculparme…"

Inuyasha deseó que eso hubiera sido… él metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono. "Sólo un mensaje…"

"Tienes un teléfono?!" Kagome medio gritó. "Por qué no lo dijiste antes! Llama a alguien y pide ayuda! Diles que nos estrellamos pero que estamos vivos!"

"No puedo… fue un regalo de mi… her-novia, sólo puede recibir mensajes, no puedo enviar cosas." Rápidamente Inuyasha intentó corregirse antes de que dijera hermano…

"Dijiste… novio?" Kagome estaba dándole una perturbada mirada.

"Qué - NO!" Inuyasha hizo una mueca. "Soy derecho."

"Oh… pensé que el mono podría balancearse en ambas ramas…" Kagome lucía visiblemente aliviada.

Inuyasha estuvo por preguntar si era homofóbica cuando alguien golpeó contra el costado de la tienda.

"Luces apagadas! Duerman un poco y dejen de hablar a menos que quieran que vengan los demonios!" Llamó Miroku.

Inuyasha le dio el dedo aunque el Mayor no pudiera verlo y Kagome sonrió levemente. "Mejor regresa a tu tienda."

"De qué estás balbuceando? Esta es mi tienda." Inuyasha comenzó a instalarse.

"Pretenderé que estás bromeando." La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro completamente.

"Sí, si fuera una broma estarías riendo." Él le dio una seca sonrisa mientras extendía sus cobijas con un movimiento exagerado y se desplomó en la bolsa de dormir.

"No puedes dormir aquí!" protestó Kagome.

"Por qué no?"

"Porque… estamos en la misma habitación…" ella se veía desesperada. "No es decente dormir tan cerca si eres un chico y una chica."

Inuyasha la miró un momento, la intermitente luz de la linterna de gasolina hacía que sus rasgos variaran de naranja y la hacía parecer asustada. Él suspiró. "Tus padres nunca te dijeron sobre los pájaros y las abejas."

"No. Sólo de sexo, nunca lo endulzaron." Kagome frunció. "Sé lo suficiente para no dejarte quedar aquí!"

"Y qué harías si un demonio entrara acá? Quién te protegería?" Señaló Inuyasha.

"Um…" Kagome miró alrededor por alguien. Sorpresivamente no había nadie.

"Ves mi punto?"

"Ish…"

"Entonces deja de lloriquear y déjame hacer mi trabajo." Él estuvo por continuar y leer su mensaje cuando uno de los zapatos de Kagome otra vez golpeó su cabeza. "Ow!"

"Oops - lo siento." Ella sonrió sarcásticamente antes de deslizarse lentamente sobre su espalda para dormir. "Apaga la luz."

Inuyasha la ignoró mientras leía el mensaje.

'Buen trabajo con el accidente del avión, si aún estás vivo responde la llamada cuando llegues al Territorio Sur. Asegúrate de no dejar testigos.'

Él miró las palabras un momento antes de fruncir. Era probable que muchas de las personas en casa ahora supieran del accidente… y la célula de su hermano asumió que había matado a Kagome…

Esto le daba algo de tiempo para reunir el coraje para hacerlo de verdad?

"Inuyasha?" Kagome levantó su cabeza. "Apagas la luz?"

En la distancia Miroku probablemente también había visto que la luz aún estaba encendida. "Luz apagada Tórtolos!"

Inuyasha gruñó algo incoherente y apagó la lámpara a los pies de la tienda antes de subir las cobijas hasta su mentón y colocar su espada bajo su almohada.

Hubo un largo silencio, en el cual podía decir que Kagome definitivamente estaba lejos de dormir. Su respiración estaba un poco acelerada para estar relajada y su pulgar estaba rozando intermitentemente contra su dedo en un movimiento nervioso. Por qué estaba nerviosa… lo confundía, igual como su declaración anterior.

"Por qué estabas aliviada cuando dije que era derecho?" preguntó él de repente.

Él escuchó a Kagome balbucear de repente y repentinamente se quedó muy inmóvil. "Huh?"

No era la respuesta más inteligente con la que pudo haber salido en ese momento.

"Por qué estabas aliviadas de que me gusten las chicas?"

"Um…" Ella buscó rápido alguna excusa antes de responder honestamente. "No lo sé… Solo… probablemente sonó aliviada. Lo siento."

"Oh…"

Hubo un largo silencio que se extendió por algún tiempo. Kagome aún no estaba relajada, y su tensión estaba inquietando a Inuyasha.

Kagome de repente giró su cabeza hacia él. "Gracias otra vez por salvarme… si no me hubieras protegido en el avión… No estoy segura si hubiera sobrevivido…"

E Inuyasha no estaba seguro si fue una buena idea hacerlo en el momento. Todo había sido completamente por impulso.

"Y gracias por bajarme sin tener que cortar mi pie… eso estaba asustándome bastante…" Kagome ahora sonó un poco tímida.

"No fue nada." Inuyasha se movió incómodo – incómodo sólo porque ella estaba actuando amable.

"Estaba asustada." Dijo ella de repente. "Quiero decir REALMENTE asustada…"

"De acuerdo…"

"Todo es mi culpa – el avión no hubiese sido saboteado si no hubiera estado a bordo. Arriesgué las vidas de todos al intentar encontrar a papá y todo…" dijo ella rápidamente.

Ella se sentía culpable y quería desahogarlo de su pecho. Inuyasha sólo frunció mientras ella divagaba.

"Quiero decir… a donde quiera que voy… retrasan todo sólo por mi. El avión se demoró en búsqueda de sabotaje. No encontraron nada – pero aún así algo pasó la seguridad – tres personas están muertas por mi!"

"Está bien…" Era más su culpa que la de ella, y eso definitivamente no estaba BIEN en su caso.

"Y mi papá y su grupo podrían estar muertos por mi…" continuó Kagome, su voz comenzaba a temblar. "Y fui tan fría con él cuando se fue… estaba molesta… pero no quería eso…"

"Lo encontrarás." Sin embargo, Inuyasha no elaboró de si lo encontraría vivo o muerto.

"Vivo o muerto?" Susurró Kagome.

"Um…" Inuyasha no se atrevió a decir.

"Qué si está muerto…?" Kagome parpadeó ante las inminentes lágrimas. "Lo último que le habría dicho fue algo frío… Nunca podría p-perdonarme…"

Inuyasha suspiró y se levantó en un codo. "Mira… si tu padre está muerto… está muerto."

"Oh gracias por animarme." Remarcó Kagome llanamente.

"No he terminado aún." Él volteó sus ojos. "Realmente crees que tu padre conservaría algún argumento contra ti por el resto de su vida? Crees que olvidaría lo cercanos que eran sólo por causa de guardar un rencor?"

Kagome estaba callada.

"Dijiste que eran cercanos. Entonces eso significa que todos los momentos felices que compartieron superan el número de discusiones, verdad? Eso es más importante que tener una última pelea con él."

Kagome lo observó en la oscuridad mientras se recostaba de nuevo. "Eso es asustadizamente culto de ti decir eso."

"Sé lo que es perder un padre después de tener una discusión." Inuyasha suspiró. "Dos padres en realidad… esa es la mejor excusa con la que pude salir para superar mi culpa."

"Lo siento…"

"Bueno… no estamos seguros si tu papá está muerto de cualquier forma. No tengas tus esperanzas muy altas todavía, aún podría estar allá afuera en una acolchada caverna con fuego visible…" Inuyasha se quejó.

"Gracias…" Kagome dejó escapar un suspiro que había estado conteniendo.

"No hay problema." Él alcanzó y golpeó suavemente su brazo bueno.

Kagome se tensó y se alejó. "Qué dije sobre tocar?"

"Que es lo mejor además del dulce de chocolate?"

"No tocar." Ella lo escuchó suspirar y pensó en lo que había dicho. De repente tuvo una revelación. "Nosotros… tuvimos una conversación normal?"

"Hmm…" dijo Inuyasha.

"Buenas noches, Inuyasha." Susurró Kagome suavemente, antes de relajarse finalmente.

Finalmente había descargado su pecho, así que ahora Inuyasha entendía por qué ella no había podido relajarse y dormir. Y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se durmiera. Realmente ella estaba así de confiada de que Inuyasha podría protegerla?

Ahora esta era su oportunidad perfecta. Podría alcanzarla y torcerle el cuello y se entretendría por su valentía… aunque era una forma cobarde de salir de este desastre. Por supuesto, luego tendría que matar a todos los demás para deshacerse de cualquier sospecha y testigos. Cuando regresara todos asumirían que el grupo entero había muerto por el accidente, y él, siendo medio demonio, había sido lo fuerte suficiente para sobrevivir y salir del bosque.

Era una buena coartada y una buena situación.

Nah… tal vez podría hacerlo mañana en la noche…

------

Continuará…

------


	8. Chapter 8

**Dos caras**

(_Two Faced_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

------

------

Capítulo 8

Divididos

------

------

Probablemente fue la fría corriente lo que despertó a Kagome a la mañana siguiente. Se movió e hizo una mueca en su bolsa de dormir, intentando acurrucarse para producir más calor. "Inuyasha… cerrarías la ventana?" llamó ella.

"No soy tu criada." Vino la gruñona respuesta.

"Oye…" Kagome frunció bajo sus cobijas. "Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación…?"

"Oh por… Iré a cerrar esa ventana…" ella escuchó el sonido de pasos en retirada y vagamente se preguntó si sus sospechas eran ciertas de ser un pervertido mirón.

Después de unos momentos la corriente pareció desaparecer y Kagome suspiró felizmente mientras regresaba por un ligero sueño. Sólo un minuto o dos escuchó vagamente pasos más fuertes regresando a su 'dormitorio' y se agitó levemente. Sin embargo, estaba completamente desprevenida de tener un balde de helada agua fría sobre su cabeza.

El grito siguiente de Kagome fue lo fuerte suficiente para levantar al resto del campamento – quienes salieron tambaleándose de sus tiendas segundos después, aún medio dormidos.

"Quién gritó?" Miroku logró decir. Esto fue seguido por el sonido de Sango saliendo de su propia tienda, seguida por un par de marinos como flanes.

Inuyasha salió de la tienda de Kagome con una plácida expresión. "Creo que he encontrado un efectivo reloj alarma – estaban demorándose años en levantarse."

Kagome salió tambaleándose de su tienda, mirando mortalmente la espalda de Inuyasha y goteando húmeda con helada agua del Río Frío. "Eres el epítome de algo MALIGNO!"

"Y tú eres el epítome de algo húmedo – podrías querer cambiarte antes de que pesques un resfriado." O antes de que Miroku despertara lo suficiente para notar que su blusa ahora prácticamente era transparente.

Kagome suspiró pacientemente y contó hasta diez mientras todos regresaban a sus tiendas para retomar sus sueños, o para vestirse. De hecho, Kagome no culpó a aquellos que se hundieron en sus bolsas de dormir – apenas estaba amaneciendo. Pero desde que estaba levantada, mojada Y fría, decidió que podría ir a bañarse apropiadamente en el río cercano.

Ella temblaba mientras cruzaba entre los paquetes sobrevivientes que habían sido dejados entre las tiendas. Escarbó (difícil cuando sólo puedes escarbar con un brazo) hasta que encontró un pequeño cepillo de dientes de emergencia, crema y una taza de plástico. Miró sobre su hombro para revisar lo que los demás estaban haciendo y notó que de hecho todos habían regresado a la cama excepto por Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha. Miroku y Sango parecían estar conversando como dos tigres preparándose para la batalla… pero en una forma más discreta, mientras Inuyasha parecía estar atendiendo su espada de kendo…

Kagome suspiró y cruzó el claro que hacía su campamento hacia la cercana corriente de agua fresca desde las montañas en el oscuro bosque. Ella hizo una mueca mientras se sentaba con cuidado y metía su lastimado tobillo en el agua fría y se disponía a cepillar sus dientes y lavar su rostro, manos y pies.

Suspiró otra vez mientras escuchaba el sonido de la disputa de Sango con Miroku elevarse continuamente en volumen antes de que fuera interrumpida por una fuerte bofetada… luego todo quedó en silencio otra vez. Kagome sumergió su taza en el agua con su mano izquierda y gentilmente tomó un pequeño sorbo para calmar su sed.

Eso fue cuando un muy pequeño… y leve temblor sacudió el suelo bajo ella. Por un momento pensó que lo había imaginado, o que había sido su propio cuerpo que había temblado… antes de notar que Inuyasha de repente estaba sentado más derecho que antes y sus actividades se habían paralizado.

Kagome bajó su taza a su lado y observó sorprendida cuando el agua dentro de la taza gentilmente temblaba intermitente. "Terremoto…?"

"Probablemente…" Comentó Sango, habiendo notado también los leves temblores.

Se detuvieron y todos parecieron encogerse de hombros y continuar con lo que hubiesen estado haciendo antes, todos excepto Inuyasha quien lentamente estaba levantándose y agarrando su espada en su funda muy fuertemente. Kagome notó lo nervioso que parecía estar y frunció. "Inuyasha – qué-"

Su voz de repente fue ahogada por un estallido en los árboles al este del campamento. De una vez todos giraron en esa dirección o salieron otra vez de sus tiendas. Los estallidos continuaron, como si algo muy grande estuviera excavando su camino por los árboles, y los temblores en el suelo se incrementaron como pesados pasos, haciendo tan violento el giro de Kagome.

"Es un demonio!" gritó ella justo cuando los árboles a su derecha salieron del camino para revelar un demonio humanoide extremadamente grande. Era enorme, feo y ya podían olerlo… eso fue todo lo que necesitaron saber antes de correr a recoger sus armas.

Sus pequeños ojos escanearon la escena de humanos corriendo ante él antes de fijarlos en Kagome y literalmente pareció paralizarse mientras procesaba la vista. Kagome también estaba paralizada, más en shock que de nada más. Nunca había visto un demonio en su forma verdadera… por supuesto había visto fotos y bocetos y escuchado historias sobre los verdaderos demonios en los bosques… pero nunca antes había estado así de cerca de uno.

Después de un momento el enorme demonio con brazos que parecía que seguían sus nudillos para raspar el piso comenzaron a dirigirse hacia Kagome cuyo temor subió como un cohete.

La aguda mirada de Inuyasha se lanzó entre la débil niña humana y el gran demonio callado y rápidamente se precipitó hacia Kagome. Llegó a ella justo cuando el demonio comenzó a levantar sus brazos para bajarlos sobre una acurrucada Kagome. Él logró cargarla sobre su hombro, ignorando sus protestantes gritos de dolor, y rápidamente la quitó del camino antes de que fuera aplastada.

"Ow! Bájame!" Gritó Kagome.

"No puedes correr, así que cuál es el punto!" gritó él y se giró para ver que el demonio había comenzado a seguirlos. "Mierda…"

"Qué pasa!" Demandó Kagome, golpeando su espalda. Inuyasha volteó y comenzó a guiarlo fuera del claro, dándole a Kagome una vista clara de lo que estaba tras ellos. "Oh dios mío!"

Probablemente el demonio habría continuado siguiéndolos si Miroku y sus hombres no se hubieran interpuesto para bloquear el paso de la bestia y comenzaban a atacarlo. Kagome observó boquiabierta. "A dónde vamos! Tenemos que ayudarlos!"

"No puedes hacer nada para ayudar – esa bestia está siguiéndote!" Espetó Inuyasha mientras se escabullía por las ramas bajas y sobre los viejos troncos y vegetación. "Te dejaré en una caverna y regresaré a ayudarlos."

"No vas a dejarme en ningún lado!" forcejeó Kagome, intentando hacerlo detener o arriesgar soltarla.

Infortunadamente para Kagome él la dejó caer y la miró. "Ves lo que me hiciste hacer?"

Kagome yacía en el suelo del bosque, apretando sus dientes para evitar gritar de dolor y evitar gritarle a Inuyasha. Era un inútil guardaespaldas si lo pensaba bien…

"Bien, sólo quédate aquí y mantente callada e intenta no emitir ningún olor que pueda atraer demonios…" Inuyasha le ordenó y volteó para irse.

"Como qué olores!" Espetó Kagome indignada.

"Como feromonas, no sé! Sólo no hagas nada para atraer la atención hacia ti – regresaré por ti en unos minutos así que no te alejes demasiado!" dijo él sobre su hombro mientras regresaba hacia el campamento.

En unos segundos se había desaparecido de vista y Kagome se sentó lentamente mirando alrededor. Era muy callado en esta parte de la jungla… nada de pájaros cantando… nada de insectos… nada de demonios… no mucho sonido que el constante goteo de agua de las hojas. Por un momento sólo se sentó en el húmedo suelo antes de decidir que no podía sentarse ahí mientras Sango y todos los demás estaban contra un enorme demonio…

Así que, todo lo que Inuyasha había dicho entró por un oído y salió por el otro, como muchas de las cosas que la gente le decía. Se levantó precariamente y comenzó a regresar inestable en la dirección que Inuyasha la había llevado. Habría sido un poco más fácil si tuviera dos brazos para estabilizarse, pero infortunadamente su brazo derecho aún estaba en su cabestrillo y lastimado tan malamente que todo su brazo ahora estaba negro y azul, incluyendo su hombro.

Después de tres minutos de cojear notó que Inuyasha podía cubrir terreno mucho más rápido que ella y probablemente había cubierto una milla en el espacio de un minuto. Kagome, con su tobillo lastimado, iba a tomar mucho más que eso. Y como su tobillo estaba comenzando a dolerle mucho, decidió darse por vencida y desplomarse contra uno de los ancestrales árboles derrotada, jadeando.

Sólo rezaba por que todos los demás estuvieran bien…

------

Inuyasha llegó al campamento con un agitado movimiento y llegó a un alto para mirar alrededor por cualquier señal de peligro.

No había señal del demonio… pero tampoco había señal de cualquiera de los humanos que habían estado aquí antes. Todo lo que quedaba eran tiendas desechadas y paquetes de provisiones. Sin embargo, quedaba un humano.

Inuyasha caminó tranquilamente y lentamente usó su pie para girar al hombre caído sobre su espalda. Cuando finalmente pudo ver quien era el infortunado maldijo y desvió la mirada. Uno de los hombres de Miroku… el Teniente Kenji o como sea. Había caído duro por como se veían las cosas.

Levantó su cabeza y olió el aire levemente… rastros de olor se alejaban del claro en dirección oeste. Significaba que todos los residentes del campamento se habían ido en la misma dirección que el demonio, lo que significaba que estaban siendo perseguidos por ese tonto o estaban dándole persecución en vez. Inuyasha dudaba que hubieran dejado atrás a Kenji pudriéndose si hubieran tenido una oportunidad, y sospechaba que habían corrido por sus vidas. Pero por lo que Inuyasha podía decir, aún estaban vivos.

Él jugó con la idea de seguirlos y ayudarlos por un momento, antes de decidir que eso no estaba en la descripción de su misión. Además, Kagome aún estaba allá afuera en el bosque sola y emitiendo todo tipo de atractivos olores a los que el primer demonio probablemente había sido atraído en primer lugar. No pasaría mucho antes de que otro decidiera seguir el aroma de la encantadora joven, y si Inuyasha no estaba ahí para protegerla…?

Él permaneció de pie, inseguro de qué hacer por un momento. Por un lado podría no hacer nada y arriesgar las vidas de cada humano que había aterrizado en este maldito bosque. O podría ir a salvar al grupo y dejar morir a Kagome… o salvar a Kagome y dejar morir al resto de los humanos. Su ética y moral le decían que probablemente debería ir a salvar a Kagome… después de todo estaba indefensa. Pero su misión y el sentido le decía hacer nada o ir a ayudar al grupo de Miroku…

Después de un momento tomó su decisión…

------

Kagome estaba precariamente de pie en medio de los árboles con un brazo apuntando delante de ella y otro apuntando a un ángulo de 100 grados hacia la izquierda.

"Si el campamento estaba en esa dirección… y el sur era el norte del campamento si encarabas el campamento desde el río… entonces eso significa que el sur debe ser…" ella miró alrededor, intentando precisar la dirección por la que necesitaba dirigirse. Por supuesto, esto realmente no la ayudaba nada porque no tenía un compás y no tenía idea en qué dirección estaba el norte y el sur.

Con un suspiro giró en dirección que le decían seguir sus instintos y comenzó a caminar. A esta velocidad probablemente nunca la encontraría… eso era si no se olvidaba de ella… o no estaba muerto…

Ella mordió su labio mientras recordaba lo grande y oloroso que ese demonio era. Había sido mucho más grande y fuerte que cualquier demonio que hubiese visto… probablemente Inuyasha no tendría oportunidad si peleaba contra él, aún si alardeara de sus habilidades en el kendo. Kagome dudaba que una débil y pequeña vara como 'Tessaiga' fuera a tener mucho efecto en duros demonios escondidos por aquí.

"Estoy condenada… condenada… condenada… condenada…" se murmuraba ella.

"Bueno, lo estarás si continúas yendo en esa dirección." Habló Inuyasha desde atrás.

Kagome comenzó a girar sorprendida, pero su tobillo falló y cayó sobre su trasero, con tanta gentileza como pudo lograr. "No has escuchado de chasquear ramas para hacer conocida tu presencia antes de matarme del susto?"

"No realmente…" Él cruzó sus brazos, moviendo un paquete sobreviviente en su hombro. "Sólo estoy sorprendido de que aún estés viva… viendo como deliberadamente me desobedeciste y comenzaste a caminar en dirección de un pantano que descarga demonios."

Él asintió su cabeza en la dirección por la que había estado dirigiéndose y Kagome suspiró. "Estúpidos instintos… nunca me llevan a ninguna parte…"

"Aún planeas ir al territorio sur?" preguntó Inuyasha, comenzando a escanear el área a su alrededor con sus ojos.

"Síp. Aún tengo que encontrar a mi papá." Dijo Kagome firmemente, frotando una costra que había comenzado a formarse en su antebrazo.

"Aún no planeas matar a todos esos demonios?" preguntó Inuyasha, levemente sorprendido.

"Por supuesto que no!" Kagome lo miró con un frunce. "Sólo porque el avión de papá fue saboteado por demonios o personas que apoyan a los demonios no significa que quiero venganza. No es como si fuera a llevar a cabo las acciones de unos pocos contra toda una raza."

Ella regresó a pellizcar su costra.

Inuyasha sólo la miró con leve sorpresa. Otra vez le había probado lo contrario. Había pensado que quería sangre… pero sólo estaba buscando encontrar a su padre. Mientras ÉL por otro lado iba a extremas alturas para vengar lo que había pensado que haría…

Bueno ahora se sentía como un total idiota…

"Deja de pellizcarte o ganarás una cicatriz." Inuyasha retiró su mano de su brazo mientras la pasaba.

Kagome lo miró rápidamente. "Nos vamos?"

"Sí, apúrate y continúa." Dijo él cortamente.

"Inuyasha?"

Él volteó y la miró. "Qué?"

"Cárgame." Ella extendió sus brazos, luciendo distintivamente la pose de un oso de felpa.

"Qué?"

"Por favor?"

"No soy tu carruaje!" espetó él.

"Nunca dije que lo fueras! No puedo caminar en mi tobillo gracias a ti y me asustas con mis métodos!" Dijo Kagome acalorada y extendió sus brazos otra vez. "Por favor?"

"Será mejor que reciba un aumento cuando regresemos, sabes." Dijo él, aunque lo golpeó el que ella nunca regresaría viva al norte. Él se precipitó hacia ella y dejó caer su chaqueta sobre sus hombros antes de arrodillarse para permitirle trepar en su espalda. También la hizo cargar el paquete en su hombro sano.

"Por qué fue la chaqueta?" Preguntó Kagome mientras se aferraba a su hombro con un brazo.

"Para que no tengas frío. Y es más fácil para mí cargarte. Y así no lastimarás más tu brazo de lo necesario." Dijo él cortamente.

"Realmente te preocupas?" Kagome sonrió.

"No realmente…"

Kagome volteó sus ojos y se relajó para disfrutar de la sensación de ser cargada por alguien tan fuerte como Inuyasha. No estaba del todo preocupada de que pudiera dejarla caer en cualquier momento… lo cual siempre había sido un problema en el pasado. Sólo no había podido poner fe en la habilidad de alguien para alzarla… con Inuyasha era diferente.

"Qué hay de los otros?" recordó ella de repente.

"Se fueron…" Dijo Inuyasha oscuramente.

Kagome se paralizó. "Quieres decir… están muertos…? Todos ellos…?"

Inuyasha estaba callado. Tal vez era mejor si pensaba que eso era lo que había pasado?

Pero entonces, por supuesto ella comenzó a sonarse y a llorar y la sintió esconder su cabeza en la curva de su cuello y comenzó a humedecer su camisa con lágrimas. "Oye! Nunca dije que estuvieran muertos! Sólo fueron a algún lugar… No tuve tiempo de revisar."

"Oh de acuerdo…" sus lágrimas rápidamente se detuvieron.

"Pero Kenji estaba muerto."

Entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a regresar. "Oh…"

"Pero estoy muy seguro que los otros están bien."

"Bien…" Kagome se sonó.

"De ahora en adelante somos tú y yo, eh?"

"Qué alegría."

Síp. Iba a ser pura alegría…

------

Continuará…

------


	9. Chapter 9

**Dos caras**

(_Two Faced_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

------

------

Capítulo 9

Probando la Confianza

------

------

"Estamos casi ahí?"

"No…"

"Qué tal ahora?"

"No."

"Qué tal-"

"Qué tal si te callas y me dejas caminar, huh?" Se quejó Inuyasha.

"Iba a decir – qué tal si jugamos al ojo espía en el camino. Estoy muy aburrida." Dijo Kagome animada desde su espalda, abrazando su chaqueta para calentarse.

"No seas tan infantil." Le dijo él.

"Bien…" Dijo Kagome con una indicación de resentimiento.

El silencio se extendió.

"Todavía no estamos ahí?"

"Estamos a veinte pasos más cerca de la frontera desde la última vez que preguntaste – ahora por favor te callarás?!" Espetó Inuyasha. "No vamos a llegar hoy al territorio sur – tal vez mañana en la mañana."

"Entonces vamos a jugar un juego para pasar el tiempo." Animó Kagome.

"No! Ve a contar postes o algo…"

"No sé si puedas decirlo pero estoy mirándote con una expresión de 'sé realista'." Ella envolvió sus brazos un poco más fuerte alrededor de su cuello, inconscientemente, y movió sus piernas en su cintura sin darse cuenta. "Tiene que haber algo más interesante que hacer que esto…"

Inuyasha sólo deseaba que dejara de retorcerse así. Cargarla a ella y al paquete de supervivencia no hacía más fácil el hecho de que 'inocentemente' se mantenía apretando sus brazos y piernas a su alrededor. Y decía que tenía una aversión a ser tocada… pero dada media oportunidad parecía gustarle tocar a todos los demás.

"Qué tal si en vez cuentas árboles." Sugirió Inuyasha, intentando encontrar algo que la detuviera de criticarlo más.

"Si debo…" Kagome suspiró y se movió para acomodarse otra vez. "Uno… dos… tres… cuatro-cinco-seis… siete… ocho… no, espera… me perdí esos dos… oh genial, ahora perdí la cuenta. Uno… dos… tres…"

"En silencio!"

"También quieres que deje de respirar?"

"Si no es mucho problema." Dijo él sarcásticamente.

Pero después de eso todo lo que escuchó (o más bien sintió) fue a Kagome contando en susurro, su respiración cosquilleaba la parte de atrás de su cuello y lo hacía temblar involuntariamente.

"Tienes frío?" preguntó ella, inmediatamente culpable por tomar su chaqueta.

"No… y cuando dije en silencio y quise decir en silencio – cuentas en tu cabeza."

Kagome murmuró algo rudo bajo su respiración y procedió a contar en su cabeza, suspirando cada vez que perdía la cuenta porque no podía mantener más rastro verbal. Pero aún entonces Inuyasha pensó que podía escucharla contando en su cabeza… y eso era ligeramente molesto.

"Inuyasha…?"

"Sí?"

"Crees que puedo bajar? Has estado cargándome desde esta mañana y mis piernas están comenzando a entumecerse." Se quejó ella.

"TUS piernas están comenzando a entumecerse? No tienes idea…" con un suspiro levemente reluctante él la dejó deslizarse de su espalda y quedó de pie tras él. Rápidamente se aseguró que no estuviera en peligro de colapsar patéticamente antes de detenerse a una distancia segura. "Estás segura que puedes soportar el esfuerzo?"

"Seguro… en tanto como ahora tú cargues las provisiones." Ella extendió el paquete con un brazo.

"Si no es una cosa es otra…" él suspiró mientras lo aceptaba de mala gana.

"Oye, tú no eres quien se dislocó un brazo y se torció un tobillo."

"No, sólo fui atravesado con una punta metálica." Inuyasha tocó su costado.

"Estás bromeando?" La expresión de Kagome se deslizó hacia la preocupación. "Estás bien? Por qué no dijiste nada?"

Inuyasha tuvo que alejarse de sus atenciones. "No es problema - está mejor ahora."

"Estás seguro?" Kagome se acercó un poco más.

Inuyasha asintió rápidamente y pareció satisfacer a Kagome. Ella dio unos pasos experimentales y sonrió cuando no se cayó gritando de dolor. Era un buen comienzo. "Nos vamos?"

"Estás retrasándome." El cruzó sus brazos irritado.

"Ya te retrasé suficiente." Sin embargo ella sonrió y avanzó hacia él. "Además, no mejorará si no lo uso, a este paso se sentirá mejor en unos días."

"O podrías arruinar tu tobillo completamente y terminar perdiendo una extremidad." Él sonrió sádicamente. "Esperanzadamente."

"Eres horrible." Kagome le dio un ligero empujón que lo hizo tambalear levemente. "Creo que conozco mis tobillos mejor que tú. Este tipo de cosas se cura rápido para mi, a diferencia de mi madre que estuvo acostada por semanas con una torcedura de tobillo…"

"Creo que conozco la fragilidad del cuerpo humano, Kagome. Y no hay necesidad de una lección de historia familiar." Dijo él caminando muy cerca tras ella.

"Quisiera que dejaras de hacer eso." Dijo Kagome planamente.

"Hacer qué?"

"Hacerlo parecer que todos los humanos son débiles y patéticos." Ella se detuvo y lo miró. "Eres mitad humano… no entiendes lo que es ser humano?"

"Todo lo que sé es que es una incapacidad que me impide volverme verdaderamente fuerte." Dijo él con sinceridad.

"De verdad?" Eso sonó interesante.

"Pero…" Inuyasha suspiró mientras entraba en el discurso que había memorizado para entonces. "El espíritu humano es lo que los hace buenos, y estoy orgulloso de decir que tengo un espíritu humano y no soy un demonio sin alma."

Eso debería satisfacerla.

"Los demonios no son sin alma."

Inuyasha parpadeó sorprendido ante su comentario y notó que cuidadosamente estaba reanudando su camino por el irregular piso del bosque. "Qué?"

"Los demonios no son sin alma. Si ellos fueran sin alma no serían personas… pero lo son… sólo porque tienen tendencias malvadas no los hace nada más sin alma. Aún son personas." Ella miró hacia atrás con una sonrisa. "Mi madre me enseñó eso."

El respeto de Inuyasha estaba comenzando a incrementarse por Kagome y su madre. "Bueno… Todavía tengo un espíritu humano…"

"El cual es valiente y bueno y honesto, lo sé, lo sé." Asintió ella.

El cual con frecuencia o no era su ruina… como ahora, si él hubiera sido un verdadero demonio no estaría dudando en matarla. Pero la estúpida conciencia estaba metiéndose en el camino. Pero otra vez, si hubiera sido un verdadero demonio no habría estado en esta situación en un principio. No necesitaría probarse a sí mismo así.

Pero viendo como él no podía llegar a probarse… eso lo hacía indigno de estar con la raza de su hermano?

"Todavía vuelto un vegetal?" Kagome llamó.

"Huh?"

"Ahora quién es el lento?" Ella sonrió y avanzó otra vez.

"Niña estúpida…" murmuró él.

"No soy sorda!" ella sonrió de todas formas mientras pasaba por una espesa porción de arbustos. "Sólo porque no tengo orejas como tú no significa… oh…"

Ella se detuvo en seco e Inuyasha frunció cuando llegó. "Qué, 'oh'?"

Entonces él vio lo que quería decir y frunció. "Ohhh…"

Ellos estaban en lo que parecía ser el lado de una enorme grieta en la tierra. Parecía ser de al menos siete metros de profundidad hasta el fondo bajo ellos y el otro lado a cinco metros y a un metro más abajo del borde donde estaban.

"Bueno… supongo que siempre podemos regresar…" Kagome se encogió de hombros.

"De ninguna manera… eso tomará horas y la noche se acerca." Inuyasha valoró la situación. "Y preferiría estar del otro lado esta noche."

"No puedo saltar eso!" protestó Kagome. "No con este tobillo!"

"Lo sé…" Inuyasha suspiró. "Tampoco puedo cargarte, me desbalancearás… pero supongo que podría-"

"No - tú no vas a lanzarme al otro lado!" Respondió Kagome cortamente. Inuyasha quedó en silencio.

Después de unos momentos de pensar Inuyasha chasqueó sus dedos. "Ya sé! Lanzaré las provisiones y luego saltaré yo. Y tú puedes saltar después de mi."

"Pero… no puedo saltar como tú…" protestó Kagome.

"Te atraparé." Dijo Inuyasha confiado.

Kagome sólo lo miró con una inexpresiva expresión.

"Oh vamos… aún si caes corta, podría atraparte antes de que golpees el fondo. Es fácil."

"Cuál parte? Atraparme o golpear el fondo?" Kagome se veía un poco preocupada.

"Bien, déjame ir primero."

Antes de que Kagome pudiera detenerlo el había lanzado el paquete y pegado la carrera - para seguirlo. Él aterrizó a salvo del otro lado, sin ninguna duda lo había logrado bien. Kagome por otro lado se sintió sola y vulnerable de repente.

"Inuyasha…" ella apretó su puño y lo miró. "Es muy lejos!"

"Sólo salta y te atraparé, no te preocupes!"

"No puedo!"

"Confía en mi, Kagome, cuándo te he dejado sola?" él sonrió en una forma ligeramente infantil que hacía difícil tragar. Pero él tenía razón, no sabía de ninguna vez que la hubiese dejado caer. La había salvado más de dos veces. Muchas personas habían salvado su vida antes… pero este era el primer joven que sobrevivía en verdad. Tal vez podía confiar en él…?

"De acuerdo… pero mejor que no me dejes caer!" gritó ella y nerviosamente retrocedió para pegar la carrera.

Inuyasha se preparó al otro lado para atraparla. Pronto escuchó rápidos pasos acercándose al borde y él se inclinó levemente hacia adelante para atraparla en caso de que quedara corta. Infortunadamente Kagome tenía otras ideas.

"No - ow - No!" Kagome llegó a un alto a centímetros del borde e Inuyasha rápidamente tuvo que batir sus brazos para evitar caer.

"Lo hiciste a propósito!" espetó él.

"No!" Ella se agachó para masajear su tobillo. "Mi brazo estaba matándome, eso es todo!"

"Yo te mataré si no te apuras!"

"Quejón…" Murmuró Kagome antes de retirarse del borde. "Prometes que no me dejarás caer?!"

"Confía en mi!" era sorprendentemente difícil dejar salir esas palabras…

"De acuerdo… pero no me dejes caer, recuerdas?"

"Lo recuerdo… salta ya!" gritó Inuyasha.

Kagome tomó un profundo respiro y se preparó. Se tomó un momento para hacer algo de preparación mental antes de correr otra vez hacia el borde. Cuando lo alcanzó se impulsó con su pie bueno y comenzó a volar por el aire. Pero estaba cayendo corta muy malamente… muy, muy malamente…

Inuyasha la vio y rápidamente saltó tras ella. Él la agarró por el medio y los movió para él quedar bajo ella… y recibir la mayor parte de la caída cuando golpearan el suelo.

Kagome fue tocada de todas formas, pero al menos no se había roto nada más. La parte más dolorosa había sido cuando la agarró. "Ow… Inuyasha…? Aún estás vivo?"

Ella se sentó y lo miró. Con la expresión levemente molesta le había dicho que, sí, aún estaba vivo. "Estás bien?"

"Estúpida pregunta," siseó él. "Me movería y te estrangularía… si creo que hay una piedra empotrada en mi espina…"

Kagome rápidamente se quitó de su estómago y lo ayudó a levantarse y comenzó a sacudirlo en una forma muy maternal. "Tengo que decir que me dejaste caer…" ella suspiró. "Unos diez metros…"

Él atrapó su mano repentinamente. "No puedes mantener tus manos lejos de mi por un minuto, eso es todo." Kagome se paralizó, y con frunce, de repente soltó su mano y tambaleó lejos de él.

"Y cómo vamos a salir de aquí?" ella aclaró su garganta y preguntó, mirando sus alrededores… o sólo mirando a cualquier cosa que no fuera Inuyasha.

Inuyasha la observó con leve sorpresa, ya que no había esperado que reaccionara a un juguetón comentario como ese. Había sido una broma… pero realmente no le había gustado.

Con un suspiro él señaló a un lado. "Bueno, ahora escalaremos."

"No puedo escalar eso." Kagome lo miró, olvidando aparentemente lo que había pasado.

"No tienes que hacerlo - Yo escalaré y luego te alcanzaré y te levantaré después." Él inmediatamente clavó sus garras en la roca y tierra para treparse. Llegó a la cima de un impulso y se subió con poco esfuerzo. Kagome estaba muy impresionada.

Él reapareció sosteniendo su espada en su funda como una extensión ya que realmente no podía alcanzar tan lejos sin caer. "Sujeta la funda…"

"Caeré…" Le advirtió Kagome, mientras alcanzaba para agarrarlo fuertemente con su mano buena. "Y entonces tú me extrañarás - ah!"

Él la sacó de repente de la grieta con un brazo y la bajó al suelo a su lado. Kagome aún estaba intentando alcanzarlo. "Eso fue rápido… entrenas?"

"No." Él retiró sus dedos de la funda ya que parecía estar olvidando soltarla. "Pero al menos estamos del otro lado."

"Entonces podemos acampar ahora?" preguntó Kagome.

"Qué?! Todavía no está oscuro!"

"Y?" Kagome le dio su mejor mirada vulnerable de niña. "Pero está haciendo frío… y mi brazo duele."

"Y? No estás caminando sobre tu brazo, verdad?" señaló él mientras se levantaba y recogía el paquete que había lanzado antes.

"No - mi brazo duele - pero mi tobillo está matándome de dolor… es horrible… y punzante y estoy hambrienta también…"

"Y dices que los humanos no son débiles y frágiles." Gruñó él, pero concedió mientras soltaba el paquete y comenzaba a retirar los arbustos alrededor para hacer espacio para ellos.

"Genial! Cuántas carpas trajiste?" preguntó Kagome.

"Una."

"Una?!" Kagome quedó boquiabierta. "Pero somos dos!"

"Y?" Inuyasha se encogió. "No es como si no hubiéramos compartido una carpa antes."

"Sí - pero los paquetes de supervivencia sólo están diseñados para una persona! Las carpas adentro son medidas."

Inuyasha se agachó y abrió el paquete para sacar la carpa en su forma empacada. La lanzó al suelo a una corta distancia y observó cómo se ensamblaba sola (yo solía tener una de esas cuando era una niña - era tan genial!!). Tuvo que patearla varias veces para que se armara completamente, pero cuando estuvo armada ladeó su cabeza críticamente. "Bueno… será un poco ajustado…"

"Sólo hay espacio suficiente para ti y tu ego!" murmuró Kagome, agarrándose una bolsa de dormir y tirándola adentro.

"Estás exagerando." Él movió su cabeza. "Si te lo he dicho una vez te lo he dicho un millón de veces…"

"No - ESO es exagerar!" ella se infló mientras seguía su bolsa de dormir en la carpa. Ella se arregló cómodamente dentro de la pequeña y compacta carpa… pero eso fue perturbado cuando Inuyasha se abrió camino dentro de la carpa.

"Adivina qué?" dijo él.

"Qué?"

"Sólo hay una bolsa de dormir." Sonrió él.

"Muy malo que la agarrara primero. Parece que dormirás en el piso." Kagome señaló el pequeño espacio libre que quedaba dentro de la carpa.

Inuyasha frunció. "Bueno… supongo que tomaré la comida entonces."

"Tenemos comida?" Kagome levantó la vista, interesada.

Ellos esperaron hasta el anochecer para comer porciones en la carpa esa vez. No tenían una estufa de gas como en el campamento, así que tuvieron que comerse las cosas en los horribles envoltorios metálicos.

"Sabe a pollo…" Kagome suspiró mientras masticaba su ración pensativa. "Siempre sabe a pollo…"

"El mío sabe a salsa…" Inuyasha hizo una mueca.

"Y cuál es el problema?"

"Se supone que era de pollo."

Kagome rió ante esto antes de decidir que Inuyasha no era tan mala compañía… en tanto como no estuviera siendo un idiota.

Como estaba comenzando a oscurecerse Kagome ya comenzó a abrir su bolsa de dormir y gatear adentro. "No olvides apagar la linterna."

Inuyasha estaba guardando las raciones dentro del paquete sin mucho cuidado. "Sólo recuerda las reglas, de acuerdo?"

"Tú quédate en tu lado, yo me quedaré en el mío." Asintió Kagome.

Él apagó la lámpara y se acomodó en el piso descubierto… al menos estaba agradecido de que la carpa lo resguardara de la fría brisa.

Unos pocos minutos y mucho movimiento después… ambos estaban reprendidos.

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome siseó tranquilamente. "Saca tu rodilla de mi espalda."

"Oye - tú estás de mi lado - mi rodilla puede ir a donde sea que esté de mi lado."

"De ninguna manera - tu rodilla está de MI lado!"

"No lo está!" Inuyasha se sentó y encendió la lámpara otra vez. "Mira - mi lado es de dos pies - tu lado es de dos pies - TU bolsa está en mi lado, ves?!"

"No puedo evitarlo! La bolsa es de tres pies de ancho!" gruñó Kagome.

"Entonces dame algo!"

"No!"

"Sí!"

"No!"

"Sí!"

"Dije no!" Kagome la abrazó más fuerte a su alrededor. "Yo la agarré primero!"

"Entonces quieres que muera de hipotermia?!" espetó Inuyasha. "Cómo te sentirías por eso?"

"Toda cálida y tintineante."

"Esto no es justo!"

"Suenas como un niño malcriado, Inuyasha." Dijo ella suavemente.

"Lo dices tú que estás acaparando toda la sábana!" resopló él. "Lo cual uno de nosotros es realmente el malcriado - tú sólo abusas de tu autoridad sobre mí."

Ahora Kagome sí se sintió un poco mal. "Bien…" ella desabrochó la bolsa completamente y extendió un lado sobre Inuyasha. "Deja ya de chillar…"

Ellos se acomodaron por un poco más esta vez, ocasionalmente volteando y sacudiendo y suspirando y haciendo ruidos. Hasta que Kagome descubrió finalmente que estaba escasa de sábana. "Inuyasha…"

"Qué?"

"Dame algo de sábana."

"Qué tal si tú ME das algo de sábana, me estoy congelando."

"Tengo un enorme vacío en mi lado-"

"Yo también."

Kagome se sentó y revisó. "Oh sí…"

"Entonces eso significa que me das algo." Inuyasha retiró la sábana del agarre de Kagome y ella quedó boquiabierta.

"Malo! Dame eso!"

"No! Tengo frío!"

"Tengo frío y mi brazo y tobillo duelen!" Kagome se levantó a su reto.

Él suspiró y volteó para encararla. "Esto se resolvería si tú y yo nos acercamos un poco más hacia la mitad, sabes."

Kagome lo miró. "Sigue soñando." Ella se acomodó de nuevo, aún más lejos de él.

"Bien… si quieres aguantar frío y tener las coyunturas tiesas en la mañana está bien por mi." Él suspiró y volteó otra vez. "Compartir calor corporal no es ser sugestivo, sólo es ser lógico."

Kagome frunció mientras pensaba en eso. "Está bien… pero sin tocar, de acuerdo?"

Ellos se acercaron al medio, ambos asegurándose de que estuvieran espalda con espalda y no más cerca que eso. Kagome estaba muy complacida de encontrar que sin duda era más cálido estar cerca a él, además había más sábana y no más vacío.

Después de mucho tiempo de pasar nada Kagome estaba al borde de caer dormida. De repente Inuyasha volteó en su sueño y su rodilla comenzó a clavarse en la espalda de Kagome otra vez. Ella suspiró cuando fue despertada de su ligero sueño. "Inuyasha… mueve tu maldita rodilla…"

"Mi rodilla no está cerca a ti." Respondió igualmente dormido.

"Entonces qué está tocando mi espina?"

"No sé… mi entrepierna?"

Kagome se despertó de golpe y le dio un empujón. "CERDO!"

"Bromeaba! Era mi codo!" rápidamente él intentó defenderse de su ira.

"Vas a dormir afuera!"

"Qué?!"

"Anda! Fuera! No me importa si era tu codo! No vas a dormir aquí con una actitud como esa!" ella lo sacó.

"Mira si me importa, perra!" espetó él y se encontró un asiento relativamente cómodo frente a la carpa.

Kagome suspiró de alivio y extendió su cuerpo, aunque estaba un poco decepcionada porque no estaba más cálido, pero al menos ahora tenía espacio.

Una vez más, ella estaba por volver a dormirse cuando en la distancia pensó que podía escuchar lobos aullándole a la luna. "Um… Inuyasha…?"

"Sí?" Llegó su respuesta desde afuera.

"Nada."

Dichos lobos continuaron por un rato antes de que pronto se detuvieran… y luego estuvo segura que podía escuchar algo moviéndose en el follaje alrededor de la carpa… definitivamente más de una cosa…

"Inuyasha?"

"Qué?"

"Quieres regresar adentro?" preguntó ella rápidamente. Parcialmente porque no sería capaz de vivir por sí sola si lo dejaba ser comido por lobos voraces… y parcialmente porque no quería estar sola si realmente había lobos allá afuera.

"Me alegra que vieras el sentido." Remarcó él mientras gateaba adentro y se instalaba bajo las cobijas, muy orgulloso de su imitación de lobo y la habilidad para lanzar piedras en los arbustos cercanos.

Kagome se acercó a él, a pesar de sus anteriores sentimientos… grandioso… cómo demonios iba a dormir él ahora?

------

Continuará…

------


	10. Chapter 10

Dos caras

(_Two Faced_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

------

------

Capítulo 10

Gérmenes

------

------

"Puedo ver el árbol adelante."

"Ya era hora." Remarcó Kagome, tendría que dar un vistazo, pero otra vez había estado colgando sobre el hombro de Inuyasha y realmente no tenía una buena vista. Aunque… podría ser considerada una buena vista porque lo único que podía ver era el trasero de Inuyasha… definitivamente no era malo. Por supuesto, nunca se atrevería a decirle, de lo contrario probablemente sólo la soltaría.

"Oh mira…" Inuyasha sonó sorprendido.

"A qué?"

Gentilmente Inuyasha dejó a Kagome deslizarse de su brazo para encontrar piso y rápidamente giró en una pierna (como un flamingo) para ver que estaban a orillas de una pequeña… y aparentemente primitiva villa. "Que pintoresco." Dijo Kagome con una plácida sonrisa. Tal vez estaban más cerca de encontrar a su padre de lo que había pensado.

"Estoy sorprendido de que aún esté aquí." Dijo Inuyasha.

"Por qué?"

"Porque las villas cerca al oscuro bosque tienen altos índices de mortalidad." Él le dio una mirada.

"Cierto… por los demonios…" Kagome notó que adelante en la pequeña villa parecía haber unos pocos residentes. Desde aquí podía ver que usaban la ropa de granjeros y gente pobre, nada de revistas de moda parecían verse en millas. Aunque no era sorprendente, ya que este lugar estaba invadido por demonios la mayoría del tiempo y el rápido mundo de la tecnología había sido movido al otro lado del bosque a donde los demonios no podían llegar.

"Debemos preguntarle a alguien si han visto a mi papá o al grupo de Sango y Miroku." Kagome ya estaba alejándose antes de que Inuyasha pudiera discutir con ella. Ella llamó a un villano cercano. "Discúlpeme - necesito ayuda!"

El villano levantó la vista para ver a Kagome corriendo hacia él, obviamente lastimada, y tras ella un demonio que rápidamente estaba alcanzándola. Él sacó sus propias conclusiones. "Ataque! Demonio! Ataque!"

De una vez varios otros villanos levantaron la vista de repente para ver lo mismo y agarraron cualquier arma que pudieron encontrar y se lanzaron hacia Inuyasha quien se había detenido justo detrás de una sorprendida Kagome.

"Fuera del camino, muchacha!" gritó un hombre y Kagome fue sacada del camino mientras varias lanzas y tablas de madera golpeaban a Inuyasha.

"Esperen!" gritó Kagome.

Las lanzas y tablas de madera se quebraron e Inuyasha permaneció donde estaba, luciendo tan sorprendido como antes. "Bueno, hola para ustedes también." Remarcó él.

"Está bien - él es un demonio bueno!" Le dijo Kagome a la gente rápidamente.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras los villanos procesaban esto antes de encogerse o disculparse pero se alejaron.

Kagome había olvidado lo que iba a preguntar después de ese pequeño intervalo, pero de repente llegó a ella cuando vio a la gente alejarse. Agarró a uno de los hombres por la manga. "Discúlpeme, señor, pero ha visto algunas víctimas de un accidente aéreo por aquí?"

"Muertos?" él la miró peculiarmente.

"Um… no, vivos."

"No he visto ninguno, pero pregúntale a Mayu - ella trabaja en la posada, ve mucha personas por estos lados." Ofreció el villano.

"Gracias." Kagome sonrió mientras el hombre se alejaba otra vez. Cuando Inuyasha llegó a su lado ella movió su preocupada mirada hacia él. "Estás bien?"

"Huh - oh sí, bien." Inuyasha frotó su cabeza levemente adolorida. Realmente debió haber visto venir esto, pero se le había escapado de su mente por completo. Vivir con la gente de su padrastro había sido una vida muy fácil… usualmente nadie venía persiguiéndolo con tablas de madera con filos en ellas. Bueno… no más… tal vez cuando había sido un niño y permanecía robando galletas…

"Ese hombre dijo que tenemos que ir a ver a la señora de la posada - ella podría saber donde está mi padre…"

"Eso presumiendo que no esté muerto." Señaló Inuyasha mientras Kagome comenzaba a avanzar en dirección del edificio con el letrero exterior indicando que era la posada local.

"Lo mataré si está muerto - así que mejor que no lo esté." Dijo Kagome despreocupadamente mientras continuaba su camino. Inuyasha se adelantó y sostuvo la puerta abierta para ella para que no lastimara su brazo… ese pequeño momento de atenciones de su parte la sorprendió levemente… pero él no parecía pensar mucho en eso.

"Discúlpeme, señorita…" Kagome se inclinó en el escritorio del frente con su brazo bueno mientras la dama tras el mostrador volteaba y sonreía automáticamente. "Eres Mayu?"

"Sí. Cómo puedo ayudar?"

"Um… sólo nos preguntábamos si habías visto algunas víctimas de un accidente aéreo por aquí…" preguntó Kagome.

"Quieres decir, además de ustedes dos?"

Inuyasha silbó. "Vaya, es buena."

"Sí." Kagome asintió. "Has visto a alguien?"

"Hmm… bueno escuché que un villano en el este recientemente estuvo hospedando a unas víctimas de un accidente aéreo… un gran grupo de hombres y pocas mujeres."

"Jóvenes o viejos?" presionó Kagome.

"No estoy segura, mi amigo en la posada de allá no explicó." Mayu movió su cabeza.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha. "Ese podría ser el grupo de papá o el de Miroku…"

"Probablemente es el de papá." Inuyasha se encogió. "El grupo de Miroku no habría tenido el tiempo para viajar así de lejos."

"Oh - muchas gracias!" Kagome sonrió y volteó. "Vamos Inuyasha, mejor nos movemos si vamos a alcanzar-"

"A dónde crees que vas?" Inuyasha frunció. "Apenas llegamos aquí!"

"Y?"

"Y - estoy cansado y hambriento y mis pies están adoloridos de cargar tu peso todo el día." Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos. "También quiero un baño…"

Pensando en eso, Kagome se sintió exactamente de la misma manera. Tal vez no lastimaría tomar un descanso, después de todo, ninguno de ellos durmió mucho la noche anterior y ambos estaban sudados y sucios. "De acuerdo…"

"Quieren habitaciones para esta noche?" preguntó Mayu, sacando su libro de registro.

"Síp." Dijo Inuyasha felizmente.

"Dos habitaciones cuestan tres mil yen." Dijo Mayu simplemente.

"Qué? No tengo esa cantidad de dinero conmigo!"

"Eso es por cada habitación." Añadió Mayu.

"Eso es con o sin caviar y champaña?" Remarcó Inuyasha sarcásticamente.

Kagome suspiró cuando Inuyasha cambió otra vez a su rol de idiota y dejó su mirada vagar a los carteles y folletos alrededor del escritorio. Entonces notó algo interesante. Algo que podría ahorrarles mucho dinero… A Inuyasha no iba a gustarle, pero tendría si quería ese baño.

"Está bien querido," Kagome de repente se adelantó y deslizó su brazo entre el suyo. "Estoy segura que podemos encontrar un hospedaje más barato para nuestra luna de miel en otro lugar…"

Inuyasha la miró. "Finalmente la perdiste, verdad…?"

"No, está bien, no me importa encontrar otro lugar." Kagome le sonrió con amor y adoración. "Quiero decir… nosotros gastamos todo nuestro dinero en el vuelo aquí para las vacaciones… y se estrelló también… así que tal vez tengamos suerte y encontremos un viejo refrigerador para dormir esta noche."

"Esperen - son recién casados?" preguntó Mayu de repente.

"No…" Inuyasha frunció.

"Sí!" dijo Kagome animada, dándole un codazo. "No necesitas ser tímido, cielo."

"Eso es genial!" Mayu señaló un cartel tras ella. "Tenemos un descuento nuevo para nuevas parejas buscando vacaciones en el sur… puedo descontarles cientos de yen si están escasos de efectivo… realmente odiaría hacerlos dormir en cajas… por la apariencia de ustedes dos."

Kagome sonrió. "Gracias!" ella miró a un Inuyasha calmado. "No es grandioso, cielo? Parece que nuestro año finalmente está mejorando!"

"Sí…" él asintió estúpidamente. Bueno al menos ahora estaba actuando.

Mayu les alcanzó sus llaves. "Por el pasillo y a la izquierda - la suite de luna de miel es la del final."

El ojo de Inuyasha estaba comenzando a temblar pero Kagome sólo sonrió. "Muchísimas gracias!"

Ella arrastró a Inuyasha por el corredor.

Cuando entraron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta, Inuyasha permaneció congelado en el lugar mientras Kagome se desplomaba felizmente en la cama. "Ah… dios bendiga al hombre que inventó los colchones."

"No te creo…" Inuyasha movió su cabeza con un frunce.

"Brillante, no es así?" Kagome le sonrió antes de recoger un pequeño folleto que había sido dejado en las sábanas de seda. "Hmm… cena gratis en el comedor de nueve p.m. en adelante - oh - mentas gratis!"

Ella agarró una de las mentas que habían sido puestas en las almohadas y suspiró feliz mientras la depositaba en su boca. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo… amo el chocolate…"

"Esto es ridículo! Cómo puedes mentir así?!" Inuyasha se volteó para comenzar a pasearse.

Kagome robó su menta mientras su espalda estaba volteada. "Fácil, sólo abro mi boca y-"

"No estamos casados - no puedes pretender estar casada - escasamente nos agradamos!" Inuyasha se giró hacia ella.

Kagome selló sus labios firmemente. Eso había sido un poco rápido.

Inuyasha espió la menta en su mano. "Esa es mi menta?"

Ella miró la menta en su mano y rápidamente se tragó la que había estado masticando. "No…"

"Cuántas tenías?" frunció él.

Kagome decidió no responder y fue a meter la segunda menta en su boca.

"Oh no tú no-"

Él se lanzó hacia ella y Kagome gritó y cayó de espalda para evitarlo. Él comenzó a hacer cosquillas en sus costados, medio alcanzando la menta en su mano. "No!" rió Kagome y maniobró su mano para que no la agarrara.

"Eso no es justo! Ya tuviste la tuya!"

"Y?" Kagome rió mientras sus dedos tocaban sus costados - su punto más cosquilloso. "B-basta! No estás autorizado…" ella estalló en carcajadas antes de lograr recuperar el aliento. "No estás autorizado a tocarme!"

"Y?" Inuyasha sonrió, repitiendo su anterior respuesta.

"No lo entiendes!" Kagome rápidamente lamió la menta y la extendió. "La quieres? Tómala!"

"Bien." Él agarró la menta y la metió en su boca. Kagome lo miró.

Justo entonces Mayu entró. "Aquí está el menú para esta noche… oh!" ella se paralizó cuando vio a Inuyasha posicionado sobre Kagome, a medio camino de chupar una menta. "Y-yo no pensé que fueran tan rápidos - adiós!"

Ella salió otra vez, rojo brillante. La puerta se cerró antes de que el menú golpeara el piso.

Kagome e Inuyasha miraron la puerta antes de separarse del otro. Kagome pasó una mano por su cabello, levemente sonrojada. "Esto es disgustante! No puedo creer que te comieras eso."

"Por qué no?" Él se tragó la menta.

"Qué hay de los gérmenes?" Kagome frunció.

"Mira - si no mataste el sapo cuando lo besaste, Princesa, entonces los gérmenes probablemente tampoco me matarán." Él sonrió.

"No bromees!" Kagome le lanzó un cojín, pero con una sonrisa natural.

Inuyasha de repente la miró. "Usaste tu brazo malo."

"Qué?" Kagome miró el brazo que había usado para completar el lanzamiento y lo flexionó en su cabestrillo. "Se siente mejor…"

"Tal vez ahora dejarás de usar tus lesiones como un pretexto de culpa, hm?" él sonrió.

------

"Entonces no tienes familia?" preguntó Kagome mientras se inclinaba en la mesa con un brazo y movía su sopa caliente con su otra mano, obviamente tomando total ventaja del hecho que no tenía que usar más el cabestrillo.

"Aparte de mi papá… tengo un hermano." Inuyasha se encogió de hombros mientras giraba guisantes alrededor de su plato.

"Hermano?" Kagome lo miró. "Mi papá nunca lo mencionó."

"No es extraño, es demonio. Mi padrastro nunca lo conoció." Inuyasha contuvo un bostezo. Maldición estaba cansado.

Viendo el bostezo de Inuyasha ella tuvo que luchar por evitar bostezar, siendo que era contagioso. "El hijo de tu padre?" supuso ella.

Él asintió. "Qué hay de ti?"

"Nop… no hay demonios en mi familia."

"No, quiero decir si tienes algún otro familiar."

Kagome pensó por un momento. "Tengo a mi madre… y a Souta - mi pequeño hermano y el abuelo."

Inuyasha parecía sorprendido. "Pensé que sólo tenías a tu papá."

"Por qué?"

"Porque… había pensado que estabas viviendo con el resto de la familia." Él descansó su mentón en su palma.

"A mi papá le gustaba mucho mantenerme bajo su cuidado… pensó que estaba más segura rodeada por guardias armados y esas cosas." Kagome sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban en su plato. "Sabes… por un tiempo pensé… pensé que si mi papá se había ido realmente… entonces podría regresar a casa en el campo."

"Apuesto que tu papá amaría escucharte decir eso."

"Pero aún lo amo." Dijo Kagome rápidamente. "Aún tengo cada intención de encontrarlo e ir a casa antes de que esta profecía pase."

Inuyasha frunció. "Y… qué es esta profecía exactamente?"

"Como si no lo supieras."

"Quiero decir… exactamente qué pronostica? Qué dice?" Él la observó cuidadosamente.

"Ohhh…" Kagome suspiró y se sentó. "Mi papá… él me mostró un poco de la profecía - o una copia - cuando era una niña. En realidad… me la ha mostrado tanto que la he memorizado."

Ella quedó en silencio y reflexionó en sus propios pensamientos por unos segundos. Inuyasha sólo esperó y la observó pacientemente.

"Comienza hablando de una tierra dividida en oscuridad y luz con una barrera divisoria de madera."

"El territorio norte y sur dividido por el bosque?" preguntó Inuyasha.

Kagome asintió. "Continúa con el mal de seres oscuros contra los seres de luz… y que habrá un ser gris que limpiará la tierra y guiará a la gente a la luz."

"Tú eres el gris?" Inuyasha frunció. "No te ves gris."

"Es una metáfora." Ella movió su cabeza. "Los demonios son los oscuros y los blancos son los humanos… Soy gris porque se supone que soy humana pero tengo los poderes de los demonios."

"Cómo saben que tú eres el gris?"

"La profecía dice que la chica gris tendrá el nombre que cada hombre, mujer y niño conocerán y cantarán." Kagome suspiró. "Ya sabes… el Kagome, la poesía infantil Kagome?"

"Nunca canté eso." Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos.

"Creo que va en la suposición de que todos la escucharon." Ella se encogió. "Luego continúa hablando de un día de oscuridad que se levantará entre las tierras oscuras…"

"Y…?"

"Creo… que algo de la profecía fue editado…" ella suspiró otra vez. "Está un poco incompleta a este punto - se perdió."

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Es como si de repente saltara el punto. Sólo dice - 'y el mundo será limpiado de y negro'."

"No querrás decir 'limpiado del negro'?" Inuyasha frunció.

"No, dice 'de y'. Pensé que era una letra o algo, pero revisé otras copias y dicen lo mismo."

"Oye, tal vez el hombre que lo escribió no estaba completamente cuerdo de la membrana." Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

"Sí… pero ahora todos tienen en la cabeza que YO QUIERO matar demonios." Kagome frunció. "Solía conocer un guardaespaldas… todos pensaban que él era humano - pero me dijo que era un kitsune."

Inuyasha saltó. "Fue empleado para matarte?"

"No." Kagome rió. "Él escuchó que yo no quería ser parte de la profecía y quería ayudarme… fue el primer demonio que tuve a tres pies de…"

"Y qué pasó?"

"Fue asesinado…" ella sonrió tristemente. "Recibió una bala de un francotirador."

"Oh…" Inuyasha frunció.

"Entonces… puedes ver por qué no detesto a los demonios. No es como si todos ellos vayan a ser malos. Digo - tú no eres malo, y eres mitad demonio." Kagome frunció. "De hecho las personas más malas en el mundo son activistas humanos que cazan demonios."

Los mismos activistas humanos que habían matado a sus padres.

De repente Kagome miró pasando a Inuyasha y se dio cuenta que el personal estaba observándolos con deleitadas sonrisitas. Ella escondió su sonrisa detrás de su mano.

Inuyasha amortiguó otro bostezo. "Terminaste? Estoy rendido, quiero ir a la cama."

"Síp, terminé."

Él comenzó a levantarse.

"Espera!" susurró Kagome y él se sentó con un frunce.

"Qué?"

"El personal está observándonos - creen que somos una verdadera pareja de recién casados." Dijo Kagome por lo bajo. "No - no mires!"

"Bueno, tú les dijiste eso así que es comprensible." Él se encogió.

"Bésame."

Él la miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

"Oh - no me mires así! Estamos recién casados recuerdas?"

"Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo y OLVIDASTE la realidad?" Siseó él.

"Ellos esperan que seamos cariñosos!" razonó Kagome. "Tenemos que probar que realmente estamos recién casados de lo contrario podrías sospechar algo y echarnos."

"Pero cómo podemos probarlo si NO estamos casados?" gruñó él.

"Besándome." Ella sonrió como si él estuviera siendo irracional. "Oh vamos, estás actuando como si estuviera pidiéndote cortar tu propia mano."

"El mismo efecto." Él hizo una mueca. "Soy irracional de esa forma cuando las chicas me piden besarlas de repente."

"Eso es porque nunca has besado a nadie antes?" Preguntó Kagome maliciosa.

"Yo HE besado antes." Gruñó él.

"Entonces pruébamelo." Ella sonrió. "O eres demasiado gallina?"

"Será mejor que reciba un bono en mi salario por esto, sabes."

"Lo harás?"

"Sí, como sea…" él suspiró y se inclinó con una mueca.

La expresión de Kagome reflejó la suya mientras cerraban sus ojos brevemente mientras sus labios se encontraban. Ambos retrocedieron simultáneamente y secaron sus bocas con sus mangas.

"Blargh…" Inuyasha hizo una mueca. "Y antes estabas preocupada por gérmenes…"

Kagome sonrió a pesar de su malhumorada expresión. "El primero en llegar a la habitación tiene la cama."

"Huh?" él levantó la vista para ver a Kagome alejándose. "Espera! No quiero el sofá!"

Los dos corrieron del comedor y el personal arrulló. "Aw… amor joven…" comentó una mesera.

"No pueden esperar para ir a la cama."

Seriamente, no podían esperar del todo.

------

Continuará…

------


	11. Chapter 11

Dos caras

(_Two Faced_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

------

------

Capítulo 11

Herida

------

------

"Y entonces estaba ahí - con este palo de golf en una mano y un sándwich en la otra, preguntándome cómo demonios iba a salir de ahí viva." Kagome rió mientras salían de la posada a la mañana siguiente.

"Déjame adivinar, tu golpeaste al chico con el palo de golf y corriste para esconderte detrás de tus guardaespaldas?" Inuyasha sonrió.

"Nop - le tiré el sándwich y corrí con el palo de golf." Kagome terminó con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha se detuvo corto y la miró. "Tienes el peor sentido de conservación que he conocido."

Kagome sonrió. "Bueno… pensé que desde que a él no le gustaban los sándwiches entonces estaba muy segura lanzándole el sándwich."

"En otras palabras, no tuviste el corazón para romperle la cabeza al joven con un palo de golf?" Decidió Inuyasha.

"Básicamente." Aceptó Kagome.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…" él suspiró y chasqueó su lengua, moviendo su cabeza con falsa decepción. "Nunca vas a pasar los diecisiete si sigues tan delicada como lo eres ahora."

Kagome frunció. "No tengo que ser ruda, por eso es por qué TE contratamos, recuerdas?"

"No solías hacer artes marciales?" Él le frunció.

"Um… un poco… aunque nunca lo desarrollé. Era mejor en arquería." Ella sonrió. "Pero hice un poco cuando era joven."

"Genial." De repente Inuyasha miró alrededor ubicando unos palos de madera contra el costado de un pequeño edificio. Él levantó dos de la pared (aunque por todo lo que sabía podrían haber estado sosteniéndolo), entonces los llevó. "Vamos."

Kagome lo siguió cuando él comenzó a bajar el camino que alejaba de la villa y dirigía al Este por el bosque, aunque era un camino muy usado y parecía seguro.

"Qué pasa con los palos?" Preguntó Kagome eventualmente cuando se habían alejado por el camino que no podían ver más la villa.

"Trabajaste palos?" preguntó él.

"Un poco… no mucho… solo una lección." Ella tomó uno de los palos. "Pero creo que conozco la esencia."

"Qué, como esto?" Inuyasha manejó el palo restante y lo giró en sus manos, pasándolo de la una a la otra, haciéndolo destellar ante Kagome.

"Bueno… no ASI!" remarcó Kagome cuando él terminó y se apoyó contra él como un bastón. "Pero creo que vi el episodio uno de Guerra de las Galaxias lo suficiente para dominarlo."

Ella le mostró al mover su palo en un arco lento, complementado con el efecto de sonido de una sable de luz. Inuyasha rió y tomó el palo de ella. "Vaya, creo que el demonio en este bosque correrá para cubrirse."

"Apuesta que sí." Dijo Kagome con superioridad.

Inuyasha le sonrió y movió su cabeza. "Sólo estaba pensando que mejor te doy algún tipo de arma en caso de que necesites defenderte. Después de todo, no voy a estar alrededor todo el tiempo."

"Qué?" Kagome se tensó. "Vas a dejarme?"

"No… sólo quise decir que podría no estar ahí algunas veces porque podría estar en el cuarto del pequeño hanyou." Él sonrió. "Y no es como si pudieras repeler demonios u hombres con tus insignificantes músculos."

"Oh gracias." Kagome asintió. "Ahora me siento mucho mejor."

"Qué, sabes cómo defenderte apropiadamente si llega el momento." Él le frunció sus ojos escépticamente.

"Bueno… aprendí cómo coser cuando tenía seis…" ella frunció. "Pero no creo que en realidad puedas matar a alguien con una aguja de coser."

"Oh, puedes." Inuyasha remarcó sin pensar. "Podrías matar a alguien con un libro si le pones cabeza."

Kagome hizo una mueca. "Ahora nunca voy a sentirme segura en una biblioteca, gracias."

"Bien, porque nunca vas a estar segura a donde quiera que vayas. Tú ERES la chica prodigio, la gente te quiere muerta, no puedes escapar de eso." Era asombroso cuán calmadamente había logrado decir eso.

"Y como me mantengo diciendo, para eso es que nosotros-"

"Me pagan, lo sé." Él terminó por ella y le dio una sonrisa. "Pero me sentiría mucho mejor si pudieras defenderte un poco mejor que ahora."

"Quieres que me defienda? Dame un arco y una flecha - podría hacerte bailar al disparar flechas a tus pies." Ella sonrió.

"Estamos presumidos, no?"

"Vamos a movernos." Él movió su cabeza hacia el paso que estaban siguiendo. "Quieres encontrar a tu papá, o no?"

Kagome asintió rápidamente y lo siguió cuando retomó su camino. Viajaron en cómodo silencio por un tiempo antes de que Inuyasha volteara hacia ella y dijera algo que la sorprendió. "Cómo está el tobillo?"

"Mejor." Dijo ella después de una breve pausa y luego con una sonrisa y un asentimiento. "Mira, puedo no cojear."

Ella irguió su quijada y de repente cambió sus pasos de una leve cojera a un cuidadoso paso libre de cojera. Él sonrió y movió su cabeza. "Mejor no hagas eso a menos que realmente quieras lisiarte."

"Mm." Ella aceptó y regresó a cojear.

"Y el brazo?"

"Um… bien… la lesión está bajando." Ella asintió, volteando para que él pudiera ver el leve sonrojo que se había levantado por absolutamente ninguna otra razón que el hecho de que estaba siendo dulce.

"Me alegra." Eso ciertamente alivió la culpa de que había sido la causa indirecta de sus heridas.

El silencio que se extendió después de eso fue más incómodo que el anterior. Kagome jugueteó con el borde de sus mangas y miró hacia un lado. "Crees que Miroku y Sango están bien?"

"Seguro." Inuyasha se encogió, aunque no le había gustado apostar en eso.

"Estaba pensando si algo nuevo había pasado con ellos. Sango… sola con una cantidad de hombres." Kagome movió su cabeza. "Su peor pesadilla hecha realidad."

"Ella tendrá acuáleessunombre… um… Kikyo."

"Oh sí, como si fuera una alegre compañía." Ella volteó sus ojos. "Esa chica siempre ve todo y sólo las cosas negativas. No entiendo su problema."

Inuyasha mantuvo su boca cerrada.

Kagome estuvo por decir algo cuando Inuyasha tuvo otro ataque cardíaco. Él sacó su teléfono y, leyó el mensaje. Sólo un simple 'llámame' de su hermano.

"Aún no puedo creer que no puedas llamar por ayuda con esa cosa." Kagome suspiró. "Qué tipo de pobre teléfono no te permite llamar a personas en emergencias como esta?"

"Un teléfono sin ningún crédito?" adivinó Inuyasha y deslizó de nuevo el teléfono en su bolsillo. Él escuchó una corriente o un chirrido cercano y se detuvo. "Kagome… quieres una bebida o algo o descansar los pies? Es un largo camino a la villa y hay un arroyo por allá."

Él señaló el camino hacia la izquierda y ella le sonrió de repente. "Eso es muy considerado de ti." Ella avanzó en la dirección que había señalado. "Ya regreso."

Inuyasha esperó hasta que definitivamente estaba seguro de que ella estuviera fuera del alcance del oído cuando sacó otra vez su teléfono y marcó el número de su hermano.

"Sabemos que ella está viva y contigo, Inuyasha." Dijo su hermano como una forma de responder el teléfono.

"Mira, puedo explicar-"

"Ahórratelo." Respondió Sesshomaru cortamente. "Escuchamos noticias del resto del grupo de vuelo que se estrelló contigo de que te separaste con la chica. Buen trabajo. Aunque tengo que decir que fue un poco cobarde de ti no matarlos directo o a ella."

"Quién te dijo?" Demandó Inuyasha.

"Lo escuchamos en una llamada que fue hecha por el Mayor Houshi esta mañana. Dice que tú y ella están perdidos pero han escuchado un rumor de que estás alrededor del área del bosque."

Inuyasha contuvo su lengua. Iba a estar en problemas por no matar a Kagome aún, lo sabía.

"Queremos que sepas que estamos esperando en la loma entre la villa que dejaste y la villa a la que te diriges."

Inuyasha se paralizó. Cómo demonios habían obtenido esa información? Cómo demonios habían llegado ahí?

"Lleva a la chica hacia la villa en la que cree que está su padre. Nosotros la emboscaremos en la cima de la loma." Sesshomaru se desconectó de repente e Inuyasha retiró su teléfono otra vez.

Mirando hacia adelante podía ver que el camino por el que estaban viajando continuaba llano por casi media milla en línea recta, hasta que de repente tomaba un giro arriba… esa era la loma. Su hermano estaría esperando ahí con el resto de la célula 24.

Estos eran los últimos minutos de vida de Kagome.

Después de esa idea encontró que era un poco difícil respirar y pasó una mano por su cabello entre sus orejas. De repente no se sintió más tan confiado. Sin importar cuánto quería abofetearse por decir eso… a él le gustaba la compañía de Kagome. No era mala o una traficante de poder como todos la hacían parecer… sólo era una adolescente con más problemas sobre sus hombros de los necesarios.

Él casi salta cuando escuchó a Kagome regresar por el dique a un lado del polvoriento camino. Ella sonrió cuando lo vio. "Terminé."

Ellos avanzaron sin una palabra e Inuyasha encontró difícil caminar. Cada paso parecía consumir su energía y no quería continuar. Pero tenía una opción.

Dejar viva a Kagome e indirectamente terminar matando a toda una raza de personas incluyendo a su hermano…

O dejarlos matar a Kagome y salvar a millones.

Una vida o miles.

Era obvia su elección si era puesta tan simple como esa. Pero nada era así de simple. Ética, intenciones y moral saltaban todas a intervenir y daban buenas y malas razones de por qué debía hacer una cosa u otra.

Ahora se estaban acercando a la loma y si miraba adelante podía ver la cima… aunque no podía ver a ninguno de la célula de su hermano en espera. Pero por supuesto no lo haría, ellos eran profesionales altamente entrenados… no dejarían que nada revelara su presencia.

Él se detuvo de repente pero Kagome continuó.

Eso era. Literalmente, millones de vidas colgaban en la balanza y él tenía la decisión de si vivirían o no o morirían. Salvar a uno o salvar millones… dejarla continuar caminando hacia su muerte o detenerla…?

La presión era asombrosamente intensa, pero Kagome continuó caminando con una leve sonrisa, completamente inconsciente de que algo estaba mal.

"Kagome - alto!" gritó Inuyasha de una vez y ella se detuvo lentamente y miró alrededor con una perpleja expresión.

"Qué pasa?" le preguntó ella con un frunce y una sonrisa. Por qué ella tenía que ser tan agradable…? Esto sería mucho más fácil si fuera una horrible y malgeniada perra… pero entonces si lo fuera no sería Kagome.

"Kagome tienes que-"

Un disparo repentinamente estalló y el rostro de Kagome se retorció de dolor mientras gritaba fuertemente y caía de rodillas.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha se precipitó para atraparla antes de que cayera.

Kagome agarró algo en su espalda, antes de retirar su mano y mirar el pesado dardo que la había golpeado. Su mente ya estaba lenta así que le tomó unos momentos registrar lo que estaba pasando. Ella miró a Inuyasha contra cuyo pecho había caído. "Inuyasha…?"

Los ojos de Inuyasha estaban fijos en el camino adelante donde podía ver a Kouga, Kagura, Yura y Sesshomaru moviéndose hacia ellos. Kagome sintió más que escucharlos venir y de repente se separó de Inuyasha y tambaleó para encararlos. Cuando se dio cuenta que eran demonios, aún cuando se veían lo humano suficientes, su confusión se tornó temor y retrocedió contra Inuyasha.

"No se… m…" ella tartamudeó sus palabras. "M-me acerquen…!"

Sin sorpresa, ellos no atendieron su advertencia y ella tiró de la manga de Inuyasha cuando puntos oscuros bailaban ante sus ojos. "Inuyasha…" por qué no estaba haciendo nada? Ella levantó la vista para encontrarlo mirando el suelo, sin hacer un movimiento para protegerla o confortarla.

"Es bueno que la hicieras detener, Inuyasha." Comentó Kagura. "No creo que pudiera haberle dado a un blanco en movimiento."

"Bien hecho, hermanito…" dijo Sesshomaru con una calmada y pequeña sonrisa.

El aire de Kagome entró en laboriosos jadeos mientras tambaleaba lejos de Inuyasha, observando con shock y completa traición. "Tú…"

Ella gritó de dolor cuando su tobillo se rindió bajo ella y cayó al piso, su cabeza le daba vueltas.

"Tráiganla." Sesshomaru indicó a los otros quienes la levantaron por los brazos.

"Inuyasha!" gritó Kagome y luchó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

Él la miró entonces, pero no hizo nada, y realmente deseó que no hubiera mirado.

Justo al momento antes de que cayera en la oscuridad lo miró con una expresión llena de traición y odio. Eso atravesó su pecho y llegó directo al corazón, más rápido que cualquier flecha que pudiera haber disparado. Se sintió como un monstruo, porque eso era lo último que pensaría de él.

Sesshomaru tocó el hombro de su joven hermano. "Lo hiciste bien."

Inuyasha no respondió. Sólo se enderezó y desvió la mirada. Kagome no era la única que lo odiaba en ese momento. No pensaba que pudiera haberlo odiado más de lo que se odiaba a sí mismo.

------

Continuará…

------


	12. Chapter 12

**Dos caras**

(_Two Faced_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

------

------

Capítulo 12

La Verdadera Profecía

------

------

La tierra siempre ha estado y siempre estaría dividida en luz y oscuridad

Una barrera de madera siempre será el divisor

Como siempre los oscuros dividen a los blancos y puros

Hasta ese día la oscuridad se levantará en las regiones oscuras de las más oscuras

El gris vendrá llevando el nombre que cada hombre, mujer y niño ha escuchado y cantado

Por eso será el día que todas las tierras se desharán de la oscuridad y el mal, el mundo se guiará a la luz y el mundo se limpiará del y negro

(Sin errores de letras, lo juro)

------

De vez en cuando ella entraba y salía de la conciencia, vagamente consciente de fragmentos de conversación a su alrededor y algunas veces una fría sensación en sus extremidades. Pero olvidó todo al momento que regresó a la inconsciencia.

"Debemos matarla." Dijo Kouga puntualmente por lo que era probablemente la quinta vez en los últimos cinco minutos.

"No hasta que despierte… tenemos que hacerlo despacio." Le espetó Yura.

Kagura estaba moviendo su cabeza lentamente ante los otros dos mientras Sesshomaru mantenía sus ojos fijos en la joven desplomada en el piso con sus manos atadas tras su espalda a una vieja y oxidada vara de acero que estaba conectada al suelo y al techo de su refugio subterráneo. De vez en cuando ella se movía y algunas veces murmuraba algo incoherente, pero usualmente caía dormida. El tranquilizador de caballos no pareció sentarle bien a esta niña.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru miró a su joven hermano, quien estaba más atrás del resto de la célula. "Alguien más aparte de esta joven está consciente de tu traición?"

Inuyasha levantó la vista del suelo, antes de mover su cabeza rápidamente y mirar atrás.

Sesshomaru asintió. "Entonces no serás perseguido en el norte." Él volteó y comenzó a irse. "Mátala cuando despierte."

"Espera!" La cabeza de Inuyasha se levantó de una y se movió para bloquear la salida de su hermano. Sesshomaru lo miró expectantemente mientras los pensamientos de Inuyasha corrían por alguna excusa.

"Y bien?" Yura preguntó cuando el silencio se extendió.

"No deberías matarla…" Tartamudeó Inuyasha una excusa. "Quiero decir… hemos esperado TANTO tiempo por este momento… no podemos alargarlo?"

"Eso es por qué vamos a matarla lentamente." Dijo Kouga como si estuviera hablándole a un niño.

"Bueno, no durará tanto - es muy débil." Inuyasha forzó un presuntuoso resoplo. "Por qué no demandamos un rescate de las personas en el norte - pagarán en cuestión de días ya que quieren su seguridad para el día de la oscuridad el cual va a ser aquí pronto."

"Un rescate?" Kagura frunció.

"Al menos de esa forma sacaremos algo de dinero de esto." Declaró Inuyasha. Él notó las dudosas miradas y rápidamente añadió, "Luego podemos matarla."

"Eso tomará mucho tiempo." Kagura cruzó sus brazos con mala cara y miró hacia Sesshomaru. "No puede hablar en serio."

"Kagura…" El hermano mayor observó a Inuyasha mientras le hablaba a la mujer. "Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que cuesta dirigir nuestra milicia y mantenerla junta?"

Kagura se movió. "Mucho…?"

"Correcto. Esta niña es una perra costosa, podríamos necesitar pedir un reembolso." Sesshomaru comenzó a salir del refugio. "No la mates, pero deja a los perros afuera. Inuyasha y Yura, ustedes dos quédense aquí y vigílenla apropiadamente."

Kouga y Kagura salieron detrás de Sesshomaru, enviando dudosas miradas en dirección de Inuyasha. Él los ignoró y se deslizó por la pared hacia el piso con un suspiro. Yura lo miró un momento antes de regresar su atención a la humana y traqueó sus nudillos. "Quién dijo que necesitamos asegurar que saliera libre de heridas, eh Inuyasha?"

"Tócala y te arranco la cabeza." Siseó él.

Yura le dio una fuerte mirada a ella. "Oh sí? Un débil demonio mestizo como tú?" rió ella. "Mis costados reventarán!"

Inuyasha estuvo por ir allá y demostrarle cuán efectivamente sus costados podían estallar de verdad, cuando un gruñido de Kagome los silenció. Parecía al fin que Kagome esta vez estaba despertando seriamente.

Yura sonrió lentamente y se agachó al lado de la desplomada joven. Ella inhaló profundamente y ladeó su cabeza un momento cuando Kagome frunció levemente. Entonces, tan rápido como un látigo, la mano de Yura se disparó y levantó a Kagome por su cabello. La joven dio un agudo grito cuando su cabeza chocó contra la barra de acero y puntos bailaron ante sus ojos. Inuyasha comenzó a ir hacia ella, antes de contenerse y permanecer forzosamente rígido mirando al piso.

"Oh lo siento… te dolió?" Yura tocó sus labios con sus dedos como disculpándose, antes de dejarlos para revelar una sonrisa. "No puedes dormir a tu tiempo, perra, ahora estás bajo nuestras reglas."

La cabeza de Kagome se balanceó y por un momento pensó que iba a dormirse otra vez, antes de forzar su cabeza hacia atrás. Esa estúpida profecía que su padre había inculcado en su memoria se mantenía destellando en su mente… eso y muchas luces. Realmente no podía enfocarse en mucho más.

"Dónde… estoy?" Dijo Kagome con la garganta seca.

"Buena pregunta." Yura se sentó cómodamente ante Kagome. "Tampoco puedo decirte."

Kagome abrió sus ojos e hizo una mueca cuando al enfocarse en Yura le dio vueltas la cabeza, pero después de un momento comenzó a aclararse. "Q-quién eres tú?"

"Yura." Dijo Yura.

"Tú…" Kagome luchó por recordar. "Tú… estabas con ellos… me disparaste…"

"No, te lanzamos un dardo… y esa fue Kagura." Yura sonrió.

"Inuyasha vendrá por mi… te hará pagar…" murmuró Kagome, claramente sin recordar todo lo que había sufrido.

La sonrisa de Yura se extendió a una deleitada sonrisa. "No recuerdas, verdad?!" ella rió y juntó sus manos. "Esto es maravilloso - Inuyasha, ven aquí un momento."

Inuyasha no se movió, pero no lo necesitaba. Los ojos de Kagome viajaron en la dirección que Yura había indicado y lo vio de pie a unos metros, parcialmente oscurecido por las sombras. Por un momento se preguntó por qué sólo estaba ahí parado y no defendiéndola como usualmente lo hacía. Y entonces esa imagen salió a la superficie de su memoria. Él era uno de ELLOS…

"Tú… me traicionaste…" dijo Kagome en una voz inusualmente calmada.

Yura sonrió como un gato de Cheshire. "Él hizo más que eso… nunca estuvo contigo para traicionarte en primer lugar." Ella miró a Inuyasha. "Dile lo que hiciste!"

Inuyasha no dijo nada, no se movió. Tenía miedo de levantar la vista y encontrar los ojos de Kagome, no tenía idea de cómo se estaba sintiendo ella por él… realmente tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Yura se encogió. "El cachorro perdió su lengua." Ella miró a Kagome con una sonrisa. "Recuerdas el carro bomba y el francotirador?"

El estómago de Kagome se apretó. "Sí…"

"ÉL hizo la bomba… él mató a tu último guardaespaldas y tu chofer y trató de matarte también." Dijo Yura lentamente.

Kagome no retiró sus ojos de Inuyasha. El Inuyasha que había llegado a conocer y apreciar había sido gruñón… irritable, temperamental e impaciente… pero había sido leal, dulce, cuidadoso y responsable. Todo había sido una mentira?

"Él mató a tu guardaespaldas para que pudiera tomar su lugar." Yura sonrió. Estaba extendiendo un poco la verdad pero Inuyasha no estaba en posición de verla directamente. "Y el accidente de avión?"

"Sí…" Dijo Kagome en una voz plana.

"Él lo causó… planeó matarte y a todo el grupo… falló - otra vez - pero al menos consiguió deshacer al mundo de unos pocos soldados." Yura sonrió forzadamente. "Tienes suerte de que no haya intentado matarte durante su tiempo juntos… deliberadamente te separó de los otros para que pudiera regresar y matar al resto y luego ocuparse de ti."

La respiración de Kagome se atascó en su garganta. "Sango!"

"Y el Mayor Houshi también." Yura estaba disfrutando la tensión entre los dos. "Y si no nos crees… mira para allá…"

Yura miró hacia las sombras detrás de Inuyasha. Kagome lo pasó y por primera vez notó una bota vistiendo un pie sobresaliendo de la oscuridad, el resto del cuerpo estaba escondido.

"Oh dios…" Kagome se sintió muy enferma de repente.

"Creo que era el compañero Kenji." Yura sonrió y se sentó para disfrutar del silencio. Después de unos momentos de puros segundos sin sonido donde sólo el alto y agudo lloriqueo podía escucharse ella se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Los dejaré para que hablen."

Ella cerró la puerta cuando salió, dejando sólo al par en absoluto silencio. Inuyasha tuvo una prominente sensación de que Kagome estaba mirándolo, y todavía estaba parcialmente temeroso de levantar la vista y encararla. No había forma de que ella pudiera perdonarlo por esto…

Eventualmente él dirigió una mirada en su dirección y notó que estaba mirando adelante sin mucha expresión. No estaba seguro si debería estar feliz de que no estuviera gritándole obscenidades o no. Y después de un rato el silencio estaba volviéndose ensordecedor y tuvo que hablar. "Di algo…"

Ella movió su mirada hacia él. "Hola…"

No estaba molesta. Él le frunció y ella suspiró y desvió la mirada. "Gracias…"

Esto sólo lo confundió aún más. "Gracias… por qué?" él frunció más.

"Por mostrarme lo ingenua y estúpida y ridícula que era mi visión de los demonios." Ella apretó sus puños de donde estaban amarrados seguramente detrás de su espalda, alrededor de la barra. "Por mostrarme lo estúpida que fui…"

Inuyasha abrió su boca para protestar… pero sabía que el resto de su célula estaba dentro del alcance del oído, y no debía decir nada para hacerlos dudar. "No eran opiniones estúpidas…" dijo él tranquilamente.

Kagome sólo movió su cabeza y la recostó contra la barra con un suspiro. "Por qué…?" ante su perpleja mirada ella explicó. "Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Porque no puedes cometer genocidio."

Ella tuvo que morder su lengua para señalar que no PLANEABA cometer nada a nadie. Pero no había caso en explicarle eso a un asesino que no entendía su reluctancia a hacerlo. "Los demonios mataron a tus padres… por qué te aliaste con ellos?" preguntó ella fuertemente.

"Eso es una mentira que mi padrastro inventó para esconder la verdad! Los humanos mataron a mi papá y luego mataron a mi madre!" Espetó Inuyasha. "Yo me alié con mi propia raza, Kagome, como tú con los tuyos."

Kagome apretó su mentón por un momento antes de lograr controlar su rabia. Pero la urgencia de gritarle era abrumante. "Supongo que es aquí donde imito todas las películas y digo que no te culpo…" dijo ella en una voz baja y temblorosa. "No es tu culpa que tus padres fueran asesinados por humanos… no es tu culpa que cayeras en un mal grupo… no podías evitarlo…"

Inuyasha suspiró. Algunas veces no podía entender lo comprensiva que podía ser.

"Pero esto no son las películas, verdad?" Kagome lo miró fuertemente y lo vio saltar. "El punto es que tú SABÍAS dónde estabas desde el principio, no es así? Elegiste tu propio camino y decidiste en algún momento que tenía que pagar por los errores de alguien más!"

Inuyasha la miró mientras temblaba con enojo, su rabia se volvía evidente en su voz. "Mataste a mi mejor amiga! Trataste de matarme! MÁS de UNA VEZ! Y cada vez me engañaste en pensar que estabas ahí para protegerme! Me sostuviste y ofreciste compasivos intentos de consuelo por las cosas que estabas haciendo - pensando que no entendería! Pero entiendo perfectamente Inuyasha!"

"Kagome-"

"Me mentiste desde el principio - me odiabas al minuto que entraste en esa habitación y comenzaste a insultarme! Por qué demonios no vi venir esto, no lo sé! Dos caras hijodeperra!!" Kagome tiró de sus atadas manos cuando la rabia la atravesó. "No te culpo - te compadezco! Se merecen mutuamente! Te odio! Te ODIO!"

"Todavía no me has dado la oportunidad de explicarme-"

"Qué hay que explicar?!" gritó Kagome furiosa, lágrimas nublando su imagen. "Me engañaste! Y sabes lo que dicen - Engáñame una vez y eres culpable - engáñame dos veces y soy culpable?! Bueno entiende esto - esta es la primera vez que no puedes discutir que no es tu culpa! Tú me engañaste en creer que podía confiar en ti!"

"Podías!"

"Tuviste el VALOR de decir 'confía en mi' y te creí!" gritó Kagome. "Confié en ti! Y por primera vez en toda mi vida pensé que tal vez podía tener un novio como una chica normal!"

"Quieres decir… yo?!" él hizo una buena imitación de un pez dorado en shock.

"No - Miroku - quién crees?!" espetó ella sarcástica. "Te mantenías diciendo y haciendo cosas que me hacían pensar 'tal vez' - pero ahora me di cuenta que eran lapsos mentales temporales o pequeños ataques!"

"Nunca quise que fuera así, Kagome!"

"Oh, estoy segura!" siseó Kagome. "Apuesto que esto está matándote, no es cierto!"

Su sarcasmo era más verdadero de lo que se dio cuenta. E Inuyasha estando harto de su tono mordaz y comentarios gruñó y salió, tirando la puerta tras él.

Kagome forcejeó contra sus ataduras, su rabia palpitaba por sus venas por galón… no podía recordar una vez cuando había estado tan molesta. Había dicho en serio cada palabra - un traidor no tenía lugar en su corazón. Odiaba a Inuyasha. Lo odiaría para siempre.

Un cuarto de hora después la adrenalina y la rabia parecieron subsidiar un poco y lentamente fue reemplazada con algo igual al pánico y shock ante su situación. El total impacto de las verdaderas intenciones de Inuyasha fueron como un puño en la cara… y ella comenzó a tornar ese odio que sentía en miseria… hasta que no pudo contenerla más.

Así que lloró en silencio, esperando que ninguno de esos monstruos entrara pronto y la encontrara en semejante estado. Ella al menos todavía tenía su orgullo …

------

Cuatro horas después y nadie le había hecho una visita, y había estado retirando las sogas alrededor de sus muñecas con ferocidad. La oxidada barra hizo un pobre sustituto de una sierra, pero los rudos bordes cortaron las fibras de la soga un hilo a la vez. En tanto como se mantuviera despierta podría huir… y no tenía miedo de intentar algo para escapar. Preferiría morir rápidamente y libre que lenta y dolorosamente.

Algo reventó tras ella y soltó sus manos con un jadeo de dolor y alivio. Ella se sentó por un momento, frotando suavemente los ribetes que se habían levantado en sus muñecas. Después de unos segundos de regresar la sensibilidad a sus adormiladas piernas se tambaleó de pie y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta.

Esto era. Su oportunidad de escapar. Probablemente sólo tendría una oportunidad.

Ella abrió la puerta y corrió tan rápido como pudo en una dirección ciega. Vio que había un segundo escondite por el rabillo del ojo y se dio cuenta que ahí era donde estaban situados los demonios. Si sólo pudiera-

Un repentino canino gruñó y muchos ladridos feroces la detuvieron en seco cuando de repente se encontró encarada con dos enormes perros. Eran casi tan altos como ella y estaban en cuatro patas! Kagome retrocedió lentamente preguntándose qué demonios iba a hacer ahora. No había forma que lograra pasar.

Dentro del segundo escondite Sesshomaru levantó la vista ante el sonido de los perros guardianes lanzando un ataque. Su prisionera estaba intentando escapar. "Inuyasha, ve a traerla."

Él estaba sentado contra la pared, lejos de los otros, y no hizo movimiento para seguir esas órdenes. Sólo ignoró a su hermano mayor como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

"Inuyasha…" repitió Sesshomaru con un destello de amenaza en su tono.

Inuyasha se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta sin una palabra. Justo cuando se detuvo afuera escuchó un grito y un rasgado de tela. Él vio a Kagome inflarse indignada y agarrar los restos de su falda que colgaba de la boca de uno de los grandes perros. "Regrésame eso gran tonto!"

"Deja en paz al perro." Dijo Inuyasha planamente.

Kagome volteó ante el sonido de su voz para encararlo con una concisa expresión antes de girar otra vez y aparentar correr hacia los árboles, sin tener en cuenta que los perros pudieran devorarla.

Inuyasha estuvo detrás de ella en un parpadeo y había agarrado lo último de su falda para detenerla. "Quieres volverte la cena de los perros? Sin importar lo mucho que parezcas?"

"Cállate! Suéltame!" ella no se estaba moviendo, mayormente porque temía de lo que pasaría si lo último de su falda se desprendía.

"Y dejarte ser asesinada?" él resopló. "No todavía."

Kagome volteó hacia él con repentinos ojos suplicantes. El cambio en actitud envió a Inuyasha por una espiral. "Por favor - no dejes que me maten, Inuyasha! Lo juro! Nunca he lastimado a nadie y no lo planeo en un futuro cercano! Por favor no me condenes por algo que SABES no he hecho!"

Casi estuvo tentado a soltar su falda. Casi.

"Regresa adentro." Dijo él planamente. Su hermano podía escucharlo lo bien suficiente desde aquí y no necesitaba nada incriminatorio.

"Por favor!" Kagome agarró el frente de su chaqueta en sus manos y retorció el material con sus puños. "No quiero morir!"

Un silencioso tiempo pasó entre ellos, pero después de unos momentos Inuyasha agarró sus muñecas fuertemente y la arrastró en dirección de la cabaña. Él les silbó a los perros para hacerlos seguirlos adentro.

"No!" Kagome forcejeó en su agarre y lanzó su peso alrededor, tratando de soltarlo. Pero no era rival para un joven que podía levantar elefantes pero luchó de todas formas. "Inuyasha - no me hagas esto! Pensé que éramos amigos!"

"No podemos ser amigos!" espetó Inuyasha mientras amarraba otra soga alrededor de la barra y sus muñecas. "Los demonios y los humanos no pueden coexistir! Es imposible! Y tampoco podemos ser amigos!"

Kagome estiró su pierna buena y lo pateó sonoramente en el lado de la cabeza. "Oye, perra!"

"Escúchate! Suenas como uno de ellos! Te conozco! Sé que no puedes ser así!" gritó ella con angustia.

"Entonces no sabes tanto como pensabas." Él atrapó sus tobillos y los ató juntos, un poco gentil de lo necesario desde que no quería lastimar su tobillo torcido.

Kagome sintió la distintiva restricción en la que estaba poniéndose cuando había atado su tobillo malo. La compadecía? Compadecía o empatizaba? O este lado 'escondido' para él era todo un gran engaño?

"No intentes escapar otra vez de lo contrario los perros te atacarán." Él señaló a los animales mientras los pasaba a su salida.

Kagome reflexionó sobre esto en silencio por un buen cuarto de hora, mirando a los perros con desafío antes de armar un escándalo y gritar a todo pulmón. "DÉJENME SALIR! AHORA!!!! HÁGANLO O USARÉ MIS PODERES EN TODOS USTEDES!!"

Un total mentira por supuesto, pero probablemente lo sabían.

"ESTOY USANDO UNA GRAN SEÑAL EN MI ESPALDA DICIENDO 'PATÉAME' O 'EXPLÓTAME'????!!! DÉJENME SALIR DE AQUÍ O TODOS SUFRIRÁN TERRIBLES CONSECUENCIAS!!"

Ella continuó gritando como por hora y media, su voz tornándose un poco ronca pero no disminuyendo en volumen.

"… Y LA NAVAL, Y LOS MARINOS, Y LA FUERZA AÉREA!!! ELLOS LOS CAZARÁN COMO LA ESCORIA QUE SON HASTA-"

La puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo su balada. "Por favor te callarías?! Estás dándonos a todos un dolor de cabeza!" gruñó Kagura mientras masajeaba sus sienes.

"MUÉRDEME!" gritó Kagome a todo pulmón.

"No tengo colmillos, tendrías que pedirle eso a Kouga." Kagura escarbó en su bolsillo mientras se acercaba a Kagome quien retrocedió con temor.

Ella se agachó ante la atada joven y sacó tres píldoras blancas antes de meterlas en la boca de Kagome. La joven estuvo por escupirlas cuando Kagura agarró el mentón de Kagome fuertemente y levantó su quijada. "Trágatelas." Ordenó ella.

Kagome se rehusó, pero su lengua pareció traicionarla mientras luchaba contra las píldoras. Era pasarlas o toserlas. Así que hizo lo estúpido y tragó por reflejo. Kagura la soltó bruscamente y la palpó en la cabeza. "Duerme bien, niñita."

Ella salió otra vez y cuando uno de los perros le gruñó mientras pasaba, lo golpeó en el hocico con un oculto abanico. "Estúpido animal…" murmuró ella antes de cerrar la puerta.

Kagome sintió pesados sus párpados de repente y se sintió muy cansada. Ella sospechó que Kagura le había dado píldoras para dormir… o cianuro. De cualquier forma no pudo detenerse de caer profundamente dormida.

----

El General Taijiya, el padre de Sango, estaba sentado ante el senado re-leyendo lentamente la carta que había sido entregada. No estaba del todo sorprendido. Debió haber sabido que el indigno hanyou habría conducido a algo así. Pero desde que el padrastro de cierto hanyou estaba presente en la reunión no se atrevía a vociferar sus opiniones.

"Y qué debe hacerse?" preguntó el Primer Ministro cuando el general bajó la nota.

"Es obvio." El hombre que estaba ocupando el asiento del Sr. Higurashi en la mesa frunció. "Entregaremos el dinero y liberamos a la chica en este instante. No podemos tenerla en las manos del enemigo tan cerca al día de la oscuridad."

Hubo absortos asentimientos aquí y allá.

"Eso podría no ser tan sabio…" comentó el Primer Ministro.

Todos lo miraron. Él deslizó una carpeta negra ante él en su escritorio hacia el General. Después de un momento el militar se dio cuenta que el Primer Ministro quería que la abriera. Él lo hizo y miró adentro. Leyó lo que estaba escrito en el trozo de papel que tenía antes de que una sorprendida expresión cruzara su rostro. "Bueno, yo…"

"Léalo alto." Dijo el Primer Ministro desde que había tantas expresiones curiosas alrededor de la mesa.

"La tierra ha estado y siempre será dividida en la luz y la oscuridad, una hilera de madera siempre será el divisor, como siempre los oscuros dividen a los blancos y puros, hasta que sea el día la oscuridad se levantará en las regiones oscuras de los oscuros-"

"Y? Es la profecía… qué hay con eso?" preguntó alguien.

"Continúe leyéndola toda." Dijo simplemente el Primer Ministro. "Hay partes que han sido pasadas previamente en ese documento."

"El gris vendrá usando el nombre que cada hombre, mujer y niño ha escuchado y cantado…" el general comenzó a fruncir. "Y en las horas más oscuras de la era el gris caerá en la oscuridad y prevalecerá ante las manos del mal… y así prevalecerá sobre la libertad y prevalecerá sobre el dolor y hasta que el día más oscuro se levante… porque ese será el día en que todas las tierras se desharán de la oscuridad y del mal, el mundo será guiado a la luz y el mundo será limpiado del GRIS y el negro…"

Hubo una silenciosa pausa que se extendió.

El Primer Ministro se sentó con un suspiro. "Esa es la versión inédita de la profecía…"

"Por qué fue editada para empezar?" Preguntó el Sr. Kosaka con un frunce.

"Entonces la chica no conocía su propio destino… que morirá como resultado…" él movió su cabeza. "Es una pena pero no puede evitarse."

"Entonces… qué haremos?" preguntó el hombre que estaba reemplazando al padre de Kagome.

"Nada."

------

Continuará…

------


	13. Chapter 13

**Dos caras**

(_Two Faced_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

------

------

Capítulo 13

Acuéstate con Perros, Levántate con Pulgas

------

------

Kagome había perdido muy malamente la noción del tiempo para entonces. Tenía hambre y frío y estaba sucia y su reloj biológico estaba arruinado. Lo único que realmente podía decir era que afuera era de día, pero justo cuando había decidido que sabía qué hora era, ellos entraron, le dieron más píldoras para hacerla dormir y perder la noción otra vez. Era como cuando contabas cuántos centavos tenías, y luego alguien llegaba y se robaba uno para que tuvieras que comenzar otra vez.

Ocasionalmente era Inuyasha quien le daba las píldoras, cuando él se las daba ella las tomaba sin protesta. Él asumía que se las pasaba, pero al momento que se iba las escupía y se sentaba sobre ellas para que nadie supiera. Él era tan gentil con ella. Pero la gentileza hacia los perros era algo que le faltaba. Actuaba como Kagura cuando le gruñían.

Esto resultaba en muchos hocicos arañados.

"HOLA!!" Kagome comenzó a gritar otra vez al minuto que despertó. "ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE HAMBRE! NO HE COMIDO EN DíAS! DENME UN DESCANSO!!!!"

La puerta se abrió y Kouga entró seguido más malhumoradamente por Inuyasha. El primer chico de cabello oscuro dejó caer carne cruda ante ella. Kagome y los perros la miraron.

"Esperas que coma eso?" preguntó ella fríamente.

"Espero que tomes lo que te damos." Kouga se agachó ante ella y fijó la mirada con ella. "Una perra necesitada como tú no tendrá muchas más oportunidades, sabes."

Inuyasha apretó sus puños desde donde tenía cruzados sus brazos.

"Qué divertido, no soy un animal como tú. Yo no como carne CRUDA." Respondió ella furiosa.

"Como sea. El dinero del rescate será entregado en una hora - tan pronto como lo tengamos morirás y eso será el fin del asunto."

El rostro de Kagome cayó levemente pero los fuertes dedos de Kouga levantaron su mentón otra vez, ignorando el movimiento agitado de Inuyasha en el fondo. "No luzcas tan triste, perra. Juro que lo haré rápido y sin dolor… en tanto como…"

"En tanto como qué?" preguntó Kagome desafiante.

Ella de repente bajó la mirada cuando la mano de Kouga comenzó a deslizarse desde su rodilla y luego hacia su muslo. Ella intentó alejarse pero su otra mano se empleó en sus rodillas, manteniéndola en su sitio. "Suéltame!"

"No te gusta? Pensaría que estabas acostumbrada a eso pequeña mujerzuela."

Kouga no supo qué lo golpeó hasta unos segundos después que golpeó la pared del escondite, haciendo temblar todo el edificio. Él consiguió reunir sus tambaleantes sentidos y fijó una mirada sobre Inuyasha quien estaba ante Kagome. "Por qué carajo fue eso?!"

"No te metas con ella!" gritó Inuyasha. "No tenemos tiempo para esto. La entrega es en menos de una hora, genio! No necesitamos que te metas con la prisionera."

"Jódete!"

"Oye - eres el que se supone va a ir a recogerlo, Einstein!" Inuyasha avanzó hacia él. "Quieres ir o tengo que darte una patada?"

"Por qué demonios debo ir a recogerlo?!" gruñó Kouga.

"Porque podría ser una trampa de su gente y tú eres prescindible!" Inuyasha levantó un puño para golpearlo en la cabeza, pero Kouga lo vio venir y lo esquivó.

"Ya veo lo que pasa aquí…" La mirada de Kouga se movió de Inuyasha a Kagome, y regresó otra vez. "Pero eso no importa. Ella estará muerta tan pronto como tengamos el dinero."

Él salió del escondite antes de que Inuyasha otra vez pudiera atentar contra su vida y corrió por los árboles hacia el designado punto de entrega. Inuyasha miró a Kagome cuyos hombros estaban temblando silenciosamente desde donde tenía su rostro presionado contra sus sucias rodillas.

Él no tenía idea por qué se sentía tan mal por esto. Después de todo, estaba haciendo lo correcto, no es así?

Él la dejó llorar sola, no había caso en quedarse e intentar consolarla ya que otra vez sólo terminaría molesta con él. Aunque realmente no la culpaba si lo hiciera.

Al momento que Inuyasha se fue Kagome levantó su cabeza, su rostro completamente seco y libre de lágrimas. Inuyasha había caído y probablemente no la molestaría por un rato… esto era perfecto.

Kagome comenzó a frotar sus sogas contra la oxidada barra como antes y como ya había estado trabajando para aflojarlas por muchas horas, se rompieron rápidamente. Puso esfuerzo extra en soltarse ya que tenía un brillante plan formándose en su cabeza.

Al momento que sus manos se soltaron comenzó a desatar la soga alrededor de sus tobillos y levantó la vista para ver que los dos enormes perros estaban mirándola con cautela, y podía escuchar leves gruñidos emanando de ellos. Una vez que estuvo completamente desatada tomó las píldoras en las que había estado sentada y las metió una por una en pequeños agujeros en la carne cruda.

Después de que logró cortar el trozo en dos miró al perro quien para entonces había notado la gran carne roja en sus manos y estaban comenzando a relamerse.

"Aquí, gatito, gatito, gatito…" Kagome se inclinó y les ofreció los pedazos separados. "Tienen hambre?"

Ellos olfatearon y se levantaron, dando pequeños pasos adelante. Probablemente notaron que no debían recibir comida de nadie salvo de sus amos… pero probablemente no habían sido alimentados por tanto tiempo como Kagome.

"Vamos…" ella meneó la carne. "Vamos, Pinkie y Perky… saben que quieren…"

Ellos se acercaron más y más hasta que estuvieron al alcance, antes de tomar la carne y correr a la puerta para terminar de comerla. Kagome sólo se sentó y esperó. Medio esperaba que no los matara con una sobredosis de píldoras para dormir, pero no importaba. Después de unos minutos de sonreír engañosa, los dos pesados animales finalmente terminaron su comida, bostezaron y bajaron sus cabezas para descansarlas en sus patas delanteras.

Ellos aún estaban despiertos, y Kagome no confiaba en ellos para hacer su movimiento. Pero se le estaba acabando el tiempo. Ese bruto de Kouga regresaría en cualquier minuto con el dinero del rescate y entonces la matarían sin titubear. No había forma de que la liberaran como lo habían prometido en la nota de rescate.

Imágenes de su rostro impreso en los periódicos con encabezados como 'ella está muerta' destellaron en su mente. O más importantemente, imágenes de su propia muerte destellaron y ella se estremeció. No planeaba morir así. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor si Inuyasha hubiera tenido éxito en matarla en el accidente de avión, pensó ella amargamente. Al menos entonces hubiera muerto con dignidad. Pero no así… de ninguna forma…

Kagome se levantó cautelosamente y avanzó hacia la puerta, apuntando para pasar directo entre los dos perros. Todavía estaban despiertos ya que sus ojos estaban abiertos pero parecían letárgicos. Milagrosamente no levantaron sus cabezas o gruñeron mientras pasaba y tranquilamente salió por la puerta sin ningún indicio de advertencia.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo. Podía escuchar conversación y risas haciendo eco del segundo escondite… así que ellos parecían inconscientes de que ella estaba escapando. Eso era bueno!

Escaneando otra vez el área cuidadosamente, ella escogió la mejor dirección que pensó sería un buen paso. Por supuesto, no tenía idea de dónde estaba, y ninguna pista de cuál camino era el sur y cuál era el norte. Por todo lo que sabía se dirigía más profundo en el oscuro bosque y en territorio de demonios… pero aún entonces tendría más oportunidades de sobrevivir que permaneciendo ahí.

Sus ojos cayeron en el paquete que Inuyasha había estado cargando un poco antes de que hubiera sido emboscada. Estaba distintivamente vacía pero los dos fuertes palos que habían estado cargando yacían a lo largo. Bueno, tal vez no había tenido suficiente tiempo para enseñarle cómo ser un campeón mundial, pero aún podía usar uno de esos para defenderse contra las criaturas del bosque si fuera necesario. Tranquilamente caminó de puntillas, levantó uno y comenzó a avanzar hacia el bosque, cargando el palo de la misma forma en que los equilibristas los cargaban.

Medio esperaba que alguien saliera del segundo escondite y la ubicara… pero nada pasó y estaba comenzando a hacer un limpio escape. Era tan simple que tenía que ser criminal…

Cuando estuvo a una buena distancia de los dos escondites en el claro descubrió que estaba entrando más y más en el bosque y las cosas sólo se ponían más oscuras y densas. Así que cambió de curso y comenzó a caminar hacia donde el bosque se tornaba más espacioso, y hacia donde pensaba que podía escuchar los sonidos de agua corriendo.

De repente hubo un destello de movimiento a su derecha y ella se escondió detrás de un árbol por puro reflejo. Mirando alrededor se dio cuenta que era Kouga… estaba de espalda… y con las manos vacías. Sólo lo vio por una fracción de momento porque estaba precipitándose entre los árboles como una liebre veloz.

Tan pronto como estuvo segura que se había ido (vaya… tuve un mal déjà vu…) se permitió levantarse y continuar su actual trayectoria.

------

"Qué quieres decir con que no estaba ahí?!" gritó Kagura.

"Exactamente lo que dije!" respondió Kouga. "No había dinero y nadie había visto a alguien sospechoso por ahí! Ellos no tuvieron la decencia de reconocernos o tendernos una trampa!"

"El descaro…" Kagura movió su cabeza.

Sesshomaru suspiró y miró a Yura. "Hemos esperado lo suficiente, no más pérdida de tiempo. Ve a cortar la garganta de la chica."

Yura desapareció por la puerta e Inuyasha fijó una estoica mirada en el piso. Después de unos momentos de silenciosa espera la puerta se abrió otra vez para revelar a una sorprendida Yura. "Se fue!"

"Mierda…" maldijo Kouga fuertemente.

"Cuándo escapó?" demandó Kagura.

"Su aroma aún está fresco," ofreció Kouga.

"Todos ustedes, síganlo y tráiganla - no esperen - sólo mátenla donde esté." Sesshomaru los despidió y todos salieron por la puerta, Inuyasha un poco más dudoso que el resto.

Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru tenía una llamada que hacer.

------

"Es este camino!" Kouga aceleró por el mismo camino que Kagome había tomado, yendo más profundo en el bosque que antes.

"No es una chica muy brillante para marchar directo al norte, verdad?" remarcó Kagura oscuramente mientras volaba, agachada en su enorme pluma.

Inuyasha y Yura corrieron a su lado, encontrando un poco difícil igualar la velocidad de Kouga.

De repente él se detuvo adelante y volteó hacia esa dirección y aquella. "Maldición…"

"Cuál es el problema, lobo?" preguntó Yura cuando llegó a su lado.

"Su aroma está por todos lados… No sé por cuál dirección." Gruñó él.

Inuyasha resopló y volteó en una dirección diferente y comenzó a seguir un camino hacia la parte más despejada del bosque donde los árboles comenzaban a separarse y el sonido de un río podía escucharse. No podía asegurar de que este fuera por donde Kagome hubiese pasado ya que su nariz no era del mismo estándar que la de un lobo. Pero sabía que Kagome no era estúpida y se había dirigido por el camino más seguro. "Muestra lo que sabes, lobo…"

Todos ellos miraron en la dirección que Inuyasha estaba siguiendo y parecieron encogerse y sólo seguir. Kouga gruñó y siguió a una ligera distancia. Obviamente no le gustaba ser guiado por perros…

------

Kagome vadeó por el río que alcanzaba sus rodillas. Sus zapatos estaban completamente mojados para entonces pero no iba a quitárselos. Esas historias de horror sobre sanguijuelas y bichos que atacan tiernos pies humanos que le decían para dormir no eran tan insensatas. Además las piedras estaban afiladas y tampoco quería cortar sus pies. Iba genial… los árboles estaban abriéndose y no había visto un simple demonio por una hora al menos. Aunque también estaba triste…

Aún extrañaba a su padre… todavía estaba dolida por la traición de Inuyasha… el conocimiento de que había estado intentando lastimarla todo el camino, incluso durante esas veces cuando había sido amable y dulce y confortante. Había sido como el pilar en el cual finalmente le había sido permitido apoyarse. Nunca había sido tan cercana a nadie… y aunque Sango se había acercado, no había visto a Sango lo suficiente para poder depender de la joven. No tenía amigos, su padre siempre había estado ocupado y no tenía tiempo para ella. Y mientras que su hermano, madre y abuelo siempre habían estado ahí para ella y la habían amado sólo por ser Kagome… había sido alejada de su cuidado muy pronto y no se sentía tan cerca a ellos. Era una solitaria… pero no quería estar sola…

Entonces Inuyasha había llegado y había sido la primera persona en amenazarla con irrespeto y salirse con la suya. Pero después de que logras pasar ese brusco exterior donde simplemente decía cualquier cosa que estuviera en su mente, entendías que cuando decía algo agradable… realmente lo decía en serio. O eso pensó Kagome… Tal vez todo había sido un engaño, pero la forma en que había sido cuidadoso con su tobillo cuando la había atado le había dicho lo contrario.

Tal vez sentía lo que había hecho… eso hizo a Kagome levemente más compasiva… pero aún no estaba ayudándola a salir de este desastre. Así que todavía lo odiaba por envolverla como una tonta.

De repente escuchó un grito tras ella y sus latidos aceleraron de repente a un paso más rápido. Alguien estaba siguiéndola… y rápido por lo que se oía…

Sin pensar realmente en su decisión ella salió del río y se lanzó detrás de un árbol. Descubrió que estaba hueco y rápidamente se ciñó en la ranura debajo, ciertamente escondida de vista desde atrás y a los costados. Por supuesto si alguien estuviera en frente de ella la verían de una vez.

------

Su rastro era leve, deslizándose sobre la leve brisa que acompañaba el río a su paso. Pero luego se detuvo y desapareció y todos permanecieron por unos momentos mirando alrededor y resolviendo qué hacer.

Inuyasha fue el primero en ubicarla, algo así… él estaba un poco adelante de los otros adyacente a un ancestral árbol. Podía ver los dedos de Kagome agarrando una de las raíces tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban tornándose blancos y por la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba, estaba asustada.

"La veo!" gritó él a los otros y señaló el río. "Está escapando!"

Kagome debió haber escuchado su voz tan cerca y sus dedos desaparecieron y se agachó aún más abajo para esconderse. Los otros tres demonios se precipitaron en la dirección que Inuyasha había señalado.

Kagome podía escucharlos venir y esperó por que alcanzaran su árbol y la encontraran. Pero extrañamente todos pasaron su árbol y continuaron por el río con febril velocidad. Ella miró con sorpresa mientras desaparecían y comenzó a levantarse. Pero cuando Inuyasha apareció de repente ante ella, tembló y cayó. Se rehusó a mirarlo… pero tuvo que reconocer que había salvado su vida. Ahora qué…? Iba a seguir su usual forma y la traicionaría al entregarla otra vez?

"Te estás dirigiendo en la dirección equivocada." Le dijo Inuyasha y señaló a la derecha de su árbol. "Dirígete al sur y continúa en línea recta hasta que llegues a otro río. Sigue donde lleve el agua y saldrás del bosque a la misma villa en la que tu padre debe estar hospedado."

Kagome miró su rostro mortalmente serio. Por un momento un pequeño pinchazo de terquedad le ordenó dirigirse en la dirección totalmente opuesta sólo para molestarlo… pero su vida dependía de esto y como no tenía otra opción… tuvo que obedecer.

Lentamente se levantó, usando el árbol como palanca y levantó su mentón para encararlo, con una mirada que claramente le dejaba saber que lo que estaba haciendo no iba a reparar en ninguna forma lo que le había hecho.

"Corre… los alejaré." Dijo él y notó que ella apretó su vara fuertemente.

Él no estaba esperando, sin embargo, que repentinamente ella lanzara la larga arma y lo golpeara en el mentón. Él tambaleó, el duro golpe desestabilizó sus neuronas desorientándolo. "OW! Perra!"

"Quémate en el infierno!" gritó ella sobre su hombro mientras corría en la dirección que le había indicado.

"De nada…" gritó él tras ella. "Vaca desagradecida…"

Al minuto que estuvo seguro que se había ido regresó al río en la dirección que los otros habían tomado. Iba a asegurarse de que Kagome lograra salir de este bosque a salvo.

------

Continuará…

------


	14. Chapter 14

**Dos caras**

(_Two Faced_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

------

------

Capítulo 14

Perdón

------

------

Kagome maldijo levemente cuando se tropezó con otra hoja en el suelo. Tuvo muy mala suerte pero al menos parecía ir en la dirección correcta. Encontró el río sin mucho problema y había estado siguiéndolo hasta que viraba de nuevo en el bosque, y en vez de eso había seguido el camino de tierra que salía a campo abierto, entre praderas de alto pasto.

Había luz, una cálida brisa que soplaba y ella suspiró profundamente mientras hojas se desprendían del viejo árbol y lograba golpearla en la cara. Sólo lo ignoró ya que su dolor emocional era su más grande problema en el momento.

Extrañaba a su padre. Lo amaba con todo su corazón… pero estaba segura que estaba vivo y bien. Pero habían habido tantas distracciones en esta misión para encontrarlo… el avión se había estrellado… había sido secuestrada… Inuyasha había matado a todo el grupo y a su única amiga, Sango.

Inuyasha… incluso pensar en su nombre traía una fresca punzada de dolor en su pecho y no tenía idea de por qué. Lo odiaba, no es así? Lo aborrecía y nunca quería verlo otra vez!… Entonces por qué le dolía cada vez que pensaba que podría nunca verlo de nuevo. Él la había herido… pero aún… sentía algo… No podía nombrarlo. Era como anhelo… pero doloroso y sabía que lo extrañaba. Pero nunca le admitiría eso a nadie. Así que si alguien preguntaba, ella odiaba a Inuyasha y esperaba que se cayera en un volcán.

Sí… ese sería un agradable final para él…

Kagome se detuvo de repente cuando alcanzó la cima de la colina que estaba escalando y miró abajo hacia el camino delante de ella. Árboles se levantaban a cada lado y desde aquí podía ver lo que podría ser la villa que Inuyasha le había dicho en la distancia. Más allá había cultivos de arroz y más praderas de verde pasto. Pero no notó nada de eso. Más hojas (esta vez húmedas) volaron y se estrellaron contra sus desnudas piernas y brazos. Aún no notó nada de eso. Sólo miraba al espacio usando su vara de madera como apoyo.

Él había dicho que la protegería del peligro… era su trabajo y su propósito… y lo que pensó había sido también un asunto personal. Había pensado que había salvado su vida cuando se estrelló el avión… pero sólo la había puesto en peligro. Ahora miren dónde la había metido.

Exactamente una semana atrás había estado en su habitación en el hotel, disfrutando de apropiada comida, moda y entretenimiento en la TV. Había tenido toda la protección que necesitaba de sus guardaespaldas y aunque había estado sola, había estado a salvo y amada por su familia y Sango.

Pero entró Inuyasha y en una semana estaba trabajando duro por sobrevivir. Casi había sido asesinada por varias criaturas/personas/objetos/vehículos… su única y verdadera amiga había sido asesinada… y su padre probablemente junto con ellos y no tenía forma de regresar a casa todavía. E Inuyasha la había consolado hasta el último momento y dejado viva sufriendo en vez de muerta. Ella lo apreciaba… pero él sólo había PERMANECIDO ahí mientras había sido burlada e intimidada.

Todo ese enojo y rabia hacia él aumentó dentro de ella, junto con todo el dolor que estaba intentando embotellar. Había intentado contenerla dentro de ella… decirse a sí misma que no necesitaba estar sintiendo esto. No era su culpa, era la de Inuyasha. No podía culparse… no debía… había sido engañada y con la que jugaron. Tenía que continuar y dejarlo pasar… no podía dejar que la dominara de lo contrario la carcomería.

Pero se sentía como si estuviera muriendo… por dentro.

Esa horrible sensación parecía crecer justo bajo sus costillas y lentamente se deslizó en el suelo, agarrando su medio fuerte y físicamente intentando dejar de sollozar. Las lágrimas brotaron libremente… pero no podía permitirse sollozar. Sollozar sería debilidad… y ella tenía que tener su dignidad y mostrar fuerza en la faz de la traición. Tenía que guardar las apariencias.

"Deja eso…" dijo ella y se disolvió en sollozos - unos grandes y fuertes que echó a volar unas aves cercanas.

Así tal vez el dolor la carcomería si le permitía consumirla así… pero entonces, tal vez la masticaría lentamente por dentro si no lo dejaba salir. Estaba tan confundida! De ninguna forma era su culpa! Toda era de Inuyasha! Siempre había sido Inuyasha. Lo amaba como el amigo que siempre había querido - alguien a quien acercarse, con quien andar. Alguien en quien pudiera confiar porque para eso le habían pagado… y porque pensaba que lo conocía.

Pero se había equivocado…

Lentamente ella comenzó a darse cuenta que no estaba sintiendo este dolor porque había sido burlada, o porque había sido humillada y engañada. Sentía este dolor porque él se había ido y la había dejado… pero esa sensación de seguridad que había sentido a su lado había sido falsa y se había desvanecido como un puff de humo, y dos veces tan frágil y difícil de contener.

Ahora esa idea la puso molesta.

Con un fuerte gruñido se levantó y pateó y desolló la tierra bajo ella. "Te odio! Te odio por hacerme esto! Pensé que eras mi amigo y me traicionaste!"

Ella levantó su vara y la lanzó tan lejos y tan violentamente como pudo, lo cual fue mucho más con su enfurecida fuerza. "DIJISTE QUE PODIA CONFIAR EN TI!"

Ella permaneció, respirando duro por un momento antes de darse cuenta que estaba siendo tonta y mezquina… justo como Inuyasha había dicho que era. Lentamente se recogió en sí misma y cayó de rodillas, acunando su rostro en sus manos y meciéndose atrás y adelante. "Soy tan tonta…" susurró ella a nadie sino a ella y a la brisa… y a algo más… alguna otra presencia.

Ella levantó su cabeza lentamente, tratando de localizar cuál era el origen de esta extraña sensación. Hizo estremecer su espina levemente, pero nunca había sentido algo como esto. En momentos como estos, su madre normalmente le sugeriría que alguien había caminado sobre su tumba. Kagome siempre había pensado que era un dicho estúpido ya que ella aún no estaba muerta.

Una mano tocó su hombro e instantáneamente la quitó y se tambaleó de pie para encararlo. Su respiración se había acelerado y esas urgencias homicidas rogaban ser descargadas. Ella le dio una mirada que quemaría al mismo demonio.

Inuyasha permanecía de pie, luciendo neutral con sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y con su espada de kendo amarrada en su espalda con una faja que iba de su hombro a su costado. Kagome esperó por que hiciera su movimiento. Que desenfundara esa espada e hiciera lo que había querido hacer desde el comienzo.

Él no dijo nada, y ella tampoco podía decir lo que estaba pesando. Finalmente, incapaz de soportarlo más espetó. "Quieres algo?" gruñó ella.

Él suspiró y se movió. "Estoy confundido."

Eso es? Sólo estaba 'confundido'? Él no estaba ni la mitad de confundido como ella. "La gente confundida dan giros a la izquierda cuando deben tomar la derecha, Inuyasha!" le espetó ella. "No intentan matar a alguien y luego asesinar a más personas!!"

Inuyasha rápidamente miró sobre su hombro, sus orejas picaban por sonidos más allá del bosque tras ellos. Luego finalmente regresó a ella. "No maté a nadie."

"Basura!"

"No lo hice!"

"Qué hay de Kenji?!" Gritó Kagome. "Dile eso!"

"Él fue asesinado por el demonio que atacó – no yo! Los otros huyeron bien!" se defendió él.

"Están vivos?" preguntó Kagome rápidamente.

"Posiblemente…"

Insatisfecha con su respuesta ella sacudió su cabeza y se volteó. "Excusas… sólo excusas…" ella rápidamente se giró para encararlo sospechosamente, como si tal vez no confiara en él lo suficiente para darle la espalda.

"No los maté… Tenía la opción de salvarte a ti… o ayudarlos a ellos…" Inuyasha suspiró. "Te escogí."

Kagome lo miró. "Entonces salvaste mi vida… otra vez?"

Él asintió rápidamente. "Y todas esas veces… era Yura inventándolo todo? Sobre el accidente aéreo y el francotirador?"

Inuyasha estaba harto de mentirle. Él dejó caer su cabeza y ella obtuvo su respuesta.

"Tú, IDIOTA mentiroso y tramposo!" su voz se levantó en volumen y se abalanzó hacia él.

Él no sabía que esperaba lograr ella al atacarlo pero no obtuvo lo que quería. Fácilmente él desvió sus golpes y empujó ante sus patadas, tuvo que resistir la tentación de empujar su mano contra su cabeza y mantenerla al largo de los brazos… pero sabía que sólo la enojaría más.

"Te odio!" gritó Kagome, lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas mientras furiosamente intentaba arañarlo o patearlo. "Te ODIO!"

"Kagome – basta!" espetó él pero de repente ella tuvo una explosión de coraje y fuerza y rechazando sus manos a un lado aterrizó un duro golpe en la cara. Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás y estuvo por compensarla por eso cuando sus uñas se lanzaron y rayaron líneas rojas por su desprotegida mejilla. Pero ella no lo sentía.

Inuyasha había sido tomado por sorpresa, y había subestimado lo enojada que estaba. Pero ahora libremente estaba intentando alejarla cada vez que se acercaba. "Estás loca – basta!"

"Pelea conmigo!" gritó ella, rozando su oreja. "Mátame! Mátame como quieres hacerlo!"

"No quiero matarte!" gruñó él. "Pero patearé tu trasero de aquí a China – lo sabes!"

"Pelea-" ella le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna. "- conmigo!"

Inuyasha gritó ahogado y cayó de rodillas.

"No tan duro ahora, eh?!" Kagome le espetó a su bolsa de arena humana en la que estaba aliviando su rabia. Ella hizo por atacar su espalda cuando de repente él se levantó, agarró su brazo y la giró tan rápido que vio estrellas. Ella se detuvo de repente cuando él tiró de ella, duro contra su pecho para que estuviera atrapada con su espalda contra él. Él sujetó sus brazos sobre su pecho y los mantuvo ahí y habló directo en su oído.

"NO quiero matarte, entiendes?" él le dio una fuerte sacudida.

"Suéltame! No me TOQUES!" gritó ella.

Él colocó una mano sobra su boca. "Vas a calmarte y vamos a discutir esto como adultos! Sé que te traicioné… Estuve equivocado… Sé que estuve mal al hacerlo… y lo siento… espero que puedas perdonarme-"

Esto sólo levantó nuevos gritos en ella, los cuales fueron amortiguados por su mano.

"Cállate, Kagome! Estás actuando como una princesa malcriada!" le espetó él en su oído y ella se tranquilizó de alguna forma. "No maté a tus amigos… Nunca he matado a nadie en mi vida… la única persona que he intentado matar fuiste tú y no quiero hacerlo más – Ahora te conozco! Sé que estuve mal lastimarte!"

Ella estaba temblando en sus brazos… no podía respirar? Era algo malo? Estaba teniendo un ataque? Él la soltó rápidamente y retrocedió en caso de que fuera responsable.

Kagome se giró, sollozando en su infinito suministro de lágrimas, pero aún estaba llena de rabia. Ella rugió mientras se lanzaba hacia él y golpeaba duro su rostro, ignorando el dolor en sus nudillos por hacerlo. Fue como golpear un muro de ladrillos y estuvo tan cerca de romper su mano… pero se sintió bien. Pero esta vez él no estaba haciendo movimiento por detenerla. Ella gruñó otra vez y lanzó otra golpe hacia su rostro antes de golpearlo en el estómago. Él no se dobló, o gritó. Sólo la dejó hacerlo. Por alguna razón esto no la hacía más feliz.

"Pelea!"

"No!"

"Te mataré si tengo que hacerlo!" espetó ella y golpeó su oreja, una de las cosas más dolorosas que podría hacer. Él hizo una mueca y mantuvo sus brazos a sus lados.

"No pelearé contigo!"

"Porque soy débil! Porque soy frágil!" ella golpeó su pecho enojada con cada oración. "Porque soy HUMANA!"

"Sí!" espetó él.

"Pelea conmigo!" La rabia otra vez estaba disipándose, no podía continuar. "Pelea conmigo… te odio… sólo hazlo!"

Su actitud estaba cambiando así que sólo permaneció en silencio y la dejaba hacer lo que quería con un leve frunce de preocupación en su rostro. Ella lo empujó y sollozó al mismo tiempo. "Pelea conmigo! Por favor!"

Él agarró sus muñecas para detenerla de golpear contra su pecho. Ella no estaba intentándolo más. Vagamente intentó soltarse de su agarre pero estaba muy derrumbada para realmente poner más esfuerzo. "Por favor… ódiame… te odio… mátame…"

"Kagome…" comenzó él suavemente.

Sus breves y débiles forcejeos sólo parecieron tener éxito en acercarla hasta que pudo descansar su frente contra su clavícula. Ella lloró y tiró de su agarre. Él la soltó al fin pero no tuvo intención de moverse, sólo agarró manojos de su camisa y se aferró.

Lentamente, sintiéndose un poco desconcertado él colocó sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, acunándola, pero no estrellándola contra él como quería realmente. Quería disculparse, hacerla ver que se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que la había hecho pasar… pero ella no lo aceptaría. Era muy tarde para disculpas.

Kagome estaba colapsando otra vez, y como su agarre en ella no era muy fuerte tuvo que deslizarse de rodillas para seguirla. Ella cayó entre sus piernas y presionó su rostro caliente contra su camisa mientras los sollozos continuaban sacudiendo su cuerpo. Después de un tiempo sus manos dejaron su camisa y lo sujetaron para abrazarlo fuertemente alrededor de su pecho, él se sintió endeudado por regresar el favor y la apretó fuertemente.

Él cerró sus ojos y frunció mientras bajaba su mentón para descansarlo en la cima de su cabeza. Captó el leve olor de su perfumado cabello y no pudo detenerse de girar su cabeza para presionar su mejilla contra su cabello e inhalar el aroma. Fue suficiente para aliviar a su subconsciente de que ella estaba aquí, con él, donde estaba a salvo y en tanto como permaneciera de esa forma él podría demostrarle que él… él… él qué?

"Estaré ahí para ti…" susurró él casi sin darse cuenta y levemente presionó sus labios contra los polvorientos mechones de su cabello.

El cuerpo de Kagome se sacudió con fuertes sollozos. "No me dejes! Por favor!"

"No lo haré!" dijo él rápidamente y la abrazó más fuerte. "Lo siento! Puedes abofetearme y golpearme como quieras – lo merezco."

Kagome se separó levemente, su rostro enrojecido de llorar tanto. "Acepto tu disculpa…"

Su corazón literalmente se atascó en su garganta.

"Pero… en tanto puedo perdonarte… no puedo olvidar lo que hiciste…" ella movió su cabeza y frescas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. "No creo que pueda confiar más en ti…"

Esa declaración cortó y lastimó más que cualquiera de sus golpes o patadas… excepto tal vez por ese en las joyas familiares. Él cerró sus ojos y el mentón de Kagome tambaleó. "Pero no me dejes otra vez… por favor…"

Ambos cayeron contra el otro, simultáneamente e Inuyasha estuvo luchando por mantenerlos juntos. "Lo siento… juro que no te dejaré caer otra vez…"

"No puedo cree eso…"

"Lo juro!" dijo él fieramente, abrazándola más fuerte.

Él sonó enserio… y ella realmente le creyó. Pero no podía llevarse a confiar en él completamente… nunca…

"Lo siento…" susurró ella contra su hombro.

Él exhaló tembloroso y besó su cabello otra vez. "Te perdono… no te culpo…"

------

Continuará…

------


	15. Chapter 15

**Dos caras**

(_Two Faced_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

------

------

Capítulo 15

Reunidos

------

------

Inuyasha y Kagome caminaban lado a lado a un paso pausado. De vez en cuando uno o el otro le daba un vistazo al otro, pero nunca al mismo tiempo. De ninguna manera fue un cómodo silencio. La tensión era tan fuerte que el aire parecía sólido entre ellos. Los dedos de Kagome se mantenían jugueteando con los orillos de su rota camisa mientras le daba otro vistazo a un inexpresivo Inuyasha.

"Di algo." Dijo ella cansadamente después de un tiempo.

Inuyasha suspiró y ladeó su cabeza hacia otro lado. "Como qué?"

"No sé… habla sobre el clima para lo que me importa… sólo comienza una conversación…" murmuró ella.

"De alguna forma la mayoría de nuestras conversaciones siempre comienzan contigo diciendo 'di algo'." Remarcó él secamente.

"Porque es la única forma para hacerte hablar." Ella le disparó una mirada. "Ves, estamos teniendo una conversación en este momento."

Inuyasha no dijo nada a esto y quedaron en silencio otra vez. Kagome sólo volteó sus ojos y desvió su cabeza. Si él iba a ser inmaduro sobre esto entonces bien. "Parece que va a llover pronto, eh?" comentó ella distraída.

"Sí… mira todas esas nubes negras por allá." Aceptó Inuyasha.

"Sabes… escuché hace poco que la costa debe tener frecuentes marejadas este año."

"En verdad?" Inuyasha intentó fingir interés.

Kagome suspiró y se rindió. No había caso en forzar este asunto… ellos se acostumbrarían al otro otra vez a su tiempo. Pero por ahora no iba a acelerar y adelantarse, eso le dejaría su espalda desprotegida y realmente todavía no confiaba en él. El sentido le decía que si quería matarla entonces fácilmente lo hubiese hecho ya… pero un instinto más profundo le decía nunca cerrar sus ojos ante él por lo que había hecho a sus espalda en el pasado.

Esperanzadamente ella acabaría con ese sentimiento en un tiempo.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome y notó que tenía una distante expresión. Se dio cuenta que este era un momento para decir algo profundo y significativo que ganaría su confianza… pero realmente nada llegó a su mente. Lo mejor con lo que pudo salir fue con un pobre 'lo siento'. Pero extrañamente se sumó a todo lo que sentía hacia ella. Lo sentía.

Inuyasha abrió su boca para hablar cuando de repente captó vista de algo adelante y cambió lo que estaba por decir. "Oh dios mío…"

Kagome lo miró y entonces notó su mirada… ella la siguió y se detuvo. "Oh no…"

Inuyasha se echó a correr, dirigiéndose directo hacia las chimeneas de oscuro humo que estaban subiendo en el aire desde la villa por el camino. Kagome lo siguió pero a un paso más lento. Tenía este presentimiento de que de alguna forma no iba a encontrar lo que quería en esta villa.

Ellos alcanzaron las ya derribadas puertas y pasaron directo a la primitiva villa de estructuras de madera. La mitad de todas esas estructuras estaba en llamas, y el resto eran ardientes pilas de cenizas o sólo escombros. Quedaban una o dos de pie pero no había mucho más para sugerir que algo más había sobrevivido.

Pero el daño parecía fresco, aunque no había señales de ningún atacante o villanos dentro del aire lleno de cenizas.

Kagome presionó una mano sobre su boca y nariz en un esfuerzo por evitar inhalar la ceniza. "Esto es horrible… quién haría una cosa como esta…?"

"Quién crees?" Espetó Inuyasha bruscamente. Ellos estaban en el borde de un bosque infestado de demonios en medio de un distrito infestado de demonios. Quién más podría hacer tal cosa?

Kagome miró alrededor y un escalofrío subió por su espina. Esa sensación de que alguien había caminado sobre su tumba regresó, y definitivamente no se debía a escalofríos por el frío ya que el aire en la villa era como un horno. Ella decidió hacerlo a un lado…

Inuyasha suspiró y miró alrededor. Había poca probabilidad de que el padre de Kagome estuviera por ahí… vivo…

Un suave gruñido de una pila de escombros cercanos captó su atención y le movió la mano a Kagome para llamar su atención. "Por aquí!"

Inuyasha retiró rápidamente la mayoría de los escombros para encontrar el origen del gruñido, y rápidamente descubrió que había sonado del joven atrapado debajo. Kagome rápidamente corrió al ver al sobreviviente y rápidamente retiró el resto de escombros. "Estás bien? Estás herido?"

El hombre no pudo responder ya que estaba ocupado gruñendo de dolor. Ambos pudieron ver que una gran viga de madera estaba sujetándolo al suelo. Esa cosa se veía especialmente pesada y difícil de levantar. "Estará bien… resiste…" Kagome luchó contra otro escalofrío que trepó por su espina.

"Lo sacaré." Dijo Inuyasha rápidamente y dio un paso adelante. En cuanto hizo eso fue mandado a volar por el aire para aterrizar dentro de los escombros con un grito de dolor. Kagome se giró para ver quién lo había lanzado… y lentamente su mirada subió… y subió hasta que estuvo estirando su cuello. "Oh dios…"

"Kagome agáchate!" Gritó Inuyasha tras ella, pero estaba paralizada en completo temor. Su boca se abrió, pero ninguna palabra salió, y estaba tan asustada que sus rodillas se habían bloqueado y no se había molestado en doblarlas.

El enorme monstruo ciempiés se asomó amenazador sobre ella, moviéndose levemente de un lado a otro y mirándola como en trance. Todo dentro de ella gritaba que corriera… pero parte de ella le ordenaba no abandonar al pobre hombre que estaba escudando de vista.

Sin aviso algo la golpeó desde atrás y ella gritó mientras era derribada al suelo. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta que fue Inuyasha, y que la había salvado de ser cortada en dos por una de esas dos tenazas del demonio.

"Idiota! Te dije agacharte!" gritó él, pero levantándola y lanzándola a un lado, listo para pelear con el demonio mano a mano si lo necesitaba.

Infortunadamente el demonio no estaba interesado en el pequeño hanyou ya que sus ojos estaban puestos puramente en Kagome mientras se giraba para seguir sus movimientos. Kagome abrió la boca y rápidamente retrocedió. Mirando alrededor rápidamente se dio cuenta que ESTE había sido el demonio responsable por este daño. Y las posibilidades de que su padre estuviera bajo los escombros en algún lugar… ella regresó su mirada hacia el enorme demonio, el cual había sido dos veces el tamaño del último que había visto. "MONSTRUO!!"

"Kagome!" gritó Inuyasha furioso. "NO es el MOMENTO!"

"TU HICISTE ESTO!!" gritó Kagome enojada.

El demonio no pareció escucharla, o probablemente no entendía en realidad, y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella otra vez, moviéndose un metro a la vez. Kagome gritó y echó a correr.

Inuyasha maldijo y miró al solitario sobreviviente. No podía dejarlo mucho más o se sofocaría… así que rápidamente agarró la viga, la retiró de él con una masiva fuerza de esfuerzo y se giró. "Oye! ENCLENQUE!"

El demonio lo ignoró y continuó siguiendo a Kagome. Inuyasha gruñó y levantó la viga pasando sus hombros, antes de lanzarla hacia adelante con un grito. La viga golpeó al demonio en la espalda del cuerpo y cayó al suelo. Lentamente, el tonto monstruo se giró y miró a Inuyasha con sus vacíos ojos negros. Para esa cosa, el impacto debe haberse sentido como una rama cayendo en su cabeza.

Pero Inuyasha ahora había captado su atención.

De repente Kagome no fue más interesante y el demonio comenzó a moverse hacia Inuyasha. El villano tras él estaba teniendo dificultad en levantarse, y así Inuyasha tuvo que alejarlo. Él vio su oportunidad a una corta distancia y corrió hacia las últimas casas que permanecían de pie. Se lanzó sobre el tejado con dos saltos y miró atrás. Estuvo por sonreír - antes de darse cuenta que el demonio intentaba golpear el edificio.

Pensando rápido se trepó al siguiente edificio y vio a Kagome de pie bajo él. "Retrocederías y me dejarías manejar esto?!"

"Cuidado!" gritó ella y señaló tras él.

Infortunadamente había sido muy lento y de repente bajó la mirada para encontrar una pierna sobresaliendo de su pecho.

Kagome estaba paralizada con horror y no pudo soportar mirar. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha gritó mientras era levantado en el aire por la pierna que lo ensartaba, tenía que resistir pero no podía respirar y se mantenía escupiendo sangre de su boca.

"NO!" Kagome miró alrededor por algún tipo de arma y ubicó la espada de kendo de Inuyasha tirada en el suelo al lado del sobreviviente herido. Rápidamente ella voló para agarrarla antes de girar hacia el demonio excesivamente grande. Cómo demonios iba a usarla? No era como si pudiera correr hacia él y atravesarlo cuando la viga de madera no pudo abollar esa dura y escamosa piel.

Pero escuchar a Inuyasha gritar otra vez de dolor mientras colgaba indefenso… y ver el hilo de sangre bajando por su mentón fue suficiente para tomar su decisión. No le importó.

"Déjalo en PAZ!" Kagome corrió hacia adelante, retirando la funda mientras corría. Apenas notó la forma en que la empuñadura parecía calentarse en su mano mientras corría.

El demonio no le prestó atención… hasta que metió la espada en su cuerpo.

Este gritó de dolor mientras un destello de luz se encendía… Inuyasha de deslizó de la pierna y cayó todos los once metros al suelo donde aterrizó con un fuerte golpe. Kagome no lo notó. Ella soltó la espada y agarró un pedazo de tabla, media ciega de rabia mientras era el temor la que la conducían ahora.

"No lo lastimarás!" gritó ella y lanzó la tabla tan duro como pudo hacia el demonio. Se le ocurrió que no lograría ningún impacto en él… pero cuando la tabla perforó la piel la explosión que ocasionó literalmente la lanzó hacia atrás.

El tornado de aire a su alrededor movió su cabello y ella se encorvó en una apretada esfera en el suelo para protegerse. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que la luz, el sonido y el viento subsidiaran… y sólo entonces se atrevió a dar un vistazo. Y gritó.

El interior del demonio negro estaba esparcido aquí y allá y lo que quedó de la mitad de abajo del demonio aún estaba de pie. Y mientras miraba con la respiración entrecortada, lentamente se movió en el aire antes de caer al suelo, la espada aún clavada en su piel.

"Oh dios mío… oh dios mío… oh dios mío…" decía ella una y otra vez. Se sintió enferma y débil… y no podía creer lo que había hecho. "Oh dios mío - Inuyasha - viste - Inuyasha!"

Ella se tambaleó hacia él donde aún yacía sobre su estómago, con una mancha de sangre extendiéndose lentamente en el seco suelo. "Oh no… Inuyasha…" ella agarró la parte de atrás de su chaqueta y lo sacudió gentilmente. Cuando no respondió lo sacudió más fuerte. "No me dejes - dijiste que no lo harías - despierta!"

Él gruñó y se alejó de su alcance. "Déjame en paz… He sido atravesado… ten algo de respeto."

A Kagome no le importó el respeto y rudamente agarró su hombro y lo empujó de espalda para ver su cara. No le gustó el hilillo de sangre de la boca, o la cortada sobre su sien del cual había brotado espesa sangre fresca hacia su mejilla. "Basura…" ella tocó su cabeza gentilmente. "Duele?"

"Las partes que sangran, sí." Él retiró su mano bruscamente e intentó sentarse.

Kagome sólo lo miró. "Cómo puedes hacer eso?!"

"Hacer qué?"

"Fuiste atravesado y sólo te sientas y… y…" de repente ella frunció sospechosamente. "Golpeaste tu cabeza…?"

"Está bien…" él señaló al otro sobreviviente quien estaba sentado en lo que podría ser un coma de ojos abiertos por la cantidad de movimiento que tenía. "Ve a verlo."

Kagome sólo vaciló un momento antes de rápidamente correr hacia el otro sobreviviente. "Oye, estás bien?"

"Gracias… gracias… salvaste mi vida… gracias…" repitió él otra vez.

La cabeza de Kagome se mareó un poco y tuvo que sentarse por un momento. "Estás bien…?"

"Sí… mucho mejor… gracias… gracias…" él asintió rápidamente.

Kagome inhaló bruscamente para calmar su revuelto estómago. "T-tú… has visto un hombre por aquí…? Su nombre es Higurashi… es mi padre…"

El villano sacudió su cabeza. "Si estuvo aquí habría evacuado con todos los demás hacia la villa por ese camino más hacia el sur…"

Kagome frunció. "Si todos evacuaron, por qué aún estás aquí?"

"Iba a matar al demonio, soy un exterminador de demonios." Él se levantó. "No puedes decirlo?"

Kagome lo miró antes de tocar su hombro compasivamente. "Buen trabajo… grandioso trabajo…"

"Kagome…" ella miró alrededor para ver que Inuyasha había logrado levantarse y estaba ocupado intentando liberar su espada. "En el futuro… ve directo a la explosión… y no hagas desastres con mi espada…" él la soltó halándola y aterrizó con un gruñido en su trasero. "… de acuerdo?"

Kagome sacudió su cabeza. "No deberías estar caminando."

"Qué tenías, una granada en tu bolsillo o algo?" él le frunció.

Él no había visto lo que había pasado… y la verdad era… que realmente ella no lo entendió. Pero sabía que la profecía se estaba haciendo realidad día a día… "Sí… algo así…"

------

"Estás bien…?"

"Sí…"

"Estás bien ahora?"

"Sí."

"Estás seguro?"

"Sí!"

"Porque si no lo estás entonces podemos detenernos." Kagome lo observó como un halcón. "Estás bien?"

"No! He sido atravesado - el pecho está lleno con sangre - mi espada está cubierta en sangre - mi garganta está cubierta en sangre y tengo SANGRE sobre toda mi camisa y chaqueta!" espetó él.

"Bueno…" Kagome se movió incómoda, deteniendo su caminar. "Por qué no lo dijiste así?"

"Tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que es lavar sangre de una camisa?!" gruñó él. Tirando de su camisa verde oscura bajo su manchada chaqueta marrón.

"No realmente…" ella se encogió levemente.

"Es difícil, de acuerdo?" espetó él y se recostó contra un árbol que estaba a la mano. Él hizo una mueca cuando lo hizo. "No estoy bien… de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo…" ella asintió y juntó sus dedos. "Entonces… estamos bien, para continuar otra vez?"

Él giró sus ojos y se enderezó de nuevo, usando su espada como una muleta. Kagome frunció levemente y avanzó. "Puedes apoyarte en mi, si quieres."

"No gracias." Dijo él sin rodeos.

Kagome tomó un profundo respiro y lo intentó otra vez. Aún estaba molesta de su última experiencia. "Bien… entonces déjame decir esto de otra manera… puedo apoyarme en ti?"

Él la miró un momento antes de recordar rápidamente girar sus ojos y desviar la mirada. "Bien." Él extendió su brazo para permitirle envolver su propio brazo por su espalda y ayudar a soportar su peso. Ella suspiró con alivio. Él aún era lo fuerte suficiente para ella incluso cuando estaba tan mal herido. Tuvo que detenerse de recostarse en él, sabiendo que sólo causaría más dolor.

Ellos continuaron caminando lentamente por el enlodado camino por un tiempo más cómodamente en silencio que siempre. Después de un momento Kagome reunió su coraje. "Sabes… cuando maté a ese demonio… no usé una granada…"

"Un lanzallamas?" adivinó él sin entusiasmo.

"No…"

"Lanzamisiles?"

"Ese estaría en mi otro bolsillo." Dijo ella secamente.

"Entonces qué?" él la miró.

"No sé cómo lo hice… pero creo que son esos poderes que la profecía dice que tengo. Ya sabes… no completamente humana… pero no realmente demonio."

Inuyasha se detuvo en seco. "Qué? Quieres decir que eres mitad demonio?"

"No… sólo… tengo extraños poderes…" ella se encogió inútilmente. "Pero no me di cuenta que estaba haciéndolo… y ahora me arrepiento porque me siento realmente enferma…"

"Bueno… Me alegra que lo hicieras, salvaste mi vida." Dijo él uniformemente.

Kagome apenas sonrió. "Me debes uno GRANDE por esto, sabes."

"Entonces te preocupas por mi?" dijo él en lo que esperaba fuera un tono casual.

Kagome se tensó y comenzó a caminar otra vez. "Un poco… No me habría sentado y dejado que esa cosa te matara y…"

Ella se desvaneció mientras se detenía en seco y miraba directo al camino por el que estaban viajando. Inuyasha siguió su mirada y de repente sonrió. "Te lo dije…"

Miroku y Sango estaban caminando por el camino y se habían detenido en seco reflejando expresiones perfectas de espejo. "Kagome!" gritó Sango.

"Sango!" Kagome de repente dejó caer a Inuyasha y corrió directo hacia su amiga. Ellas se atraparon en un abrazo y gritaron felices. "Oh dios mío - estaba tan preocupada! Dónde has estado?!"

"Buscándolos a los dos!" Gritó Sango a cambio, bajando a Kagome. "Pensamos que estaban perdidos!"

Kagome se giró hacia Miroku quien de repente extendió sus brazos, esperando el mismo tratamiento como Sango. Pero sintiéndose animada Kagome se levantó de puntas y lo besó en la mejilla. "Me alegra verte en una pieza."

Miroku le sonrió. "No tengo un abrazo?"

"Tal vez la próxima vez que piense que estás muerto." Kagome le sonrió.

Miroku se encogió y en vez extendió sus brazos para Inuyasha. "Vamos chico rudo, qué tal uno por los viejos tiempos?"

"Urgh…" remarcó Inuyasha desde su posición en el piso.

Sango y Miroku hicieron una mueca ante sus heridas. "Estás bien?"

"Viviré…" él suspiró antes de añadir. "Apenas."

"Veo que has estado haciendo tu trabajo protegiendo a Kagome, eh, Inuyasha?" Sango sonrió.

Este comentario, por alguna razón, causó una larga y embarazosa pausa de Kagome e Inuyasha. Kagome estaba sonrojada e Inuyasha estaba entrecerrando sus ojos hacia el cielo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar el dolor y el tema de conversación. Sango y Miroku intercambiaron miradas que le dejaron saber al otro que estaban pensando lo mismo. Algo había pasado entre los dos… algo bueno o malo… o eran cercanos… o estaban más separados. Pero no sabían cuál.

"Bueno!" Miroku chocó sus manos. "La mayoría del grupo está en la villa por ese camino. El resto o está perdido… o en la búsqueda de tu padre, Kagome."

"Escuchamos de Kenji." Dijo Kagome lentamente.

"Sí, se separó. Pensamos que estaba con ustedes." Dijo Sango con un frunce.

Kagome hizo una mueca. "El demonio mató a Kenji…"

La boca de Sango se desplomó. "Él mató a Kenji?!"

"Ese bastardo…" Miroku frunció profundamente antes de suspirar. "Bueno… supongo que ahora no hay nada para ayudarlo."

"Debemos llevarlos a la villa y tratar sus heridas, a ambos." Sango miró la destrozada falda de Kagome. "Y darles ropa nueva."

Miroku miró entre la dentellada en la falda de Kagome y luego las garras de Inuyasha… luego miró los cuatro desgarros en el frente de la camisa de Kagome y luego las garras de Inuyasha. La revelación lo golpeó de una y codeó a Sango al momento que Kagome se giró para ir a ayudar a Inuyasha.

"Creo que nuestro pequeño par de reñidoras cotorras se transformaron en tórtolos." Susurró él tranquilamente.

Sango miró, completamente confundida por un momento antes de que su boca se desplomara otra vez y sus ojos se abrieran. "Vaya… no lo creo…"

"Veremos." Miroku sonrió. "Apuesto cien yenes de que él desgarró más que su falda mientras estuvimos lejos."

"Miroku!" ella lo codeó duro antes de pensar. "Aceptaré esa apuesta. No hay forma de que Kagome sea así de fácil…"

"Quién dijo que era fácil?" Miroku le sonrió triunfante mientras veían la mano de Inuyasha rozar contra el muslo de Kagome mientras lo ayudaba a levantar. Ninguno de ellos pareció notar el breve contacto, y no pasó mucho antes de que ambos estuvieran levantados y moviéndose otra vez.

Kagome sonrió cuando los alcanzó. "Entonces indiquen el camino."

Sango y Miroku intercambiaron precavidas miradas antes de girar y regresar.

Kagome puede haber sonreído pero estaba en el epítome del cansancio. No tenía idea si su padre estaba vivo y bien… ya que tantas personas la habían conducido a una salvaje cacería de gansos. Tal vez ahora estaba llegando a algún lugar. Estaba contenta de que Sango estuviera viva… Inuyasha no había matado a nadie después de todo.

"Estás bien?" preguntó ella, dándole un gentil y confortante apretón.

"Pregunta eso otra vez y no seré responsable por mis actos." Dijo él amenazante.

Kagome sólo giró sus ojos y sonrió. Tenía derecho a estar malhumorado, con lo malamente herido que estaba. Estaba contenta de que todos estuvieran a salvo.

------

Continuará…

------


	16. Chapter 16

**Dos caras**

(_Two Faced_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

------

------

Capítulo 16

Sexo y Seriados

------

------

El resto del grupo estaba quedándose en una villa cercana en una de las espaciosas posadas. Aparentemente era una de las únicas posadas en el territorio sur que hacía sus propios helados y tenían televisión satelital… así que no es de extrañar que decidieran quedarse aquí.

El resto del equipo consistente en Shippo, Hojo, Rin, Kikyo… los otros hombres de la fuerza aérea y marinos que habían estado trabajando con ellos se habían ido a buscar al Sr. Higurashi mientras los otros se habían quedado atrás para continuar buscando por los miembros perdidos del grupo como Inuyasha y Kagome.

"Entonces dinos otra vez qué pasó?" preguntó Kikyo, observando muy de cerca al par al otro lado de la habitación.

"Bueno…" Kagome intentó armar bien la historia. "Inuyasha me dejó en el bosque donde estaría fuera de problemas - y entonces regresó para ayudarlos a pelear con ese gran y oloroso demonio."

"Lo alejamos del campamento para que no causara más daño." Asintió Miroku.

"O más como si te persiguió y corriste en completo pánico." Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada.

"Bueno… Inuyasha regresó y dijo que Kenji había sido asesinado y que no pudo seguir a los otros así que partimos para buscar a mi padre primero."

"Cierto… y nada más pasó?" Kikyo frunció levemente.

"Bueno… fuimos atacados en una de las villas." Kagome miró brevemente a Inuyasha para ver la reacción de Inuyasha. "Pero muy poco más pasó que eso."

"Ya veo." Sango estaba dándole a Miroku un triunfante codazo en las costillas.

Él se inclinó y susurró en su oído. "Como si nos dirían que han estado haciendo algo."

Sango sólo frunció y desvió la mirada, antes de notar que Inuyasha estaba dándoles una extraña mirada. "Están bien, allá?"

Él estuvo por responder cuando Shippo los calló. "Lo mantendrían bajo? La trama es lo suficientemente difícil de seguir como es!"

Todos se giraron hacia la serie mexicana que estaba pasando en la pantalla de televisión en la pared. Por un momento todos miraron con estupor antes de que Inuyasha saliera y tocara el hombro de Kagome. "Creo que nos tienen."

"Qué?" susurró ella.

"Creo que saben que algo malo pasó entre nosotros…" Inuyasha respiró. "Esos dos han estado susurrando toda la mañana desde que llegamos anoche."

"Bueno…" Kagome suspiró levemente con derrota. "Es así de obvio?"

"Probablemente." Él también suspiró.

Ellos se sentaron mirando la pantalla junto con todos los demás por un momento antes de que una idea de repente golpeara a Inuyasha. "Sé lo que mejorará esto - por qué no-"

Él de repente dejó de hablar en voz alta y susurró la última palabra en su oído. Kagome se separó rápidamente y lo miró. "No podemos hacer eso!"

"Pasa algo malo?" Miroku fue rápido en notar el alboroto al otro lado de la habitación.

Inuyasha y Kagome sacudieron sus cabezas rápidamente antes de girar hacia el otro. "Y bien?"

"No estoy segura de eso… qué hay de los otros?" susurró Kagome.

"Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"

"Podría nombrar algunas cosas…" Kagome suspiró, pero esta vez en aceptación.

Inuyasha rápidamente la levantó y ambos comenzaron a salir de la habitación. "Tenemos que… er… ir a dar una vuelta por el edificio…" inventó Inuyasha.

"Y luego… ir a ayudar al posadero a bajar su lavandería." Kagome asintió antes de que ambos salieran de la habitación.

Por un momento todos miraron calmadamente su ausencia antes de que Miroku chasqueara sus nudillos y se recostara contra la pared. "Creo que gano esta apuesta hoy."

"De ninguna manera!" Rin movió su cabeza. "Probablemente fueron abajo al buffet sin nosotros."

"Olvídalo niña, probablemente están arriba en el tejado haciéndolo en este minuto." Resopló Shippo.

"Yo digo que elevemos un poco los montos." Ofreció Miroku. "DOS mil yenes dicen que Inuyasha y Kagome están haciendo cositas."

"Todos son tontos." Kikyo movió su cabeza. "Ellos no están haciendo nada."

"Lo cual es por qué vas a perder esta apuesta, Kikyo." Le dijo Hojo con una sonrisa.

"Lo veremos." Respondió ella.

Todos regresaron a observar la serie mexicana, medio entrecerrando los ojos en los subtítulos y medio mirando porque no había mucho más que hacer mientras el resto del grupo estaban afuera buscando al Sr. Higurashi y a su equipo.

De repente hubo un fuerte tirón de una puerta en la siguiente habitación, seguido por amortiguadas risitas… de dos voces familiares. De una vez todo el interés en la serie se perdió mientras los miembros en esa habitación se miraban mutuamente con especulación.

"Esto tiene que ser ilegal…" ellos escucharon decir a Kagome en una voz desesperadamente apurada.

"Relájate, sólo es ilegal si nos atrapan." Respondió Inuyasha.

La boca de Sango se desplomó. "Oh… dios… mío…"

"En la cama?" Kagome podía escucharse preguntando.

"No - mejor no dejar nada pegajoso en las sábanas - lo sabrían."

"Oh…"

"En el piso!"

"Pero está sucio allá abajo!"

"Sabes como es allá abajo, perra."

Shippo había tenido que meterse un puño en su boca para evitar reír mientras Kikyo sólo miraba estoicamente a la nada. Rin se había enrojecido de un rosa muy brillante y Sango había pasado del rosa a completamente rojo. Miroku sólo tenía una estúpida sonrisa en su cara.

"Quítalo - rápido!" Dijo Inuyasha apresurado.

Sonidos de arrastre en el piso pudieron escucharse por las paredes literalmente de papel y luego el sonido de apreciación de Kagome.

"Eso se ve realmente… diferente…"

"Qué?! No es diferente… es del mismo, de acuerdo?"

"Mira… Inuyasha, no estoy segura de esto…"

"Sabe genial, lo juro!"

"Bueno…"

"Adelante… no pelees… sólo entrégate a la tentación, sí?"

"Pero…"

"Sólo ponlo en tu boca."

Los sonidos siguientes fueron suficientes para confirmar las sospechas de todos.

Sango comenzó a tener un ataque de tos mientras Miroku ya iba alrededor de la habitación recogiendo el dinero de las chicas y compartiéndolo con los chicos. "Nunca se metan con el maestro del romance, señoritas."

En la otra habitación las orejas de Inuyasha se irguieron. "Escuchaste eso?"

"Escuchar qué?" Preguntó Kagome con su boca llena de helado casero.

"Me pregunto qué tan gruesas son estas paredes." Dijo Inuyasha tranquilamente.

"A quien le importa - quieres un poco de este?" Kagome le extendió el cubo.

Él tomó su cuchara y gruñó mientras el sabroso helado de limón se derretía en su boca. Kagome contuvo su risa. "Sabes que lamer de la misma cuchara que yo prácticamente es un beso."

"Hm? - urgh!" él la dejó caer y la miró como si fuera algo maligno.

"Oh ahora mira lo que hiciste - todo está sucio!" gritó Kagome.

"Estaba sucia antes de soltarla."

"Realmente sabes cómo hablarle dulce a las damas, no?"

"Bueno… ahora qué usamos para comer esta cosa?"

"Nuestros dedos?"

"Juntos? NO voy a comer helado con mis dedos contigo - eso es TAN antihigiénico!" dijo Inuyasha en voz alta.

Hubo un golpe como si algo hubiera caído en el piso en la habitación siguiente y Sango podía escucharse gritando. "Lo SABIA! Ellos no están teniendo sexo!"

Inuyasha y Kagome se congelaron juntos y se miraron mutuamente un momento antes de estallar en carcajadas que habían intentado contener. Kagome tuvo que colocar una mano sobre su boca mientras lágrimas de alegría se formaban en sus ojos, no podía creer lo que había escuchado!

Inuyasha de repente tuvo otra 'brillante' idea y se inclinó para susurrar algo más en su oído. Ante esto Kagome estalló en más carcajadas silenciosas, presionando su rostro en sus manos para intentar mantener el control.

Todos en la otra habitación, sin embargo, estaban alineados contra la pared y escuchando tanto como podían. "Todo está muy callado…" comentó Shippo.

"Bien hecho, Sango, creo que nos delataste." Murmuró Miroku.

Kikyo, la única que no se había rebajado a su nivel se levantó y sacudió su cabeza con disgusto. "Esto es ridículo." Dijo ella tranquilamente y dejó la habitación y a los otros con su apuesta.

"Qué creen que estén haciendo ahora?" preguntó Rin tranquilamente.

De repente gemidos y chirridos de cama se elevaron en la otra habitación y simultáneamente todo retrocedieron varios pies.

"Podrían estar haciendo…" Sango luchó por una idea. "Aeróbicos?"

"Sí, si estuvieran haciendo aeróbicos, entonces soy una mujer." Miroku extendió su mano. "Paguen chicas."

Sango frunció y empujó su mano hacia abajo. "Cómo puedes estar seguro que realmente-"

"Oh! Inuyasha!" los chirridos se hicieron más fuertes. "No te detengas!"

"Oh Kagome!"

"Oh Inuyasha!"

"Oh - buffet abajo!" Sango agarró a Rin, Hojo y Shippo y comenzó a sacarlos de la habitación. Mirando sobre su hombro vio que Miroku estaba inclinándose más. Ella gruñó, se precipitó, agarró su oreja y salió con él. "Creo que has probado tu punto!"

Inuyasha presionó su oreja contra la pared y sonrió. "Huyeron."

Kagome finalmente dejó de saltar en la cama y sucumbió a los ataques de risa. "Oh dios - no puedo creer que lo creyeran!"

"Al menos ahora lo pensarán dos veces sobre que estemos peleando." Inuyasha estaba sacudiendo su cabeza y golpeando el cabecero con su puño. "Nunca podrán mirarnos otra vez!"

Kagome se estiró otra vez y cayó contra su hombro. "Probablemente tendré que explicarle a Sango… p-pero Miroku puede quedarse 'ilustrado'!"

La risa de Inuyasha comenzó a morir mientras Kagome se sacudía contra su hombro. De repente notó que ella estaba riendo con él por primera vez en años… eso lo hizo sentir mucho mejor. Giró su cabeza hacia ella, abriendo su boca para decir algo, pero su voz también murió cuando Kagome escogió ese exacto momento para sonreírle.

Sus narices se tocaron y todas las sonrisas murieron mientras el momento de repente cambiaba de tono de levemente animado a uno de tensión… del tipo menos volátil. Los ojos de Kagome se fijaron con los de Inuyasha mientras la sonrisa se disolvía de sus labios y miraba los de él para ver que su sonrisa también se había desvanecido. De repente encontró muy difícil desviar la mirada de esos labios… llenos… suaves… y acercándose a los suyos… excepto que ella era la que estaba moviéndose, no él.

Kagome se ladeó hacia él, y por un momento él pensó que estaba cayendo y se recostó, pero sus ojos se cerraron mientras sus labios rozaban contra los suyos. Por alguna razón no se sintió sorprendido y exactamente tampoco quería alejarse. Él cerró sus propios ojos y giró su cabeza levemente para presionarse más completamente contra sus labios. La mano de Kagome alcanzó para cubrir la línea de su quijada, al mismo momento que sus labios se separaban.

Un corrientazo eléctrico que fue más placentero que doloroso los golpeó, pero sólo Kagome fue despertada por él. Ella se tensó de repente y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Inuyasha no se había dado cuenta de su repentina reluctancia y continuó besándola… pero ella no pudo soportarlo más y se separó bruscamente.

Inuyasha parpadeó despertando y de repente se dio cuenta de lo que habían hecho. "Um…"

Kagome estaba alejándose y levantándose. Por un momento se levantó, suspendida en el extremo de la cama, luciendo un poco perdida de palabras hasta que de repente se giró y salió de la habitación. "Lo siento!"

El tiempo aún estaba poniéndose al corriente con Inuyasha y por un momento sólo estaba sentado intentando recordar cómo ese beso había pasado, antes de notar que Kagome estaba huyendo, y esa usualmente no era la reacción que quería cuando besara a alguien. Así que rápidamente corrió tras ella.

"Kagome!" gritó él mientras ella bajaba rápidamente por las escaleras, aunque cuidadosa de no tropezar.

"Deja de seguirme!" gritó ella, pero sonó más asustada que molesta con él.

"Por qué demonios estás huyendo?!" rugió él, patinando por una esquina. "Qué te pasa?!"

"Tú!" La incorpórea voz de Miroku llamó tras él.

Inuyasha ignoró ese comentario y continuó corriendo detrás de Kagome, era más rápida de lo que le daba crédito. Desde que su tobillo se curó era la pequeña leopardo, mientras que él era despacioso debido a unas fuertes heridas.

Kagome no podía creer lo que había hecho. Ella no lo amaba, no confiaba en él, y tenía dudas de que realmente pudiera perdonarlo… pero lo había besado y en el momento había sentido ese remordimiento cuando la había besado, todo ese dolor también había regresado. El sentido común le decía no darle su confianza… o algo más precioso… pero qué había hecho…?

"Kagome - te detendrías por un minuto?!"

Él estaba directamente detrás de ella, y para evitar ser atrapada se giró de repente, para abrir una de las puertas laterales y salir afuera al aire libre. Gritó audiblemente cuando encontró un ataque violento de fuerte y fría lluvia. Wow… realmente escogía sus momentos para una carrera…

Inuyasha era veloz y fue rápido en detenerse antes de golpear la puerta y correr tras ella, maldiciendo su estupidez por entrar corriendo justo a una tormenta. Tenía que ser la chica más torpe en el planeta.

Él la alcanzó antes de que fuera muy lejos de la posada y agarró su codo para girarla.

"No - suéltame!" Kagome intentó soltarse de él. "Te dije no tocarme!"

"Basura! Esa sólo es una excusa - qué pasa contigo?!" gruñó él.

Kagome dejó caer su cabeza y se rehusó a mirarlo, pero tampoco intentó alejarse.

"Deja de ignorarme!"

"No estoy ignorándote!" Espetó Kagome. "Yo sólo… no puedo tratar con esto, de acuerdo?!"

"No tienes sentido!"

"Porque estás confundiéndome!" Kagome lo miró. La lluvia aplastaba su cabello en sus mejillas, y lo puso inseguro de si estaba llorando o no. "Me odias pero no! Quieres matarme - pero quieres salvarme! Quieres ayudarme y destruirme y no quiero eso! A-así que basta con - las dulces cosas que haces que me hacen… sólo basta sí?!"

"Qué?" Ella realmente no tenía sentido.

"No puedo… no puedes gustarme…" o más como poder amarlo… pero ella no iba a ir así de lejos y decirlo. "No puedes gustarme de esa forma… me traicionaste… no puedo confiar en ti otra vez…"

Esa parte tuvo más sentido, y sintió una punzada de culpa de que tal vez no pudiera reparar el daño que había hecho. "No puedes besarme y huir así."

"Oye - TÚ me besaste!"

"No! Tú ME besaste!"

"Dilo como te guste - fue un error y no pasará otra vez." Ella se giró y comenzó a regresar hacia la posada. Inuyasha rápidamente bloqueó su paso.

"Qué si pasa?"

"Si pasa entonces estarás seguro de saber que he enloquecido." Ella tuvo que levantar su voz sobre el ruido de la lluvia a su alrededor. Kagome realmente deseaba que se moviera porque estaba mojada y con frío para entonces… y si él no lo podía decir, estaba temblando.

"Kagome! Lo siento!" explotó él. "No puedo decirlo lo suficiente, verdad?! Nunca quise lastimarte… bueno… sí… pero eso fue antes de conocerte!"

"Y?!" Kagome estampó un pie en el húmedo lodo. "Eso sólo prueba mi punto! Odias quien soy y lo que soy! Sólo te agrado como persona! Cómo sé que no terminarás matándome?! Cómo sé que esto no es alguna especie de truco para hacerme bajar mi guardia! No seré engañada dos veces - porque entonces será mi culpa, recuerdas?"

"Eres una tonta si crees que te odio!" espetó él. "Nunca escondí mis sentimientos por ti! Y es una promesa!"

"Tus promesas significan nada para mi! Las rompes más veces de las que las dices! No puedo confiar en ti - Lo siento." Ella intentó irse otra vez pero él la bloqueó de nuevo. "Fuera de mi camino!"

"La forma que actué contigo! Las cosas que te dije no fueron una mentira! Lo juro por las tumbas de mis padres! Quería venganza entonces porque murieron… pero estar a tu alrededor me ha hecho ver que no tengo que hacer eso!"

"Oh bien! Estar alrededor mío ha aclarado tus éticas!" Ella giró sus ojos. "Muérdeme y hala la otra pierna! No me importa! Sólo déjame en paz!"

"Por qué no puedes aceptar mi disculpa! Dijiste que me perdonabas!"

"Pero te dije que no olvidaría!" espetó ella extendiendo sus brazos. "Mírame! No soy una campesina! No soy especial! Sólo soy yo! Y quiero ir a casa! Quiero ver a mi papá y por ti nunca podría llegar a hacerlo! No olvidaré eso!"

"Sólo escúchame-!"

"Sé lo que quieres decir y entiendo de dónde vienes! Empatizo! En verdad!" ella movió su cabeza e intentó alejarse otra vez. "Pero no confiaré en ti de nuevo."

Él agarró su antebrazo duro y la giró. "Dime por qué no."

"Ya te lo dije!"

"No - dime la verdadera razón."

Kagome lo miró. Él quería la verdad… y ella quería dársela. Lentamente ella puso su boca en una delgada línea y se aseguró de que no perdiera contacto visual con él. Quería que supiera que estaba seria.

"Rompiste mi corazón cuando me abandonaste… confié en ti y me lo escupiste en mi cara… por favor… no me hagas ponerme en la misma posición otra vez… no creo que pueda…" ella se interrumpió y desvió la mirada. "Por favor…?"

Por un momento nada fue dicho y Kagome no se atrevió a levantar su cabeza para ver su reacción, pero pudo sentir su agarre aflojándose en su brazo.

"Oigan, allá!" una voz llamó entre la lluvia.

Kagome e Inuyasha levantaron la mirada y se asomaron por la fuerte lluvia hacia el camino que llevaba a la villa. Desde su distancia vagamente podían ver a un grupo de personas viniendo hacia ellos. Por un momento estaban intimidados, hasta que una de las figuras a la cabeza del grupo ondeó sus manos.

La boca de Kagome se desplomó y sus ojos se abrieron. "Papi…" susurró ella sin aliento. Inuyasha fue rápido en soltarla.

"Kagome!" gritó el hombre y pronto ella reconoció que los hombres a su alrededor estaban vestidos en uniformes militares.

"Papá!" Kagome echó a correr, lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y se mezclaron con las gotas de lluvia.

Él se detuvo y extendió sus brazos para atraparla, cuando ella se lanzó tan duro en su abrazo que casi cayeron. Giraron por un momento antes de bajarla y abrazarse fuerte, Kagome llorando y regañando sobre lo preocupada que había estado.

Inuyasha suspiró y lentamente se giró para regresar adentro, pasando a Miroku y a Sango quienes habían salido de la posada. Esperaría para tener su turno con Kagome más tarde…

------

Continuará…

------


	17. Chapter 17

**Dos caras**

(_Two Faced_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

------

------

Capítulo 17

Hipotéticamente

------

------

"El día de la oscuridad es en menos de una semana…" El Primer Ministro descansó su mentón en su palma mientras se inclinaba contra la mesa de reuniones. "He recibido noticias de que Kagome ha escapado de sus captores y se ha reunido con su padre."

"Gracias a dios…" fueron los murmullos de respuesta.

"Aunque Inuyasha aún está con ella."

Esto fue recibido con silencio.

El General Taijiya se inclinó. "No debería decirles lo que hizo?"

"No hay manera de establecer comunicación. Estoy asumiendo que Kagome le ha dicho a la milicia que está viajando con lo que él ha hecho y espero que ellos lo capturen." El Primer Ministro se encogió. "El mensaje del Mayor Houshi no explica más que 'tenemos a Kagome y a Inuyasha'."

"Tal vez debamos enviar un avión allá para regresar a Inuyasha y condenarlo a prisión. Es muy arriesgado tenerlo allá afuera." Discutió el General.

"Y arriesgar que ese también se estrelle?" el Primer Ministro movió su cabeza. "No lo creo. Además, la profecía se está haciendo realidad, y no quiero arriesgar nada que pueda perturbar el balance. Es mejor que esperemos. Inuyasha no sobrevivirá al día de la oscuridad… ni tampoco Kagome, infortunadamente. Enviaremos un avión allá después para recogerlos."

"Pero el Mayor Houshi insiste que enviemos uno ahora." El General frunció. "Mi hija también está allá - no quiero arriesgar su vida."

"Ella no estará en ningún peligro porque no tiene un alma demoníaca por dentro." El Primer Ministro se encogió. "Los humanos sobrevivirán."

"Entonces ignoramos sus llamadas por ayuda?"

"Tenemos que hacerlo."

"Pero dejar a Inuyasha allá… en tan crítico momento." El general hizo una mueca. "Quien sabe qué tipo de atrocidades podría estar planeando…"

------

Si apagaba la luz… y entonces esperaba un poco… la pequeña criatura saldría debajo de la teja del techo… y luego podría encender la luz otra vez y con un periódico enrollado - bam! Cucaracha muerta!

Pacientemente Inuyasha esperó bajo un interruptor de luz… pero parecía que su plan maestro realmente no estaba funcionando. Parecía que aún los parásitos podían ser más listos que él estos días…

Con un suspiro se levantó del piso y fue en busca de algo de acción. Todo este asunto de las cucarachas le había dado hambre así que se fue al comedor de abajo. Kagome y su padre ya estaban sentados en una de las mesas con Sango y Miroku. Decidiendo unírseles, Inuyasha se dirigió directo a esa mesa, pasando a un par de meseros y meseras en su camino.

"Puedes creerlo?" uno de los meseros estaba susurrando. "Estamos en presencia de la grandeza!"

"EL Sr. Higurashi del gobierno Y la niña prodigio!" alguien más chilló con deleite.

"Tienes que preguntarte qué tipo de grandes debates están discutiendo…"

"Planes para salvar el mundo…"

"Conversaciones filosóficas…"

"Políticas…"

"Algún tipo de conspiraciones secretas del gobierno…"

Inuyasha llegó a la mesa y se sentó, captando el fin de la historia del 'gran' debate.

"Mantequilla de maní y gelatina en las tostadas?" Kagome le hizo una mueca a Sango. "Estás loca? Eso es disgustante! Estás embarazada o algo?"

"Bueno es mejor que los sándwiches de marmita." Respondió Sango.

"No desprecies la marmita!" Frunció Miroku en una fingida voz de campamento.

El Sr. Higurashi estaba sonriéndole a su hija. "Estoy contento de que estés viva y bien… ves? No tenía razón de tener a Inuyasha para protegerte?"

Kagome e Inuyasha intercambiaron breves miradas antes de asentir rápidamente con grandes sonrisas falsas. Sango y Miroku se sonrieron mutuamente. Esos dos eran tan malos mintiendo, la gente podía leerlos como un libro.

"Kagome." Su padre habló de repente en un tono serio. "Podemos caminar por un minuto."

Kagome se tensó levemente, mirando a los otros tres a su alrededor antes de asentir y sonreír. "Seguro." Ella se levantó y lo siguió fuera del comedor hacia afuera.

Miroku felizmente se giró hacia Inuyasha. "Y - cuál es tu comida favorita?"

El suelo aún estaba levemente húmedo de la lluvia de la noche anterior, pero el aire estaba mucho más cálido y húmedo. "De qué quieres hablar, papá?"

"Kagome…" Él suspiró y juntó sus manos detrás de su espalda. "Te das cuenta que el día de la oscuridad llegará en una semana."

Kagome frunció levemente. Este era un tema que realmente no quería hablar con su padre tan pronto después de reunirse con él. "Sí."

"Bueno… el Mayor Houshi ha pedido que un avión sea enviado para recogernos pasado mañana en el aeropuerto, al sur de aquí."

"Continúa…"

"Quiero que también regreses al norte." Dijo él seriamente.

"Qué?" Kagome se detuvo en seco y lo miró. "Después de todos estos años de presionarme hacer mi trabajo vas a enviarme a casa?" No era que planeara discutir con él, sólo que no entendía por qué cambió de opinión de repente. "Qué pasa?"

Él había recibido un fax del General Taijiya… una copia por fax de la verdadera profecía - la edición inédita. Kagome no necesitaba saber esos detalles… pero después de leer lo que realmente pasaría, de repente su milagro no sonaba más importante. Ella podría ir a casa y los demonios podrían vivir por todo lo que le importaba. Si el precio de exterminar demonios le costaba a su pequeña su vida… entonces estaba dispuesto a cambiar de opinión. "No quieres matar demonios, verdad?"

"No!" dijo Kagome rápidamente.

"Entonces por qué estás discutiendo conmigo?" él sonrió y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su hombro. "No quiero hacerte infeliz al forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres. Puedes ir a casa."

"Gracias…" Kagome se recostó contra él y quedó en silencio.

"Kagome?"

"Sí, papá?"

"Me alegra que estés viva. Cuando dijeron que tu avión se había estrellado estuve muy preocupado."

"Inuyasha… me cuidó." Dijo Kagome insegura. "Estuve en manos seguras."

"Lo sé. Te dije que era bueno en su trabajo." Él apretó su hombro. "Debes tener más fe en mi. Pero la profecía se ha estado haciendo realidad mientras me fui?"

Con un suspiro Kagome asintió y confió en él. "Hubo… una vez cuando un gran demonio me atacó y a Inuyasha cuando llegamos a una villa profanada donde pensamos que estabas quedándote. Ese monstruo casi lo mata… y sin ninguna razón lanzarme al monstruo pareció tener tanta destrucción como una granada o algo. Prácticamente lo volé…"

Él le frunció con preocupación. "Estás bien?"

"Estuve asustada por un tiempo… y me sentí mal después… pero estoy bien. Salvé a Inuyasha, eso es lo importante." Ella asintió.

"Oye, tal vez debamos contratarte como su guardaespaldas?" él sonrió y ella sonrió en respuesta.

Un confortante silencio cayó sobre ellos mientras el Sr. Higurashi observaba a los villanos alrededor. Kagome sólo miraba la húmeda y firme tierra ante ellos mientras caminaban. "Papá?"

"Sí?"

"Cómo… cómo tú y mamá terminaron juntos?"

Esa era una pregunta muy repentina que lo lanzó por un momento, pero él sonrió y respondió de todas formas. "Nos conocimos a través de nuestros amigos en la Universidad. Ella estaba estudiando leyes y yo también… nos gustamos lo suficiente para casarnos y tener hijos - te tuvimos y luego comenzamos a ejercer nuestras carreras. Ella quería ser una abogada de pueblo… y yo quería entrar en la política. Para cuando tuvimos a Souta creo que nuestras visiones comenzaron a diferir demasiado… y ambos decidimos un mutuo divorcio."

"Tuviste dificultades antes de que entraras en una relación con ella?" preguntó Kagome, aún observando el suelo con fascinación.

"No realmente. Éramos muy parecidos en la Universidad, nos llevamos muy bien. La primera discusión que tuvimos en realidad fue por el color del sofá que íbamos a tener. Y eso fue después de que naciste."

"Oh…" Kagome murmuró tranquilamente.

"Por qué la pregunta?" preguntó él directo.

"Sólo estaba pensando…"

"Dieciséis años y finalmente comienzas a pensar?" Él le dio una sospechosa mirada. "Cuéntame otra."

Kagome se preguntó cómo iba a decir esto sin delatar mucho. "Hipotéticamente…" sí eso siempre funcionaba. "Hay esta chica… y un chico…"

"Tú e Inuyasha?"

Maldición era bueno. Kagome sacudió su cabeza rápidamente. "No - es esta serie mexicana que hemos estado viendo últimamente. Y como no vamos a poder ver el resto de la trama si vamos a casa… esta situación está preocupándome."

"Continúa entonces…"

"Bueno… hay esta chica… olvida su nombre - y hay este chico llamado Santito en el programa." Kagome se felicitó mentalmente en la espalda. "Esos dos siempre pelean, pero justo cuando estaban comenzando a conocerse y a gustarse más que sólo amigos… Santito engaña a la chica y básicamente la traiciona."

"Ya veo…" él asintió comprendiendo.

"Y entonces hay todo este período de te odio, por favor perdóname, donde hay todo este conflicto. Y finalmente llegan a un entendimiento mutuo… pero en este momento es algo incierto a donde se dirige la trama. Digo… los detalles en Santito son aguafuertes la mayoría y personalmente no sé si va a traicionar otra vez a la chica - ni esta chica. Pero luego comienzan a verse con nuevas perspectivas y como sea… y la chica está preocupada de lo que pasará si se vuelven muy cercanos."

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Digo… ella está preocupada… porque él realmente es bueno para ella de lo que puede ver… pero no confía en él. Pero… está preocupada de que si lo perdona y confía en él entonces se enamorará de él."

"Y eso sería malo en caso de que la traicione otra vez, verdad?" supuso su padre.

Kagome asintió. "Ella no quiere tener el corazón destrozado otra vez porque la primera vez que la traicionó salió lastimada porque perdió a un buen amigo. Y esta vez no sólo podría perder su confianza sino que podría perder su corazón… con él…"

"Cierto."

"Ahí es donde quedó el último episodio… y no sé lo que ella hará. Qué crees que hará."

"Bueno, sin haber observado el programa no sé cómo se sienten hacia el otro." Él se encogió de hombros inútilmente. "Pero, realmente suena como si este chico lo siente."

"Sí, pero cuando ella estaba conociéndolo no tenía idea de que iba a ser un dos caras. Y ahora no puede estar segura si aún está siendo un dos caras o si realmente quiere ayudarme."

Su padre parpadeó ante sus últimas palabras pero no demostró que se había dado cuenta. Kagome no respondió así que continuó. "Probablemente ella deba dejarlo. Olvidarlo. Continuar. Es mejor no arriesgar enamorarse cuando hay mucho en juego."

"Qué si… qué si ella ya está enamorada de él?"

"Entonces es una tonta."

"No lo es, sólo está confundida. E igual él." Kagome discutió. "Confía en mi, he visto el programa, tú no."

"Si él está confundido entonces probablemente es honesto en lo que siente. La emoción humana nunca es tan simple como las ecuaciones. Si estuviera intentando engañarla entonces estaría más seguro de sí mismo, no?"

"Sí… supongo…"

"Exactamente qué hizo para perder su confianza?"

"Eso no es importante - lo que es importante es cómo demonios va a manejar esto? Qué debe hacer?" Ella lo miró, necesitando una respuesta para su propio problema.

"Suena como si estuviera muy lastimada…" su padre suspiró. "Suena como si estuviera siendo sincero… pero si él la traicionó una vez fácilmente puede hacerlo otra vez. Si yo fuera esta chica mantendría mi amistad con él, pero evitaría completamente cualquier situación romántica."

"Mantener la amistad…" repitió Kagome.

"No lo evites." Dijo su padre suavemente. "Si lo evitas sólo te lastimarás."

Kagome levantó la mirada, sonrojándose furiosamente y a punto de corregirlo… antes de ver su seria mirada y conceder. "Sí… tienes razón."

"Estamos hablando de Miroku, verdad?"

Kagome volteó sus ojos. "Sí papá, estamos hablando de Miroku."

------

La puerta del escondite se abrió de golpe y Kouga llegó a un alto ante ellos, claramente sin aliento. Él permaneció jadeando por un momento, luchando por hablar.

"Tómate tu tiempo, tenemos… ooh… una semana antes de que muramos?" Dijo Kagura suavemente, mirando su reloj.

"Inu… y… perra… traicionados… sexo… y… apuestas…" Kouga logró decir.

Los otros sólo lo miraron, esperando que explicara.

"Quieres decir… Inuyasha traicionó a la chica y ahora la culpa lo conduce y va al burdel y a correr apuestas?" Yura intentó descifrar. "Eso lo sabemos."

Kouga sacudió su cabeza.

"Quieres decir, Inuyasha nos ha traicionado porque está teniendo sexo con Kagome y sus compañeros estás haciendo apuestas sobre eso." Kagura adivinó locamente y resopló. "Sí, cierto. Como si ese pequeño invertebrado pudiera pensar en traicionarnos."

Kouga recuperó el aliento, pero aún estaba jadeando. "Estaba en la villa… lo escuché todo… con mis propias orejas… Inuyasha… y la perra estaban teniendo sexo… los otros estaban haciendo apuestas… parece que confían en él… creo… que nos ha traicionado… porque está enamorado."

La mesa de repente fue volteada simultáneamente cuando las dos mujeres se levantaron enojadas. "QUÉ?!"

"Él fue con ellos - dijo que estaba buscándola cuando se fue - pero la encontró y está haciéndolo con ella!" Kouga gruñó. "NOS ha traicionado!"

Yura estuvo por gritar algo repulsivo cuando Sesshomaru la interrumpió. "Entonces es su decisión morir con ella, eso es más valiente de lo que le doy crédito. Pero estúpido. Supongo que no cree que lo descubriríamos. Muy bien… cuando ataquemos, los matamos a ambos, entendido?"

Kagura estaba frunciendo. "Pero es tu propio hermano…"

"Eso no dañará mi juicio." Respondió Sesshomaru cortamente y levantó la mesa en su lugar con una mano. "Ahora siéntense y vamos a continuar donde nos quedamos… ahora… dónde estábamos?"

Kagura bajó la mirada a su mano de cartas. "Go fish."

"Ah mierda!"

------

Kagome dejó a su padre para ir a encontrar su camino de regreso por detrás de la posada a la habitación que estaba compartiendo con Sango, Rin y Kikyo. Ella rodeó una esquina y se estrelló directo con Inuyasha.

"Hola." Saludó él mientras ella aterrizaba en su trasero.

"Y ahora de todas las veces decides dejarme caer en mi trasero." Gruñó ella.

Él extendió su mano y ella la miró con cautela. Él volteó sus ojos. "Oh por amor de dios… no confías en mi lo suficiente para ayudarte a levantar?"

"Me dejaste caer como pago por ese beso." Dijo ella astutamente.

"No planeo vengarme por un pobre beso." Resopló él. "Te he besado antes, y no te pagué por ese."

"Supongo…" Kagome deslizó su mano en la suya más grande y se levantó.

Si ella pensaba que iba a soltar su mano entonces estaba tristemente equivocada.

------

Continuará…

------


	18. Chapter 18

**Dos caras**

(_Two Faced_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

------

------

Capítulo 18

Pureza Concentrada

------

------

Kagome finalmente le permitió a Inuyasha levantarla y sonrió levemente ante su dulce oferta. Pero cuando intentó retirar su mano… se dio cuenta que no iba a soltarla. La sonrisa se desapareció de su rostro y miró sus manos. "Inuyasha…?"

Él no respondió y cuando finalmente tuvo el valor de mirarlo a los ojos no era un conejo feliz. "Suelta." Dijo ella cortamente.

"Por qué debería?" Él la haló y sus brazos se cerraron a su alrededor en cuestión de segundos. Ella abrió su boca y se irguió, muy insegura de qué hacer consigo en tal posición. Realmente no podía creer que fuera posible sentirse tan segura… y tan amenazada al mismo tiempo. Parte de ella quería recostarse en su abrazo y sentir su apoyo y fuerza… pero había otra parte, una parte más grande que todavía le hacía difícil estar así de cerca a él. Su fuerza la asustaba, no tenía miedo de admitirlo. Pero estaba más asustada de lo que podría hacerle a su corazón que el daño que pudiera ocasionar físicamente.

"Inuyasha - por favor no comiences esto otra vez." Murmuró ella contra su hombro.

"Comenzar qué?" él sonó muy casual, casi pagado de sí mismo. Principalmente porque podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón acelerando el paso. "Sólo estoy dándote un abrazo amistoso."

"Tú no das abrazos amistosos - ahora suéltame." Ordenó ella, intentando zafarse.

Ella empujó sus manos contra su pecho y logró algo de ventaja para alejarse de él levemente para poder encararlo. Abrió su boca para espetarle otra vez, pero toda protesta fue interrumpida cuando él presionó un beso de boca abierta en sus labios.

Esa electricidad como escalofrío corrió de sus brazos hacia su pecho, justo como la primera vez pero más fuerte. El placer de sentir su boca contra la suya era casi asombroso… pero con eso llegó el dolor emocional que no pudo evitar. Cuando él introdujo su lengua en su boca forzadamente, dominó el beso por completo, dejándola un poco pasmada e insensible. Realmente estaba muy sorprendida para hacer algo más que quedarse ahí y dejarlo hacerle lo que quería.

Pero entre más la besaba más fuerte se sentía ese escalofrío… hasta que fue casi doloroso. Y tuvo que preguntarse - era excitación, o un ataque cardíaco? No podía estar segura… pero tal vez era ambas? Y con eso llegó un extraño anhelo. Anhelo de estar con Inuyasha? Anhelo por salir de ese abrazo? Anhelo por confiar en él…?

Ella no quería tratar con esto todavía, quería escapar. Ahora mismo. Tenía que salir de ahí.

"Inuyasha - basta!" Ella empujó contra su pecho otra vez para alejarse, pero una de sus manos empujó su febril intento de alejarlo, mientras la otra iba a su nuca para mantenerla en posición. Su asalto en sus labios se tornó más rudo y su lengua devoró su boca, molesto de que no estuviera respondiendo más a él. Molesto y temeroso de que estuviera perdiéndola.

Kagome intentó girar su cabeza para atrapar aire para hablar pero él era implacable y su cerebro estaba confundiéndose rápido. Su sentido común estaba saliéndose por la puerta y si ella no detenía el beso y tiraba esa puerta entonces estaría en problemas. "Basta…" murmuró ella contra sus labios, aún intentando alejarse de él. "No!"

Y lo que era peor era que estaba comenzando a entender lo que era esa sensación escalofriante en sus brazos y pecho. Era casi como una conocida sensación subconsciente… saber que la persona que estaba besando en ese momento era la persona a la que quería darle todos sus futuros besos. Algo que no soportaría.

Inuyasha podía sentirlo pero no le importaba lo que significaba. Todo lo que sabía era que se sentía agradable y sólo lo sentía cuando estaba besando a Kagome. Eso significaba que debería besarla más seguido.

"Inuyasha!" Ella logró apartar su cabeza. "Basta o para que me ayuden gritaré violación!"

Él estuvo más allá de preocuparse de lo que gritaría y se movió para halarla de regreso.

"Gérmenes!" gritó ella como un último recurso y afortunadamente eso pareció meterle algo de sentido y liberó su agarre en ella.

Kagome se tambaleó, manteniendo sus dedos contra sus hinchados labios y lo miró. "Si tienes algo de integridad nunca lo harás otra vez!"

Inuyasha se tomó unos segundos para recuperar su conciencia antes de mirarla. "No pretendas que no te gustó!"

"No tengo que pretender! NO me gustó!" espetó ella e hizo por correr.

Inuyasha rápidamente la agarró y la giró para encararlo. "Deja de huir!"

"Es un país libre - puedo huir a donde me plazca!" espetó ella.

"Entonces mírame a los ojos y dime que nunca quieres que lo haga otra vez!" espetó él, mirándola.

La mirada de Kagome cayó hacia su mentón. "No lo hagas otra vez!" dijo ella significativamente.

"A los ojos!" gruñó él peligrosamente.

Unos momentos después y ella obedeció, fijando miradas con él. Un escalofrío corrió desde donde sus manos agarraban sus brazos hacia su espina. Su boca trabajó por unos momentos antes de que lograra encontrar su voz, pero aún entonces sólo fue un susurro. "Lo siento… por favor… no me beses otra vez… nunca."

Él la miró por lo que pareció una eternidad y ella lo miró, no haciendo esfuerzo por esconder sus sentimientos. Realmente había dicho en serio lo que había dicho…

Lentamente el agarre en sus brazos se aflojó y retrocedió levemente, temerosa de que fuera a agarrarla otra vez. Cuando no lo hizo le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse, temblorosa, hacia su habitación.

"Kagome…"

Ella se detuvo y se abrazó, pero no se giró. Le debía suficiente para escucharlo esta vez.

"Esto no puede ser… no puedes irte así." Él le frunció a su espalda.

"Entonces cómo puede ser tan fácil huir?" ella se encogió, no entendiendo realmente sus propias palabras. Se giró de repente y le sonrió. "Sólo vamos a seguir como amigos, de acuerdo?"

Él quedó mudo por su completa y total seguridad con esa sonrisa suya, y sólo pudo asentir en silencio como respuesta.

Ella sonrió otra vez y regresó a su habitación.

Una vez ida su frunce se profundizó y giró enfurecido para encontrar algo con qué descargar su rabia. La bomba de agua fue lo más cercano y la rompió con una patada. "Jódete! Quién te necesita!" gritó él, seguro de que aún podía escucharlo.

Él se alejó de ahí, buscando más cosas que romper.

Miroku y Sango finalmente se permitieron respirar más fácil cuando Inuyasha se fue, obviamente de mal humor. Miroku le gesturizó para que dejara el marco de la puerta primero.

"Supongo que terminaron, huh?" Susurró Sango, aún cautelosa de enfurecidos perros demonios en los alrededores.

"Sí… muy mal… eran una linda pareja." Miroku aceptó mientras tomaban su propio camino hacia las habitaciones de la posada.

------

"Y cuándo vamos a dirigirnos al aeropuerto?" le preguntó Kagome a su padre mientras se sentaba en su nuevo bulto de ropa con lo esencial.

Su padre miró hacia la posada tras ellos. "Cuando los otros salgan de la cama, supongo."

Kagome suspiró y miró al resto del grupo. Había cinco marinos y seis de la aviación. Eso fue todo lo que quedó del equipo de Miroku y del equipo de su padre. El resto estaban perdidos, muertos o se habían ido al aeropuerto días atrás, probablemente no queriendo quedarse para encontrar a los otros en tan peligroso distrito.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Rin aún estaban adentro y correteando por ahí empacando tarde. Esto significaba que tuvo que esperar con su padre, Inuyasha, Hojo y Kikyo. De vez en cuando se mantenía mirando ansiosa a Inuyasha, intentando descifrar cómo se sentía después de anoche. Pero infortunadamente no estaba dejando mucho a través de esa inexpresiva expresión. Sólo estaba de pie con sus brazos cruzados, su chaqueta se había ido y estaba descartada en algún lugar. Aún tenía su espada, Tessaiga, colgada por su espalda con un retazo de tela que indudablemente había rasgado de las sábanas de la posada.

De repente movió su mirada hacia ella y ella la desvió rápidamente, aunque sabía que había sido atrapada mirando. La observó por unos momentos antes de desviar la mirada otra vez y desaparecer de vista del frente de la posada.

Kikyo observó con interés el intercambio entre el par. La palabra era que habían tenido una pelea de novios y no se estaban hablando. Tenía sentido por la forma en que actuaban ahora. Pero lo superarían. Sólo era una cana al aire después de todo… no era como si encontraran juntos el verdadero amor tan pronto en la vida.

De repente Sango se precipitó por la entrada de la posada con una disgustada expresión. "Asqueroso!"

"Qué?" preguntó Kagome mientras se precipitaba. Sango derribó su bolsa y buscó adentro por una cantimplora de agua. Cuando encontró una levantó, tomó un largo sorbo, y luego la escupió otra vez. "Blargh!"

"Oye! Esa agua es costosa, sabes!" protestó Kagome mientras Sango tomaba otra bocanada antes de escupirla en el suelo. "Qué pasa contigo?!"

"Marmita! Es disgustante! Asquerosa!" Sango se estremeció. "Sabe a excrementos de pájaro!"

"Y sólo TÚ sabrías como sabe eso, no es así Sango?" comentó Inuyasha cuando llegó de donde sea que hubiese ido.

Kagome le frunció a la otra chica. "Pensé que odiabas la marmita."

"No bromees!"

"Entonces por qué la comiste?" Kagome ladeó su cabeza.

Sango se paralizó antes de empujar de nuevo la cantimplora de agua. "No importa!"

Ella se precipitó otra vez para unirse a Rin y a Shippo quienes habían salido de la posada, aún medio dormidos. Pronto Miroku salió luciendo muy contento.

"Qué te demoró tanto?" Inuyasha le frunció.

"Tenía que terminar mi desayuno." Él palpó su estómago. "Nunca comiences el día sin un sándwich de marmita para continuar."

Los ojos de todos se movieron entre una roja Sango y un contento Miroku y captaron. Kagome estaba boquiabierta hacia ambos. "Quieres decir…?"

Fue muy obvio cómo Sango había logrado tener el sabor de marmita en su boca… pero nadie iba a decirlo en voz alta.

"Movámonos." El padre de Kagome gesturizó para que todos comenzaran a moverse así que se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección de un sucio camino hacia el sur.

Kagome estuvo al lado de Sango en un parpadeo. "Sango…?"

"Lo sé…" ella suspiró.

"Por qué te comerías los sándwiches de Miroku cuando sabías que eran de marmita?" preguntó Kagome.

Sango la miró incrédula. "No te creo…" ella sacudió su cabeza y continuó.

"Qué?" Llamó Kagome tras ella.

------

Estaba rondando el mediodía cuando decidieron detenerse para un descanso y comer para continuar. Kagome estaba agradecida, mayormente porque su estómago estaba rugiendo tan fuerte que estaba molestando a todos en su marcha. Como no había pueblos ni posadas en el camino al aeropuerto, se sentaron en el pasto a un lado del camino y se comieron las cosas que habían llevado. Si hubiesen sido ingleses se habrían estado deteniendo cada cinco minutos para tomar el te… afortunadamente estaban un poco presionados por el tiempo para hacer eso.

En realidad, sólo Inuyasha fue el único que no quiso comer nada y se recostó contra unos de los árboles en silencio, esperando pacientemente a que los otros terminaran. Kagome estaba preocupándose con su comportamiento. Inuyasha era una persona por naturaleza reservada… pero usualmente no era así de callado y distanciado de los otros.

Inuyasha tenía una buena razón para alejarse. Difícilmente tenía tiempo a solas con Kagome porque ahora había encontrado a sus amigos y a su padre. Seguro estaba feliz por ella… pero ahora no lo necesitaba más. Eso lo molestaba.

"Por qué no te sientas Inuyasha?" preguntó Kikyo, pausando mientras lo pasaba. "Una armada marcha en su estómago, verdad?"

"Cómo lo sabría?" espetó él.

Kikyo sonrió levemente y se encogió. "Pareces infeliz?"

Por qué no podía dejarlo en paz. "Sí?"

"Adivinando… diría que Kagome descubrió tu pequeño juego de espionaje." Kikyo juntó sus manos detrás de su espalda. "Tengo razón?"

"NO hay espionaje, Kikyo." Él suspiró, girando sus ojos. "No hubo motín de conspiraciones."

"Cierto, lo olvide, aún no confías en mi."

"Oh, confío en ti." Resopló él. "Es sólo que no me gustan las perras engañosas como tú."

Kikyo se encogió otra vez, levemente. "Y te preguntas por qué ella no quiere estar contigo…?"

Ella se alejó, encaminándose para conversar con Rin.

Inuyasha desvió su cabeza de ella y miró a Kagome quien previamente había estado hablando con Miroku y Sango. Hojo había llegado en el corto tiempo que Kikyo había estado hablándole y ahora estaba entablando una discusión aparentemente muy divertida con Kagome. Ella reía de vez en cuando y luego cuando le contó la divertida historia con animados gestos de la mano Inuyasha frunció. Él nunca podría hacer reír así a Kagome, o realmente entablar una simple charla… aunque por qué le importaba. Él resopló y desvió la mirada.

"Y cuando el vecino llegó al día siguiente, mi hermano continuó haciendo ruidos de lémur!" Hojo rió y Kagome estuvo cercana a las lágrimas. "Estaba muriendo de la vergüenza!"

"Tu familia parece loca!" Gritó Kagome, mojando sus manos con lágrimas de alegría. "TIENES que presentármelos algún día."

Hojo se vio deleitado. "Seguro, cuando regresemos al territorio norte podemos hacer algo… en tanto como no involucre demonios. He tenido suficiente de demonios."

"Yo también." Kagome se sonó y dirigió otra mirada hacia Inuyasha quien estaba mirando en la distancia.

De repente un frío e intenso escalofrío subió por su espina y se estremeció pareciendo helar sus huesos.

"Cuál es el problema?" preguntó Hojo. "Tienes frío?"

"No…" ella conocía la sensación. La tenía cada vez que se cruzaban con un enorme y oloroso demonio… pero este escalofrío fue diez veces peor que ese.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y todos miraron alrededor, intentando localizar el origen del terremoto. Los de la aviación y los marinos fueron los primeros en ubicarlo. "Demonios! Vienen directo hacia nosotros!"

Todos se levantaron y miraron en dirección en la que los hombres estaban mirando. La boca de Kagome se secó cuando los reconoció…

Tenían que ser al menos siete monstruos, todos idénticos al que había herido a Inuyasha tan malamente. Excepto que estos demonios ciempiés eran más grandes que el último. Ese había sido un poco más alto que el árbol promedio… estos se levantaban sobre las copas de los árboles y eran de casi tres veces el tamaño del pequeño que la había atacado a ella y a Inuyasha. Podrían pasar por edificios…

"Oh dios… oh dios…" Kagome luchó con la urgencia de esconderse. Tenía que quedarse y defender a Inuyasha… o más para que pudiera defenderla ahora.

"Um… son grandes…" Dijo Sango incómodamente, boquiabierta antes los cercanos monstruos.

"Sí - bueno son lentos - digo que huyamos!" Dijo Miroku fuertemente y todos los demás asintieron en acuerdo. No había forma de que pudieran derrotar a esos siete demonios, estaban completamente desarmados e indefensos.

"Ellos sólo están tras Kagome - deberíamos entregarla!" Dijo Kikyo lógicamente.

"Si la hacemos matar entonces quién completará la profecía?" Alguien más discutió.

Bueno, era agradable saber que valoraban su vida…

Todos se giraron para correr, pero no estaba pasando. Porque justo detrás de ellos podían ver tres más de esos enormes monstruos ciempiés acercándose, bloqueando su escape. Y no había forma de que pudieran correr a un lado antes de que dos más estuvieran llegando desde la izquierda y tres más desde la derecha…

"Estamos rodeados!" El padre de Kagome estaba girando, mirando este camino y aquel por alguna especie de escape.

"Cobardes…" Murmuró Inuyasha mientras sacaba a Tessaiga sobre su hombro. Aunque tenía sus dudas de que pudiera derrotar a quince de esas criaturas cuando sólo una de las mini lo había derribado rápidamente. Pero tenía que proteger a Kagome, ellos sólo estaban tras ella.

Mirándola pudo ver que no se veía muy bien. Estaba sudando y temblando y no parecía poder mantener en alto su cabeza. No parecía estar lo suficientemente en forma para matar a todos esos demonios esta vez.

Los monstruos ciempiés ahora estaban comenzando a acercarse a ellos. Y sólo iba a ser cuestión de tiempo antes de que fueran a ser destrozados.

"Moriremos por nuestro país, hombres." Dijo el padre de Kagome gravemente.

"Y mujeres - aquí también hay chicas!" Espetó Sango.

"Y no estamos muertos todavía!" Espetó Miroku.

"Quince contra nosotros… pobres tontos." Inuyasha suspiró. Todos lo miraron extrañamente y rápidamente añadió, "Quiero decir, pobres nosotros."

Kagome estaba siendo dominada por el intenso temblor y frío que pareció apretar sus músculos y nervios, aunque nadie pareció darse cuenta que estaba siendo forzada a caer de rodillas. "Papá…!"

Él miró a su hija y estuvo a su lado de inmediato. "Qué pasa?!"

No era que importara en unos segundos.

"Su maldad…" jadeó Kagome, apretando su estómago. "Está lastimándome!"

"Está bien, no te preocupes." Su padre la acercó y ella se aferró a sus hombros por todo lo que valía. El dolor era insoportable.

Inuyasha estaba inquietándose, podía sentir algo que estaba crispando su piel y el aire tras él pareció más caliente de lo normal. Él miró sobre su hombro para ver el origen del calor y los escalofríos era Kagome. Oh al menos pensó que lo era…

"Papá…" gruñó ella, sus ojos fuertemente apretados mientras el dolor la golpeaba.

Luego su cuerpo entró en espasmos y convulsionó. Ella gritó mientras perdía el control y salía de los brazos de su padre.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha hizo por alcanzarla, pero entre más se acercaba a ella más insoportable encontraba el calor.

Sólo fue cuestión de cinco segundos antes de que los demonios supieran que Kagome tuvo un fuerte espasmo en el cuerpo, y desde su temblor, de una suave luz rosa pareció crear una onda en el aire mientras la onda de choque se extendía en la forma que aparecían ondas después de lanzar una piedra en un estanque. Pasó a través del grupo sin daño hasta que encontró a Inuyasha… y lo lanzó poderosamente hacia atrás y contra un árbol. Fue dejado inconsciente por el impacto y se deslizó hacia el suelo.

La onda de choque continuó, pasando por Inuyasha una segunda vez, haciéndolo temblar impulsivamente, antes de extenderse hacia los cercanos demonios. Los golpeó más rápido de lo que pudieron retroceder y desaparecieron… o fueron vaporizados o algo…

Parecieron desintegrarse de afuera hacia adentro hasta que se fueron. La onda de choque continuó por alguna distancia hasta que desapareció completamente.

Hubo completo silencio en el grupo después de eso. Los demonios que habían estado por llevarlos a los siete infiernos habían desaparecido e Inuyasha había sido golpeado y tenía un pequeño hilillo de sangre en la comisura de su boca.

Estaban perdidos en qué hacer cuando Kagome abrió la boca y se levantó de rodillas, asustando a Sango. "Kagome, no-"

Ella se detuvo en seco cuando Kagome comenzó a jadear como si no pudiese respirar. Les tomó a todos unos momentos para superar su shock inicial y notar lo que estaba pasando.

"Está ahogándose!" gritó Miroku.

"Con qué?" Frunció Shippo.

"No sé - su lengua?!" Miroku fue el primero en alcanzarla cuando estaba comenzando a tornarse azul. "Lo siento Kagome, esto podría doler…"

Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y dio un brusco golpe hacia atrás. Kagome saltó con él pero continuó jadeando y arañando su garganta. Él intentó otra vez la maniobra Heinlich, y otra vez hasta que tosió ahogada y escupió algo de su boca que aterrizó en el suelo.

Kagome decayó visiblemente mientras todos se acercaban más para ver por qué demonios estaba ahogada. Sango movió su cabeza, claramente confundida. "Qué demonios es eso…?"

"Qué estaba haciendo dentro de ella?" Preguntó Hojo.

"Kagome, tú te tragaste esto?" Preguntó Miroku severamente.

Kagome movió su cabeza débilmente y comenzó a caer de espalda. Su padre la atrapó justo a tiempo y la sostuvo con cuidado. "Eso es… la joya Shikon…" él frunció.

"La qué?" Sango alcanzó para recogerla, pero al momento que la tocó con su dedo siseó y la dejó. "Ow!"

"No puedes tocarla - es la pureza concentrada." El padre de Kagome se veía tan sorprendido como todos los demás, pero pareció saber de lo que estaba hablando.

Todos miraron la joya rosa que yacía en el suelo, brillando suavemente, aunque cubierta con la saliva de Kagome. "Qué significa eso?" susurró Sango.

"Es un producto de sus poderes, creo…" Su padre la acercó mientras se deslizaba inconsciente. "Ella no puede controlarlo… creo que MATARÁ a la raza de demonios si esto continúa…"

"También lo matará." Dijo Kikyo calmadamente y todos levantaron la mirada para ver de quien estaba hablando.

Sus miradas se fijaron en Inuyasha quien aún estaba caído con una pacífica expresión en su rostro. Pero ahora lucía muy golpeado…

Sango mordió su labio y miró a Miroku. "Esto no es bueno…"

------

Continuará…

------


	19. Chapter 19

**Dos caras**

(_Two Faced_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

------

------

Capítulo 19

Dejándolo ir

------

------

"Entonces Kagome es una ostra?" Sango asintió. "Genial."

"Gracias papá." Kagome se recostó contra su cama y cerró sus ojos, aún sintiéndose muy enferma del estómago y su garganta también le dolía mucho.

"No - esa sólo es una analogía." Les dijo el Sr. Higurashi. "Saben cómo las ostras filtran todos los granos de arena y roca en el agua de mar a través de sus cuerpos?"

"Naturalmente." Miroku asintió vaciamente.

"Y entonces ellos crean perlas?" su padre extendió sus manos. "Eso es exactamente lo que Kagome ha hecho… o eran las almejas las que hacían eso…?"

"Qué, he estado sentada en una roca en el océano comiendo arena?" Kagome hizo una mueca. "No tienes sentido papá."

"Bueno, imagínate como una ostra - o una almeja." Le dijo a ella. "Estuviste en contacto con el mal y la pureza todos los días, verdad? Has estado filtrándolo a través de tu cuerpo - cada uno lo hace."

"Sí…" Kagome frunció.

"Y viendo que tenías poderes espirituales, los usas para filtrar todo." Su padre suspiró. "Y cuando entraste en contacto con tan inmenso mal de esos demonios, debe haber sacudido tu sistema y obligado a sacar de tu cuerpo tus poderes espirituales en forma sólida."

"Esto…" Kagome levantó la joya. "Es mi poder?"

"Eso es por qué sólo tú puedes tocarla." Su padre suspiró. "Así es como la profecía se dará. Esa cosa irrumpirá y exterminará demonios-"

"No puede hacer eso!" Gritó Kagome, cubriéndola de repente con sus manos como si la detuviera de explotar.

"No lo hará a menos que se ensucie, Kagome." Le advirtió él. "Eso es por qué no debes dejar que nadie excepto tú la toque. Absorbe la esencia de todo lo que la toque. Si alguien más la sostiene, se ensuciará con maldad. Lo cual es por qué debes alejarla de Miroku."

Miroku comenzó a toser una galleta mientras Sango golpeaba su espalda. "Oh no actúes tan sorprendido." Le dijo ella. "Incluso tú sabes que estás bien sucio."

"Sí, pero aún así!" Tosió él.

"No puedo conservar esta cosa…" Kagome frunció. "Es más problemática de lo que vale - ya ha probado eso!"

"No puedes tirarla." Su padre le dijo severamente.

"Por qué no?" retó ella.

"Porque sin tu pureza para mantenerla, esa perla se ensuciará de todas formas e irrumpirá para exterminar demonios… y tal vez humanos si se mancha con suficiente maldad."

El rostro de Kagome cayó. "Entonces…"

"Entonces debes conservarla y purificarla…" El Sr. Higurashi asintió. "Desaparecerá cuando absorba suficiente de tu esencia…"

"Gracias a dios…" Kagome suspiró. "No quiero lastimar a nadie más con ella…"

"Qué estás…?… oh…" Sango se calló cuando Kagome disparó una preocupada mirada hacia la otra cama en la pequeña habitación. Inuyasha estaba acostado en esa cama… moviéndose levemente como si estuviera soñando… y no un sueño muy placentero por la forma en que se mantenía frunciendo y gruñendo ocasionalmente.

"Oye… no va a estar feliz cuando despierte, verdad?" Dijo Miroku lentamente. "Tal vez debas zumbarlo otra vez para darnos más tiempo para solucionar el problema con él…"

Él se desvaneció bajo las miradas de las dos chicas.

"O no…" terminó él, aclarando su garganta. "Bueno, vaya, miren la hora, mejor me voy a la cama."

"Pero son las siete." Kagome lo miró.

"Sí bueno… ha sido un duro día… cargar a Inuyasha no es exactamente fácil para los músculos." Miroku hizo una mueca mientras se levantaba. "Además, tenemos un largo día mañana."

"Sí… mejor me voy también." Sango se levantó rápidamente. "Tengo que ir a… ver a Shippo y a Rin…"

"Yo también…" el padre de Kagome también se levantó y los tres salieron rápidamente de la habitación.

"Qué… tengo mal aliento o algo?" Kagome miró alrededor, antes de darse cuenta. No querían estar por ahí para cuando Inuyasha despertara. Cobardes…

Con un suspiro se acercó lentamente a donde Inuyasha estaba acostado… y entre más se aproximaba más parecía retorcerse y mover su cabeza mientras dormía. Otro pequeño hilillo de sangre estaba saliendo de su oreja esta vez… y ella gentilmente tomó la toalla húmeda que había estado usando para limpiarla.

El doctor había dicho que había tenido algún tipo de daño interno y estaba sangrando por dentro… pero desde que este hombre realmente no sabía mucho sobre la anatomía de un Hanyou, había estado un poco confundido en cómo ayudar. No es que fuera totalmente diferente, viendo que todos los órganos estaban en el mismo lugar… sólo que trabajaban diferente a los humanos. No sabía si Inuyasha se curaría en unas horas o unos días.

Aunque Kagome estaba preocupada… usualmente Inuyasha no caía inconsciente después de ser herido… y qué demonios estaba haciéndolo sangrar de las orejas?

Tiernamente retiró un húmedo mechón de cabello de su entrecejo, sólo para ser recompensada con un leve gruñido e Inuyasha se alejó de ella. Kagome le parpadeó sorprendida y fue a tocar su hombro. Con un gruñido él se rodó lejos antes de que lo tocara.

"Vaya… incluso estás de mal humor conmigo cuando duermes." Ella suspiró y lo dejó.

Como estaba sintiéndose muy cansada de su anterior lucha con los demonios y de haber estado viajando todo el día… no le importaría irse a la cama más pronto de lo normal. Tal vez cuando despierte mañana Inuyasha se sentiría mejor… esperaba…

------

Cucarachas… estaban por todos lados.

Estaban trepando por el techo y las paredes, infestando su comida y sus zapatos… y estaban subiendo por su cama. A donde quiera que pisaba había un crujiente sonido que erizaba los vellos de su nuca… fríos tremores subieron por su espina con disgusto, aún cuando se sentía como si estuviera en un sauna.

Absolutamente odiaba las cucarachas… eran la escoria de la Tierra. Tal vez una o dos las podía manejar… pero todo un mar de ellas como esto era otra historia. Cuando se presentaba con esta cantidad… podía casi decir que era una fobia…

No podía comer, no podía dormir… no podía observar TV porque no se atrevía a levantarse o sentarse en un lugar por más de treinta segundos en caso de que comenzaran a trepar por sus piernas.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina para entrar a la sala, unas pocas que habían estado colgando del techo cayeron y aterrizaron en su cabello.

"Ah!" él sacudió su cabeza batiendo su cabello para deshacerse de ellas. Y aún cuando supo que todas cayeron, no se detuvo de batir… podía SENTIR su suciedad en él.

Esto iba a tomar más que sólo un gran rollo de periódico.

"Sabes lo que es más aterrorizante?"

Él levantó la mirada ante el sonido de una chica hablando y vio a Kagome sentada en una silla ante el TV en la sala. Su espalda estaba hacia él, pero de lo que podía ver, las cucarachas estaban trepando sobre ella, a través de los mechones de su cabello y corriendo por su regazo. Ella no parecía notarlo y continuó observando un programa sobre cucarachas en la TV, comiendo gradualmente un paquete de papas fritas.

"Sabías que las cucarachas se echan pedos tres veces en un minuto?"

"Qué?"

El sonido de su propia voz despertó a Inuyasha de su sueño. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que había estado soñando, y que había hablado en voz alta en la tranquila habitación en la que estaba.

Le tomó un poco más recuperarse de ese pequeño torrente de pánico que había estado teniendo en el sueño… y mientras olvidaba gradualmente el sueño comenzó a preguntarse dónde demonios estaba. Lo último que recordaba era desenfundar a Tessaiga para pelear con un par de enormes demonios que habían estado listos para atacar. Todo después de eso era un vacío… hasta este momento que se sentaba en la cama de una sudada habitación de hotel.

Rápidamente notó a la única otra persona en la habitación… Kagome. Sonaba dormida en su propia cama y envuelta en sus cobijas como si tuviera frío. Él giró sus piernas fuera de la cama y abanicó su rostro distraído con su mano… antes de comenzar a tirar de su camiseta para darle algo de aire frío a su cuerpo.

Curiosamente… la habitación y el aire estaba muy frío… parecía que sólo era él el que estaba acalorado.

Levantando la mirada otra vez hacia Kagome él suspiró. Al menos estaba a salvo… no había sido herida por esos demonios. Pero sólo para estar seguro de que no estaba en su lecho de muerte, se levantó y lentamente avanzó hacia ella.

Mientras se acercaba a su lado, el calor pareció incrementarse. Lo ignoró por un momento hasta que llegó a su lado y se daba cuenta que estaba comenzando a molestarle mucho… y parecía estar emanando de Kagome. Qué estaba pasando con ella?

Pequeños destellos de recuerdos se levantaron de repente en su mente, imágenes de luz rosa destellando hacia él. Kagome se veía como si estuviera teniendo un ataque en el suelo.

Algo le había pasado…

Con un frunce él alcanzó para tocar su mejilla gentilmente, pero ese calor en su mano se volvió tan insoportable que estaba comenzando a lastimar los huesos de sus dedos. Se retiró levemente, antes de notar de repente una pequeña esfera colgando de su cuello. Nunca la había visto usar una pieza de joyería así… o cualquier joya. Y tenía que decir que se veía muy fea para ser una joya.

Él alcanzó para tocarla… antes de decidir no hacerlo. Entre más acercaba su mano hacia ella más comenzaba a dolerle, y pequeñas chispas aparecieron sobre las yemas de sus dedos.

Por alguna razón no podía tocar a Kagome sin sentir dolor. Incluso estar a su alrededor lo hacía sentir incómodo y un poco al borde, sin mencionar un poco acalorado y molesto en el sentido literal, no en el sentido pervertido.

Así que, tranquilamente, agarró a Tessaiga que había estado extendida en la cama a su lado y se escabulló por la puerta. El aire en el corredor fue un alivio cuando su cuerpo comenzó a enfriarse de una vez. Definitivamente Kagome era el origen de ese calor.

Con un leve puchero y un frunce se recostó contra la pared y se deslizó para sentarse en el piso con su espalda contra ella. Era mejor dormir sentado que en una acolchada cama en una habitación increíblemente caliente. Tal vez lo que sea que pasara con Kagome se arreglaría en la mañana?

------

Kagome despertó la mañana siguiente, saliendo gradualmente de su sueño. Frunció mientras recordaba pequeñas partes y piezas de… algo sobre estar sentada en una habitación llena de cucarachas y viendo TV. Eso había sido aterrador.

Ella se sentó mareada y se asomó por la habitación hacia la segunda cama. Estaba vacía, y le tomó unos segundos notar quien se supone debía estar ahí.

"Inuyasha…"

Apresuradamente logró desenredarse de las sábanas y miró alrededor. No estaba en el piso… lo cual significaba que probablemente había salido de la cama antes que ella. Eso significaba que estaba levantado y despierto y sintiéndose mejor?

Ansiosa de averiguarlo, Kagome se puso ropa limpia y salió de la habitación más rápido de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida. Mirando alrededor ansiosa encontró su camino para bajar hacia el desayunadero. Miroku y Sango eran los únicos levantados tan temprano y estaban sentados uno al otro lado del otro en una de las pequeñas mesas. También parecían estar teniendo una intensa discusión ya que parecían creer necesario hablar con sus narices casi tocándose.

"Oigan!" Llamó Kagome mientras corría hacia ellos.

Sango saltó y agarró su corazón como si estuviera teniendo uno de los infartos de Inuyasha. "No tan fuerte tan temprano, Kagome!" jadeó ella.

"Sí - han visto a Inuyasha por ahí? No estaba en su cama."

Sango comenzó a sacudir su cabeza pero Miroku sonrió. "Oh - está durmiendo?"

"Dónde?" Kagome frunció.

"En la segunda cama en mi habitación." Él se encogió. "Lo encontré durmiendo en el corredor afuera de tu habitación y como apenas tenía la fuerza para levantar su cabeza e insultarme - me di cuenta que era muy serio y que necesitaba un serio R y R."

"Pero… qué pasaba con que durmiera en mi habitación?" Kagome no entendía lo que lo había hecho querer mudarse.

"No lo sé… tú estabas ahí, supongo." Miroku se encogió otra vez. "Quieres cereal?"

"Uh… bueno…" Kagome se sentó al lado de Sango, sintiéndose ya un poco rechazada. Sin embargo, fue corto.

"Buenos días, Inuyasha." Llamó Sango animada unos minutos después de que Kagome había comenzado a comerse su cereal.

Kagome se levantó y se apresuró hacia él entre las mesas. Aún se veía medio dormido y su cabello estaba recogido hacia un lado, pero cuando vio venir a Kagome, también sintió venir ese doloroso calor, y rápidamente hizo un punto al retroceder.

Kagome vio su deliberado intento para evitarla y colocó una mesa entre ellos, y así se detuvo para mirarlo. "Estás bien? No estabas ahí cuando desperté - me tenías preocupada."

"Estoy bien." Dijo él rápidamente, frotando el sueño de sus ojos, y también intentando deshacer la proximidad de un dolor de cabeza.

"Tenías fiebre… estás bien ahora?" Kagome rodeó la mesa, alcanzando para presionar una palma contra su frente. Él la vio venir y la rechazó con el más breve de los contactos. Ella se perdió la mueca que hizo cuando lo hizo.

"Estoy bien." Dijo él otra vez, rodeándola para ir a la mesa, evitándola mientras lo hacía.

Kagome permaneció confundida un momento, preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando. De repente Inuyasha estaba actuando tan… frío hacia ella… como si no quisiera reconocerla.

Esperen… esto no había sido tan repentino. Había estado actuando así desde que lo había rechazado después de haberla besado afuera de la posada. Realmente no quería que fueran 'sólo amigos,' verdad?

Ella tenía que arreglar eso… más tarde…

Mientras tanto Inuyasha estaba en su propio dilema. Probablemente debería decirle a alguien que tenía dificultad para tocar a Kagome. Era más que sólo un pequeño problema. Esto podría afectar su actuación si ella se metía en problemas y tenía que salvarla otra vez. Eso sería difícil si no podía tocarla o cargarla.

Kagome pronto se sentó a su lado en la mesa y continuó comiendo su cereal, rehusándose deliberadamente a mirarlo.

Probablemente ella estaba tomándolo mal, conociendo a Kagome. Tenía el hábito de saltar a las conclusiones sobre cosas que no entendía realmente… eso estaba bien… pero necesitaba corregirla.

Él estuvo por abrir su boca y decir algo cuando Hojo entró animado y se sentó opuesto a Kagome. "Hola."

"Hola chico Lemmur." Saludó ella con una sonrisa a la que ambos rieron.

Genial, pensó Inuyasha con un giro de sus ojos, ahora tenían una pequeña broma interna que excluía a todos los demás, especialmente a Inuyasha. Inuyasha miró a Hojo mientras el chico alcanzaba y tocaba la mano de Kagome. Sus dedos permanecieron ahí mientras hablaba.

"Oye, estaba hablándole a Stuart en el mostrador y dice que hay unos termales cerca (pueden verlo venir, no?). Tienes que ir a verlas antes de que continuemos hacia el aeropuerto."

"Suena grandioso." Respondió Kagome con una sonrisa.

Hojo finalmente removió su mano de la de Kagome y la urgencia de Inuyasha de matar disminuyó levemente, pero no mucho. Esto pasó desapercibido para Kagome, pero Miroku y Sango estaban mirándolo. Era obvio por su tensa expresión que quería hacerle a Hojo un nuevo agujero… pero qué estaba deteniéndolo?

Cualquier idea de informarle a Kagome o a alguien más sobre el problema con tocar salió de su mente cuando la pequeña exhibición con Hojo terminó. Lo único que estaba deteniendo a ese chico de tocar más a Kagome era el hecho de que había rumores que Kagome e Inuyasha estaban involucrados. Pero si alguien descubría que no podían tocarse más… Inuyasha no sería capaz de defenderla de las atenciones de cada hombre viajando con ellos.

Tenía suerte de que no estuvieran entrando ya en su territorio… bueno… tal vez Hojo sí - pero Hojo era una molestia de la que fácilmente podía ocuparse… en tanto como Kagome no lo supiera.

Tenía que hablar con ella más tarde.

------

Esas aguas termales fueron una bendición después de todo. Kagome decidió ir a encontrarlas sola más tarde ese día, para poder tener un poco de privacidad. El agua estaba deliciosa y caliente y los árboles a su alrededor la escudaban de la vista del hotel o de otros termales…. Era tan relajante…

Aquí finalmente pudo encontrar el momento para analizar su problema… o más bien como problemas. Primero que todo estaba esta maldita joya Shikon colgando de su cuello. Quería deshacerse de ella tan pronto como fuera posible… esperanzadamente antes del día de la oscuridad el cual era en menos de una semana. Purificarla en menos de una semana… eso era posible?

Aún si no lo lograra hacer… no liberaría su poder sobre los demonios, a menos que fuera contra su voluntad. No quería matar a nadie… no podía insistir lo suficiente. Y recientemente su padre había apoyado tanto su decisión, lo cual la desconcertaba. Era tal cambio que había pensado que su padre podría haber sido secuestrado y reemplazado con otro clon o algo. Después de dieciséis años de ser padre… finalmente decidió volverse paternal?

Kagome resopló mientras pensaba eso y se hundió más en la humeante agua caliente para frotar sus brazos. Tenía que recordar que su decisión de apoyarla iba contra su trabajo, religión y lo que él creía era el bien de la humanidad.

Algo grande cuando retrocedía y lo miraba desde otro punto de vista…

Su otro problema era Inuyasha. El cual, en su opinión, era más grande que la posible destrucción del mundo. Después de todo, ella era una adolescente así que naturalmente una vida amorosa venía antes que la vida.

Pero él era tan frustrantemente confuso! No lo entendía la mayoría del tiempo.

Un momento estaba besándola como si fuera el último hilo de vida, y luego estaba actuando todo calloso hacia ella como si hubiera arruinado su vida… lo cual tal vez sí… pero eso era un poco extremo. Pero era como si estuviera saliéndose de su forma de ser para evitarla completamente…

Ese dicho; no sabes lo que tienes hasta que se va… se ajustaba perfectamente con el problema Inuyasha. Antes ella se había salido de su forma de ser para evitarlo… y ahora que él estaba haciéndole lo mismo… tenía que admitir que lo extrañaba un poco…

Ella escuchó el sonido de alguien caminando a propósito entre los árboles tras ella y rápidamente se sumergió más en el agua para que sólo sus desnudos hombros estuvieran visibles.

"Quién está ahí?" llamó ella rápidamente, levemente preocupada de ser atrapada sola en unas aguas termales…

La caminata se detuvo y ella esperó con la respiración acelerada por un momento hasta que Inuyasha apareció de repente ante ella. "Kagome?"

Ella se relajó y sonrió. "Oh, eres tú."

Ella estaba desnuda… y estaba justo frente a él. Inuyasha imaginó que no sólo su proximidad era responsable por la forma en que su cuerpo se acaloró rápidamente al momento que la vio. Él se tensó de una. "Muy bien… mejor me voy…" él se giró para irse.

"Espera!" Kagome se levantó derecha fuera del agua. "No huyas… puedes quedarte si quieres."

"Um…" si él se giraba la vería… así que se ahorró la vergüenza y se mantuvo dándole su espalda.

"Inuyasha, por qué has estado evitándome…?" preguntó Kagome, no molestándose en mantener el tono dolido en su voz. "Sé que lo que dije debe haberte dolido… pero aún quiero que seamos amigos - dijiste que no me dejarías… pero lo estás…"

"No lo estoy." Dijo él rápidamente, sin voltear aún. "Yo sólo… tengo que estar en otro lugar."

"Sí? Dónde exactamente es que necesitas estar?" preguntó ella, sus manos plantadas firmemente en sus caderas. "Y bien?"

Una desnuda Kagome estaba ocupando sus pensamientos y realmente no podía pensar en una buena razón. "Tengo que ir… a coser mi camisa… sí…"

"Coser?" Kagome miró la parte de atrás de su cabeza incrédula. "Eso es creíble."

"Sólo estás molesta porque tú no puedes coser." Él cruzó sus brazos.

"Me mirarías cuando me hablas?" dijo ella exasperada. "Quiero saber por qué de repente no te agrado!"

"Kagome…"

"Mírame!"

"Oye, eso no es para lo que firmé cuando tomé este trabajo-"

"Oh, deja de ser un bebé y date la vuelta!" Esperó ella.

Inuyasha tomó un profundo respiro y cerró sus ojos mientras se giraba lentamente.

"Oh por el amor de… Abre tus ojos!" siseó ella.

Él abrió uno, antes de abrir los dos y mirarla. Bueno… estaba un POCO decepcionado… mayormente porque estaba usando un traje de baño strapless… maldición…

Ella lo vio relajarse visiblemente y se preguntó qué demonios estaba pasando por su mente. "Ahora podemos hablar por una vez como dos personas civilizadas?" ella señaló hacia la orilla, cuidadosa de cómo pisaba ya que habían muchas rocas afiladas a su alrededor.

"No." Dijo él sin rodeos, pero se sentó en la orilla. La distancia entre ellos era de al menos un metro, acalorándolo levemente e incomodándolo, pero podía tolerar eso por ahora si podía estar a solas con ella.

"Aún podemos ser amigos, sabes?" preguntó ella, manos cerradas contra la orilla.

"Nosotros podríamos ser lo último de una rara especie en extinción de gusanos danzantes… pero no lo somos." Él le dio una pequeña mirada. "Bueno, al menos yo no."

"Sólo estás diciendo eso para acabarme. Pero no funcionará conmigo. Te conozco muy bien." Dijo ella distraídamente.

"Maldición. Fracasé." Él chasqueó sus dedos y desvió la mirada. "Pero no es como si estuviera diciendo que no deberíamos ser amigos. Eres tú la que lo hace imposible."

"Yo?!" Estalló Kagome. "Cómo es mi culpa?!"

"Tú y tu moralidad superior." Espetó él y de repente fingió su voz en un burlón tono alto. "No puedo confiar en ti así que cómo puedo ser tu amiga cuando la amistad está basada en la confianza y la lealtad, bla, bla, bla, mi trasero se ve grande en esto?"

"Inuyasha!" ella le frunció. "Yo no hablo así!"

"Ese no es el punto - pero esa es la forma en la que actúas!"

"Yo NO dije 'mi trasero se ve grande-'"

"No - quiero decir la parte sobre la confianza." Espetó Inuyasha enojado. "Tienes un problema con la confianza - así que TÚ ERES la del problema con ser amigos."

Él la tenía ahí, y su cabeza se desplomó levemente.

Él la miró enojado. "Si eso es verdad entonces cómo podemos ser sólo amigos?"

Ella quería confiar en él… realmente… pero necesitaba más pruebas que sólo su palabra.

"Entonces no podemos ser amigos… verdad?" dijo ella tranquilamente.

Él suspiró tranquilamente y giró su cabeza, determinado a que esta vez era su propia culpa. Cuando él no respondió ella tragó duro y levantó su mano. "Sácame, sí?"

Inuyasha se tensó… no podía.

"Bien… que sea de esa forma, entonces." Gruñó Kagome mientras comenzaba a salir a su lado. El calor que se extendió por su cuerpo se incrementó y él intentó alejarse de ella.

De repente Kagome gritó ahogadamente y chilló cuando su pie se resbaló bajo ella en el lodo de la orilla y comenzó a tambalearse hacia atrás. Casi por reacción instintiva la mano de Inuyasha se disparó y agarró su muñeca para detenerla de caer sobre las rocas bajo ella… pero rápidamente se arrepintió de ese movimiento.

"Mierda!" gritó él y casi la suelta.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome luchó para agarrarse a él, balanceándose a un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados con el agua. "Levántame! Levántame!"

El dolor pareció dispararse por su brazo en fuertes y dolorosas punzadas y con cada punzada de dolor casi suelta su agarre… haciendo difícil hacer mucho más que detenerla de caer.

Kagome miró sobre sus hombros e hizo una mueca ante las rocas bajo ella, antes de mirar a Inuyasha para ver qué estaba demorándolo tanto. Se veía como si estuviera en agonía… y de repente notó que la mano que agarraba su muñeca lentamente estaba enrojeciéndose y la mitad ya había comenzado a ampollarse. "Qué de…"

"Ow… ow…mierda… carajo… maldición… ow…" Murmuraba Inuyasha mientras respiraba, intentando reunir suficiente voluntad para enderezarla.

Su mano estaba comenzando a ampollarse como si estuviera tocando hierro caliente… y no le tomó a un genio darse cuenta que ella estaba haciéndolo. "Suelta!"

"No!"

"Mira tu mano - suelta! Estaré bien!" Tal vez estaba exagerando… pero no quería que perdiera su mano por ella.

"No seas estúpida - puedo manejar esto!" él apretó sus dientes.

"No soy la estúpida aquí, tú - whoa!" ella gritó cuando de repente fue halada hacia adelante y cayó de cara en el suelo. Ella apoyó sus anterazos contra la tierra mientras escuchaba un furioso splash tras ella. "Bueno, esto es maravilloso… ahora necesito otro baño…"

"Ow… ow… ow… ow… ow… ow…"

Ella miró alrededor y frunció mientras se movía para agacharse detrás de Inuyasha quien ahora estaba de estómago, metiendo su quemada y ampollada mano en el agua. "Yo… hice eso? Lo siento…"

"No es tu culpa." Gruñó él mientras fruncía. "Sabes que esto funcionaría mucho mejor si esta maldita agua estuviera FRÍA!"

"Qué pasó?" Kagome sacudió su cabeza. "Eso nunca pasó antes… a menos…"

"A menos qué…?" él no se molestó en mirarla.

Kagome alcanzó en silencio, para tocarlo en la espalda. Él pareció sentirla venir y de repente se rodó alejándose. "Qué demonios estás tratando de hacer?"

"Tenía que ver…" Kagome alcanzó para tocar la pesada joya Shikon alrededor de su cuello. "No puedo tocarte… sin lastimarte?"

Inuyasha suspiró y se hundió de espalda, su cabeza descolgada de la orilla. "Sí…"

"Desde… desde que escupí la Shikon…?" Kagome respiró. "Esto no está bien…"

"Estás diciéndome…" él gruñó. Si ella revelaba esto entonces todos (cada chico) estaría complacido de que Inuyasha no pudiera mantener ningún derecho sobre ella. Eso, no lo permitiría. "No le digas a nadie, sí?"

"Qué? Por qué no?" Kagome frunció. "Podrían ayudar?"

"Al hacerme usar guantes - no lo creo." Él se sentó y levantó su mano para examinarla. "Ew… qué es esa cosa negra…?"

"Sólo estás preocupado de que estaré oficialmente disponible si de verdad no puedes tocarme." Dijo Kagome de repente y se levantó enojada. "Eres tan egocéntrico y egoísta!"

"Eso no es justo!" él se puso de pie y de una vez alcanzó para detenerla de huir, pero rápidamente cambió de opinión y se movió para bloquear su salida. "Te salvé de hacerte un agujero en tu cabeza con una roca afilada - y así es como me agradeces?!"

"Pensaste que eso era un gracias?!" Respondió Kagome. "Lo que quise decir era 'deja de intentar dominarme idiota posesivo'!"

"Quién está tratando de dominar?!" estalló él. "Sólo porque no quiero que la gente sepa que tengo una debilidad significa que estoy intentando tiranizarte?!"

Kagome estuvo por responder cuando se detuvo y pensó en eso un momento. "Um… yo no dije 'tiranizar'…"

"Pero eso es lo que estás implicando." Siseó él.

Kagome levantó sus labios. "Sólo admítelo! Estás celoso!"

"De acuerdo! Estoy celoso!" Espetó Inuyasha.

"Q-qué?" ella no había esperado que realmente lo dijera.

"Estoy celoso! Odio cuando Miroku se te pega! Odio cuando ese sonriente Hojo se mantiene tocándote y haciéndote reír! Tengo celos de tu padre por amor de dios! Te mantienes abrazándolo!"

"Es mi padre!" Kagome le gritó.

"Sí, bueno por qué no me abrazas?!" dijo Inuyasha, sonando sospechosamente como un niño llorón.

"Porque heriste mis sentimientos!" Espetó Kagome. "Más que eso en realidad!"

"Cómo se supone que voy a compensarte?!" él de repente golpeó un árbol cercano, haciéndolo temblar. "Sólo dime y haré lo que sea que tome?!"

"Saltarías por un acantilado?!"

"Sí!"

"Clavarías una aguja en tu ojo?!"

"Sí!"

"Seriamente?"

"SÍ!… pero por favor no digas en serio eso…"

"Sólo para ganar mi confianza?" susurró ella.

"Sí…" él suspiró. "Pero no me dirás qué hacer…"

Kagome miró el suelo bajo ellos y pensó mucho por un tiempo. Sabía que su silencio estaba incomodándolo pero no le importó.

"No tienes que saltar de un acantilado." Ella le sonrió de repente. "Creo… creo que has probado suficiente que es en serio lo que dices…"

Él la observó cuidadosamente.

"Cuando me detuviste de caer… si hubieses estado planeando ganar mi confianza habrías pensado sobre agarrar mi mano antes de hacerlo." Ella se agitó levemente nerviosa. "No pensaste - sólo lo hiciste… lo cual es por qué necesitas vendar esa mano ahora."

"Entonces me crees?" preguntó él tranquilamente.

Kagome pausó un momento antes de asentir. "Confío en ti. No creo haberla perdido realmente…" ella ondeó una mano despreocupada. "Sólo estaba molesta contigo."

"Genial, así que me hiciste pasar por todo ese infierno para que pudieras cobrármelo." Él retrocedió enojado. "Esperaste hasta el momento justo para decirme, no es así? Decirme cuando no puedo tocarte - bien hecho!"

"No planeé eso!" rugió ella. "En este momento quiero abrazarte - y lo haría… pero no creo que lo aprecies…"

"No…" él se rascó una oreja y se encogió. "Supongo… que lo mejor por hacer ahora sería esperar salir de este problema…"

Kagome estaba enferma de esperar… pero asintió de todas formas.

"Regresamos al hotel?" Preguntó Inuyasha.

Kagome asintió y casi alcanza para deslizar su brazo alrededor del suyo. Casi lo había olvidado! Con un suspiro ella se separó antes de que pudiera tocarlo y frunció mientras lo seguía. Se sentía natural para ella tocarlo en un momento como este. Incluso el más inocente roce de piel o lo que sea… extrañaba ser capaz de abrazarlo, justo cuando más lo necesitaba.

------

"Estúpido Kouga… besa traseros…" refunfuñaba Kagura mientras caminaba por el polvoriento camino con su ballesta colgada sobre su hombro. "Sólo porque tiene reumatismo - Yo - tengo que ser la que haga todo…"

A ella le habían dado órdenes de matar a Inuyasha y a la niña prodigio. Un trabajo fácil. Pero tenía frío y había tenido de saltar la comida por esto… eso era claro. Por qué Sesshomaru no podía mover su perezoso trasero y hacer algo por una vez? O era muy gallina para pensar en dispararle a su pequeño hermano?

"Cobarde." Respiró ella mientras el hotel llegaba a la vista.

Ella no pensaba que se hubiesen ido directo al aeropuerto, ya que todos los vuelos hacia el norte habían sido cancelados debido al 'mal clima'. Más probablemente, el gobierno del norte no quería que la niña prodigio dejara el territorio sur y estaban llegando a grandes alturas para retenerla ahí. Sin duda se estaban quedando en este hotel.

Ella se deslizó entre los árboles que rodeaban el edificio y planeó hacer su recorrido hacia un lado donde podría escalar la pared y encontrar las habitaciones de los tórtolos. Estaba oscureciendo, así que esperaba que al menos estuvieran en la cama para entonces… esperanzadamente compartiendo la misma cama… entonces tal vez literalmente podría matar dos pájaros con una flecha.

El sonido de voces cercanas la hizo detener y mirar alrededor.

Ahí en una de las entradas laterales estaba Inuyasha, recostado contra la pared y hablándole a la niña prodigio. A semejante distancia Kagura no podía escuchar lo que estaba diciendo, pero sonaba como burla para ella. Acercándose más, se detuvo al borde de los árboles y se agachó con su ballesta descansada sobre su rodilla.

Esto iba a ser más fácil de lo que había pensado… pero tenía un problema. Si le disparaba a uno de ellos, el otro correría y la atacaría. Y desde que realmente necesitaba dispararle primero a la chica… entonces Inuyasha indudablemente la encontraría y la atraparía antes de que pudiera dispararle una segunda flecha. No era que una flecha lo detendría realmente…

Kagome cargó su primera flecha en silencio y miró cuando la niña prodigio se movió para tocar el brazo de Inuyasha. Rápidamente él se alejó y ella sonrió y movió su cabeza disculpándose.

Enfermante…

Kagura levantó la ballesta y le apuntó cuidadosamente a Kagome… cerrando un ojo para asegurarse de no fallar. Luego sin mucho suspenso, apretó el gatillo y dejó que la flecha volara con un fuerte sonido.

La flecha golpeó su blanco… mortal en el pecho. La chica, Kagome, gritó y se tambaleó contra la pared.

Inuyasha reaccionó como un rayo pero realmente no supo qué hacer. Un minuto había estado hablando con ella y al siguiente estaba caída en el suelo. Él escuchó otro disparo tras él y rápidamente se alejó para evitar ser golpeado por una segunda flecha con una punta envenenada. Él localizó el origen de los disparos y escuchó a una Kagura maldecir, antes del sonido de pasos huyendo rápidamente.

Probablemente Inuyasha debería haberle dado alcance… pero alguien más era más importante en el momento.

Él regresó y se agachó a su lado, la mano suspendida sobre la flecha mientras ella luchaba por respirar. Luego repentinamente dejó de jadear y toser… y se detuvo…

Inuyasha miró en shock por un momento antes de echarse hacia atrás. "Kagome… KAGOME!" él miró hacia el hotel. "Alguien! Traiga ayuda!"

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Hola, hola… Antes que nada y con el permiso de **IRCHAN** quería disculparme con todos ustedes por los retrasos en las actualizaciones, en verdad que ha sido culpa mía pues duré casi un mes sin Internet en casa, gracias a dios ya quedó solucionado así que podrán seguir disfrutando de esta historia como lo venían haciendo, pueden estar tranquilos que no hemos abandonado la historia, esto continúa… muchas gracias por el apoyo y también quería pedirles a todos los lectores un favor, para aquellos que les gusta dejar sus reviews quería recordarles que el **crédito de autoría** es sólo y exclusivamente para **Rozefire**, así que si van a felicitarnos por la historia, no se refieran a ella como si fuera de **nuestra autoría**, nosotras sólo nos estamos tomando el trabajo de traducirla de la manera más fiel posible para que no pierda la esencia y la gracia de **Rozefire** porque queremos compartir buenas historias como estas con todos ustedes. Esto lo digo para evitar problemas de **plagio** o cosas por el estilo. Hasta el momento no nos ha pasado nada de eso pero no está de más curarnos en salud pues recién me enteré que alguien está publicando el **Dead Famous** bajo otro título, esto por supuesto tiene muy molesta a Rozefire y con toda la razón, pues no se trata de una historia parecida sino una copia textual, palabra por palabra, lo cual es muy grave y vergonzoso… Si nos quieren felicitar que sea solamente por la **traducción**, lo cual agradecemos muchísimo, **pero nunca pasando por encima de la autora**.

Aclarado esto y agradeciendo la atención prestada a esta recomendación nos veremos en una próxima entrega!!!... Cuídense mucho y hasta pronto…


	20. Chapter 20

**Dos caras**

(_Two Faced_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

------

------

Capítulo 20

El Sacrificio de Kagome

------

------

Inuyasha presionó sus dedos en su cuello y se echó hacia atrás rápidamente. No había pulso… ni respiración… estaba muerta. "Kagome!"

"Qué?" Kagome salió del hotel tras él. "Me llamaste…?"

"Quédate con Kikyo." Ordenó Inuyasha cortamente y se fue de una vez.

Kagome gritó ahogadamente cuando vio el cuerpo de su doble acostado en el suelo con una flecha en su pecho. "Kikyo! Oh dios… oh dios…"

Sango apareció en el marco de la puerta. "Qué pasa con todos los gritos…"

"Trae a papá!" Llamó Kagome sobre su hombro mientras se agachaba para tomar la cabeza de Kikyo. Rápidamente revisó por un pulso pero no encontró ninguno, aunque eso podría significar nada ya que Kagome nunca había estado muy segura de dónde buscar un pulso.

Sango desapareció por unos minutos mientras Kagome acariciaba el cabello de Kikyo y sostenía su mano. Se estaba poniendo fría. No pasó mucho antes de que Sango estuviera de regreso con el Sr. Higurashi.

"Qué pasó?" preguntó él mientras se agachaba al otro lado de Kikyo.

"N-no lo sé!" Se estresó Kagome. "Inuyasha me llamó - y luego se fue! Alguien le disparó!"

"Ella está muerta…" dijo el Sr. Higurashi tranquilamente después de no encontrar pulso.

"No - tienes que hacer algo! Qué hay de la RCP?"

"No creo que eso funcione…" el Sr. Higurashi movió su cabeza mientras Miroku y Hojo entraban rápidamente a la escena del crimen. De repente Sango tuvo una idea.

"No puedes… curarla o algo, Kagome?" preguntó Sango escépticamente. "Digo… con la Shikon?"

Hubo una pausa mientras todos consideraban esto. Kagome levantó la mirada hacia su padre. "Papá… puedo hacer eso…?"

"Es riesgoso… pero inténtalo." Asintió él.

"Qué debo-"

"Lo que sientas que debas hacer." Interrumpió él. "Pero rápido!"

Kagome tragó el nudo en su garganta y agarró la Shikon no Tama buscando suerte.

------

Apresuradamente Kagura sacó una hoja de su cabello mientras corría entre los árboles. Sabía que Inuyasha iba a darle cacería después de una falla como esa, debía estar molesto de que hubiese matado a su pequeña amante. Pero Kagura no dejaría que la atrapara - después de todo, había salvado a toda una raza de la extinción.

Lanzó la hoja ante ella y saltó encima al momento que se transformó en una pluma mucho más grande. Al momento que tuvo el equilibrio se disparó más rápido de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida… no quería quedarse a probar la paciencia de un enojado perro demonio - hanyou o no.

Un movimiento a su derecha hizo girar de golpe su cabeza en esa dirección, pero apenas tuvo suficiente tiempo para reaccionar cuando algo impactó contra su costado, enviándola a volar fuera de su transporte y contra un árbol. La hoja que había estado usando se salió de curso y se estrelló en un árbol para transformarse en una pluma con un pequeño puff de humo.

Puntos negros danzaban frente a sus ojos mientras intentaba reconocer sus alrededores, pero pudo escuchar a alguien precipitándose furioso hacia ella. Al momento que la alcanzó ella abrió su abanico y lo balanceó hacia él. Inuyasha se echó para atrás rápidamente para evitar ser cortado y su mano se disparó hacia adelante para tirar el abanico de su agarre.

"Perro rebelde!" Espetó Kagura. "Cómo pudiste traicionarnos por esa escoria?!"

"Escupes mucha porquería para alguien que no sabe nada!" Inuyasha gruñó mientras desenfundaba a Tessaiga de su vaina. Kagura se echó hacia atrás levemente mientras se movía para colocar el filo a pulgadas de su garganta. Ella tragó duro pero continuó mirándolo.

"Esta es tu propia pérdida…" siseó ella tranquilamente. "Podrías haber sido un héroe… pero en vez eres un cobarde y un traidor… elegiste hacerte del lado de la muerte Inuyasha."

"Hice la elección correcta." Espetó él furioso. "No seré un asesino porque un montón de rumores dicen que Kagome nos matará!"

"Kagome…" Kagura sonrió. "Horriblemente familiar con ella, verdad? Muy mal que esté muerta."

"No… le disparaste a la chica equivocada." Gruñó Inuyasha. "Kikyo es la que está muerta…"

Kagura se maldijo mentalmente. Sesshomaru iba a despellejarla viva por un error como este… eso era… si su pequeño hermano no lo hacía primero. "Qué estás esperando? No vas a ejecutarme?"

"Por qué desperdiciar mi tiempo en una porquería como tú?" Inuyasha resopló. "Sólo te alcancé para decirte que golpeaste a la chica equivocada. Estarás en más problemas si te dejo viva."

"Regresaré otra vez! Y te atraparé a ti y a tu pequeña perra!" Rugió Kagura.

"De verdad? No podrías golpear una tortuga con una flecha si estuviera muerta, tirada sobre su espalda y con un blanco pintado en su estómago." Inuyasha sonrió. "No hay necesidad de matarte… sólo me hundiría a tu nivel."

Él retiró su espada y la enfundó.

"Te arrepentirás." Kagura sonrió cruelmente. "Y también ella…"

Inuyasha se encogió y comenzó a regresar al hotel. Kagura alcanzó su abanico y silenciosamente lo abrió amplio y lo levantó como si fuera a golpear. Después de un momento de titubeo, lo bajó y gruñó para sí. "Idiota…"

------

"Kikyo… Kikyo, puedes escucharme?" llamó Kagome, rozando el revés de su mano contra su propia frente para secar el frío sudor. De nuevo se sentía enferma… pero al menos esta vez había hecho algo bueno con la Shikon.

Los ojos de Kikyo se abrieron y borrosamente se enfocó en las personas reunidas a su alrededor. "Qué… qué pasó?"

"Te dispararon." Le dijo Miroku.

"Kagome te salvó." Asintió Sango.

Kikyo se miró a sí misma y levantó su mano para tocar el agujero en su camisa desde donde una flecha la había perforado… pero debajo la piel estaba suave e ilesa.

"Me salvaste?" Kikyo le frunció a Kagome mientras se sentaba.

"Sí… te sientes bien?" preguntó Kagome, apretando sus puños a sus lados para dejar de temblar con fatiga.

"Bien…" Kikyo se levantó y regresó adentro.

Sango se infló y cerró sus manos contra sus caderas. "Al menos podría haber dicho gracias!"

"Déjala, Sango…" Kagome suspiró, cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente para frotarlos, pero tuvo problemas en abrirlos otra vez. "Ahora… podemos irnos a la cama?"

El resto del grupo levantó la mirada de repente cuando escucharon a alguien acercándose y vieron a Inuyasha venir hacia ellos desde los árboles. "Dónde está Kikyo?" cuestionó él, preguntándose si ya la habían cremado.

"Está adentro, está bien…" dijo Miroku, mirando a una muy enferma Kagome.

Inuyasha dio otro paso hacia ellos y de repente se dobló por un mareo. "Whoa…" respiró él mientras se tambaleaba un poco hacia atrás. Todos miraron mientras se tambaleaba, frunciendo con interrogación.

Era por Kagome… mientras más se acercaba a ella más débil se sentía… como si su energía estuviera siendo succionada de él. Tenía que mantener su distancia de ella, de lo contrario terminaría inconsciente ante ellos. Entonces qué pensarían los otros?

Pero ellos no le prestaron mucha más atención cuando Kagome se desvaneció y cayó contra Sango. La otra joven la sostuvo con cuidado. "Kagome…?"

"Sólo necesito… descansar…" susurró ella.

Miroku miró a Inuyasha. "Mejor llévala adentro y ponla en la cama."

Inuyasha no se movió.

"Y bien?" Sango le frunció. "Vas a llevarla o no?"

"Yo… me lastimé mi mano…" Inuyasha levantó su quemada y ampollada mano. "No puedo cargarla."

Incluso el padre de Kagome supo que esa sólo era una excusa. Inuyasha era capaz de cargar a Kagome con quemaduras cubriendo todo su cuerpo… no quería cargarla.

"La llevaré entonces." Dijo Miroku, levantando a Kagome al estilo nupcial y con cuidado. Inuyasha tuvo que detenerse de avanzar y quitársela al otro joven… pero se contuvo y se quedó quieto. No era como si Miroku estuviera intentando seducirla ni nada, necesitaba dejar de ser tan paranoico.

"Inuyasha?"

Él levantó la mirada cuando el padre de Kagome avanzó hacia él. Inuyasha se tensó, no sabiendo qué esperar del hombre.

"Viste la Shikon?" preguntó él.

"Uh… no." Respondió Inuyasha sinceramente.

El Sr. Higurashi suspiró y miró hacia al puerta de la posada donde el resto del grupo estaba entrando. "Está manchada…"

"Manchada?" Preguntó Inuyasha.

El padre de Kagome asintió. "Había pensado que salvar la vida de un inocente ayudaría a purificarla… debió absorber algo de la esencia de Kikyo y purificarse levemente."

Inuyasha resopló y estuvo por corregir al hombre de que Kikyo no era un inocente. Su esencia estaba manchada con más malicia y odio que Inuyasha. Sin duda salvarla había ensuciado de alguna manera la joya. Pero si le revelaba eso al Sr. Higurashi, el Sr. Higurashi sabría entonces que Kikyo no era tan buena como aparentaba ser. Y si él confrontaba a Kikyo por eso, no había duda en su mente que ella le revelaría las actividades de Inuyasha a todo el grupo. Algo que no necesitaba… todavía…

"No entiendo…" El Sr. Higurashi suspiró otra vez. "Pero supongo que si Kikyo enfrentó un pasado más oscuro que la mayoría… eso resultaría manchando la joya con sus propias experiencias dolorosas."

"Seguro." Inuyasha se encogió y estuvo por hacer una rápida retirada cuando el brazo del Sr. Higurashi se extendió, bloqueando su camino. Inuyasha lo miró rápidamente.

El padre de Kagome lo miró con una penetrante mirada. "He escuchado cosas de los cadetes más jóvenes sobre ti y Kagome…"

Oh dios… Inuyasha tuvo que contenerse de llenarse de pánico y huir. Los padres protectores eran peores que los demonios.

"Y después de evitarla ahora-"

"No fue personal - mi mano realmente duele, eso es todo." Dijo Inuyasha rápidamente. Cómo se supone que iba a decirle al papá que había estado entreteniéndose cuando había pretendido tener sexo con Kagome. Probablemente al hombre menos le gustaría eso.

"Aún así… si escucho que no estás haciendo tu trabajo protegiéndola… o estás dejando que tus emociones controlen tus acciones…" él dejó la advertencia abierta. "Además… es Miroku a quien quiere, no a ti."

Inuyasha se congeló y el Sr. Higurashi se alejó para regresar al hotel.

De acuerdo… tal vez ese pequeño destello de posesión, celos paranoicos no habían sido irracionales después de todo. A ella le gustaba Miroku? Ella había estado tomándole del pelo? Si era así entonces…

No. Probablemente estaba siendo estúpido. El padre de Kagome probablemente tenía sus señales cruzadas o algo. No había forma en que Kagome fuera tras el tipo de Miroku… no lo había tratado de esa forma… a menos que estuviera conteniéndose por el bien de Sango.

Lentamente entró y cerró la puerta detrás, levemente al borde y buscando francotiradores y ninjas… aunque era improbable que una antigua célula atacara dos veces en la misma noche.

"Hola." Kikyo apareció de repente en una de las puertas de las habitaciones mientras él regresaba a su propia cama.

"Qué?" él pausó brevemente.

"Gracias por volar para vengar mi muerte." Dijo ella planamente.

Su inexpresiva expresión se tornó en una sonrisa. "No maté a esa perra… no eres digna de vengar, Kikyo. No eleves tus esperanzas."

Él se alejó antes de que pudiera ver su reacción a esa declaración y se dirigió hacia la puerta de Kagome. La puerta estaba abierta así que se detuvo afuera y miró dentro, ya podía sentir el calor que Kagome estaba emitiendo, aunque ninguno de los otros podían sentirlo. Sango, Miroku y el Sr. Higurashi estaban reunidos a su alrededor.

"Tiene fiebre." Anunció Sango tan tranquilamente que Inuyasha tuvo que concentrarse para escuchar lo que se estaba diciendo desde esa distancia. Pero no se atrevía a acercarse más.

"El día de la oscuridad se está acercando." Asintió el Sr. Higurashi. "A este paso… no creo que pueda detener la profecía."

"Yo no… lo haré…" Kagome se retorció incómoda sobre las sábanas de su cama.

"No creo que tengas mucha elección en el asunto, Kagome…" Le dijo el Sr. Higurashi tranquilamente antes de mirar a los otros dos a su lado. "Puedo tener un momento a solas con ella?"

Ellos intercambiaron miradas inseguras antes de asentir y salir de la habitación, pasando a Inuyasha y cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Inuyasha permaneció donde estaba mientras Miroku y Sango se movían hacia sus propias habitaciones.

"Kagome… hay algo sobre la profecía que debes saber, princesa." Dijo él suavemente.

Inuyasha presionó su cabeza contra la puerta, apoyando una oreja plana contra ella. El calor había disminuido considerablemente con la puerta en el camino.

"Déjame adivinar… será… que mato demonios?" Jadeó Kagome.

"No…"

"El día será oscuro?"

"No…"

"Eso es todo lo que sé." Kagome suspiró. "Adelante…"

"La profecía dice… dice que el gris será exterminado de la tierra junto con todo el negro…"

"Q-qué…" Inuyasha escuchó a Kagome tartamudear antes de encontrar su voz otra vez. "Voy… a morir…?"

No hubo respuesta más que un ahogado sollozo de Kagome. El Sr. Higurashi debe haber asentido… y la reacción de Kagome lo confirmó para Inuyasha…

Entonces Kagome iba a morir…?

Parecía probable viendo cómo Kagome tenía problemas en manejar sus propios poderes… prácticamente estaban quemándola por dentro…

Él no quería escuchar más, así que se levantó y se fue. Tenía menos de una semana hasta que fuera purificado y asesinado por el poder de Kagome… junto con su hermano, su célula y cada otro demonio en el planeta. No sólo eso… sino la fuerza del propio poder de Kagome la eliminaría también…

Tenía que haber alguna salida de este desastre…

Pero en el momento, no podía pensar en ninguna forma posible para detener que pasara lo inevitable…

------

Yura había regresado de su misión de espionaje después del fracaso de Kagura y confirmó lo peor. Sin duda Kagome aún estaba viva y progresando a las fases finales de la profecía. Y aún peor… el jefe no estaba feliz y había llamado a Sesshomaru a su dominio para hablar.

No era exactamente así de lejos cuando uno podía transformarse en un perro gigante y viajar cincuenta millas en una hora al menos. Una vez que encontró la entrada de la cueva donde el líder de su rebelión se escondía se transformó en su forma humanoide y entró con la más leve duda.

Por todas las apariencias se veía como la cueva promedio… pero en la parte de atrás de la caverna había una estrecha raja en la roca. Sesshomaru se apretó y pronto se encontró en una nueva parte de la cueva… la cual parecía más una caverna que nada más. En el medio había un lago de agua helada y agua goteaba de las paredes y las estalagmitas en la gran piscina. Pero el principal foco de atención de Sesshomaru estaba en la figura vestida en la piel blanca de mandril que estaba ante la piscina, como una estatua.

"Quería verme, señor?" Dijo Sesshomaru calmadamente, sacudiendo un poco de tierra de su manga.

Naraku levantó su cabeza levemente, sólo lo suficiente para revelar su quijada bajo la máscara de mandril. "Ella no está muerta…"

"No lo había notado."

"No intentes hacerte el listo conmigo." Dijo Naraku planamente. "Fácilmente podría haberte reemplazado como el líder de la célula 24."

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, sólo lo consideró fríamente.

"Y veo que… el pequeño también te traicionó." Naraku movió su cabeza. "No ha sido una buena semana para ti, verdad Sesshomaru?"

"Me llamaste para regañarme y golpear mi mano con una caña?"

"Tal vez después. Tengo algo para ti."

Sesshomaru se tensó mientras Naraku sacaba una mano debajo de su envoltorio y le presentaba al otro demonio un frasco de espeso líquido rojo, tan oscuro que casi podría haber sido negro.

"Qué es eso?"

"Esencia de demonio… mi esencia." Naraku lo levantó más. "Tómalo, no tiene boca con qué morderte."

Sesshomaru lo tomó con deliberada calma. "Y qué se supone que haga con esto?"

"Sé agradecido. Sacrifiqué parte de mi para crear eso…" le dijo Naraku. "Colócalo en una flecha y dispárale a la chica con ella… o has lo que debas para hacer que la esencia toque su piel."

"Veneno?" Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja. "Eso es un cliché, no crees."

"Absolutamente no." Respondió Naraku con la misma calma. "Además… no es un veneno ordinario. Una vez que la esencia toque carne mortal cambiará la esencia de ese mortal… a aquella de un demonio."

"Planeas transformarla en un demonio?" él le frunció sus ojos a Naraku. "Cómo funcionaría eso?"

"No un demonio como tal… pero su natural balance humano se tornaría a aquella de un demonio." Naraku movió su cabeza ante su propia genialidad. "Muy ingenioso en realidad. Puedes envenenarla con eso y nadie lo sabrá. No la cambiará física o emocionalmente… sólo aquellos que puedan leer auras sentirán el cambio."

"Pero cuál sería el punto de esto?"

"Sus poderes destruyen demonios… si ella es un demonio… estará menos inclinada a llevar a cabo la profecía. Como pareces incapaz de matarla debes usar esto en ella. No completará la profecía a menos que desee morir. Es suicida?"

"En lo absoluto."

"Entonces funcionará." Naraku se agachó para sentarse en una roca en el lago de la caverna. "No se sacrificará. Es muy infantil para ser noble."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Sesshomaru guardó el frasco en el bolsillo de su camisa. "Me iré entonces."

"Hazlo." Naraku lo observó irse y regresó a su actividad diaria… observar crecer las estalagmitas y las estalactitas…

------

Continuará…

------


	21. Chapter 21

**Dos caras**

(_Two Faced_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

------

------

Capítulo 21

En la Sangre

------

------

"Qué crees que extrañarás más?" Le preguntó Kagome mientras caminaban lado a lado por el polvoriento camino. Y su idea de lado a lado en estos días era al menos de cinco metros entre ellos, haciéndolos caminar en el borde de pasto a cada lado del camino.

"Cucarachas." Respondió Inuyasha pensativo.

"Notando el sarcasmo." Kagome lo miró y vio su vacía expresión. "Lo siento… no quieres hablar de eso?"

"No - no me molesta." Respondió Inuyasha rápidamente. "Es sólo que… pareces muy caliente hoy."

"Bueno gracias…" Kagome se sonrojó.

Inuyasha chasqueó su lengua y giró sus ojos. "No de esa forma! Quise decir que literalmente estás caliente porque estás irradiando calor!"

"Oh…" Kagome asintió con un frunce. "Ya veo…"

Ella se vio levemente rechazada, haciendo sentir mal a Inuyasha. "Pero… como sabes… ese dicho funciona en ambos niveles."

Kagome no dijo nada, o dio alguna indicación de que lo hubiese escuchado mientras miraba el suelo ante ella. Tal vez la había ofendido otra vez? Pero antes de que pudiera reflexionar en esa idea ella habló de nuevo. "Sabes qué extrañaré más cuando me vaya?"

"Qué?" él dejó de caminar cuando ella vaciló en moverse.

"Todo." Ella suspiró. "El verano… las noches de verano observando el sol en el pórtico de mamá… tiene una gran vista allá donde vive."

"Extrañaré el chocolate."

"Extrañaré las mañanas donde te quedas en la cama esas dos horas extra… alegremente medio dormido y tan cómodo…" Kagome sonrió y continuó caminando.

"Extrañaré… el fútbol los lunes en la noche en la TV… No creo que alguien lo grabe por mi."

"No estás tomando esto seriamente." Kagome se detuvo de repente y se giró para encararlo. "Vamos a morir en menos de una semana y todo lo que puedes pensar es en deportes?"

"Se llama esconder el temor errático de morir detrás del humor." Dijo Inuyasha secamente.

"Oh…"

"Pero tienes razón…" el suspiró. "Todavía no me acostumbro a la idea."

"Bueno, acostúmbrate, porque…" ella dio un paso hacia él, forzándolo a retroceder como si ella tuviera su invisible escudo personal a su alrededor. "Porque va a pasar nos guste o no."

"Matarás a todos los demonios…" le recordó él.

"Lo sé…" Kagome se vio dolida por un momento. "La única forma de detenerlo sería matarme…"

"Eso no funcionaría. Tu papá dice que sin ti la Shikon aún existirá… y sin ti se ensuciará más…"

"Y bla, bla, hasta que también extermine a los humanos… lo sé…"

"Además… no creo que alguien le pusiesa un precio a tu vida si te conocieran." Dijo Inuyasha suavemente.

"Tú lo hiciste."

"Mm…" él gruñó y comenzó a bajar la pendiente en su lado del camino, hacia una charca.

Kagome lo siguió. "Pero ahora que me conoces… no me matarías?"

Inuyasha se sentó pesadamente a la orilla del agua y presionó una mano en su cabeza para intentar detener el dolor de cabeza. "Me gustas mucho." Admitió él, pero decirlo realmente no parecía expresar la total extensión de sus sentimientos. Y no tenía idea por qué…

Kagome sonrió felizmente y se abrazó mientras se sentaba. "Lo mismo."

"Te gustas mucho también?" Se burló Inuyasha.

"Sabes lo que quiero decir." Rió ella.

"Sabes…" Inuyasha la miró conspirador. "Tu padre sabe de nosotros."

"Oh cielos…" Kagome de repente se enrojeció. "Cuánto sabe?"

"Que aparentemente pasamos juntos una tarde llena de pasión el mismo día que llegó." Inuyasha sonrió. "Miroku me dijo."

"Oh dios… él te echó bronca?" Kagome hizo una mueca.

"Um… algo así…"

"Espero que lo hayas corregido."

"Um… algo así…"

"Qué significa 'algo así'?"

"Um… no." Él sonrió hacia ella. "Pero parecía bien con eso. Cree que tú andas detrás de Miroku por alguna loca y absolutamente estúpida razón…" él la observó con cuidado. "Verdad?"

Ella perdió su tono preocupado. "Estás celoso?"

"Sí."

"No lo estés. Con frecuencia papá tiene extrañas ideas." Ella sonrió y le envió un beso con una dulce sonrisa. "Sabes que aún eres mi novio favorito."

"Novio?" él parpadeó con sorpresa.

"Oh vamos… uno de nosotros tenía que decirlo." Ella sonrió. "Y está garantizado que realmente no podemos hacer mucho de lo que las parejas promedio pueden hacer… pero… deseo que pudiéramos. Entonces digo que eso te clasifica como mi novio. Además… eres un chico y eres mi amigo!"

"Aún confías en mi?"

"Inuyasha - si pudiera caería de espaldas sobre ti vendada de los ojos y atada para probar que confío en ti." Dijo ella. "Confía en mi cuando digo que confío en ti."

"Confío en ti."

"También confío en ti."

"Y confío en ti de que estás diciéndome la verdad."

"La verdad es confianza y estoy confiando en ti así que esa es la verdad." Dijo ella simplemente con una solemne mirada, pero cuando vio su perpleja mirada estalló en carcajadas. "No tienes que decir nada más."

"No podría aún si quisiera." Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza, intentando seguir lo que había dicho.

Fue cuando volteó para encarar la charca y arrancó una cabeza de diente de león del pasto a su lado, Inuyasha se dio cuenta con un repentino chasquido. Kagome era maravillosa.

Ella estaba feliz… incluso cuando estaba por enfrentar la muerte y la destrucción. Reía con él… no lo había notado antes, pensando que sólo había sido ella y Hojo… pero ella REIA con él, si no DE él. Era inteligente, graciosa, estallaba con vida y amabilidad que le había pegado durante su tiempo juntos. Si hubiese sido alguna otra chica, como Kikyo… probablemente Inuyasha no hubiera cambiado de opinión sobre exterminarla. Pero esta era Kagome… dulce, la inocente y pequeña Kagome que lo necesitaba tanto como él la necesitaba.

La amaba.

Cuando estaba con Kagome se sentía como si hubiese encontrado ese pequeño pedazo de alma… y cuando se iba, se sentía incompleto, especialmente cuando se separaban en malos términos. Era una gran compañía… incluso ahora mientras estaban sentados, diciendo nada en lo absoluto, se sentía cómodo. En el pasado si estaba con una novia siempre había sentido que debía llenar el vago silencio con una conversación - o más como la chica lo hacía. Kagome estaba cómoda a su alrededor… algo que aquellas novias no siempre habían sentido.

Kagome levantó el peludo diente de león hacia sus labios y sopló para ver con interés todas las semillas esparcirse por la charca, observándolas mientras serpenteaban un camino a través de la leve brisa para finalmente caer en el agua, para su decepción. "Oh maldición… no llegaron a la otra orilla…"

"Kagome?" Dijo Inuyasha de repente.

"Síp?"

"Um…" Inuyasha luchó por una forma de soltar esto en la conversación. "Sabes qué extrañaré más?"

"El chocolate?"

"No."

"Fútbol?"

"No - ahora es en serio." Frunció él.

"Entonces por todos los medios dime qué extrañarás?" Ella volvió su total atención hacia él, dejándole saber que estaba escuchando.

"A ti."

Kagome se tomó un momento antes de esbozar una amplia sonrisa. "Eso es dulce. También te extrañaré, supongo."

Supongo? Qué se supone que significa? Inuyasha frunció levemente. "Porque te amo."

"Yo también te amo." Kagome sonrió y fue a escoger otro diente de león.

Inuyasha ladeó su cabeza pensativo. No… eso no había funcionado. Ella no lo había tomado seriamente… había pensado que quería decir el amor por un amigo… no el tipo de amor serio. Era una de aquellas veces que deseaba poder agarrar sus manos ya que su atención era muy pequeña - y de esa forma poder decirle exactamente cómo se sentía sin preocuparse de que no estuviera escuchando.

"No, Kagome." Él suspiró como si estuviera intentando explicarle algo complicado a una pequeña niña… lo cual en cierta forma lo estaba. "Bajarías el botón y me escucharías?"

"De acuerdo…" Debe haber sido serio por ese tono de voz que usó, así que Kagome hizo lo que le dijo y se giró completamente hacia él con un frunce. "Qué pasa?"

"Nada… malo exactamente." Él deseó poder acercarse de alguna manera… este no era el tipo de cosas que le decías a alguien a una distancia donde tenías que levantar tu voz levemente. "Por qué dirías que me amas?"

Kagome sonrió y movió su cabeza como si no lo entendiera. "Porque eres un gran amigo para mi. Aún cuando no puedas tocarme todavía estás cerca… eso es más de lo que muchos de mi familia harían. Me proteges y puedes ser agradable para hablar… siempre que estés de buen humor."

"Estoy seguro que hay un cumplido ahí en algún lugar…" Inuyasha frunció.

"Pero eso es por qué te amo. Eres mi mejor amigo."

"No deberías lanzar esa palabra tan fácilmente." Él suspiró.

"Por qué no?" Kagome frunció ahora. "No es como si no lo dijera en serio."

"Tú - amas todo! Amas a tu papá, amas a Sango - amas a los demonios!" él resopló y se giró. "Lanzas la palabra amor como confeti."

"No lo hago," protestó Kagome, pensando que ahora estaba tratándola injustamente. "No es como si no amaras las mismas cosas!"

"Pero no lo hago!" Gruñó Inuyasha. "No tengo padres a quienes amar, mi hermano es un bastardo, el atardecer que amas sólo es un atardecer y acostarse por unas horas extra es ser perezoso."

Kagome frunció incrédula. "Hay una razón de por qué estás degradando esas cosas, o sólo estás en uno de tus modos suaves?"

"No…" Él tomó un profundo respiro. "Sólo estoy tratando de decir que… yo no digo la palabra A tan fácilmente como tú… y cuando digo que te amo…"

Kagome no captó así que el continuó.

"Quiero decir… que estoy ENAMORADO de ti." Dijo él tranquilamente, mirando gacho.

Kagome tomó un fuerte respiro como si estuviera por decir algo, pero ninguna palabra se formó. Por un momento Inuyasha sólo miró el pasto ante él con asombroso interés, antes de levantar la mirada para ver su expresión. Usaba una expresión levemente confundida y estaba mirándolo abiertamente.

"Tú… de verdad me amas?" Susurró Kagome casi tranquila, pero Inuyasha captó las palabras.

"No amor… estoy ENAMORADO." Bueno ahora que había soltado esa bomba quería regresar a la vida, así que se levantó y comenzó a subir la pendiente. "Vas a regresar a la villa?"

"Um… no…" Kagome movió su cabeza. "Quiero tiempo a solas, gracias…"

Él se encogió, fingiendo indiferencia, y comenzó a regresar sin ella, dirigiéndose a la villa a la que habían viajado desde el hotel, acercándose al aeropuerto aún cuando sabían que pronto no podrían volar a ningún lado. Pero hacía sentir mejor a Kagome.

Por fuera él puede parecer todo tranquilo y calmado, pero por dentro sus emociones estaban fuera de lugar. Por qué ella no le había dicho que también lo amaba. Bueno, tal vez técnicamente lo había dicho … pero no el tipo de amor del que estaba hablando. Había esperado que saltara y le gritara su amor al minuto que le había dicho? Tal vez… Pero no había mucho más que pudieran hacer. Aún estaban restringidos a mantener su distancia - lo cual significaba nada de apasionados abrazos, ni besos febriles o habría carne quemada… también como padres protectores que enfrentar.

Inuyasha miró sus manos mientras regresaba hacia la villa. Ambas manos ahora estaban vendadas con vendas blancas, testimonios de varios accidentes que había tenido con Kagome recientemente. Esa chica se tropezaba con tanta frecuencia esos días que había tenido que atraparla o arriesgarla a romperse el cráneo.

Pero no había dicho que lo amaba como él la amaba… entonces qué significaba eso?

------

Estaba segura que esta vez era la chica correcta. El hecho de que Inuyasha la hubiera llamado Kagome era prueba suficiente… a menos que ambas chicas tuvieran el mismo nombre como la misma cara, lo cual era dudoso.

Kagura se había contenido de atacar una vez que Inuyasha estuvo junto a su víctima. La última vez probablemente había imaginado sus oportunidades de ser capaz de dejarlo atrás. Pero aunque había tenido una gran ventaja, aún la había alcanzado, sorprendido e interrumpido su vuelo. Ella no era lo estúpida suficiente para subestimarlo dos veces. El resto de su célula presumieron que era la más débil, desde que él era un hanyou… pero en realidad nadie se tomó el tiempo para notar quién había sido su padre. El mismo demonio que había engendrado a Sesshomaru… así que cómo Inuyasha podría ser un débil?

Pero entonces el tonto había dejado la charca y a su pequeña amante desprotegida. Gran error.

Ella estaba sentada en la orilla mirando el agua con una expresión vacía como si estuviera pensando profundamente. Kagura sonrió y sacó de su kimono cruzado el frasco de oscura sangre que Sesshomaru le había dado. Había sido instruida con detalle de cómo usarlo - sólo derramarlo en la piel de la chica y la tarea estaría completa. Sólo había dicho esto porque pensaba que ella era muy incompetente para matar a la chica… Kagura tenía planes propios.

Lentamente sacó una flecha de su manga y mojó la punta en la sangre. Tranquilamente colocó la flecha en la ballesta y la levantó para apuntarle a la chica. La ballesta no era su especialidad, pero era la única forma para completar la tarea sin arruinarlo.

Ella apuntó y se preparó para disparar, antes de titubear. Realmente esto iba a ser tan fácil? Podría matar a la chica en este momento sin mucho problema… después de todos esos años no podría ser así de simple.

De repente la cabeza de Kagome se levantó de golpe y fijó su mirada en la exacta localización de Kagura. Por un momento se vio sorprendida antes de que Kagura se posicionara rápidamente para disparar. Kagome gritó ahogada de temor y se lanzó a un lado segundos antes de que el disparo fuese hecho. La flecha rozó por el pasto y golpeó algo detrás donde había estado sentada.

Con una maldición Kagura tiró la ballesta. Era un arma poco fiable que decidió nunca usar otra vez. Esa había sido su última flecha y ahora todo lo que podía hacer era dominar a la chica y derramar la sangre sobre ella.

Kagome estaba intentando escalar la pendiente hacia el camino para huir, pero su velocidad no era rival para Kagura y cuando miró sobre su hombro supo que no tenía oportunidad sino detenerse y pelear. Así que se detuvo… y se giró.

Kagura apretó fuertemente el frasco en su puño y disminuyó su persecución a una calmada caminata cuando Kagome se giró. Sonrió lentamente mientras se acercaba, y entonces golpeó una turbulencia. Se tambaleó levemente cuando el dolor se disparó por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola retroceder unos pasos hasta que el dolor se había ido. Levantó la mirada, una mano presionada en su cabeza para calmar el dolor y se dio cuenta que provenía de la chica. Semejantes poderes purificadores… esta definitivamente era la chica profetizada.

Con una leve curvatura de sus labios Kagura avanzó otra vez, ignorando el dolor para al menos llegar a veinte metros de ella. Comenzó a toser cuando llegó a diez metros y tuvo que detenerse de nuevo. Llevó una mano hacia su boca cuando el metálico sabor la llenó, y la retiró para revelar la sangre que había tosido. Apretó sus dientes mientras miraba a Kagome que estaba observándola con una mezcla de temor y rabia. La chica se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo? O estaba lastimando a Kagura deliberadamente… de alguna forma… Kagura no creía que tuviera algún control sobre esos poderes.

"Arderás en el infierno por la eternidad por lo que harás!" Kagura escupió sangre en el suelo antes de girar y convocar su hoja para hacer una elegante salida.

Kagome casi colapsa cuando se perdió de vista. Sus rodillas habían estado temblando tanto que había dudado de que pudieran soportar su peso por mucho más tiempo. Con un tembloroso suspiro se aferró a la joya Shikon y por primera vez estuvo agradecida de su poder. Sin ella ahora sería un pato muerto… pero de nuevo, sin ella no estaría en la situación de ser un pato muerto.

Sus ojos cayeron en la flecha que yacía en el pasto de la pendiente. Parecía tener sangre mojando la punta - pero había fallado, no? Kagome se miró, revisando agujeros sólo en caso, pero no parecía estar sangrando.

Con un frunce se agachó para recogerla, cuidadosa del extremo para evitar tocar la pegajosa sustancia en la punta. La sostuvo para inspeccionarla antes de darse cuenta que la 'sangre' realmente no parecía sangre… era muy oscura para ser sangre real. Titubeante, la tocó con su otra mano y la frotó entre sus dedos. Arrugando su nariz notó que se sentía como sangre para ser lo suficientemente desagradable.

Ella dejó caer la flecha y regresó hacia la villa, mirando cuidadosamente los alrededores por más demonios. Aunque estaba segura que si los habían, los hubiese sentido, pero eso aún no tranquilizó sus nervios. Mirando de nuevo su mano se detuvo.

"Qué de…?"

La sangre había desaparecido de sus dedos, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Ni mancha, ni humedad, nada.

Sintiéndose completamente asustada y preguntándose si su mente finalmente estaba fallándole por su reciente estrés, continuó hacia la villa. Pero para cuando las primeras casas y edificios aparecieron de vista estaba teniendo un leve problema para respirar. Para cuando alcanzó esas primeras casas y edificios supo que definitivamente tenía problemas.

Estaba teniendo un ataque de asma o algo?

Kagome disminuyó y frotó su garganta como si intentara hacer mover el aire, pero no estaba ayudando. Debe haber tenido una reacción alérgica a algo… tal vez tenía fiebre del heno - pero eso no tendría sentido porque no era más verano…

"Oye Kagome!" Sango llegó corriendo. "Miroku se comió todo un pote de helado en un concurso con Inuyasha - TIENES que verlos ahora, ellos-"

Ella se detuvo cuando vio que Kagome parecía tener problemas para respirar. "Kagome?" ella corrió, y Kagome pareció rendirse y cayó, no muy elegante sobre su trasero, jadeando por aire. "Kagome! Qué pasa?!"

Kagome no tuvo el aire para dar una respuesta y gesturizó salvajemente hacia su garganta y pecho cuando el dolor comenzó a recorrer su interior y por sus extremidades. No se sentía tan bien más…

"Vamos, Kagome… No te detengas aquí." Dijo Sango en esa voz levemente determinada que usaba cuando estaba preocupada. Se agachó para ayudar a levantar a Kagome y comenzó a caminar hacia la posada en la que se estaba quedando.

Kagome luchó para caminar, aún cuando Sango soportaba mucho de su peso, y no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué todo lo malo parecía pasarle a ella…

------

Continuará…

------


	22. Chapter 22

**Dos caras**

(_Two Faced_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

------

------

Capítulo 22

Lo Siento

------

------

"Acepta la derrota elegantemente, Inuyasha." Miroku tiró su pote vacío de helado hacia Inuyasha quien había terminado su último bocado. "Perdiste antes de que comenzáramos."

"Bueno… yo sólo acepté para hacer esto!" Prontamente Inuyasha metió sus manos vendadas en el frío pote y suspiró feliz. "Pura felicidad…"

"Mal perdedor."

"En realidad… tú eres un mal ganador, o lo serás mañana cuando despiertes con indigestión y diarrea." Inuyasha sonrió.

"Encantador…" Miroku arrugó su nariz. "Eres tan vulgar."

"Eso es basura."

"Mucho…"

De repente la puerta se abrió y Sango entró corriendo. "Rápido - es Kagome!" jadeó ella y luego salió otra vez. Miroku e Inuyasha se miraron antes de dejar sus helados y correr tras ella.

"Qué pasó?" preguntó Miroku mientras se detenía para agacharse al lado de Kagome que no había tenido la energía para lograr llegar a la posada. Inuyasha se detuvo a una corta distancia, teniendo que retroceder un poco cuando el pequeño campo purificador de Kagome se agrandó lentamente.

"No lo sé - colapsó sobre mi y no puede respirar." Dijo Sango apresurada, frotando su rostro para desvanecer el hormigueo que sentía. Era como si se hubiese detenido en un campo eléctrico alrededor de Kagome y la corriente estuviera corriendo por ella.

"Kagome, asiente si puedes escucharme." Le dijo Miroku fuertemente y ella asintió rápido, aún arañando su garganta.

"Tal vez esté teniendo una reacción alérgica?" Sango frunció con preocupación.

Shippo, Rin y el Sr. Higurashi pronto salieron corriendo de la posada tras Inuyasha y lo pasaron en su camino hacia Kagome. Inuyasha odiaba que no pudiese ir a su lado y ver lo que estaba pasando… pero tenía una extraña sensación. Incluso a través de todos los poderes espirituales y la magia purificadora, podía sentirlo… la presencia de un demonio… estaba poseída?

"Alguien llame un doctor!" Gritó furioso el padre de Kagome y agarró la mano de su hija. "Estará bien Kagome, sólo toma profundos respiros e intenta mantener la calma."

Kagome ignoró su consejo. Si se calmaba para tomar profundos respiros se sofocaría. Se estaba volviendo un esfuerzo mayor inhalar un profundo respiro de aire tras otro. Tampoco ayudaba que la gente estuviera amontonándose sobre ella. Entonces notó algo mientras estaba acostada de espalda, mirando hacia arriba.

"El… cielo…" respiró ella con dificultad, levantando un débil brazo para apuntar hacia las nubes. Todos los demás levantaron la mirada confundidos y vieron lo que estaba mirando.

Las nubes habían pasado de un gris a un completamente negro y estaban nublando el sol mientras observaban. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, la luna también estaba moviéndose en frente del sol en un eclipse solar…

"El día de la oscuridad…" Murmuró Sango.

"Pero aún no estamos listos!" Gritó Shippo, casi en pánico total.

"Mayor Houshi - envíe un fax a las oficinas si puede - dígales que ha llegado!" Ordenó el padre de Kagome y Miroku no desperdició tiempo en cumplir sus deseos. Sango se quedó atrás y mordió su labio mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amiga.

"Estará bien, Kagome, tú estarás bien, sólo resiste hasta que se termine." Le dijo Sango.

"Ella morirá cuando se termine." Dijo el padre de Kagome gravemente.

"Qué?!" Sango le espetó una mirada.

Kagome golpeó su brazo enojada. "Muchas… gracias…!"

"Ella no puede morir!" Ella miró a la forcejeante chica. "No puedes morir - no está en la profecía!"

"Sí lo estaba." Dijo su padre suavemente. "No hay nada que podamos hacer - la joya está muy impura para desaparecer. Matará a todos los demonios…"

"Miren… se está oscureciendo más…" Rin señaló la joya que yacía contra la garganta de Kagome. Tenía razón, había cambiado de rosa oscuro a casi rojo sangre.

"Mierda…" Shippo pasó una mano por su cabello.

"Se está ensuciando - Kagome - qué pasó?" presionó el padre de Kagome. "La tocó un demonio?!"

Kagome abrió su boca para hablar pero no pudo contener el aire para hacerlo.

Inuyasha finalmente se dio cuenta. "No - es porque ella está tocándola!"

"Qué?" Todos lo miraron confundidos. Sango se molestó en seguida. "Oh vamos - ella no es contagiosa, deja de insistir en eso ahí y ven a ayudar!"

Inuyasha la ignoró. "Ella está ensuciando la joya - tiene sangre de demonio en sus venas! La joya está absorbiendo el mal… y está purificándose…" él se detuvo y tomó un profundo respiro. "Está sufriendo…"

"Lo sabía…"

Inuyasha se giró de golpe para ver a Kikyo llegar tras él con una dura expresión. "Qué?"

"Tú no puedes tocarla, verdad? Porque te lastima." Ella le dio una breve mirada a sus manos. "Qué pena."

Ella no sonó tan convincente, así que Inuyasha sólo se giró y observó lo que estaba pasando.

"Cómo pasó esto Kagome?" preguntó Sango, agarrando la otra mano de su amiga. "Es verdad?"

Kagome no sabía qué decir, aún si pudiese hablar, todo lo que podía hacer era luchar por oxígeno y retorcerse de dolor. Medio quería que todos la dejaran sola y dejaran de hablarle, no estaba de humor… pero tenía miedo de quedarse sola.

"A este paso esa joya va a matarnos a todos." Dijo el padre de Kagome, tosiendo mientras comenzaba a encontrar difícil estar así de cerca con Kagome. "Esto no está bien."

"Eso crees!" Espetó Sango e hizo por agarrar la Shikon. "Tenemos que destruir esta cosa!"

"No - no la toques!" Gritó el Sr. Higurashi un poco tarde.

Un disparo sonó cuando los dedos de Sango se conectaron con la joya y gritó mientras era lanzada con fuerza. Ella cobijó su quemada mano y miró la joya. Kagome estaba sacudiendo su cabeza mientras lágrimas comenzaban a salir por el rabillo de sus ojos.

"No… quiero… morir…" jadeó Kagome, dejando que unos pocos sollozos sacudieran su cuerpo.

"Nosotros tampoco, cariño." Su padre acarició su mejilla, ignorando los pequeños corrientazos de dolor que sentía en su palma cuando lo hizo. "No sé qué podemos hacer…"

Miroku regresó, sin aliento. "Ellos recibieron el mensaje - están enviando helicópteros y aviones hacia acá."

"Un poco tarde, no?" Siseó Sango con veneno mientras chupaba sus dedos quemados. "Estúpidos… lame traseros… cerdos del gobierno…"

"Qué hacemos?" Preguntó Sango titubeante, mirando al resto de la multitud que estaba rodeando la posada, muy ansiosos para aventurarse más cerca.

"Váyanse…" jadeó Kagome de repente.

Su padre movió su cabeza. "Kagome - no creo que debamos dejar-"

"Váyanse!" Dijo Kagome un poco más forzada. Su voz era apenas más que un susurro jadeante. "Puedo… purificarla…! Váyanse! No se me acerquen - No quiero lastimar a… ninguno de ustedes!"

"Kagome-"

"VÁYANSE!"

Ellos titubearon antes de que el Sr. Higurashi les asintiera a los más jóvenes para que comenzaran a retroceder hacia donde Inuyasha, Kikyo y los soldados estaban reunidos.

"Seguro que puedes hacerlo?" le preguntó preocupado el Sr. Higurashi a su hija.

Ella sólo asintió y apretó su mano antes de retirarla con una fuerte indicación de que también debía irse. Él suspiró derrotado. "Al menos déjame llevarte adentro."

Kagome asintió. Tenía frío, y estaba muy oscuro para entonces que tenía problemas en distinguir el rostro de su padre. Él la ayudó a levantar y comenzó a llevarla hacia la posada. El resto del grupo se apartó para hacer espacio para ellos mientras el padre de Kagome la regresaba adentro y a una de las habitaciones vacantes. "Estarás bien?"

"Sí…" siseó ella con dolor y cerró sus ojos momentáneamente antes de forzarlos a abrir con una sonrisa igualmente forzada. "Ahora puedes irte, gracias."

Él vaciló sólo un momento antes de salir rápidamente de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras él. Afuera llegó ante una vista muy ansiosa. Sango estaba siendo consolada, llorando en el brazo de Miroku quien simplemente la abrazaba muy preocupado y levemente molesto. Pero Inuyasha se robaba el show con su rabia mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro en la oscuridad, haciendo una zanja en el suelo. Kikyo lo observaba, brazos cruzados y puños cerrados. Se veía preocupada y pensativa, mientras todos los demás permanecían sin saber qué hacer con ellos mismos. No había forma en que pudieran ayudar.

Adentro, Kagome se giró para sentarse en su colchón y tiró de la Shikon en su garganta. Mintió sobre intentar purificarla… ella iba a destruirla!

La colocó en el piso de madera y agarró la lámpara, una tarea difícil cuando puntos luminosos danzaban ante sus ojos y reuniendo la energía para agarrar la lámpara quemó su mano con ardiente dolor, pero no tuvo mucha elección en el asunto. La bajó con un gruñido contra la pequeña perla y lo hizo una y otra vez…

Pero la Shikon no Tama era más fuerte que un diamante… no se despedazó bajo una ínfima lámpara. Si ella aún tenía esos poderes espirituales por dentro y tuviera algo afilado de madera entonces tal vez pudiera romperla… pero no… Oficialmente estaba jodida.

"Voy… a morir…" ella apretó sus puños y cerró sus ojos para luchar contra el dolor mientras se hundía en el piso. "Igual… Inuyasha…"

Ella no había tenido la oportunidad de decir adiós… sólo podía permanecer indefensa mientras moría lentamente.

Miró por la ventana y no vio nada… estaba tan oscuro allá afuera que no podía distinguir la línea de árboles en la distancia, o de casas cercanas. Sí… definitivamente este era el día de la oscuridad… estaba muriendo… la joya estaba por irrumpir… y todo en lo que podía pensar era en cuánto iba a extrañar a Inuyasha.

Lo extrañaría más que a su propia familia… su propia carne y sangre. Eso significaba que lo amaba más?

Probablemente…

Y tampoco iba a tener la oportunidad de decirle eso.

Ella gritó cuando otro espasmo de dolor recorrió su cuerpo y se curvó en una esfera para intentar luchar la batalla perdida. La joya que yacía en el suelo ante ella estaba tornándose negra tan lentamente… Ahora sabía cómo se sentía Inuyasha cuando estaba cerca a ella.

------

"Alguien tiene que ir a revisarla!" Le gritó Inuyasha al Sr. Higurashi quien apretó furioso sus propios puños.

"Deja de lanzar el puño Inuyasha y cálmate!"

"Calmarme?!" Rugió Inuyasha. "Estamos a punto de morir y estás diciendo que me calme!"

A él no le gustaba esto. Usualmente cuando su vida estaba en peligro siempre había algo que pudiera hacer. Como salirse del camino de ese maldito bus o pelear con ese demonio por todo lo que valía. Pero cuando Kagome era la causa del peligro… encontró que no podía huir y no podía pelear…

"Es bueno saber que seas tan positivo!" Espetó Inuyasha.

"Sabremos si todo está bien cuando el cielo aclare!" Le gruñó el Sr. Higurashi al joven. "Hasta entonces no hay mucho que podamos hacer a menos que queramos empeorar las cosas!"

"Debe haber algo que podamos hacer!" Inuyasha reasumió su paso. Podía sentir la energía de Kagome aunque estuviera afuera y ella adentro… aún dolía, pero no iba a alejarse. "Ella es tu hija! Cómo puedes abandonarla!"

"No estoy abandonándola!"

"Cuándo sabremos si estamos salvados?!" Espetó Inuyasha. "Cuando veamos las nubes claras y no estemos muertos! Tenemos qué?! Siete segundos más de vida?!"

Rin gimoteó suavemente contra Shippo quien estaba mirando al suelo.

"Deja de hablar así! No estás ayudando!" Gritó el Sr. Higurashi.

"Y qué?! Tampoco está ayudando! No es como si las palabras y la plática vayan a cambiar la forma cómo se han dado las cosas! No puedo evitarlo! Nunca podría evitarlo! No puedo evitar nada!" Inuyasha tiró el objeto inanimado más cercano, enviando un jarrón de agua contra la pared de la posada, cerca a la cabeza del Sr. Higurashi quien no se inmutó. Inuyasha lo miró acaloradamente por un momento antes de reasumir su pasadera. "Inútiles…!"

"Sólo porque no puedes protegerte no significa que dejaremos desquitarte con nosotros!" Le gritó Sango a Inuyasha, tomando un descanso de su llanto para espetarle.

"Eso no me molesta! Es porque ahora no puedo proteger a Kagome - y ninguno de ustedes idiotas tampoco está ayudándola!" Inuyasha caminó e hizo un hueco del tamaño de su puño en la pared de la posada. "Todos están felizmente sentados por ahí, esperando que muera!"

"Y nosotros - no olvides que también moriremos!" Gritó Sango.

El padre de Kagome apretó sus dientes. Inuyasha no era el tipo de persona que necesitas alrededor en una situación como esta. Con él alrededor estaba bajando los ánimos de todos y volviendo pesimistas a aquellos optimistas como él.

De repente Kikyo se levantó y pateó la caja en la que estaba sentada. "Esa perra! Nos matará a todos si no hacemos algo!"

Antes de que alguien realmente pudiera registrar lo que dijo, se precipitó hacia la puerta de la posada y la atravesó.

"Deténganla!" El Sr. Higurashi se levantó también, para darle alcance junto con Miroku… pero Inuyasha se les adelantó.

Él ignoró el dolor mientras corría por el corredor detrás de Kikyo quien era asombrosamente rápida. Giró por la esquina tras ella, evitando golpear la pared y tuvo que detenerse un momento para recuperar el equilibrio. Pero Kikyo tenía intenciones asesinas… tenía miedo por su vida y no iba a dejar que Kagome se saliera con la suya.

"Mierda…" Maldijo Inuyasha cuando vio una hoja plateada destellar desde adentro de la camisa de Kikyo. Él se lanzó tras ella y la alcanzó al momento que alcanzó el lado de Kagome.

"Muere ahora asesina!" Gritó Kikyo mientras bajaba el cuchillo sobre Kagome. Inuyasha fue rápido en quitárselo de las manos, enviándolo por el piso para deslizarse debajo de la cama. En cuanto lo hizo Kikyo colapsó. La energía que la manchada Shikon estaba irradiando se estaba volviendo demasiada para ella manejar y había alcanzado su límite.

Inuyasha sabía que tenía que salir o colapsaría también… pero no podía moverse. Se encontró preguntándose cuál sería el punto. Si él iba a morir, por qué no morir al lado de la chica que amaba… no era como si pudiera esconderse de un destino como este. Podría morir con algo de apariencia.

"Kagome…" él comenzó a tumbarse a su lado y alcanzó para tocar su rostro, ignorando las ampollas que se formaban en su piel ante el simple contacto. Ella se movió y lo miró.

Se sorprendió para empezar, y luego se enojó. Qué estaba haciendo aquí? No sabía que estaba por matarlos a todos… tenía que irse… Pero una egoísta parte de ella quería que se quedara… no quería estar sola en un momento como este. Su última vez para estar viva en algún lugar en el mundo …

De repente Inuyasha presionó una mano en su boca cuando comenzó a toser sangre como Kagura lo había hecho. Miró la oscura sangre roja rociada en su palma vendada y luego miró para ver que Kagome estaba alejándose de él, hacia la joya Shikon que yacía en el suelo, brillando oscura. "Qué estás-"

"No puedo… dejarte morir…" respiró ella agarrando la maldita perla y la sostuvo cerca a su pecho, cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse. "La purificaré…"

"No podrás… está muy sucia…" Él aferró una mano en su estómago cuando una sensación similar a garras rasgando sus adentros lo golpeó.

Si absorbía su energía pura entonces sería suficiente para purificarla. Ella sabía que podía hacerlo… moriría como resultado pero si eso significaba mantener a Inuyasha a salvo entonces estaba dispuesta a dejarla absorber su energía vital.

Después de unos momentos ella dejó de temblar y una gran neblura bañó todo su cuerpo. Probablemente ahora estaba más allá del dolor… sólo dejándola absorber.

"Kagome…" dijo Inuyasha cansadamente mientras comenzaba a entender lo que estaba haciendo. "No lo hagas! Detenlo!"

"Lo siento…" murmuró ella suavemente. "Tengo que… dejarla tomarme…"

"No!" Inuyasha se forzó a levantarse y comenzó a gatear hacia ella. "No dejes que te absorba!"

"Tengo que…"

"No!" Espetó Inuyasha furioso, apretando sus dientes mientras encontraba su lado y apretaba duro con su mano, ignorando el cegador dolor que surgía en él. Se sentía como si su sangre estuviera en llamas pero no le importó… sufriría miles de muertes por Kagome. Ella no lo entendía todavía?

Ella iba a dejarla absorber su esencia humana y morir por él y todos los demás… tal vez… pero él tuvo una mejor idea.

Kagome saltó cuando la joya Shikon fue arrebatada de repente de sus manos. Se enfocó inestable en Inuyasha quien tenía la joya apretada en una palma y el poste de la cama en la otra. Le estaba tomando todo lo que no tenía para no gritar del dolor.

"No!" Kagome se precipitó hacia él, intentando arrebatarle la joya, golpeándolo ciegamente para quitársela. "Devuélvemela! No me hagas esto!"

"Dos puede jugar este juego!" él le dio un empujón que la hizo tambalear con un grito.

Él soltó el poste de la cama y comenzó a gatear lejos de Kagome, para poner tanta distancia entre él y ella como fuera posible. Él miró la joya en su mano y se detuvo. Ahora estaba absorbiendo su propia energía para purificarse y se estaba tornando en un tono rosa claro.

Kagome fue rápida en recuperarse y rápidamente gateó tras él. "No! Regrésamela, Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!" él la sintió agarrar su tobillo y se soltó, alejándose de ella con lo último de su fuerza. Se detuvo cuando se topó contra la pared y cayó de espalda. Con un suspiro sintió una sensación extrañamente cálida fluir de su cuerpo… levemente dolorosa pero desvaneció el resto del dolor, así que fue mucho alivio. El peso de la Shikon en su palma se desvaneció y un blanco cegó su vista.

Kagome había estado por abalanzarse hacia Inuyasha otra vez cuando la Shikon desapareció y su mano, la cual la había apretado, cayó flácida. "Inuyasha!" ella estuvo por alcanzarlo cuando un destello de luz estalló seguido por un sonoro crujido que pareció cortar el aire en la pequeña habitación. Kagome jadeó y colocó sus manos en sus oídos cuando una fuerza invisible la atrapó y la lanzó contra la pared, manteniéndola suspendida sobre el suelo por lo que pareció una eternidad. No podía ver nada, un blanco cubrió su visión y un horrible ruido hizo eco en sus oídos.

Luego todo se detuvo en un parpadeo. Su vista regresó al momento que la fuerza presionándola la liberó y cayó al piso con un grito y un golpe. Por un momento sus sentidos estuvieron dispersos, y lentamente se levantó mientras los reunía de nuevo.

Cuando finalmente recordó lo que había pasado, y quién era junto con dónde estaba, deslizó su mirada lentamente por el piso hacia donde yacía Inuyasha… o donde había quedado… se había ido…

En su lugar yacía alguien que nunca antes había visto…

"Inu… Inuyasha…" lentamente Kagome se levantó. No tenía más dolor, aunque su garganta dolía de tenerla apretada. Pero justo entonces estaba más concentrada en el joven que yacía perfectamente quieto del otro lado de la habitación.

Tranquilamente se desplazó y se agachó a su lado. Definitivamente era Inuyasha… pero había cambiado. Sus orejas se habían ido y su cabello blanco se había ido… se veía… como un versión perfectamente humana de sí mismo.

"Tonto…" susurró ella, sintiendo cálidas lágrimas llenar sus ojos. "Te purificaste!"

Ella tocó su mejilla titubeante, preocupada de que lo hubiese lastimado, pero sin la presencia de sangre de demonio en sus venas no sentía nada. Pero sin sangre de demonio en sus venas no había nada para mantenerlo vivo. Se sentía frío al contacto y un sollozo se atascó en su garganta. "Idiota…" ella bajó su cabeza y permitió que cálidas lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas y se estrellaran contra su camisa manchada de sangre.

Una suave caricia en su mejilla hizo levantar su cabeza con sorpresa. Todavía estaba vivo… pero tenía que estar muy adolorido por la expresión que estaba mostrando. "Kagome…" él logró toser, junto con un hilillo de sangre. De nuevo estaba sangrando internamente. Puede haber sobrevivido como un hanyou… pero como un humano…?

"Estás bien?" susurró ella apresurada, apretando su camisa con sus dedos.

"Estúpida pregunta." Él hizo una mueca y trató de moverse.

"No te levantes! Traeré ayuda!" Ella hizo por levantarse y correr pero su agarre en su muñeca la detuvo y bajó la mirada.

"Te amo… lo siento…"

Él cerró sus ojos y su cabeza lentamente rodó a un lado, su mano se aflojó en su muñeca. Kagome retiró su mano bruscamente y lo miró con ojos aguados.

Ella esperaba que se moviera en cualquier momento… y esperó… esperó por cualquier tipo de señal… "No…" dijo ella débilmente y se acercó más. "No… Inuyasha?… Inuyasha, abre tus ojos…"

Ella sacudió sus hombros levemente… pero no se movió… "Inuyasha! Despierta!" su voz comenzó a quebrarse mientras bordeaba la histeria. "No! Te amo! Te amo! Por favor no me dejes - No quiero estar sola! Inuyasha - no te vayas!"

Ella lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, intentando ofrecer algo de su calor a su creciente frialdad. "No te vayas… no te vayas… por favor…" ella presionó un suave beso en su mejilla mientras una lágrima salpicaba la piel que había besado. "Te amo…"

"Kagome!"

Ella no se movió mientras Sango entraba en la habitación seguida por Miroku y todos los demás. Lentamente asimilaron la escena que yacía ante ellos. Kikyo, inconsciente o muerta, acostaba bajo la ventana y Kagome tirada sobre Inuyasha… un Inuyasha humano quien lucía completamente golpeado.

Sango se detuvo tentativamente y tocó el hombro de Kagome levemente. Kagome dio un suave sollozo y la rechazó. Ella quería estar sola con él por un minuto, pero ellos no estaban permitiéndolo. Cuando Kagome la rechazó tomó lentamente la mano de Inuyasha y se giró para buscar un pulso. Primero tuvo que retirar los vendajes y cuidadosamente presionó dos dedos en su muñeca. Después de unos momentos lentamente la bajó a su lado y se giró hacia los otros.

"Él está vivo… pero su corazón está débil… No creo… No…" su voz se desvaneció mientras mordía su labio.

Un largo silencio se extendió, irrumpido eventualmente por un sonido que hacía eco en la distancia. El sonido se hizo más fuerte hasta que se volvió un rugido de hélices de helicóptero.

El Sr. Higurashi se movió y colocó dos manos firmes en los hombros de su hija. "Tienes que dejarlo ir… para que la gente pueda ocuparse de él…" dijo él suavemente.

Kagome estuvo reluctante de irse, pero eventualmente obedeció y se inclinó para mirarlo. Él se veía tan… pálido y sin vida…

Al otro lado de la habitación Kikyo comenzó a sentarse cuando la luz del sol comenzó a caer desde la ventana sobre ella. Miró la escena ante ella y luego afuera por la ventana. Otra vez había luz y ellos aún estaban vivos… estaban a salvo… Pero también afuera pudo ver hombres saltando de los helicópteros que había aterrizado en medio de la villa, la ráfaga de aire de las hélices hacía que la gente mantuviera su distancia.

"Ellos lo matarán si lo atrapan…" dijo ella lentamente.

Sango la miró rencorosa. "Tú - casi nos matas a todos!"

"Qué dijiste?" Miroku le preguntó a Kikyo, ignorando el molesto arranque de Sango.

"Ellos lo matarán… es un traidor… cometió traición del más alto grado… lo ejecutarán por esto." Kikyo miró a Inuyasha. "Si no está muerto ya."

Ellos no entendieron lo que quiso decir, sólo Kagome, y sólo pudo bajar su cabeza y llorar silenciosamente en sus manos mientras sus hombros temblaban.

De repente el General Taijiya apareció en la puerta. "Se terminó?"

Sango reconoció su voz y se giró rápidamente. "Papá!" ella se lanzó en sus brazos con alivio. Todo estaría bien ahora…

Después de unos momentos de abrazo la separó gentilmente y avanzó. "La profecía está completa?"

El Sr. Higurashi asintió. "Pero falló."

La mirada del General Taijiya cayó sobre el joven que yacía en el suelo ante ellos. No podía ser ninguno otro que Inuyasha, y su mirada se endureció furiosa. No había duda de que él era responsable por el fracaso… "Atrápenlo!"

Los hombres entraron de repente en la habitación tras él y agarraron a Inuyasha, no muy gentilmente y comenzaron a sacarlo. Kagome gritó. "Basta! Está herido!"

"Está inconsciente, no lo sentirá." Dijo el General cortamente. "Lo llevaremos al norte y lo pondremos en el bloque de los verdugos mañana… será afortunado si muere en el camino."

"Qué estás haciendo?!" Gritó Sango. "No puedes ver que está herido - a qué estás jugando!"

"No lo sabías." Su padre movió su cabeza. "Él es parte de la célula veinticuatro - el mismo hombre que intentó asesinar a Kagome varias veces y la entregó a las manos del enemigo hace unos días. Tuvo suerte de escapar."

Todos lo miraron, completamente mudos, toda su visión de Inuyasha lentamente se volcó en sus cabezas. Se giraron hacia Kagome que estaba mirando sordamente al piso.

Miroku fue el primero en hablar. "Por qué no nos dijiste nada?" preguntó él tranquilamente .

"Déjala en paz." Dijo el General suavemente. "No hay duda que la amenazó para silenciarla…"

Kagome tosió un sollozo que subió de repente y su padre estuvo a su lado para abrazarla fuertemente. "Shh… está bien… ahora está bien…"

"No lo está…" Susurró Kagome en su chaqueta.

------

Continuará…

------


	23. Chapter 23

**Dos caras**

(_Two Faced_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

------

------

Capítulo 23

Odiosas Despedidas

(Salí con el título más alegre o qué?)

------

------

El Sr. Higurashi levantó la mirada de su portátil cuando su hija entró tambaleándose en la habitación de la suite, goteando de cabeza a pies en jugo de tomate y rasguñada con espinas de rosa. Una extraña sensación de déjà vu llegó a él mientras treinta guardaespaldas entraban tras ella.

"Papá!" Chilló Kagome. "Quiero regresar al territorio sur…"

"No estabas diciendo eso hace dos semanas." Le dijo su padre.

"Hace dos semanas todos me amaban!" espetó Kagome, aunque cerca a las lágrimas. "Porque todos pensaban que iba a matar a los demonios - y fallé y ahora todos me odian! Y aquellos que me odiaban ahora me aman! Eso no tiene sentido - no puedo ganar sin importar lo que haga!"

"Princesa…" él suspiró.

"Pensé que dijiste que todo esto se acabaría cuando terminara la profecía!" Gritó Kagome. "No lo fue! Cuánto se supone que esto continuará?! Cómo falló esta infalible profecía, huh?!"

"Kagome, no falló."

"Qué?" Kagome parpadeó. "Entonces dónde están todos los demonios muertos?"

"No ha fallado, porque no ha pasado todavía." Él retiró sus gafas mientras la miraba. "Ayer fue una coincidencia… el verdadero momento está por llegar."

"Pero… pero… estaba muriendo… pero Inuyasha me salvó - él detuvo la profecía!" Protestó Kagome. "Todo lo que ese escrito dijo que pasaría, pasó ayer! Se terminó!"

"Moriste? Los demonios murieron? El mundo se limpió?" él movió su cabeza. "La profecía no funcionó… siempre funciona así que no pudo haber pasado todavía."

"Pero…" Kagome titubeó. "Entonces cuándo llegará?"

"Cuándo guíes al mundo a la luz." Él sonrió de repente y curvó su dedo. "Pero he tenido una maravillosa revelación…"

------

"Crees que pueda escucharnos?" Preguntó Sango distraída mientras trenzaba su cabello.

"Espero que no… de lo contrario probablemente le diría a todos que estábamos besándonos en el armario." Dijo Miroku, golpeando sus dedos en el brazo de su silla a tiempo con el pito del monitor cardíaco.

"Oh, odiarías eso, verdad. No querrías que alguien supiera que de nuevo estás siendo una leyenda." Dijo Sango sarcástica y miró el pálido y tranquilo rostro de Inuyasha. "Si pudiera escuchar… probablemente te diría que fuiste un idiota por pensar que despertaría para decirle eso a la gente…"

"Tienes razón… el Sr. Negativo diría eso, verdad?…" Miroku suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. "Cuánto tiempo tenemos que sentarnos aquí?"

"Hasta que llegue Kagome." Sango se infló enojada.

"Cierto, cierto." Miroku la aplacó rápidamente. "Sólo preguntaba…"

Otra vez quedaron en silencio y Sango frunció con preocupación. "No puedo acostumbrarme a esto… parece una persona completamente diferente…"

"Sí… todo su cabello y orejas…" Miroku ladeó su cabeza. "Revisa si sus ojos han cambiado de color."

Sango se inclinó y haló los párpados de Inuyasha. "Sí… son como los tuyos."

"Genial."

"Mm… y sin ese frunce perpetuo en su cara parece…" Sango luchó por algo. "Alguien a quien Inuyasha podría golpear…"

"Él podría golpearte por decir eso cuando despierte." Comentó Miroku.

"Sí verdad - podía ganarle cuando era un hanyou." Gruñó Sango. "No tenía oportunidad."

"Cierto…" Miroku giró sus ojos y estuvo por añadir algo más cuando la puerta se abrió y Kagome entró.

"Hola…" dijo ella tranquilamente como saludo antes de girar rápidamente para cerrar la puerta antes de que alguien más pudiera entrar… alguien como sus guardaespaldas. "Irían a atacar a la Mafia, tontos!" espetó ella a través de la raja en la puerta. "Ahora estoy con mi guardaespaldas así que largo!"

"Está lloviendo afuera?" preguntó Sango, notando que el cabello de Kagome colgaba en húmedos mechones por sus hombros.

"No - sólo tomé una ducha de emergencia." Explicó Kagome y deslizó su mirada hacia la cama. Tragó visiblemente y flexionó sus dedos. "Ha pasado algo?"

"No… aún está dormido…" Dijo Sango. Si hubiese habido algo positivo que decirle a Kagome lo habría dicho, pero los doctores no creían que lo lograría en su presente estado… y eso era algo que no quería decirle a Kagome. Pero entonces, realmente no lo necesitaba.

"Bien…" Kagome suspiró y se sentó en la silla vacía más cercana a la cama de Inuyasha y quedó en silencio mientras observaba su rostro. Sango frunció sus labios y miró su reloj.

"Vamos a tomar café, Miroku." Anunció ella, levantándose.

"No me gusta el café." Respondió él.

"Entonces vamos por te."

"Guácala…"

Sango apretó sus puños. "Sólo vámonos, sí?!" espetó ella y lo sacó por la puerta. No había caso en ser sutil con Miroku.

Kagome suspiró cuando finalmente estuvo sola con Inuyasha y pensó en qué se supone debería hacer ahora… Supuso que probablemente debería hablarle.

"Um… hola…" dijo ella como una leve respuesta. Qué, esperaba que le respondiera? Ella sacudió su cabeza ante su propia tontería e intentó otra vez. "Um… si puedes escucharme… parpadea… o estornuda o algo…"

Inuyasha permaneció completamente tranquilo y callado. Pero eso no significaba exactamente que no la escuchara. Kagome suspiró y decidió que no tenía nada mejor que hacer… además… ayudaba a sacar las cosas de su sistema, aún si la persona a la que estaba hablándole no respondiera.

"Yo… le hablé a papá… no estaba feliz con lo que hiciste… pero lo hice darse cuenta que no eras así de malo…" Kagome hizo una mueca. "Pero realmente no le agradas más…"

Ella suspiró y entrelazó sus dedos con su flácida mano. "Habló con las otras personas… y no vas a ser ejecutado…" No era que eso hiciera mucha diferencia. Su cabeza se desplomó y llevó su mano contra su mentón. "Si sólo pudieras despertar podrías disfrutar de tu libertad y-"

Como si fuera un indicio, Inuyasha de repente inhaló aire y el monitor del corazón saltó un latido o dos.

El corazón de Kagome también comenzó a golpear en su pecho mientras lo observaba con rapta atención. Estaba despertando!

Casi después de un minuto Inuyasha encontró la voluntad para abrir sus ojos y la miró borrosamente antes de cerrar sus ojos para relajarse. "K'gome…"

"Hola…" ella sonrió feliz y apretó su mano. "Cómo te sientes?"

Inuyasha no respondió. Su cabeza rodó a un lado y se movió inquieto como si deliberadamente estuviera intentando despertar, pero su mente estaba adelantada a su cuerpo y aún semi consciente. Sus movimientos hicieron que su máscara de oxígeno se deslizara levemente, torciéndose. Rápidamente Kagome la enderezó con su mano libre. "Cuidado… aún no estás despierto."

Inuyasha se desvaneció de nuevo mientras Kagome acomodaba la máscara y pasaron unos minutos antes de que comenzara a levantarse de nuevo. "Se terminó?" preguntó él, haciéndola mirarlo.

Kagome asintió y sonrió. "Sí… se terminó… todo está bien ahora…"

Los ojos de Inuyasha aún estaban cerrados mientras suspiraba e intentaba levantarse. Kagome lo obligó a recostarse, preocupada de lo fácil que era empujarlo. "No hagas eso, estás muy herido, Inuyasha."

"Qué tanto…?" él logró decir con voz áspera.

"Qué tanto qué?"

"Qué tan malo?"

Por un momento Kagome contempló en endulzarlo para él… evitar decirle la verdad en caso de que pudiera preocuparlo y llevarlo a una tumba temprana. Pero sabía que Inuyasha no era un tonto… podía manejarlo…

"El doctor dice… que la mitad de tu original volumen de sangre se ha ido… tu sangre de demonio. La mía también… soy normal otra vez." Kagome tragó. "Y toda la sangre humana que te queda también se ha reducido a la mitad por todas tus hemorragias internas y heridas. Tienes una seria pérdida de sangre…"

"No bromees…"

"No intentes ser gracioso ahora, no está funcionando." Le dijo ella sin rodeos, pero aún con una sonrisa. "Honestamente el doctor no cree que sobrevivas la noche…"

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos por un momento, intentó enfocarse en ella, falló, y cerró sus ojos otra vez con un leve frunce.

"Pero tienes que probarle lo contrario, verdad?" animó ella, meneando su mano levemente. "Verdad?"

Inuyasha giró su cabeza levemente, no queriendo encararla más.

Kagome estuvo por continuar cuando un amortiguado grito desde afuera la detuvo. Ella miró hacia la puerta cuando sonó un fuerte golpe, seguido por una serie de maldiciones y más golpes. Kagome se levantó lentamente y avanzó hacia la puerta, pero se asustó cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe antes de poder alcanzarla. Por un breve momento se paralizó, buscando reconocer quién había entrado, hasta que jadeó con remembranza. Era Yura…

"No se ha terminado - aún nos matarás." Yura se precipitó mientras Kagome retrocedía rápidamente. "Si te hago un demonio no lo harás - y no podrás purificarte otra vez!"

Ella gritó esto mientras sacaba un frasco de sangre negra de su camisa. Kagome lo ubicó de una vez y levantó sus manos. "No! Alguien! Ayúdeme!"

No iba a intentar medirse con Yura, no era una completa idiota, su mejor apuesta eran sus tontos guardaespaldas. Justo cuando Yura echó hacia atrás su brazo para derramar la sangre sobre Kagome, los guardaespaldas irrumpieron por la puerta y se lanzaron contra Yura.

Kagome gritó cuando la sangre salpicó hacia ella cuando el brazo de Yura se movió al ser derribada. Se hizo a un lado y evitó ser golpeada por la oscura y pegajosa sustancia en cuestión de milímetros. Se derramó contra el piso, y Kagome la miró un momento antes de mirar a donde Yura estaba siendo arrastrada fuera de la habitación.

"Maldita perra! Se merecen mutuamente! Los dos - púdranse en el infierno!"

"Dios mío!" gritó Kagome tras ella mientras sacaban a la escandalosa demonia de la habitación. Cuando se fueron y Kagome se calmó lo suficiente, miró la mancha de sangre oscura en el piso linóleo antes de regresar a sentarse con Inuyasha. "Vaca loca…"

Inuyasha se levantó levemente mientras ella se sentaba, y vagamente notó que su monitor estaba pitando un poco rápido. "Estás bien?" preguntó ella con una sonrisa, tomando su mano con fuerza el cual no respondió.

Lentamente Inuyasha movió su cabeza y ella le frunció. "Cuál es el problema?"

"Odio esto…" susurró él, apenas audible por la máscara de oxígeno. Su aliento nubló el interior, oscureciendo su vista.

"Odias qué…?" Ella ladeó su cabeza levemente.

"Esto… estoy débil… es patético…" logró él ahora lo despierto suficiente para abrir sus ojos y fijar su mirada sobre ella. "Solía mirarte… y agradecer a dios… de que no fuera como tú…"

El aire de Kagome se atascó en su garganta.

"Supongo que aún lo estoy…"

La boca de Kagome trabajó por algo que decir… pero nada llegó. Cuando el silencio se extendió por algún tiempo, Inuyasha lo interrumpió. "La profecía no ha terminado…?'

Kagome lo miró culpable. Obviamente había escuchado el arranque de Yura. "Fue una coincidencia… el día de la oscuridad… es mañana…"

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos e inhaló profundamente, como si estuviera teniendo problemas para respirar con regularidad. "Fracasé en protegerte…"

"No." Kagome sacudió su cabeza rápidamente. "Aún puedes protegerme."

Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza enmudecido. Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron con lágrimas. "Por qué? Es porque me odias? Lo que soy?"

Inuyasha no se movió, dando ninguna indicación de que hubiese escuchado.

"Me odias porque soy humana - como tú ahora?" presionó ella, encontrando difícil pasar el nudo en su garganta. Pero valientemente logró contener el temblor que amenazaba su voz.

"Odio… lo que soy…" dijo él en un susurro que ella no entendió realmente. "No quiero vivir así…"

Kagome se inclinó levemente, agarrando fuertemente su mano hacia su mejilla. "De qué estás hablando?"

"No quiero…"

"Vivir?" Kagome se dio por vencida en su esfuerzo por no llorar, y su voz se agitó mientras hablaba en tonos levemente agudos. "No - dijiste que no me dejarías - lo prometiste!"

"Lo siento…" él suspiró, ojos cerrados.

"No digas eso… te amo…" Ella besó su mano, agarrándola más fuerte como si al hacerlo pudiera mantenerlo con ella.

"Lo sé…"

Su mano se deslizó de su agarre al momento que el monitor comenzara a aplanar la línea con un continuo y penetrante sonido. Él exhaló su último suspiro y quedó flácido.

"Inu…" ella se rindió a medio nombre y corrió hacia la puerta. "Auxilio! Su línea está recta!"

La respuesta fue instantánea. Doctores y enfermeras dejaron de repente sus asuntos para correr a su habitación y rápidamente pasaron a Kagome hacia el lado de la cama. Kagome trató de seguir pero dos de las enfermeras la agarraron firmemente, deteniéndola.

"Inuyasha!"

"Traigan el desfibrilador!" llamó uno de los doctores, mientras la máquina era entrada. Una vez que estuvo al lado de la cama agarró los dos paneles mientras una enfermera bajaba la bata de hospital de Inuyasha para untar gel por su pecho y presionar las almohadillas del desfibrilador. "Carga a doscientos…"

Un chillido llenó la pausa de apresurados movimientos. Hasta que el doctor colocó los paneles sobre las almohadillas. "Despejen!"

Todos se retiraron cuando todo el cuerpo de Inuyasha se sacudía bajo los paneles, su cabeza rodó a un lado al caer de nuevo.

"Carga a cuatrocientos." Ordenó el doctor.

Kagome presionó una mano en su boca mientras las órdenes eran ejecutadas y otro corrientazo convulsionaba el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Estaba repitiendo una pequeña oración bajo su respiración mientras las cargas se incrementaban.

"Seiscientos." El doctor cargó la máquina. "Despejen!"

Nada pasó.

"Otra vez!"

Nada pasó, y esta vez el doctor pausó un momento antes de alcanzar para apagar el desfibrilador. Kagome contuvo su aliento.

La enfermera de repente apagó el monitor cardíaco y la habitación entró en un extraño silencio. El doctor miró su reloj y suspiró. "Hora de muerte… trece veintisiete…"

Kagome de repente ahogó un violento sollozo y se zafó del agarre de las enfermeras. El resto de las personas en la habitación levantaron la mirada mientras ella salía y suspiraron para sí.

------

Continuará…

------


	24. Chapter 24

**Dos caras**

(_Two Faced_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

------

------

Capítulo 24

El Día de la Oscuridad

------

------

Había sido una salvaje casería de gansos… todo desde el comienzo. Un loco tonto había sido tan críptico para engañar a algunas de las mentes más geniales en el país, incluyendo a Kagome. La solución había estado bajo su nariz todo el tiempo…

Y por este anciano loco… Inuyasha estaba muerto…

Hubo un pequeño golpe en la puerta, haciendo a Kagome hundir más su cabeza en su almohada. No estaba de humor para hablar con nadie. Después de unos momentos de no recibir respuesta, Miroku abrió levemente la puerta y metió su mano, sosteniendo una botella del Doctor Pepper. "Quieres un sedante?"

Kagome se asomó antes de bajar su cabeza de nuevo. "Vete."

"No me hagas entrar ahí y darte esto." Fue su respuesta.

"No lo quiero! Pepper siempre me hace feliz-"

"Es la morfina, no el sedante - así que demándame!" él abrió completamente la puerta y Kagome se tensó. Avanzó hacia la cama y con un siseo, abrió la botella y la extendió. Kagome se rehusó a moverse.

"No puedes llorar aquí para siempre."

"Sí puedo." La voz de Kagome tembló. "Y quién dice que estoy llorando."

Miroku colocó la botella en la mesa de noche y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. "Debes estarlo - de lo contrario Sango no estaría llorando también."

Kagome se agachó más contra su almohada. "Sólo vete."

"No hasta que tomes un feliz sorbo del viejo Doctor P." Le dijo él firmemente.

"Vete y lo haré."

"Por qué no le das un sorbo ahora y pongo a descansar mi mente."

"Porque…"

"Porque qué…"

"Probablemente mi cara se ve horrible y no quiero que tú la veas." Dijo ella con un leve puchero en su tono.

Miroku giró sus ojos. "No puedes estar mucho peor que Sango - tiene salidos sus ojos, tu papá no confía lo suficiente para enviar al Doctor Pepper con ella…"

"Pero tampoco confía en ti exactamente." Señaló Kagome.

"Qué significa exactamente?" Miroku se infló indignado.

"Nada en lo absoluto." Dijo Kagome cortamente.

Él suspiró y de repente se sentó en la cama, haciéndola botar por un momento. "Sólo siéntate y toma un sorbo." Él le extendió de nuevo la bebida.

"No."

"Tómala!" Gritó él en semejante orden militar que tuvo que obedecer a regañadientes.

Ella se sentó lentamente y pasó sus manos por su rostro para intentar limpiar algo de la humedad en sus mejillas. Levantó rápidamente la mirada hacia Miroku quien estaba sonriendo. "Si Inuyasha estuviera aquí te diría que estás hermosa…"

Esto obviamente no fue lo correcto de decir, porque después de unos latidos de repente comenzó a derrumbarse de nuevo y se aferró a su hombro para otra vez esconder su rostro. Miroku, perdido, tocó su hombro, cuidadoso de no intentar cargar un sentimiento, especialmente en un momento como este.

Eventualmente Kagome logró controlarse y se separó, su respiración temblorosa e inestable. "Estoy bien… no tienes que quedarte conmigo."

Miroku tuvo que contenerse de suspirar con alivio. Una llorona Sango era más de lo que podía manejar. Él se levantó y se movió hacia la puerta, antes de recordar el mensaje que el Sr. Higurashi había enviado con él en primer lugar. "Tu papá dice que necesitas recuperarte para esta noche… tienes que hacer una aparición publica… es el día de la oscuridad, recuerdas?"

"Lo sé…" Kagome se sonó y se precipitó ante sus ojos. Para ella, era oscuro porque Inuyasha había muerto el día anterior. Maldita profecía…

"Puedes manejarlo?" preguntó Miroku evidentemente.

Kagome inhaló profundo, y por un breve segundo pensó que sí podría. Antes el sentido común la dominó y le dijo que no sería capaz… "Sí, puedo hacerlo." Dijo ella. No era que tuviera mucha opción.

Miroku no lo creyó más que ella, y titubeó un momento antes de irse y cerrar la puerta tras él. Kagome se hundió en la cama y deseó que el dolor desapareciera. Tal vez esto era por qué había tenido tanto miedo de enamorarse de él… porque eventualmente LA lastimaría, incluso de esta manera…

Ella levantó la mirada ante la botella abierta del Dr. Pepper y mordió su labio. Tomaría más que sólo una bebida gaseosa para ser feliz de nuevo. Sintió que iba a estar deprimida para siempre.

"Por qué?" ella escuchó su voz.

"Porque estás muerto… nunca seré feliz otra vez…" respondió ella, murmurando las palabras en su almohada.

"Por qué?"

"Nunca podría ser feliz con alguien más, en la forma que fui feliz contigo." Ella se sonó, hablándole a esa extraña voz en su cabeza que sonaba igual a Inuyasha.

Una leve caricia rozó contra su cabello y de repente levantó su cabeza. Pero no había nadie ahí, sabiendo que no lo habría. Se estaba enloqueciendo? Eso era lo que te hacía la angustia? Hey, tal vez tenga suerte y se enloquezca para saltar por la ventana para reunirse con Inuyasha en el otro mundo?

Con un gemido cayó de espaldas y cubrió sus ojos con su brazo, deseando que pudiera haber sido diferente…

------

"Ella dará un discurso a las siete esta noche." Les informó Sesshomaru a los otros. "Ahí es cuando espero que comenzará la verdadera profecía…"

"Entonces es ahí cuando le disparo?" preguntó Kagura, levantando un rifle, contenta de estar de nuevo en el norte rodeada por armas modernas.

"No - ahí es cuando Kouga le dispara." Sesshomaru espetó cortamente, arrebatándole su arma y alcanzándosela al joven. "Es muy importante para que lo arruines OTRA VEZ esta vez!"

Él se retiró y Kouga lo observó irse confundido. "Qué lo carcome?"

Kagura le disparó una sucia mirada. "Su pequeño hermano fue asesinado."

"Y?" Kouga se encogió, jugueteando con el rifle. "No es eso lo que te ordenó hacer?"

"Sí, pero no es como si estuviera feliz por eso." Kagura frunció. "Son de sangre…"

"Cierto y-" Kouga se calló cuando el arma se disparó en su mano, clavando una bala en el piso de madera, a pulgadas frente a los pies de Kagura. Ella se tensó mientras Kouga se paralizaba con una expresión llena de horror. "Ups…"

"Dame eso!" Ella se la arrebató y la tiró sobre la mesa. "Voy a hablar con Sesshomaru sobre este arreglo del asesinato…"

------

"Oh, Nabika seguro está adentro…" el doctor en la morgue murmuró llevando otra palomita de maíz a su boca mientras miraba la pequeña pantalla instalada sobre su archivador.

Después de unos minutos la pantalla comenzó a zumbar y la señal comenzó a fallar. Él se levantó de su silla con un suspiro y se movió para mover la antena.

"Vamos…" respiró él… hasta que un suave sonido afuera de la oficina lo distrajo. Se paralizó de repente y escuchó atento - podría haber jurado que escuchó ese suave ruido otra vez.

Rápidamente, apagó el TV, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Ahora no podía escuchar nada… pero imaginó que sólo eran unos estúpidos niños haciendo bromas en la morgue de la ciudad - no sería nada nuevo, pero tenía que asegurarse de que no hubiese ningún niño dentro de la morgue o habrían problemas. Mayormente de padres aterrorizados…

El doctor rodeó las mesas conteniendo unos pocos de los recién fallecidos a los que había estado haciéndoles la autopsia, y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Sacó su cabeza y miró alrededor. Nop… nada de niños.

Un golpe más fuerte lo hizo girar, y miró tras él rápidamente, escaneando el salón por el origen del ruido. No había nadie ahí, salvo por los muertos y los muertos en los gabinetes a lo largo de las paredes. Usualmente no iban por ahí golpeándose…

Él rodeó el salón, mirando alrededor un poco más pero sin encontrar nada… aunque estaba seguro que podía escuchar un suave sonido de movimiento en algún lugar. Tal vez uno de los niños se había encerrado en uno de los gabinetes?

De repente una de las puertas de los gabinetes a su derecha comenzó a temblar cuando un fuerte y repetitivo golpeteo comenzó. "Auxilio! Sáquenme! No puedo ver! Soy claustrofóbico!"

"Qué de…" el doctor miró rápidamente la puerta y se movió. La abrió y sacó la tabla corrediza. De una vez el niño acostado saltó rápidamente.

"Eso te enseñará a molestar en la morgue!" Gritó él después de que el niño volara por las puertas… Qué tonto! Encerrarse en un gabinete…

Él se giró para regresar a su oficina cuando un fuerte golpe lo asustó. Otro niño?

Pero ningún grito pidiendo auxilio le siguió, sólo un sonido que se asemejaba a un metal chirriante o estrellándose contra otro metal - definitivamente dentro de los gabinetes, estaba seguro. Pero cuál?

De repente gritó cuando una de las puertas salió de sus bisagras delante de él y retrocedió, inseguro de cualquier fuerza en la tierra que pudiera lograr un tipo de fuerza como esa. La cama salió desde dentro del gabinete… y lo que era peor… el cuerpo dentro estaba moviéndose…

"Santo dios…" el doctor cayó de rodillas y comenzó a rezar.

Tan pronto como la cama estuvo a la vista un joven con rígido y enredado cabello blanco se sentó tan rápido que casi desencaja la mesa, luchando con la sábana blanca que había estado cubriéndolo. Estaba respirando en cortos jadeos y apretando una mano con garras en su pecho, ignorando el dolor que esas garras debían estar causando. "Qué… Qué…" jadeó él, mirando alrededor antes de ubicar al pobre doctor en el piso. "Oiga…"

"Por favor, no se coma mi cerebro!"

"De acuerdo…" Inuyasha asintió y comenzó a deslizarse de la mesa, asegurándose de ajustar la sábana blanca alrededor de su cintura. "Dónde estoy? Dónde está el hospital?"

"Dios… no estabas muerto después de todo… verdad." El tembloroso hombre frunció. "Pero… has estado aquí doce horas… no tenías pulso ni… ni nada!"

Inuyasha ubicó una pequeña mancha de sangre en la sábana blanca alrededor de su cintura. Rápidamente, se miró, intentando localizar la herida, pero no encontró ninguna. Además, la sangre no se parecía a la suya… era muy oscura… casi negra. "Estuve muy muerto… creo…" Susurró Inuyasha y miró alrededor. "Qué día es hoy?"

"Sábado…"

"Debo irme!" Inuyasha caminó hacia las puertas. "Necesito encontrar mi ropa antes de buscarla…"

Cuando se fue, el doctor miró tras él por largo rato. Eventualmente se levantó y fue por ahí apagando todo y recogiendo su abrigo y sombrero del usual gancho. Realmente necesitaba un descanso del trabajo - unas agradables vacaciones a China lo harían.

------

"Estás lista?" Le preguntó el Sr. Higurashi a su hija mientras se paseaba por el foyer del hotel.

"No."

"Sólo di que lo estás," le dijo él gentilmente.

"No hay caso en pretender nada, papá." Dijo ella en un tono apretado, girando en sus talones y caminando de regreso, deteniéndose, jugueteando, y luego girándose otra vez para repetir las acciones en secuencia. Estaban siendo retrasados unos minutos extra porque el edificio al otro lado de la calle no había sido asegurado de francotiradores y asesinos. Unos pocos de los guardaespaldas se estaban demorando más de lo esperado revisando el edificio, pero en cualquier momento estarían de regreso con el visto bueno… entonces Kagome tendría que hablarle al público…

Ella nunca había estado tan nerviosa en su vida. Principalmente, temía por su vida. Nunca había hecho una programa aparición ante personas, usualmente era muy peligroso. Estar al aire libre por más de treinta segundos era pedir ser disparado… pero esperanzadamente, si ella decía lo correcto dentro de los primeros treinta segundos entonces tal vez no sería asesinada por francotiradores.

Esperanzadamente…

Pero entonces, realmente no le importaba si lo era…

Con esa depresiva, se giró de nuevo y comenzó a pasearse ante su padre, Sango y Miroku. Justo entonces las puertas al foyer se abrieron cuando unos pocos guardaespaldas entraron. Pero tan pronto como las puertas se abrieron un ensordecedor rugido de voces podía escucharse desde afuera. Y tan pronto como las puertas se cerraron las voces desaparecieron. Aquello a prueba de ruido era una maravilla estos días.

Kagome comenzó a morder su labio cuando los guardaespaldas le asintieron a su padre quien a cambio le asintió a Kagome.

"Iremos también." Ofreció Miroku.

"En cualquier oportunidad podrías pararte en frente mío?" preguntó Kagome, no moviendo un músculo en dirección de las puertas.

"Bueno, entonces cómo hablarías en el micrófono?" señaló él.

"Vamos, Kagome, vamos a terminar con esto." Sango sonrió gentilmente. "Luego todo este sufrimiento terminará."

"De acuerdo…" ella aún no se movió.

Después de un momento se dio cuenta que estaba asustada. Mariposas recorrían todo su cuerpo, no sólo su estómago. La idea de enfrentar a tantas personas en la ciudad… y esto sin duda iba a ser transmitido en vivo por televisión. Y la simple idea fue suficiente para hacerla estallar en sudor frío.

"Vamos, querida." Su padre la tomó gentilmente por el hombro y la guió hacia las puertas. Kagome lo dejó llevarla, viendo que no tenía voluntad propia para hacerlo.

Las puertas se abrieron y casi se tambalea hacia atrás de la fuerza casi sólida del ruido. El volumen del sonido lastimó sus oídos, pero su padre se vio lo tranquilo suficiente, y la hizo pasar por las puertas. De repente fue mucho peor para Kagome, sus nervios de repente se nublaron y sus piernas se hicieron gelatina.

"Oh dios…" gimoteó ella para que sólo su padre pudiera escuchar mientras era llevada por un corredor lleno de guardaespaldas hacia un podio que había sido instalado frente a la entrada del hotel.

Ella lo alcanzó y se contuvo de colocar sus manos sobre sus oídos para bloquear el sonido de la gente gritando. Había tanta, no podía distinguir nada sino un asombroso sonido. No tenía idea si estaban lanzando amor y adoración, o sólo insultos y disgusto. Su padre soltó su brazo y se detuvo al lado del podio, indicándole que ahora tenía que continuar sola.

Por un momento entró en pánico y quiso derrumbarse y llorar. Después de su corta estadía en el sur donde nadie sabía su nombre, fue un repentino regreso a la fama que la hizo tambalear. Con un paso a la vez subió al podio, mirando a su padre y a sus amigos por alguna motivación. Dio el paso final y miró ante ella cuando alcanzó el lugar.

El ruido se hizo más fuerte, si eso fuera posible, y todo lo que pudo ver era un mar de cabezas que se extendían por toda la cuadra ante ella, nublándose en la distancia. El edificio que los guardaespaldas habían estado revisando que era el 'opuesto' al hotel, estaba prácticamente a media milla. O tal vez eso era lo que dilataban los ojos de Kagome.

Ella casi colapsa ahí y entonces… pero logró reunir algo de fuerza escondida para componerse un poco más. Necesitaba hacer esto por Inuyasha… se lo debía viendo lo que esto le había costado.

Levantando la mirada pudo ver una enorme pantalla de plasma que había sido colocada en el edificio del hotel sobre ella… y pudo ver todas las cámaras a su alrededor. El pánico la inundó más fuerte que antes. "Oh dios… oh dios… oh dios… oh dios…"

Un momento - probablemente no debería estar haciendo eso. Esa pantalla era horriblemente grande - posiblemente todos podían ver lo que estaba murmurando.

Después de un tiempo el rugido de voces bajó a un gentil murmullo, todos esperaban a que hablara. Ella miró el discurso que le había dado su padre y de repente encontró que se había vuelto disléxica… oh dios…

A medio camino, en medio de la multitud, Sesshomaru, Kouga y Kagura se preparaban para estar listos. Estaban completamente rodeados por varias otras células bajo las órdenes de Naraku. Ningún humano iba a ver a través del pequeño grupo y notaría las armas. Kagura tenía control del rifle, pero habían decidido esperar un poco en el discurso (para dramático efecto en los espectadores). Kouga miró a Kagura justo a tiempo para verla intercambiar una significativa mirada con Sesshomaru… no entendía qué sabían que él no.

Mientras tanto, Kagome aún seguía disléxica y después de unos momentos de nerviosa hiperventilación tomó un profundo respiro y se dijo que esto no era nada nuevo… todos en el mundo habían visto su cara antes, sólo que ahora estaban viéndola al mismo tiempo. Y qué? Quería pasar con los nervios destrozados.

Con un rápido movimiento, tiró el discurso del podio ante ella y agarró fuertemente la plataforma metálica, mirando la multitud y calmando esas mariposas con más fuerza. Después de un momento habló con su línea abierta.

"Um… Puedo preguntar… alguien aquí ha conocido realmente a un demonio… de verdad?" preguntó ella tímidamente, su voz poniéndola nerviosa mientras hacía eco a su alrededor.

Hubo un completo silencio. Kouga estuvo por levantar su mano, pero Kagura rápidamente golpeó su brazo con una dura mirada. Pero aparte de eso, nadie dijo una palabra o levantó sus manos.

Con una sensación levemente más relajada continuó. "Entonces… cómo pueden estar tan seguros de que los demonios son completamente malos?"

Hubo un repentino murmullo o ruido cuando la gente comenzó a vociferar sus propias opiniones y preocupaciones sobre esta declaración. Kagome mordió su labio antes de acercarse más al micrófono. "Lo que estoy tratando de decir es… si nunca han conocido un demonio entonces cómo pueden estar tan seguros de que todos merecen morir."

El agarre de Kagura en el rifle se aflojó levemente mientras un rugido sonó de las personas que no habían querido que murieran todos los demonios - las personas que habían odiado a Kagome con sentimiento desde el comienzo.

"Y-" dijo Kagome rápidamente. "Cómo pueden estar tan seguros, si nunca me conocieron, que soy mala y merezco morir."

Sesshomaru giró sus ojos. "Oh por favor… Creo que voy a ahogarme en mis propias lágrimas."

Pero esto había tranquilizado a la multitud.

"Puedo comenzar con leer la profecía?" ella miró a su papá. "La VERDADERA profecía."

Él la miró rígidamente por un momento, obviamente nada complacido con su cambio de planes, pero reluctante accedió y sacó el doblado pedazo de papel de su chaqueta y se la alcanzó.

"Bien…" Kagome aclaró su garganta, inconsciente de que dos personas lentamente estaban avanzando entre la multitud desde los bordes hacia ella.

"La tierra ha estado y siempre estará dividida en luz y oscuridad, una barrera de madera siempre será el divisor, como siempre los oscuros dividen a los blancos y puros, hasta que el día de la oscuridad se levantará en las regiones más oscuras de los más oscuros. El gris llegará llevando el nombre que cada hombre, mujer y niño ha escuchado y cantado. Y en las horas más oscuras de la era el gris caerá en la oscuridad y prevalecerá en las manos del mal… y prevalecerá sobre la libertad y prevalecerá sobre el dolor y hasta que el día más oscuro se levante… por eso será el día en que todas las tierras se desharán de la oscuridad y del mal, el mundo entrará a la luz y el mundo será limpiado del GRIS y el negro."

Le tomó un momento para que esta profecía se asimilara. Esas personas nunca antes habían escuchado esta versión.

"Todo es un completo desastre metafórico que todos en el mundo han interpretado mal." Dijo Kagome en voz alta.

"Qué?" Sango saltó visiblemente. "Kagome?!"

Kouga movió su cabeza levemente. "Esto era parte del plan… cómo puede estar mal?!" él miró a los otros dos miembros de su célula y encontró que ambos estaban observando intensamente a Kagome.

Kagome ahora estaba en un rollo. "El hombre que escribió este pedazo de basu - quiero decir - esta profecía era un genio, pero tal vez esto es un poco simple de entender."

"Qué demonios significa entonces?!" ella escuchó a alguien cercano gritar.

"Significa…" ella estuvo por continuar cuando vio un destello de blanco en la multitud. Ella desvaneció su discurso y febrilmente escaneó la multitud por otro vistazo de cabello blanco… pero no encontró ninguno. Sus ojos estaban jugándole bromas. Así que continuó cuando la multitud comenzó a impacientarse. "Esta profecía no hace asociación directa con demonios… sólo humanos… esto es por nosotros."

Nadie entendió lo que quiso decir.

"De acuerdo, puedo explicarlo mejor," ella miró el papel ante ella. "La tierra ha estado y siempre estará dividida en luz y oscuridad, una barrera de madera siempre será el divisor… significa que nuestra gente siempre estará dividida en buena y mala… aquellos que quieren a los demonios muertos y aquellos que no. No tengo idea de lo que es la barrera divisora… supongo… que es una separación entre esos dos tipos de humanos."

Una vez más, recibió completo silencio mientras procesaban esto, todos estaban pendientes de cada palabra suya. De alguna forma eso la hizo sentir mejor, porque al menos ahora estaban escuchando.

"Como siempre los oscuros dividen a los blancos y puros…" ella tradujo otra vez. "Creo que esto sólo significa que nuestros líderes que quieren a los demonios muertos siempre dividirán a los que no los quieren muertos. Los blancos no serán capaces de reunir su propio poder, supongo."

Ahí estaba de nuevo! Otro destello de blanco en la distancia. Ella logró fijarse en el dueño del cabello, pero sólo por una fracción de momento cuando otra vez perdió vista de él. Tenía que continuar con la charla, de lo contrario se vería dudosa de nuevo.

"Hasta que el día de la oscuridad se levantará dentro de las regiones más oscuras de los más oscuros." Ella levantó la mirada. "Ese es hoy. Esta es la región más oscura… llena de gente oscura buscando sangre de demonios."

Ella recibió un leve gruñido en general, así que continuó rápidamente.

"El gris llegará llevando el nombre que cada hombre, mujer y niño ha escuchado y cantado - ese sería yo." Kagome sonrió levemente. "Y en las horas más oscuras de la era el gris caerá en la oscuridad y prevalecerá en las manos del mal… y prevalecerá en la libertad y prevalecerá sobre el dolor y hasta que el día más oscuro se levante…"

Ella titubeó un momento.

"No hay necesidad de entrar en detalle… pero básicamente, así es como pueden tomarlo literalmente." Ofreció Kagome antes de mirar otra vez la profecía. "Por eso será el día en que todas las tierras se desharán de la oscuridad y del mal, el mundo entrará a la luz y el mundo será limpiado del GRIS y el negro."

Kagura levantó levemente el rifle, pero notó la mirada de advertencia de Sesshomaru.

"Esta no es una referencia para matar demonios. El día de la oscuridad es el día en que la verdad saldrá y el mundo tendrá un poco de claridad de la situación. La profecía es una metáfora en realidad… nos llevó a creer que los demonios debían morir, y creó una guerra la cual debe resolverse hoy. Así que podrían decir que si este hombre no hubiese escrito esta profecía entonces todo esta ruptura entre demonios y humanos no existiría como resultado."

"No puedo entender esto del todo…" Miroku frotó sus sienes.

"Pero - ahora todos lo saben. Odiar a los demonios es un sentimiento falso - ellos estarán aquí por tanto tiempo como nosotros, así que no hay caso en entrar en guerras con ellos." Kagome flexionó sus manos levemente, buscando en la multitud el blanco. "El negro será limpiado porque es una emoción, no una raza de demonios. El gris será limpiado porque se refiere a la emoción dudosa - no a mí! Esto desaparecerá en el día de la oscuridad - y las personas aprenderán a aceptar a los demonios."

Completo silencio.

"Tienen que hacerlo." Dijo Kagome en el silencio.

Luego alguien habló de repente. "Cómo es que eres el gris y no el blanco?" gritó una mujer.

"Soy gris porque he tenido experiencia con demonios cara a cara, a diferencia de la gente blanca. Sé lo que ellos pueden hacer… y supongo que no soy lo inocente suficiente para ser un blanco. Pero sé dónde estoy parada. Algunos demonios son buenos - algunos son malos, pero sólo parecemos notar a los malos. Probablemente hay quinientos demonios en esta multitud - los buenos - quienes nunca causarían problemas."

Todos de repente comenzaron a mirarse con sospecha.

"No esperen que levanten sus manos ni nada." Dijo ella cuando de nuevo un ruido gradual se levantó.

Kouga se estaba impacientando. "Podemos dispararle ahora?"

"Espera…" dijo Sesshomaru cortamente.

"Y quiero decir… me retiro de la posición de ser su Mesías…" dijo Kagome con un suspiro. "He soportado esto por dieciséis años, y ahora se termina oficialmente. El pequeño gris se irá. No esperen que me quede."

Ella estaba tan cerca… no podía creerlo. Inuyasha se abrió paso entre la multitud, no muy gentilmente en su carrera por alcanzarla. "Kagome!"

"Esta profecía fue creada para curar la ruptura entre todos nosotros." Kagome continuó, inconsciente. "Fue creada para que yo los guiara a la luz… lo cual espero haber hecho realmente."

Unos pocos segundos de silencio siguieron, hasta que un enorme rugido de la multitud irrumpió, asustando a Kagome. Por un momento pensó que estaban muy molestos, antes de darse cuenta que estaban aplaudiendo y animándola… todos al mismo tiempo, por primera vez. La hizo sentir extrañamente bien por dentro.

Inuyasha, sin embargo, estaba levemente más frustrado. "Kagome!" su voz de ninguna manera sobresalía de la algarabía a su alrededor, y de repente era dos veces difícil avanzar. Tuvo que empujar con más fuerza. "Kagome!!"

Pero ahora todos estaban repitiendo su nombre, y su voz no hacía la diferencia. Entonces de repente sus ojos cayeron sobre él y toda plácida expresión se desvaneció de su rostro mientras lo miraba y él lo mismo, sosteniendo su mirada.

Sango tocó el hombro de Kagome tras ella, sacándola de su trance. Kagome la miró brevemente antes de mirar a la multitud… no… se había ido… otra vez había estado viendo cosas… pero se había visto tan real…

"Lo hiciste niña!" Exclamó Sango feliz mientras Miroku sonreía orgulloso, igual que su padre.

"Lo hice." Ella asintió, pero por qué no se sentía tan genial?

"Bien hecho Kagome…" dijo su padre, notando que sus ojos estaban fijos en la jubilosa multitud. Qué estaba buscando?

Inuyasha gruñó frustrado mientras se acercaba más, ella estaba mirando en el lugar equivocado… típico de ella. Pero tenía que alcanzarla ahora o nunca tendría la oportunidad de verla otra vez. "Kagome, estúpida perra! Deja de ser tan ciega y mira!"

Kagome tenía un radar natural para los insultos, o al menos debe haberlo tenido para ubicarlo de repente empujando a su paso. Ella quedó boquiabierta, notando finalmente que no podía estar viendo cosas… Inuyasha ESTABA vivo!

Ella no se atrevió a quitarle sus ojos mientras bajaba los escalones del podio y se dirigía hacia la multitud. Sus guardaespaldas se adelantaron para intentar detenerla, pero los pasó y presionó sus manos contra la pantalla de plástico transparente que había sido instalada para contener la multitud. Aún podía verlo… no podía ser una ilusión. "Inuyasha!"

"Espera!" gritó él, pasando a las últimas personas y saltando las bajas barricadas para alcanzar el divisor plástico. Él se detuvo y la miró. "Hola!"

"Oh dios mío!" ella quería atravesar el plástico y caer sobre él, pero eso era imposible. No podía acercarse más que esto. Inuyasha presionó sus manos contra el plástico, directamente sobre las suyas y sonrió mientras fruncía sus labios para besar la pared. Kagome sonrió, todo su ser rebozaba con felicidad y alivio. Ella también se inclinó y besó el mismo lugar, casi imaginando que podía sentir la calidez de sus labios.

Él se separó y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, pero eso estaba bien porque no eran más lágrimas de tristeza.

"A dónde fuiste?!" gritó ella, casi acusadora.

"A la morgue!" gritó él y recostó su frente contra el plástico. "Kagome?"

"Sí?" ella no podía desviar sus ojos de él, como si al hacerlo pudiera desaparecer otra vez.

"Te amo!"

Kagome sintió un gran nudo subirse a su garganta mientras comenzaba a llorar con propios sollozos. "Yo… también te amo!" ella se sonó. "GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA!!"

"Qué?"

"Espera a que te ponga las manos!" ella golpeó la pared, medio enojada, pero medio alegre. "Me asustaste! Realmente pensé que tú… y luego… eso fue horrible de ti!! Y las cosas que dijiste cuando eras humano! Bastardo!"

De acuerdo… tal vez era algo bueno que estuvieran divididos. No le gustaban sus opciones con ella en ese momento.

La quijada de Kouga estaba colgando en algún lugar en la misma región que sus pies. Sus agudos ojos podían ver lo que la mayoría de los humanos no. "Él está ahí… Inuyasha está vivo…"

Yura finalmente llegó con el pequeño grupo, habiendo hecho su recorrido desde atrás. Se acercó a Sesshomaru y susurró para que nadie más pudiera escuchar. "Hice lo que dijiste - Tomé la sangre y la derramé sobre él cuando la chica estuvo distraída. Otra vez tiene sangre de demonio en sus venas…"

Sesshomaru apenas asintió.

"Entonces… les disparamos a ambos ahora?" preguntó Kagura esperanzada, acariciando su rifle.

Él sacudió su cabeza. "No van a hacer nada para lastimarnos. Tal vez la chica nos ayudó un poco…?"

"Pero Inuyasha nos traicionó!" Siseó Kouga. Kagura lo agarró de la oreja.

"Y qué?" Espetó ella. "Se casará con grillete y cadena - ese es un destino peor que la muerte en mi libro."

Sesshomaru asintió cortamente. "Dejemos este lugar, el hedor humano está enfermándome."

Ellos lo siguieron reluctantes, pero sabían que su vida en la célula se había terminado… todo ahora se había terminado terminado.

------

Kagome otra vez se paseaba por su habitación. No podía creerlo. Él realmente estaba vivo… pero todavía tenía que tocarlo.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y ella inhaló un fuerte respiro y la enfrentó. "Adelante." Dijo ella vacilante.

La puerta se abrió e Inuyasha dio dos pasos, a punto de decir algo cuando Kagome se lanzó hacia él en una ráfaga. Al principio se preocupó, viendo que le había hecho varias amenazas de muerte, y sus manos parecían estar buscando su cuello. Pero se relajó rápidamente cuando sólo lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo apretó fuertemente.

"Me extrañaste?" él suspiró, felizmente tomándose su tiempo al rodear sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo para abrazarla fuerte contra él. Recostó su mejilla contra el lado de su cabeza e inhaló profundamente para tomar el dulce aroma de su cabello… un aroma que había extrañado mucho mientras no pudieron tocarse. Sabía que ella estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

"Olvidé lo grandioso que olías," ella rió feliz mientras se acurrucaba en su cuello e inhalaba. "Nunca me dejes otra vez!"

"Lo prometo," él acunó su cabeza gentilmente.

"Eso fue lo que dijiste la última vez." Le recordó ella, aflojando levemente su agarre para poder separarse y ver su rostro.

"Sí, pero lo digo en serio esta vez." Él se sonó. "Además, hueles a Miroku… No te dejaré pronto."

"Eso podría ser un problema." Ella se separó completamente. "Me voy esta noche…"

"A dónde?" preguntó él rápidamente.

"A casa de mamá… está cerca al límite del bosque…" ella sonrió levemente. "Voy a ver otra vez a mi hermano y abuelo - y también voy a asistir a la escuela."

Inuyasha la miró un momento antes de cubrir su mejilla y halarla hacia adelante para un lento beso que envió ese conocido escalofrío por su cuerpo. "Lo siento," dijo él mientras se separaba. "Qué estabas diciendo?"

Kagome suspiró. "Voy a irme a vivir con mamá esta noche… Me iré para bien."

Él frunció levemente antes de sonreír. "Alguna habitación disponible?"

"Estarías dispuesto a dejar a tu padre?" Kagome ladeó su cabeza. "Pero este es tu hogar!"

"Y?" él se encogió. "Mi hogar está a donde quiera que vayas, Kagome."

"Eso es tan dulce… No puedo creer que saliera de tu boca." Ella sonrió.

"Pero es la verdad." Él sonrió. "Iré contigo… nunca podría dejarte otra vez."

"Bien," Kagome se levantó de puntas y lo besó en la nariz. "Ahora que todo se terminó y está hecho, puedo vivir una feliz vida normal con mi feliz novio normal."

"Que es mitad demonio y un zombi." Él hizo una mueca. "No entiendo esa parte…"

"Creo que sé por qué estás vivo…" ella sonrió. "Te lo diré en el tren - ahora debemos ir a ver a Sango y a Miroku."

Ella lo sacó de la habitación y comenzó a caminar con él hacia el elevador, deleitada con la oportunidad de apoyarse contra su costado y envolver su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Era tan natural, no podía creer que se hubiese enfrentado con mantener su distancia antes.

"No puedo creer que terminara." Dijo ella distraída. "Toda mi vida, he estado escondiéndome de los demonios y la gente mala… y ahora puedo vivir con mamá…"

"Pero eres feliz, verdad?" preguntó él, apretando gentilmente su brazo alrededor de su hombro.

Kagome sonrió y recostó su cabeza contra él. No podía haber sido más feliz. Sintió como si se hubiese ganado la lotería y se hubiese vuelto la chica más famosa del mundo, lo cual era así, pero esto se sentía cien veces mejor porque en vez de ganarse la lotería, se había ganado un Inuyasha, y haría que no se fuese a ningún lado de ahora en adelante.

"No podría ser más feliz." Suspiró ella.

------

Fin.

------

**N/A:** Awwww… ven? Un final feliz.

**Nota de Inu**: Sniff… se acabó. Siento mucho haber demorado tanto en terminar de publicar esta historia, lo confieso, fue descuido mío aún cuando la traducción estaba terminada desde hacía mucho tiempo, lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto pero finalmente aquí tienen el desenlace de este interesante fic, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado al máximo… Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo, por sus lindos comentarios, por su interés y por supuesto, su paciencia… y especialmente a Rozefire por escribir historias tan maravillosas y cautivadoras como esta… pero un momento, no se preocupen que esta no es una despedida, sólo un pequeño hasta luego… Aún queda mucho por leer!!!… Así que los espero próximamente con otro trabajo de esta excelente escritora… Hasta pronto!!!


End file.
